El Principio del Fin (La Era Dorada Saiyajin Parte 2)
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: 2a parte de "La Era Dorada Saiyajin". El Príncipe Trunks ha decidido proteger a una terrícola y deberá luchar por su derecho al trono contra sus detractores, ¿En qué terminará eso? Nuevos enemigos acechan a los saiyajin, y un enemigo del pasado traerá el caos consigo. TrunksxMai. Cambié el rating de "T" a "M" por contenido lemon. Coautor: Demian
1. Los invasores

En co-autoría con Demian.

 **La Era Dorada Saiyajin II**

 **El Principio del Fin**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **LOS INVASORES**

Por el corredor que conducía al majestuoso salón del trono del Palacio Imperial de Vegetasei se podían escuchar unos sonoros pasos que llamaban la atención de los guardias que custodiaban tan importante lugar.

En menos de un mes la suerte del Imperio había cambiado vertiginosamente. Los sucesos eran desconcertantes, no por la situación en sí, sino por la incertidumbre de quiénes podrían ser sus malditos causantes. Los registros sobre dichos acontecimientos se encontraban recopilados en un informe cuyo portador no podía dejar de pensar en los datos que él mismo había tenido qué organizar para preparar dicho reporte.

Tan sumergido estaba el General en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba frente a las majestuosas puertas de oro con la enorme insignia del imperio saiyajin, detrás de las cuales se encontraba la sala del trono.

El General respiró profundamente y dudó un segundo antes de abrir aquellas emblemáticas puertas, sin embargo, esto era algo que debía ser tratado con urgencia. Finalmente ingresó y caminó por aquella alfombra roja. El camino hacia el trono donde los reyes estaban siempre había sido de una longitud considerable ya que dicho salón era bastante grande, pero hoy particularmente, aquella larga alfombra parecía extenderse aún más –Rey Vegeta, Reina Odette- dijo respetuosamente una vez que llegó al inicio de la escalinata que conducía al trono de los reyes saiyajin, al tiempo que se arrodillaba e inclinaba su cabeza con respeto.

-Levántate, Kratos- dijo Vegeta, Rey de todos los saiyajin -¿Qué novedades tienes?-

Obedeciendo la orden de su rey, el general se levantó y ascendió por la escalinata hasta llegar ante ambos monarcas. Sacó un dispositivo similar a una tablet y lo activó, proyectando una pequeña imagen holográfica -Hemos perdido todo tipo de contacto con el planeta Deggial; el Cónsul de Asuntos Coloniales cree que las redes de comunicación del planeta han sido completamente destruidas…- fue interrumpido.

-¡Diablos!- exclamó la reina al tiempo que apretaba su mano sobre el descansabrazos de su trono –¡Es la onceava colonia que atacan este mes! ¡¿Quién demonios está haciendo esto?!-

El rostro del General se ensombreció, ciertamente no era agradable rendir semejante informe a los reyes –El escuadrón del Príncipe Vegeta (IV) reporta que en las próximas 2 horas estarán llegando a Deggial, estamos en espera de la información que pueda recabar, así también el escuadrón de Tar…- se detuvo antes de pronunciar de un modo tan impropio y fuera de protocolo el nombre de su esposa –quiero decir, el escuadrón de la Princesa Tárria estará también llegando pronto a su destino-

-Kratos, Tárria es tu esposa, no importa si llamas a mi sobrina por su nombre- dijo la reina entre risas.

-¡Bah! Es mejor que así sea, aunque sea tu mujer, Tárria es una princesa eso jamás lo olvides Kratos, ¿He hablado claro, insecto?- espetó el rey al tiempo que sus dedos tamborileaban impacientemente en el descansabrazos del trono mientras que el condecorado general se sonrojaba ante la reprimenda del monarca.

-Como sea- intervino Odette para terminar con la tensión del momento -Quiero que nos mantengas al tanto de cualquier novedad, y que me notifiquen inmediatamente cuando mi hijo llegue a Deggial-

-Así lo haré reina Odette- respondió el general -Si me disculpan, debo retirarme, majestades- Kratos se retiró de la sala del trono después de hacer una reverencia con la cabeza.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban en sus tronos, pensativos y en silencio -Iré a ver a Bulma- Vegeta se levantó de su trono y bajó la escalinata con rumbo a la salida.

-Yo iré al centro de mando a esperar noticias de Vegeta (IV)- La reina también se levantó de su trono para de igual modo, retirarse de dicho salón.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia el departamento de Investigación, Ciencia y Tecnología del imperio saiyajin, su capa se ondeaba con aristocráticos movimientos a cada paso que daba a través de los majestuosos pasillos del palacio. Después de pasar los diversos filtros de seguridad que restringían el acceso a dicha área reservada sólo para personal autorizado y claro, la familia imperial; el rey llegó a la oficina principal donde su mujer, quien era la directora de dicho departamento, se encontraba en su computadora intentando investigar sobre los ataques al imperio.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Bulma mientras, irritada, ingresaba datos a la computadora, después de horas de trabajo, investigación y análisis de variables se encontraba tan frustrada que no se percató que la llegada de su esposo.

-¿Lograste descubrir algo, mujer?-

-Nada- respondió con fastidio –He estado analizando los datos que alcanzó a enviar el canciller de Qliphot antes del exterminio, pero no hay nada. He estado buscando en registros de antiguas purgas, e incluso en los archivos de la Organización de comercio interplanetaria, o por lo menos lo que se pudo rescatar después de haber vencido a King Cold, pero no hay nada que nos dé una sola pista de lo que sucede en las colonias desaparecidas- era visible no sólo la frustración de la científica, también su preocupación pues en esos momentos, sus 2 hijos y sus sobrinos mayores se encontraban fuera del planeta tratando de investigar aquellos sucesos, al igual que sus suegros.

-Ya veremos lo que el escuadrón de Vegeta (IV) y el de Trunks logran averiguar en sus misiones si es que no les da por distraerse como es la costumbre de esos dos- dijo el rey con cierto sarcasmo.

El comentario de su marido logró distraer un poco a la científica –me tranquiliza que estén en misiones por separado, cuando Vegeta (IV) y Trunks están juntos ¡Son terribles!- dijo entre risas.

-¡Hmp! Como sea, ese par debería pasar más tiempo entrenando y menos metiéndose en problemas- cruzó los brazos –Por cierto, Kratos dijo que Tárria y Bra van a llegar pronto a Vegetasei-

Bulma se levantó con alegría –¡Qué bien! No volveré a dejar que mi princesa vuelva a ir a una de esas misiones tan peligrosas-

-¡Bra es una princesa guerrera, mujer! Esas peligrosas misiones como tú dices son parte de sus funciones y de su herencia- reclamó el monarca.

Bulma ladeó el rostro en actitud arrogante –¡Precisamente! Es una princesa y una princesa debería estar protegida en su palacio, ¡No afuera peleando! ¡Yo ni siquiera quería que mi pequeña entrenara! De no ser porque ella insistió en ello, ¡Jamás hubiera permitido que Bra fuera guerrera!-

-¡¿Qué diablos dices mujer?! ¡Bra es una saiyajin! ¡Tiene sangre de guerrera en las venas!-

-¡También es humana!-cruzó los brazos e hizo una mueca –Ella no debería estarse arriesgando en estas misiones ¡¿Y si le pasa algo?!-

-Bra está perfectamente entrenada para esto y mucho más ¡Yo mismo la he entrenado! Igual mis hermanas- Se dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios –Su potencial es enorme ¡Por algo es mi hija! Si tan sólo se dedicara más a entrenar y menos a estar perdiendo el tiempo en esas estupideces de moda, ¡Trunks igual! ¡Bah! Ese mocoso se la vive persiguiendo mujeres junto con Vegeta, la diferencia es que Vegeta entrena más que Trunks- espetó con frustración.

Ante eso, Bulma sonrió pícaramente –Vegeta, no seas así, Bra es una bella princesa y Trunks es muy fuerte y apuesto- abrazó el brazo de su esposo y guiñó un ojo –igual que su padre… y ambos son bastante inteligentes, no en vano son mis hijos también, somos una gran combinación ¿No crees?-

El rostro de Vegeta estaba rojo ante aquel gesto de su mujer, aclaró su garganta –como sea, Bra debe estar por aterrizar, supongo que querrás ir al puerto espacial- intentó desviar el tema.

La científica asintió con la cabeza –Por supuesto, ¿Nos vamos?-

Vegeta dio la media vuelta hacia la puerta de aquella oficina –las veré en el Palacio más tarde, tengo una reunión con mis Generales en diez minutos-

-La desventaja de ser el rey- dijo Bulma en tono de broma y resignación a la vez.

-No hay desventaja ninguna en ser el rey- dijo Vegeta con su media sonrisa para entonces salir de aquel lugar.

Por su parte, Bulma apagó su computadora y salió de su oficina para dirigirse al Puerto Espacial para recibir a su hija y sobrina quienes regresaban al planeta luego de una misión de investigación sobre los ataques a los planetas del imperio saiyajin. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín de palacio donde sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo y la activó, apareciendo ante ella un lujoso vehículo volador compacto, con espacio máximo para 2 pasajeros. Abordó el mismo y despegó con rumbo al puerto espacial de Vegetasei.

-¡Tía Bulma!- una pequeña y aguda vocecilla seguida de los bracitos pertenecientes a una niña de 4 años recibieron a la princesa Cosorte del imperio con alegría y efusividad.

Bulma no pudo sino sonreír ante el gesto de la más pequeña de sus sobrinos, correspondió al gesto de la niña acariciando la cabecita de la pequeña –¡Hola Carrote! Supongo que viniste a recibir a Tárria- la pequeña sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Hay alguna novedad, Bulma?- preguntó Vilandra quien también se encontraba en el lugar con su hija menor para recibir a su primogénita.

Bulma suspiró y negó con la cabeza –Justo acabo de ver a Vegeta y estábamos hablando sobre todo eso y por más que analizamos la información, las variables, las constantes… ¡Nada!-

Vilandra se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, intentando contener tanto su incertidumbre como su frustración -esperemos a ver qué pudieron encontrar Tárria y Bra-

Una alarma sonó en la sala de espera -La nave espacial imperial Vegeta II ha llegado a Vegetasei- dijo una voz femenina por el altavoz.

En la plataforma de despeje-aterrizaje, un pequeño grupo de soldados saiyajin de élite descendían de la nave imperial, a su vez que el personal del puerto espacial ingresaba a la nave para realizar labores de limpieza y revisión de la misma.

-¡Por fin en casa!- dijo la princesa de cabellos azules.

-Pude habernos teletransportado y habríamos llegado hace horas Bra, pero te quedaste dormida-

-Ya sé pero ¡Estaba muerta! Éstas expediciones son muy agotadoras- dijo con fastidio.

Ante eso, Tárria llevó sus manos a sus caderas –Bra, esto es parte de ser princesa del Imperio Saiyajin, las conquistas, las misiones, la diplomacia, incluso la guerra, todo es parte de nuestras obligaciones; tienes 13 años y pronto se te asignarán más misiones y cada vez serán más y más complejas, Bra-

-Lo sé- suspiró, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba en la nave.

En ese momento y con delicadeza, Tárria posó su mano derecha en el hombro de su prima –¿Qué te parece si nos adelantamos un poco?- sonrió, y debido a que ya había detectado los ki tanto de su madre, hermana y tía; ambas princesas desaparecieron de la nave imperial, reapareciendo en la sala de espera donde sus familiares se encontraban.

-¡Tárria! ¡Bra!- exclamó la pequeña princesa de 4 años al sentir y posterior, ver a su hermana mayor y prima aparecer en aquella sala de espera. Tanta fue su emoción que incluso corrió a abrazar a las princesas recién llegadas.

-¡Bra!- al ver a su hija, Bulma tampoco pudo contener la emoción, corriendo a abrazar a su pequeña de 13 años –¡Oh Bra! ¡Qué bueno que ya estás de regreso!-

La princesa de cabellos azules correspondió efusivamente al abrazo de su madre –¡Mamá! ¡Te extrañé tanto!- después de unos instantes en los cuales madre e hija se reencontraron luego de 3 semanas, Bra interrumpió el abrazo y volteó para ver a su alrededor –¿Y papá y Trunks?-

-Vegeta está en una reunión con los Generales- respondió la saiyajin de cola blanca quien, si bien internamente estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a su hija y sobrina, no hacía demostraciones tan efusivas.

-Sí, sentí a Kratos y a papá junto con mis tíos Vegeta y Zorn, además de los otros generales, por eso no nos teletransporté con ellos- dijo Tárria quien sostenía en brazos a su pequeña hermana.

El rostro de Bulma fue de la alegría a la seriedad al momento que su hija mencionó justamente a su primogénito –Tu hermano está también en otra misión de exploración- suspiró –estos ataques siguen y siguen-

Por su parte, Vilandra se acercó a sus hijas –¿Lograron descubrir algo?-

Tárria bajó a su hermana menor y negó con la cabeza, a la vez que su rostro se tornó serio –Nada, cuando llegamos…- hizo una pausa.

-¡Todos estaban muertos! ¡Todo estaba destruido!- interrumpió Bra, apretando sus puños con rabia mientras de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de impotencia.

Al ver la reacción de su hija, Bulma la abrazó presionando la cabeza de su princesa contra su pecho de un modo protector –Ya pasó- miró con enojo a su sobrina –¡Tárria! ¿Cómo dejas que Bra vea algo tan horrible? ¡Sólo tiene 13 años!-

-Bra es lo suficientemente grande como para enfrentar eso y más, ¡Somos saiyajin! Atestiguar, enfrentar e incluso, provocar la muerte es parte de nuestra naturaleza, ¡Incluso Carrote a sus 4 años ha visto gente muerta o a punto de morir!- intervino Vilandra.

En un intento de evitar un debate sobre crianza, tradiciones saiyajin, maternidad, etc; Bra se separó de su madre y sonrió –Estoy bien mamá, no te preocupes… es sólo que fue triste ver todo así-

Ignorando la ofuscación anterior de su tía, Tárria extendió un dispositivo simillar a un iPhone hacia la científica –Aquí está toda la información que logramos recolectar-

Bulma tomó el dispositivo –Lo analizaré inmediatamente- dijo con determinación.

-¡Pero mamá!- reclamó Bra –¡Acabo de llegar luego de 3 semanas! ¿No puedes hacerlo mañana?-

Quizá en circunstancias normales no permitiría que alguno de sus hijos se impusiera sobre ella, pero considerando que tenía tanto tiempo sin ver a su hija, y además que su primogénito también había partido a una misión hacía 10 días, para Bulma era muy especial este reencuentro, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que si bien, eran misiones de exploración a planetas devastados, eso no dejaba de preocuparla, ¿Y si quedaban enemigos ahí? ¿Y si sus hijos y/o sobrinos eran atacados por quien fuera que estuviera detrás de aquellos trágicos sucesos para el imperio de su esposo? Si bien quería mantenerse optimista, la incertidumbre se respiraba por doquier -tienes razón Bra, creo que todos merecemos un descanso al menos por hoy- sonrió.

-Será mejor volver al palacio- dijo Vilandra.

Carrote tomó la mano de su madre –Mami, ¿Crees que mi papá ya esté en el palacio?- preguntó con inocencia.

Vilandra se agachó para tomar a su pequeña en brazos –Tu padre está en una importante reunión con tus tíos Vegeta y Zorn y el resto de los Generales, pero llegará en cuanto pueda-

Tárria por su parte cerró un momento los ojos para concentrarse en el ki de su esposo –De hecho ya terminaron, puedo sentir a papá y tío Vegeta solos en el centro de mando, Kratos está en el palacio- su rostro se tornó completamente rojo al pensar en su marido a quien no veía en 3 semanas –si me disculpan debo irme, tía, madre- hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza en respeto hacia su madre y llevó sus dedos medio e índice hacia su frente, desapareciendo de aquella sala de espera.

Mientras tanto y luego de haberse reunido con todos sus generales, el centro de mando donde la reunión se había llevado a cabo había quedado completamente vacío salvo por el Rey de los saiyajin que se había quedado para discutir estrategias con el General de más alto rango en todo el ejército saiyajin, quien a su vez era Príncipe Consorte del imperio –¡Bah! ¡Maldición!- exclamó Vegeta al tiempo que golpeaba la mesa con su puño donde se proyectaba una imagen holográfica de las colonias de su imperio, y que con color rojo estaban resaltados aquellos planetas que habían sido víctimas de aquellos terribles ataques.

-Vegeta, ¡Relájate! Ya verás que descubriremos a los responsables de esto-

Irritado por la tranquilidad de su cuñado, el rey tomó al General de las ropas a la altura del pecho –¡Cierra la boca, Kakaroto! ¡Esos malditos insectos siguen atacando mi imperio y nadie sabe un carajo de quiénes son!- soltó al guerrero y apretó su puño derecho –¡Juro que quien quiera que sea que está atacando MI imperio va a pagar con sangre y sufrimiento por todo esto! ¡Lamentará el día de haberse metido con el Rey de los Saiyajin!-

Gokú se quedó pensativo –En todos los planetas, todos los registros están destruidos y se aseguran de matar a todos para que no haya testigos ni errores… Quien quiera que esté detrás de esto se está asegurando que no lo podamos rastrear-

Vegeta rodó los ojos con fastidio –¿Tú crees, Kakaroto? ¡Vaya! ¡El genio ha hablado!- dijo con sarcasmo.

Un sonoro rugido se escuchó en aquella sala –¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! ¿Qué dices si vamos a comer algo, Vegeta?- dijo Gokú entre risas y con su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Eres un insecto!- su estómago también rugió, provocando el sonrojo del Rey –¡Vamos de una maldita vez!- dijo a la vez que avanzaba hacia la puerta de salida siendo seguido por su cuñado.

Mientras eso sucedía entre el ahora Rey del Imperio saiyajin y su cuñado, en las habitaciones de la familia real cierto General iba caminando para dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con su esposa desde hacía 4 años, cuando unas manos femeninas cubrieron sus ojos a lo cual, no pudo sino sonreír –Tárria-

La princesa dio la vuelta para quedar frente a él –Quería sorprenderte- lo abrazó efusivamente.

Por su parte, Kratos rodeó la cintura de su mujer para entonces besarla profundamente, disfrutando los labios de ella, robándole el aliento, deseando con ese beso recuperar esas 3 semanas en que no se habían visto, en que no se habían besado, en que no se habían sentido. Era un diálogo en silencio entre ambos esposos, amantes, compañeros; un diálogo silencioso en el cual se profesaban el amor y pasión que había entre ellos.

-yo también te extrañé- dijo la princesa cuando tuvieron que hacer una pausa para respirar.

El general se despojó de su armadura –ahora no es tiempo de hablar- dijo en susurro para entonces continuar besando a su esposa, tocándola, amándola.

En el Planeta Vegeta sucedían muchas cosas, reencuentros, festejos, preocupación por los ataques, reuniones familiares, pero justo en esos momentos la nave Imperial Odette II, nombrada así en honor de la actual reina saiyajin y reservada para uso exclusivo de la familia imperial y sus respectivos escuadrones, había aterrizado en Deggial, Planeta que recién había sido atacado. De aquella lujosa nave color negro con el símbolo de la casa Real de Vegetasei en rojo descendió un grupo de 6 saiyajin de élite quienes rápidamente se desplazaron por el planeta para explorarlo, posterior a eso, una joven de 12 años de cabello azul oscuro casi negro también descendió de la nave, seguida por un apuesto joven saiyajin de 21 años de edad, alto de piel morena y cabello encrespado sujeto en una cola baja. Ambos hermanos volaron a través de aquel lúgubre escenario, casas destruidas, cadáveres por todos lados, prendas tiradsa por ahí que al parecer habían sido portadas hacía poco tiempo por alguna persona al momento de ser asesinado.

Aquellas imágenes afectaron a los príncipes, si bien ambos habían ya estado en escenarios similares en conquistas dirigidas por ellos, o donde fueron parte del escuadrón de sus padres y/o tíos, ahora no eran ellos los verdugos sino las víctimas, ahora era su gente la afectada, sus súbditos, su pueblo. Continuaron su vuelo hasta una lujosa y amplia residencia localizada en lo que, hasta hace poco, fue la ciudad capital de aquel Planeta Colonia.

-Iré a la oficina del canciller, tú busca por algún sobreviviente, Sarah- dijo el príncipe.

La princesa sólo asintió en respuesta a su hermano mayor y comenzó a caminar entre las ruinas de aquella gran mansión. Había una gran cantidad de daño en aquel recinto, señales de combate, daños en la estructura, algunos escombros. Encontró a un soldado saiyajin que había sido asesinado, tenía los ojos abiertos y en blanco y estaba en una posición boca abajo, en su nuca se apreciaba un pequeño orificio cauterizado como si lo hubieran atacado con un picahielos al rojo vivo, o bien con una barra de energía _(como cuando Freezer asesina a Vegeta en Namek)._

Se agachó juntó al soldado e intentó cerrar sus ojos, pero ya estaban tiesos y por más que intentó no pudo hacerlo. Siguió su camino topándose con más cadáveres en similares circunstancias –Es como si los hubieran tomado por sorpresa- dijo para sí misma.

Escuchó un ruido detrás de ella lo que la hizo voltear extendiendo su brazo derecho –¿Quién está ahí? ¡Identifíquese!- tal fue su sorpresa que de un armario cayó frente a ella un soldado saiyajin con muchas heridas visibles. Corrió hacia él al escuchar que intentaba hablar y se arrodilló al lado del soldado, con mucho cuidado lo volteó para que quedara boca arriba y recostó la cabeza de él en su regazo –Soy la Princesa Sarah, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?-

Con dificultad podía mantener los ojos abiertos –p..princesa… ellos… perdóneme- balbuceaba.

-¡¿Quiénes son ellos?!-

-rep… rept…- tosió sangre e intentó respirar –no los sentimos, no los vimos…- volvió a toser sangre.

-Los tomaron por sorpresa, entiendo- dijo, intentando calmar al soldado para que no se desgastara hablando, buscó entre sus ropas –¿Dónde dejé la cápsula del tanque?- preguntó desesperada, intentando salvar a quien al parecer, era el único sobreviviente de aquella masacre.

-no protegí su imperio… perdón, princesa- sus ojos se tornaron blancos y en ese momento, el soldado dejó de existir.

En un último acto de misericordia, la princesa cerró los ojos del soldado y colocó la cabeza con cuidado en el suelo para ella poder incorporarse y seguir explorando aquel lugar, cuando otro ruido la puso en alerta. Avanzó despacio hasta una pared, colocándose sigilosamente de espaldas a la misma… observó una sombra acercarse hacia ella, más cuando la sombra se detuvo e hizo un movimiento como si volteara, la princesa aprovechó la oportunidad –¡Ha!- gritó al disparar un potente cañón de energía.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- gritó un pequeño saiyajin de 13 años que casi es alcanzado por aquel ataque, de no ser porque justo en ese momento tropezó, y el cañón lo hizo caer al suelo –Sarah ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me atacas?!-

Estupefacta por ver a su primo que, se suponía debería de estar en una misión similar pero en otro planeta, se acercó al joven –¿Dahda? ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ¡¿No deberías estar con Trunks explorando el Planeta Görk?!-

El chico se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su ropa y armadura –Terminamos antes, todos están muertos igual que aquí ya no tenía caso seguir en ese lugar- volteó al suelo donde los cadáveres de una mucama y quizá otro sirviente yacían.

-Encontré un sobreviviente, pero murió hace unos instantes-

-¿De verdad?- la voz del mayor de los príncipes del imperio sonó en aquel lugar, llamando la atención de sus primos –¿Te dijo algo? ¿Quiénes hicieron esto?-

-¡Trunks!- dijo la joven, sorprendida –No tuvo tiempo de decirme nada- se quedó pensativa por unos instantes –aunque… dijo… Rep, pero no sé qué signifique rep-

Trunks se quedó pensativo unos instantes –No tengo idea de qué pueda significar-

Los 3 príncipes se quedaron en silencio, intentando procesar la nueva información, que se sumaba al montón de datos inútiles que seguían sin indicar una pista de los responsables de aquellas masacres.

-¡Es el ki de Vegeta!- exclamó la pequeña, quien inmediatamente corrió hasta donde detectó la energía de su hermano mayor siendo seguida por sus primos –¡Vegeta! ¿encontraste algo?-

El joven príncipe estaba en la oficina en la cual, el cadáver del canciller se encontraba tirado en el piso en medio de aquella habitación. Estaba buscando en un armario donde había documentos y dispositivos con información, cuando volteó hacia la entrada, observando la llegada tanto de su hermana como de sus primos –¿No podías llegar más rápido, enana?- bromeó –Trunks, Dahda, llegan tarde, pero al menos pueden ayudar a buscar entre los registros a ver si hay algo útil-

-¿Acaso tú no puedes sólo, Vegeta?- bromeó Trunks al tiempo que entraba a la oficina, seguido por los menores.

El joven de 21 años sonrió a medias, tal y como su abuelo materno, tíos y madre acostumbran –No digas tonterías Trunks, pero sin duda será más rápido si todos buscamos, ya quiero largarme de este lugar, es otra búsqueda inútil- dijo con fastidio.

-Yo buscaré en esos archivos- dijo la princesa, quien se dirigió a lo que antes era un lujoso archivero, ahora bastante dañado.

-¿Por qué buscamos en viejos archivos? ¡Ahí no hay nada! Deberíamos ver si aquí hay grabaciones de seguridad que sean útiles, no como en Görk- dijo el otro adolescente.

-Ya busqué las grabaciones, están destruidas- respondió Vegeta IV.

-Como en todos los planetas afectados- dijo Dahda.

Mientras sus primos buscaban o discutían, Trunks se acercó al cuerpo del fallecido canciller quien yacía en un charco de sangre, tenía heridas de batalla y también tenía los ojos abiertos. Volteó el cuerpo boca arriba y desvió la mirada. Si, quizá Trunks al contrario de sus contrapartes en otros universos también había dado muerte a otros al conquistar algún planeta como cualquier otro saiyajin, más aún siendo un adulto de 22 años; pero siendo ahora las víctimas los súbditos de su padre, ¡Sus súbditos! Quienes se suponían debían respetarlo, obedecerlo y rendirle tributo una vez que él se convirtiera en el rey de los saiyajin ahora estaban muertos, ya no podría protegerlos, ya no iban a verlo convertirse en rey y suceder a su padre.

Llamó su atención algo verdoso que sobresalía del apretado puño del canciller, intentó abrir la mano del difunto con precaución, pero el crujir de los huesos al romperse llamaron la atención de sus primos –¡Trunks! ¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó Sarah.

-Hay algo en su mano- respondió Trunks, observando el contenido de la mano del saiyajin difunto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Vegeta IV se acercó y tomó un trozo verdoso cubierto con una baba de color azul –esto… parece ser… ¡Piel!-

Trunks tomó algo negro y pequeño que estaba cubierto por la misma baba –¡Es un chip!- exclamó con alegría, y sacó de entre sus ropas un dispositivo similar a un iPod, limpió el chip y lo insertó en dicho aparato.

En ese momento, el rastreador color verde de Vegeta IV comenzó a sonar, por lo que respondió al llamado al ver de quién era la transmisión –Madre-

 _-¡Vegeta! ¿Por qué diablos tú y tu hermana no se comunican conmigo o con tu padre cuando llegan a sus misiones? ¿Cuántas veces no hemos hablado de lo mismo? ¿Acaso siempre tengo que enterarme de cuándo llegan por medio del personal?-_ reclamaba Odette, quien en esos momentos se encontraba con su esposo en el centro de mando.

Vegeta IV tragó saliva, podía ser ya un adulto de 21 años, podía ser un poderoso saiyajin, pero Odette era su madre y además la reina del Imperio saiyajin, si había una hembra en el universo que podía hacerlo titubear, esa era su madre –ma… mamá, es que estábamos ocupados- intentó excusarse.

 _-Sabes que tu madre no acepta pretextos estúpidos, Vegeta-_ dijo Zorn, quien tomó el rastreador de su esposa para hablar con el primogénito de ambos.

-Si… si… lo sé… padre- respondió el príncipe.

Mientras tanto, los dos pre adolescentes y Trunks se encontraban atónitos, observando un video que el finado canciller había protegido con su vida –Vegeta… dile a mi tía Odette que encontramos algo… al fin- dijo Trunks, con una mezcla de satisfacción, alivio pero a la vez, tristeza, impotencia y enojo por lo sucedido al imperio de su padre, su futuro imperio que hoy caía poco a poco.

-CONTINUARÁ-

 _¡Estoy viva! Jajaja, perdonen mi ausencia, he estado tan saturada de trabajo que no he podido escribir, apenas he estado pensando, y pensando, y eso gracias tanto a mi novio Josh 3 que es un escritor fabuloso, de hecho él está escribiendo un crossover de Bleach y Dragon Ball Z y en verdad es un genio! El crossover está en inglés por cierto, así que si les interesa leerlo… mándeme un PM aquí o escríbanme a mi página de Facebook "Vilandra y Odete" y ya veré cómo le hago para enseñárselos, porque de hecho no está publicado en ningún lado. En fin, gracias también a varios amigos que tengo con quienes hago juegos de rol que me han dado inspiraciones varias, en especial a Calaphor the ancient saiyan, Kensai the saiyan warrior y al administrador de una página de Vegeta, así como al administrador de General Kakarot y otros roleplayers que han aportado uno u otro granito de arena._

 _Obvio! No puedo olvidar a Demian quien es un fiel lector mío y co-autor de este fic, de hecho fue idea suya el realizar esta historia y en verdad, no habría podido hacer este primer capítulo si él no me hubiera dado las ideas._

 _Lamento si esperaban un lemon, PERO! No es mi costumbre incluir lemons en el primer capítulo, esperen lemons más adelante XDDDD_

 _Ahora mis reflexiones, ¿Quiénes están detrás de los ataques al Imperio saiyajin? ¿De verdad encontraron pistas Trunks y sus primos? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo de_ **La Era dorada Saiyajin II: El Principio del Fin.**

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. Hallazgos

_Finalmente el nuevo capítulo está listo. Les recuerdo que las respuestas a sus reviews las subo más o menos al mismo tiempo, horas más horas menos por aquello de la edición y subida del video, a mi canal de YouTube "Odette Vilandra Fanfiction". Cuando el video está listo al igual que cada actualización de fic lo anuncio por mis redes sociales en especial en mi página de facebook "Vilandra y Odette"._

 _Los primeros 8 reviews ya los había contestado por video el mes de diciembre, pero el video que será subido a YouTube junto con éste capítulo respondo a los reviews de Ale, Nany, Lector Shenlong, Shantal Susuki, Nicole Flores y Natacha._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Hallazgos**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es ese gran descubrimiento? ¡Hablen ya mocosos! Y por su bien, ¡Espero que valga la pena!- dijo Vegeta, impaciente por saber lo que su hijo y sobrinos encontraron en aquella misión –Si es algo en verdad valioso, quizá Vilandra y yo tengamos un poco de misericordia con ustedes y me refiero claro, a ti Príncipe Trunks y Príncipe Dahda, por dejar su misión antes de tiempo e irse con sus primos sin notificarme- agregó el rey con un malicioso tono de voz, observando a su sobrino y primogénito como si fueran presas, y él era un lobo hambriento.

Desde el puente de mando de la nave imperial Odette II, la conferencia holográfica entre el palacio imperial de Vegetasei y los príncipes se llevaba a cabo; Trunks y Dahda tragaron saliva, ambos nerviosos de enfrentarse a sus respectivos padres al volver a casa, pues ninguno resultaba precisamente piadoso en cuanto a castigos y disciplina se trataba.

–Si, éste…- Trunks se aclaró la garganta, tratando de ganar compostura –estamos seguros que lo encontraràn bastante interesante- sin decir más, insertó el chip en la consola de la nave y presionó un botón blanco.

En la sala de control del Palacio Imperial, Vegeta en compañía de Bulma, Bardock, Sullión, Odette, Zorn, Lord Vegeta (anterior rey de los saiyajin), Brássica, Vilandra con Carrote en brazos, Gokú, Kratos, Tárria y Bra; observaron sorprendidos a través de una proyección holográfica la grabación de seguridad de la embajada saiyajin en Deggial.

El video mostraba una primera explosión sobre la entrada frontal del palacete que alguna vez fue la cede de la cancillería del Imperio saiyajin, dicha explosión fue sucedida por tres explosiones más en las zonas laterales y posteriores respectivamente. Los guardias eran abatidos uno a uno a manos de seres de aspecto humanoide con largas y delgadas colas, cubiertos totalmente de un traje de látex negro que también les cubría el rostro dejando a la vista únicamente sus ojos amarillos, como si de ninjas se tratara.

Todos atestiguaron el momento en el cual, uno de los guardias ya herido logró arrancar un trozo de la máscara de uno de aquellos seres, revelando una piel escamosa de un matiz anaranjado o quizá amarillo dorado, pues no se lograba distinguir con exactitud a simple vista. Contemplaron el modo en que aquellos seres se esfumaban delante de los guardias como si fueran bruma, reapareciendo detrás de ellos y aniquilándolos con facilidad. Tras unos segundos de batalla, pudieron observar con claridad el instante en que aquel ser cuya prenda había sido rasgada por el guardia herido, se aproximaba a una de las cámaras; su piel parecía dura a la visa y estaba cubierta de escamas… Y entonces su imagen se dejó de ver, pues fue el momento en que destruyó la cámara.

Las últimas imágenes de la grabación, mostraba a los invasores acercándose a gran velocidad a la oficina del canciller antes de que el video se cortara de tajo; fue en ese momento que el canciller salvó aquel chip de las cámaras de seguridad para evitar que fuera destruido como había sucedido en los otros planetas.

En Vegetasei, Bulma movió su silla hacia uno de los lados la sala de control de mando central del imperio y comenzó a teclear datos en la computadora.

-Por cierto- dijo Vegeta IV –al parecer uno de los guardias pudo herir a uno de ellos, Dahda pudo encontrar una muestra de baba o… sangre o lo que sea esa cosa- dijo con asco mientras el joven príncipe de 13 años sostenía un tubo de ensayo con una sustancia gelatinosa color azul verdoso.

Al escuchar eso, Bulma casi se trepa encima de la consola donde la conferencia holográfica era proyectada –¡Bien hecho chicos! ¡Con esa muestra podremos encontrar a quien está atacando las colonias!-

Vegeta se quedó pensativo –Regresen al Planeta Vegeta inmediatamente-

-¡Si, majestad!- exclamaron los 4 príncipes al unísono.

Gokú se levantó de su asiento –Será mejor que vaya por ellos, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo antes de desaparecer.

-¿Tú qué dices, Vegeta?- preguntó Odette al tiempo que, por debajo de la mesa y sin que nadie se percatara de ello, apretaba la mano de su esposo quien estaba sentado a su lado.

El rey observaba las imágenes del video de seguridad, que se repetían una y otra vez en el proyector holográfico –¿Que qué digo? ¡Hmp! Digo que no puedo esperar a descubrir a esas sabandijas- golpeó la mesa con un puño –¡Van a pagar el haberse metido con el Rey de los Saiyajin!-

-Tú y mi papá van a vencerlos, ¿Verdad, tío Vegeta?- preguntó la pequeña Carrote con una grande e inocente sonrisa.

Vegeta esbozó su ya clásica sonrisa a medias al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos –No necesito a tu padre para acabar con esos insectos, pero quizá le permita encargarse de uno o dos si es que estoy de muy buen humor-

-Creo que primero debemos esperar a descubrir quiénes son nuestros enemigos y entonces sí trazar algún plan de acción, en especial ver si podemos arreglar esto por la vía diplomática- dijo Brássica, quien al ser madre de los reyes saiyajin, era de las pocas personas que podían hablarles de ese modo.

-Madre- intervino Vilandra mientras dejaba a su hija en el piso –Creo que en este punto, la diplomacia ya no tiene ningún caso de ser considerada-

-Vilandra tiene razón- dijo Lord Vegeta (ex rey).

-Extrañamente- se logró escuchar la voz de Bra –abuela, yo coincido con mi papá y con mi tía Vilandra- se mordió el labio inferior al recordar las dantescas imágenes de aquella misión la cual, hacía poco había regresado –Sean quienes sean los causantes de esto, no creo que quieran dialogar… es claro que desean exterminarnos- dijo con voz sombría.

Fue justo en ese instante en que Gokú reapareció en la sala de mando Imperial, acompañado por su hijo, además de sus 3 sobrinos –¡Listo! Ya estamos todos aquí- exclamó el príncipe consorte y General del ejército saiyajin mientras el segundo de sus vástagos intentaba colocarse detrás de él, intentando evadir a su madre quien lo observaba de modo amenazante.

Feliz por tener a su primogénito de regreso en casa, a Bulma poco le importó el protocolo o quién estaba presente en esa habitación, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió a abrazar a tu hijo –¡Trunks! Me alegra que estés bien-

-Mamá, no tenías nada de qué preocuparte-

-Pero pronto lo tendrá- interrumpió Vegeta, acercándose amenazante a su primogénito –¡Príncipe Trunks! En este momento quiero que me expliques, si a ti- volteó a ver a su sobrino, quien seguía intentando, sin lograrlo, esconderse de la acusadora mirada de su madre –Y a ti, Príncipe Dahda, los enviaron de misión al Planeta Görk, ¡¿Qué diablos hacían en Deggial?!- observó con malicia a su hijo –Tienes 3 segundos para dar una buena explicación, entonces comenzará tu castigo por haber desobedecido las órdenes que tu Rey te asigna-

-Lo mismo digo, Dahda- dijo Vilandra quien, desde su asiento, le dirigía miradas asesinas a su hijo de 13 años.

-¡Si! Eh… verás papá… quiero decir… Majestad… lo de Görk fue demasiado rápido, todo estaba destruido, todos muertos, no habían pistas… creímos que seríamos de mayor utilidad ayudando a Sarah y Vegeta (IV) en Deggial-

-¡Hmp!- Vegeta dio media vuelta, y hubo un silencio general por unos segudos.

-Vegeta, no seas tan duro además, recuerda que por fin hay pistas de los atacantes- intervino Goku.

-¡Por cierto!- exclamó Bulma, dirigiéndose rápidamente con su sobrino –Dahda, ¿Tienes la muestra que nos mostró Vegeta (IV) en el holograma?-

El joven príncipe asintió, sacando el tubo de ensayo de sus ropas –Aquí tienes, tía-

-¡Dahda, Trunks!- exclamó Vegeta, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes –Los veré en la cámara de gravedad en una hora- volteó a ver a su mujer, quien sólo asintió la cabeza al entender la petición silenciosa del rey de los saiyajin de analizar las muestras.

-Mami- dijo la pequeña Carrote –¿Puedo ir a jugar con Kensai?-

-Está bien, ve, pero será mejor que ambos estén a tiempo para la cena- dijo con firmeza, pero suavizando su mirada. En respuesta, la pequeña sonrió, y se retiró del lugar.

-Tendremos que esperar hasta que las evidencias encontradas sean analizadas- dijo Odette, quien volteó a ver al esposo de su sobrina, y también a quien en el pasado fuera consejero de su padre –Kratos, quiero que se desplieguen elementos para reforzar la seguridad en las colonias; Sullión, como Cónsul de Asuntos Coloniales, debes informar a todos los cancilleres sobre estos ataques, que refuercen las medidas de seguridad al extremo y activen los escudos alrededor de cada Planeta- se levantó de su asiento, y caminó en dirección a sus hijos –No quiero perder una sola colonia más-

-Como ordene, majestad- dijo Sullión, haciendo una reverencia.

Vegeta no hacía sino observar el video que se reproducía una y otra vez en el proyector holográfico mientras tamborileaba sus dedos sobre sus brazos cruzados –Aguardaremos entonces los resultados- dijo, para entonces levantarse de su asiento y salir de aquella sala.

Mientras todo eso se suscitaba en Vegetasei, en otro planeta, en otro universo, un joven semisaiyan se encontraba en compañía de su prometida –¿Cómo ves, Gohan? Creo que ésta isla sería perfecta, además de ser lo suficientemente retirada para que los curiosos no puedan acercarse… tú sabes, por si pasan… situaciones-

-Tienes razón, Videl, conociendo a mi papá y el señor Vegeta- comenzó a reír nerviosamente, quedándose pensativo –oye, he tenido en mente invitar también a- suspiró –mis hermanos y mi abuelo, finalmente Tarja nos invitó a su boda hace años y a pesar de lo confusa que es la situación, el imperio me ha apoyado bastante- era difícil para el joven el llamar hermanos a los hijos de Vilandra, pues a la vez lo eran y a la vez no, aunque él realmente los apreciara como hermanos, era confuso referirse a ellos de ese modo.

Ante eso, Videl se quedó pensativa –tienes razón, la verdad me olvidé por completo de ellos- suspiró y tomó una libreta color lavanda que tenía en una mesita –supongo que la lista de invitados va a crecer considerablemente- sonrió.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron concentrados en los preparativos de su próximo enlace matrimonial, que se celebraría dentro de algunos meses.

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles generales del ejército saiyajin, una pequeña princesa observaba desde una prudente distancia a un grupo de niños pequeños de 5 años se encontraban formados, atentos a uno de los generales quien les dirigía unas palabras antes de finalizar el entrenamiento del día. Una vez que el general terminó de hablar y permitió que los pequeños se retiraran, la niña se acercó a uno de ellos –¡Kensai!-

-¡Carry! ¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió el pequeño saiyan, sonriendo al ver a su amiga.

-Vine por ti, mi mamá dijo que podíamos jugar si llegamos a tiempo para cenar-

El pequeño sonrió ante ello –¡Perfecto! ¡Sé a dónde podemos ir!- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños con emoción.

-¿Ah sí? ¿A dónde? Le prometí a mi mamá que llegaríamos a tiempo para cenar- hizo un puchero –y sabes que no es buena idea hacer enojar a mi mamá-

-Confía en mí, Carry, volveremos a tiempo al palacio- comenzó a levitar –¡Sígueme!- emprendió el vuelo rápidamente.

-¡Kensai! ¡Espérame!- exclamó la pequeña Carrote, quien también despegó para seguir a su amigo.

Ambos pequeños volaron hasta salir un poco de los límites de la metrópoli de Vegetasei, a pocos kilómetros se podía observar un área boscosa –¡Por ahí!- indicó el pequeño, comenzando entonces a descender seguido por su compañera.

Finalmente, los niños aterrizaron en un claro, rodeado de árboles exóticos y algunos arbustos con flores multicolores. La pequeña Carrote sólo podía mirar a su alrededor, totalmente absorta por la belleza del sitio –¡Éste lugar es fantástico!-

-Espera aquí- dijo el pequeño mientras levitaba, perdiéndose de vista y reapareciendo a los pocos segundos frente a su amiga, ofreciéndole un fruto parecido a una toronja (o pomelo) de color morado –no sé qué sea ésta cosa, pero es delicioso- dijo mientras le daba un mordisco a otro fruto igual que tomó para él.

La pequeña tomó el fruto, observándolo con recelo –mi abuela Brássica siempre nos dice que no debemos comer cosas desconocidas-

-Confía en mí- dijo con la boca llena, para entonces pasar el bocado –Ya lo he comido antes y es seguro- se sonrojó –nunca te daría ni haría nada que pudiera dañarte Carry… yo… yo siempre voy a protegerte-

La pequeña se sonrojó al tiempo que sonreía –¿De verdad?-

El pequeño se arrodilló solemnemente ante la pequeña, al tiempo que llevaba su puño derecho a la altura de su corazón –dedicaré mi vida a protegerte, Carry- sacudió su cabeza –Princesa Carrote- decía mientras su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, y una nerviosa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Kensai, sabes que me gusta que me digas Carry- sonrió mientras continuaba sonrojada ante el gesto de su mejor amigo.

El niño se incorporó, acercándose a la pequeña -siempre voy a cuidarte Carry, lo juro por mi honor de saiyajin-

La pequeña sonrió, y observó al cielo –¡Ya es tarde! Kensai, ¡Debemos darnos prisa!- dijo para entonces comenzar a levitar –¡Vámonos!-

Los dos niños volaron tan rápido como les era posible a un par de saiyajines de clase alta de tan sól años respectivamente, hasta llegar al palacio real done, afortunadamente para ellos, la familia real apenas iba en camino al gran comedor para así reunirse a cenar.

Quizá las circunstancias no eran las mejores, pues la amenaza a su gran imperio continuaba, quizá mientras ellos comían, bebían y platicaban, otro escuadrón de la muerte estaba por invadir y exterminar otra de sus colonias. Pero por primera vez desde que los ataques comenzaron, la familia real estaba completa y además por fin tenían una pista del enemigo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para poder conocer su identidad.

Después de cenar, la familia real se retiró, cada quien ya sea a su respectiva habitación, otros a los jardines o alguna otra área del palacio, etc. La reina madre caminó detrás de los dos más pequeños -Kensai, ¿Puedes venir?- dijo con voz firme pero cálida.

-Ahora vengo- dijo el niño a Carrote, su amiga inseparable para entonces dirigirse con Brássica -¿Si, alteza?-

La saiyajin madura lo observó con una sonrisa –me recuerdas mucho a tu padre, aunque tienes los ojos de tu madre- alborotó el cabello del pequeño -escucha Kensai, sé que he estado ausente desde que comenzaron los ataques, pero aún así espero que hayas sido un pequeño responsable y no hayas dejado tus lecciones-

El niño tragó saliva –bueno, alteza... sí he estado estudiando... pero usted sabe, el entrenamiento...-

Brássica cruzó los brazos –Kensai, ya lo hemos hablado, el entrenamiento físico es importante, pero también el aprendizaje intelectual, mi hijo, el Rey Vegeta, es el genio y gran líder que es gracias al esfuerzo que puso en su entrenamiento tanto en batalla como en los estudios, ¿No quisieras ser un poderoso guerrero y gran estratega como el Rey?-

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el pequeño asintió con la cabeza –¡Si! ¡Quiero ser tan fuerte como el Rey Vegeta! Si soy tan fuerte como él, voy a poder proteger siempre a Carry- se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Brássica intentó contener la risa, enternecida por la inocencia de su protegido –bien, mañana después de tu entrenamiento en los cuarteles te veré en la biblioteca- levantó la mirada, observando a la más pequeña de sus nietos quien aguardaba que su abuela desocupara a su mejor amigo para poder ir a jugar y comer golosinas –por ahora ve y juega con Carrote, diviértanse- como respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del pequeño. Se quedó observando a los dos niños. Recordó entonces a los padres del pequeño Kensai, dos saiyajin de la nobleza quienes siempre fueron leales a la corona y que fallecieron en una misión apenas un año atrás, desde entonces, la madre del Rey de los saiyajin se había encargado de educar y proteger al pequeño que había quedado huérfano como si fuera su propio hijo.

En otro lugar del palacio imperial, Bulma caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala del trono, ingresando por una entrada lateral que sólo la familia real y personas muy allegadas y de confianza de los reyes conocían. A esas horas el lugar estaba completamente vacío, excepto por el gobernante de aquel vasto imperio -sabía que iba a encontrarte aquí- dijo ella al tiempo que subía la escalinata para llegar a donde su esposo se encontraba pensativo, con una pierna flexionada sobre la otra y sus dedos tamborileando sobre el descansabrazos del trono.

-Mujer, Hablas como si fuera difícil saber dónde estoy- sonrió con malicia.

La princesa de cabellos azules se acercó al trono, y cuando su esposo adivinó el pensamiento de ella y descruzó la pierna, ella procedió a sentarse en el regazo del rey, rodeando el cuello de éste con sus brazos –pronto descubriremos quiénes son los enemigos- sonrió con malicia –y podrás darles una paliza-

Vegeta rodeó la cintura de su esposa –Quien sea que esté detrás de éstos ataques en verdad, ¡No tienen idea de con quién se están metiendo!- apretó uno de sus puños -acabaré con ellos, ¡Abriré sus cuellos y me bañaré en su sangre!- decía con sadismo.

Bulma hizo una mueca, a pesar de tener tantos años de casada con el monarca y de vivir rodeada de saiyajines y la cultura de los mismos, a veces era extraño para ella el escuchar ciertas expresiones –Vegeta, sé que no es precisamente una de tus virtudes, pero debes ser paciente, ya estamos cerca de descubrir quiénes son los atacantes-

-¡Hmp!- volteó el rosto –He sido demasiado paciente en este asunto, mujer-

Bulma tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos –lo sé- sonrió con dulzura –Pronto esto no será más que un mal sueño- lo besó con ternura.

Vegeta la sentó a horcajadas sobre él -el mal sueño lo tendrán ellos- dijo, para entonces besarla profunda y pasionalmente.

-Tengo qué volver al laborato...-

Sus labios volvieron a reclamar los de su mujer, interrumpiéndola -Hemos esperado ya mucho por esos resultados, podemos esperar otro poco- volvió a besarla fogosamente. A pesar de tener más de 20 años juntos la seguía deseando como al principio, cuando provocaba a propósito el enojo de ella para despertar ese lado agresivo que siempre lo había excitado.

En otro lado del palacio, un joven príncipe se encontraba en uno de los balcones, contemplando el cielo nocturno –¿Pensando en expandir el imperio?- dijo Zorn, aproximándose a su primogénito.

Vegeta IV volteó al escuchar a su progenitor –¡Papá!- sonrió con malicia –Quiero recuperar las colonias perdidas y si, expandir el imperio, ¡Que sea tan grande como la Sociedad de Comercio interplanetario lo fue!-

Zorn posó su mano en el hombro del joven –No es muy bueno que tomes a Freezer como ejemplo, Vegeta, aunque debo felicitar tu determinación, hijo-

-Si yo fuera el rey...-

-No lo eres, Vegeta- interrumpió Zorn –Tu tío Vegeta es el rey, y tu primo Trunks será el futuro rey-

El joven estrechó la mirada, admiraba a su tío, y su primo era prácticamente su hermano, haría lo que fuera por ellos así como por cualquier miembro de su familia, pero era una realidad que el príncipe tenía aspiraciones –¡Lo sé, padre!- apretó un puño -¡Yo debería ser el rey! Soy más dedicado que Trunks y yo si soy...- se calló de pronto, pues en realidad no quería decir algo despectivo en contra del príncipe de cabellos lilas.

-Tú si eres ¿Qué, Vegeta?- se cruzó de brazos -¿Un saiyajin de sangre pura? ¿Eso quisiste decir?-

El joven desvió la mirada –no quise decirlo así, padre-

Zorn se acercó al balcón, fijando su mirada en una estrella –escucha, Vegeta, eres un gran líder, un gran estratega y tu poder es inmenso, eres muy importante para el imperio y cuando tu primo se convierta en rey, necesitará que estés a su lado. Un saiyajin no puede con el peso de la corona él sólo, por eso existen los consejeros, ministros- volteó en dirección a donde se encontraban las habitaciones de la familia real, siendo una de ellas la que compartía con su mujer –reinas- sonrió -tú ayudarás a Trunks a llevar la corona cuando el tiempo llegue. Yo he tenido el honor de servir a dos reyes, primero tu abuelo y ahora tu tío, es realmente un privilegio y un día, tú tendrás ese privilegio también, Trunks va a necesitarte, Vegeta-

-Si, papá- dijo con resignación, aún no muy contento al escuchar lo que sería su destino a la sombra de su primo. No estaba muy feliz con ello, pero quizá ser alguien cercano al rey era mil veces mejor que no ser nada ni nadie además, jamás se atrevería a dañar a ningún miembro de su familia.

-Iré con tu madre, te veré mañana, Vegeta- su hijo asintió con la cabeza a modo de despedida, y entonces voló para llegar más rápido a su recámara por la terraza de la misma.

Al día siguiente en otra dimensión _(El universo canon)_ , Bulma se había levantado, no tan temprano como Vegeta quien desde temprana hora estaba en su adorada cámara de gravedad. La científico preparó un café y se disponía a ir al laboratorio, cuando alguien llegó a la Corporación Cápsula. Luego de que esa persona se registrara en recepción, y que la científico haya dado su autorización para que ingresara, aguardó por su visitante quien no tardó en llegar a la sala de estar -¡Gohan! ¡Qué bueno verte!-

-Buenos días Bulma-

-No he tenido oportunidad de hablar bien contigo, ¡Felicidades por tu próxima boda! Me da mucho gusto por ti y por Videl- sonrió.

El joven se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza –muchas gracias, Bulma- dijo sonrojado –¡Por cierto! Necesito pedirte un favor-

-¡Si claro! Lo que necesites- respondió ella, observándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Tienes el portal dimensional? Necesito ir a Vegetasei-

-Si claro- contestó ella, dejando la taza de café con el logo de la Corporación cápsula sobre un mueble –Lo tengo en mi laboratorio, estaba pensando en ir uno de estos días- comenzó a reír entre dientes –es divertido que me los guardias se dirijan a mi como si fuera una reina, aunque bueno, de hecho lo soy- dijo con simpática arrogancia mientras guiñaba un ojo al tiempo que ambos continuaban bajando por el ascensor, hasta llegar a los laboratorios.

Luego de ser saludados por el personal de Capsule Corp, ambos llegaron a una puerta de acceso restringido al personal, se trataba de un área a la que sólo ella y su padre podían ingresar. Después de desbloquear el sistema de seguridad a través de lectura biométrica, de iris, voz y un código, ambos entraron en aquella zona.

A pesar de que no era la primera vez que estaba en esa área debido a la constancia con la que ahora todos iban de una dimensión a otra, y a que había visto tanto esas impresionantes instalaciones además de las del imperio saiyajin, Gohan no podía evitar asombrarse.

-Aquí está- dijo ella, deteniéndose ante aquella estructura metálica ovalada y presionando un botón rojo que estaba a la derecha de la misma –de hecho ya está programado para ir al palacio-

-¡Excelente!- dijo el joven, aguardando a que el portal estuviera listo.

Ambos esperaron y observaron los rayos blancos que se cruzaban en medio del óvalo. La científico observó un paquete de sobres que el joven sostenía con la mano izquierda –veo que piensas invitarlos a tu boda-

Gohan sonrió -si... lo hablé con Videl y creo que es lo justo, Tárria nos invitó a la suya hace cuatro años y además, son parte de la familia-

-Si, sigue siendo algo confuso éste asunto de las contrapartes y otras dimensiones, aparte de la situación de tu familia y la familia del otro Gokú, pero me alegro que los veas de ese modo, Gohan-

En ese momento los rayos blancos que se cruzaban desaparecieron y en su lugar se podía observar una de las salas de descanso del palacio real, habían decidido programar el portan ahí para no alertar a los guardias, ya que a esas salas de descanso sólo ingresaban la familia real y allegados, además de los sirvientes para hacer el aseo.

-Bueno, me voy, muchas gracias, Bulma- subió los tres escalones para llegar a la plataforma donde estaba el portal.

-¡Salúdame a todos!- dijo ella antes de que Gohan atravesara aquella puerta interdimensional. Una vez que así fue, volvió a presionar el botón para desactivarlo.

Estando ya en la sala de descanso del palacio imperial, el joven semi saiyan se dirigió a la puerta, y al abrirla, una pequeña de cuatro años literalmente saltó a su cuello, abrazándolo efusivamente –¡Gohan! ¡Sabía qué vendrías!- dijo con alegría.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de su hermana no-hermana –¡Carrote! ¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir?- dijo, alegre y a la vez sorprendido, pues por costumbre y al estar rodeado de humanos, el joven solía siempre tener su ki en cero, por lo que era sorpresivo que alguien haya podido detectarlo.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros y sonrió -te vi llegar-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Cerré los ojos y te vi llegando, así que vine a verte-

Él la miró confundido, no entendía de qué hablaba la niña, quizá con ese instante en que el portal provocaba confusión a quien lo atravesara, él bajó la guardia y su ki se descubrió por un momento... debía ser eso, no había otra explicación -Está bien, Carry... oye, ¿Sabes dónde está Tárria?-

La pequeña descendió al piso, cerró los ojos y se quedó pensativa. Volvió a abrir los ojos –Tarja y Kratos están en el centro de mando-

Gohan cerró los ojos, percibiendo el ki de la mayor de las princesas –Iré a verla-

-Voy a pedirle a mi mami un vestido nuevo para ir a tu boda, Gohan- sonrió.

El joven miró a la pequeña con desconcierto –Cómo... ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-No sé... sólo lo supe- respondió con inocencia.

-Bueno, iré con Tárria- dijo, aún confundido por las palabras de la niña... Pero quizá vio las invitaciones en sus manos... sí, era la única explicación posible. Quizás dudaría de ese pensamiento deductivo viniendo de un niño terrícola, pero si bien, no estaba enterado tan de lleno sobre la cultura de los saiyajin, la niña era una pequeña que estaba siendo entrenada en el arte de la guerra, rodeada de poderosos guerreros y grandes estrategas... si, quizá no era tan descabellado que simplemente haya sido una deducción por parte de la princesita.

-Designé un grupo de escuadrones escudo para vigilar los alrededores de ciertos grupos de nuestros planetas, y antes de los guardias están un grupo de satélites, nada podrá atravesar ese círculo sin que lo sepamos- dijo Kratos mientras él y su esposa observaban una proyección holográfica con los planetas que conformaban el Gran Imperio Saiyajin.

-Espero que mi tía Bulma pueda descubrir quién está detrás de esto antes del próximo ataque- la joven comenzó a manipular el holograma desde una pequeña pantalla touch semejante a un iPad, observando así la formación de las naves vigía, los satélites, las estaciones espaciales, etc.

Kratos rodeó la cintura de su mujer –si atacan antes de que la Princesa (Bulma) obtenga los resultados, sabremos de la llegada de los enemigos, podremos detenerlos- dijo serenamente para entonces besarla suavemente.

-¿Interrumpo?- pronunció una voz masculina desde la entrada al centro de mando.

Tarja volteó al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida, levantándose de inmediato de su asiento y corriendo a recibir a su ¿Hermano? Si, quizás ella era hija de un Gokú, y Gohan y Goten eran hijos de otro Gokú, no tenían el mismo padre y mucho menos la misma madre, pero los seis se sentían y aceptaban como hermanos aunque no se dirigieran unos a otros con dicho adjetivo –¡Gohan! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya son varios meses sin verte-

-Pues de hecho quería hablar contigo- observó al esposo de ella, quien se acercaba a donde ambos se encontraban –¡Hola, Kratos!-

El general sonrió con cortesía, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo –Gohan-

-Y dime, ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo?-

El joven tomó los sobres que traía consigo –bueno, lo que sucede es que- se los entregó a la princesa –Videl y yo vamos a casarnos, faltan varios meses aún para la boda pero, quise entregarles la invitación desde ahora, así podrán hacer sus planes e ir, sé que todos están ocupados con el imperio y eso-

Tárria sonrió -¿De verdad? ¡Vaya!- volteó a ver el holograma que hasta hace unos instantes analizaba junto a su marido –Al menos hay una buena noticia en medio de todo esto-

Gohan la miró confundido –¿De qué hablas? ¿Pasa algo?-

-El imperio saiyajin ha estado bajo ataque las últimas semanas, ha sido sistemático y constante, apenas se pudieron recabar pistas de quiénes podrían ser los atacantes, la Princesa Bulma trabaja en analizar lo que el Príncipe Trunks encontró- dijo Kratos, regresando a los controles donde el holograma se proyectaba.

-¡Oh! Jamás creí que algo estuviera sucediendo, lamento si vine en mal momento-

-Está bien, Gohan, como dije, es bueno tener una buena noticia en medio de todo lo que sucede- dijo la princesa.

El semi saiyan se quedó pensativo unos instantes –Creo que, quizá debería ir al departamento científico y ayudar un poco- sonrió.

-No Gohan- dijo Tárria -tú y Videl deben planear su boda, no creo que a ella le agrade que te desaparezcas además, podemos manejar esto, sólo hay qué aguardar a que mi tía descubra a los atacantes-

-No creo que Videl se moleste, además, será interesante volver por un instante, hace mucho que no estoy en esos laboratorios de investigación- respondió Gohan.

La princesa sonrió al ver ese destello de emoción en el joven –Siempre quisiste ser investigador después de todo-

-Si bueno- se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza –mi mamá siempre quiso eso para mí, aunque la verdad si me gusta la ciencia y eso-

-Bien, te acompañaría con mi tía Bulma, pero Kratos y yo tenemos qué ver cosas con Lord Sullión para la estrategia de protección a las colonias-

-No te preocupes, yo iré al laboratorio- dijo antes de salir corriendo de la sala de controles. No era su intención realmente el quedarse mucho tiempo en ese universo al cual no pertenecía, pero a donde siempre fue bienvenido, sin embargo y al enterarse de los problemas que el imperio de sus hermanos no-hermanos estaba en conflicto, no podía volver a casa sin intentar ayudar aunque fuera un poco.

No tardó mucho en llegar al departamento científico, afortunadamente para él y aunque, como no iba preparado para ello, no tenía su identificación que le fue proporcionada cuando entró al programa científico que le ayudó enormemente en sus estudios en su propio universo; el joven aún estaba registrado en las bases de datos de los filtros de seguridad, así que no demoró mucho en llegar a donde la Directora de tan importante organismo, y princesa consorte del imperio se encontraba frente a una pantalla que, de un lado mostraba unas estructuras de ADN, y del otro lado a gran velocidad pasaban imágenes de diversos seres –¡Bulma!-

La esposa del Rey volteó, sorprendiéndose al ver quién la llamaba –¡Gohan! ¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! ¿Cuándo llegaste a Vegetasei?-

-Justo hoy hace un rato, acabo de ver a Tárria... y Carrote, no sé cómo supo que llegué pero de hecho fue a recibirme-

-Si, Carry es muy tierna aunque a veces desconcierta un poco, es como si se adelantara a todos nosotros- rió entre dientes –cosas de niños saiyajin, supongo-

-tienes razón- se quedó observando aquella pantalla -Tárria me dijo que estabas trabajando en descubrir la identidad de unos seres que los han estado atacando-

Bulma suspiró, para entonces contarle todo lo que había estado sucediendo en el imperio, el modus operandi, las víctimas, y los descubrimientos de su hijo y sobrinos en las exploraciones a una de las colonias atacadas –Éste programa lo que hace es comparar las muestras de ADN que se pudieron recolectar y compararlas con las bases de datos de distintas razas- suspiró con cansancio –pero no será tarea fácil, hay millones de razas en el universo, y es obvio que no tenemos registro de todas y cada una-

-¡Quiero ayudar Bulma!- dijo el joven semi saiyan –Dime qué necesitas que haga y lo haré, ¡Debemos descubrir a esos seres!-

Tutora y practicante, ahora colegas, pusieron manos a la obra, descifrando y analizando los datos recabados mientras la comparación entre las muestras y registros continuaba.

Era ya tarde en Vegetasei, el ocaso había ocurrido hacía quizá una hora o menos, una figura femenina vestida de negro salía de la gran metrópoli, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie al tiempo que cubría su cabeza con una capa también de color negro.

La misteriosa mujer corrió a gran velocidad a través de la zona desértica que rodeaba la metrópoli hasta llegar a una jungla. Saltó hasta las ramas de un gran árbol y saltó de árbol en árbol para avanzar más eficientemente, no necesitaba adentrarse tanto en aquella selva pues su destino estaba en la periferia de la misma, pero era necesario atravesar ese primer cuadrante. Así continuó hasta llegar a una colina donde finalmente descendió de los árboles. Al llegara la cima, bajando la colina se podía observar lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad, totalmente en ruinas.

La mujer caminó por aquellas estructuras caídas y escombros. Los edificios destrozados y cristales estrellados eran testigos silenciosos de la guerra que varias décadas atrás se había llevado a cabo en el lugar donde ella estaba en esos momentos: La antigua ciudad Tsufur.

Continuó su camino a través de las ruinas hasta llegar a lo que alguna vez fue un hospital, y que hoy lucía vacío y destruído. Entró, y sin importar las vigas atravesadas y los escombros, siguió hasta llegar al fondo donde habían unas escaleras. Bajó por ellas hasta el sótano, donde una luz se filtraba a través de una puerta. Entró.

Aquel lugar era quizás el laboratorio mejor equipado en el Planeta Vegeta detrás del departamento de ciencias e investigación del Imperio que obviamente y por mucho, tenía el mejor equipamiento y recursos. La mujer caminó a través de varias máquinas, estanterías con substancias o muestras, etc.

Continuó hasta llegar a donde había unas jaulas dentro de las cuales se encontraban diversos seres alienígenas inconscientes y conectados ya sea a un suero, respirador, etcétera, dependiendo de las necesidades de cada sujeto de prueba.

Cerca de ahí frente a varias computadoras, se encontraba un científico que vestía una bata blanca, y lo que parecía ser una especie de tocado al estilo de los faraones egipcios. La mujer se acercó a él -¿Tienes eso?-

Una diabólica sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de aquel rostro pintado de negro y blanco, y volteó su asiento para ver a su visitante –Bien, bien, ¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! La misma Sagrada Emperatriz de los saiyajin en persona-

Vilandra se quitó el gorro de la capa, dejando así ver su rostro –te traje lo que querías- sacó una cápsula de entre sus ropas, entregándosela al científico -es un Nëjk vivo de la luna menor del Planeta Hÿÿva-

Los ojos amarillos del hombre brillaron al tener aquella cápsula en sus manos –Es en verdad un placer ser apoyado por al menos un miembro de la realeza saiyajin- dijo con ironía.

-No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, Kurotsuchi- dijo Vilandra al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a sus caderas –Vine por el suero-

Mayuri sonrió con malicia, sacando un tubo de ensayo de sus cajones y arrojándolo a la saiyajin –Ésta es la nueva dosis para la princesita-

Vilandra respiró con alivio al tener aquella sustancia oscura en sus manos –te veré después-

-Antes de que se vaya, sagrada majestad- dijo con ironía para detener a la saiyajin –Necesito de más utensilios, materias primas... especímenes y sujetos de pureba, usted entiende-

Vilandra hizo una mueca –Te daré lo que necesites pronto, ahora debo irme- dijo antes de salir de aquel laboratorio clandestino.

Pocos años atrás, Mayuri Kurotsuchi había formado parte del equipo de científicos del departamento de ciencia e investigación imperial, trabajaba cercanamente con Bulma llegando a ser el subdirector de dicho departamento hasta que, debido a sus prácticas poco éticas y experimentos sobre otros seres vivos, Bulma lo echó de dicha área de investigación.

Pero era innegable que aquel desagradable y siniestro sujeto era un genio, pues en realidad nadie era tan competente como él, quien era equiparable al genio y destreza de la misma Bulma. Al poco tiempo de dar a luz a la más pequeña de sus hijos, Vilandra se encargó de desaparecer todo rastro de Kurotsuchi para proteger al científico, además de proveerle de cualquier cosa que él pudiera desear y necesitar, desde insumos y equipo, hasta seres vivos para servir de sujetos de prueba en las crueles investigaciones de aquel ser. Todo para que él jamás le dejara de proveer un desarrollo que se había convertido en una especie de seguro de vida y pensión alimenticia para el científico: La sustancia que ahora Vilandra llevaba consigo y que cuidaba celosamente por que nada le pasara y nadie la descubriera.

Esa noche, Bulma regresó ya muy tarde a la recámara que compartía con Vegeta desde hacía 23 años cuando empezaron siendo amantes unos meses después de que la científico llegara al Planeta Vegeta como colaboradora del imperio que recién había anexado a La Tierra como colonia. Observó que su marido estaba dormido y sonrió al verlo tan apacible, fue a su vestidor para ponerse un camisón de seda color hueso, y antes de acostarse puso en la mesita de noche una especie de iPad.

-¿Qué es ese aparatejo?- preguntó Vegeta, quien en realidad sólo fingía dormir.

Lo anterior provocó un sobresalto por parte de Bulma –¡Vegeta! ¡Me asustaste grandísimo tonto!- respiró lentamente para sobreponerse mientras Vegeta reía internamente –es un enlace remoto a la computadora central del laboratorio, aunque yo no esté ahí la comparación de las muestras y la base de datos continúa, cuando haya una coincidencia lo sabré- sonrió y guiñó un ojo con cierta arrogancia –ya sabes, tienes una esposa que es un genio ¡Por eso me amas!-

-Como digas- respondió él al tiempo que se volteaba y esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa –ya duérmete mujer-

Entre risas, Bulma se acercó a su rey, dándole un beso en la mejila –Que descanses, majestad- diciendo lo último en tono de broma.

-¡Bah!-

El amanecer llegó a Vegetasei con un bello espectáculo de colores, entre los saiyajin y sobretodo los guerreros, era muy común levantarse al primer rayo de sol, aunque como en todo, había varias excepciones a la regla como por ejemplo, varios de los jóvenes príncipes. A esa hora sólo estaban despiertos Vegeta IV, Tarja, Sarah y el príncipe Bardock _(tercer hijo de Vilandra y Kakarotto)_ , los dos vástagos del Rey de los saiyajin además del Príncipe Dahda aún continuaban dormidos y normalmente eran despertados por los reclamos de sus respectivos padres.

En su habitación, Vegeta se encontraba ya vestido con su spandex y armadura, de su vestidor, regresó al área de dormitorio donde su mujer aún se encontraba dormida. Sin hacer ruido se colocó las botas y guantes, estaba por ponerse su capa cuando de pronto comenzó a sentir algo extraño, como si alguien lo observara. Llevado por su instinto guerrero, el Rey de los saiyajin comenzó a formar una bola de energía en su mano derecha, girando de pronto para verificar quién estaba detrás de él -¿Carrote?- preguntó sorprendido, pues su pequeña sobrina de cuatro años, si bien era apegada a él y lo buscaba mucho, jamás se metía a hurtadillas a su habitación.

-Tío, la máquina de tía Bulma ya encontró a tus enemigos- dijo la pequeña, apuntando a la mesita de noche donde el dispositivo de enlace al laboratorio se encontraba.

Vegeta la observó confundido –¿De qué rayos hablas, mocosa?- cruzó los brazos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Bulma con voz adormilada, quien despertó al escuchar voces –¡Carry!- sonrió con dulzura, sentándose en la cama –¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña?-

La niña caminó hacia su tía, tomando aquel artefacto parecido a un iPad y entregándoselo a la científica -tía Bulma, ya va a aparecer el enemigo-

Bulma tomó el dispositivo, sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la princesa –Así es, Carry, pronto sabremos...- el sonido de una alarma que programó para notificar cuando se encontrara una coincidencia llamó la atención de la científico.

-Te lo dije, tía, ya encontraste a quienes nos atacan-

Tanto Vegeta como Bulma se quedaron observando a la niña, totalmente confundidos, pues nuevamente, ella no solía meterse a la recámara de sus tíos a escondidas y aparecer así nadamás. Por otro lado, el hecho de que en la pantalla aparecieran lo siguiente, y lo dicho por la princesita también los tenía sorprendidos:

 _Raza localizada_

 _Coincidencia contra muestras ingresadas: 100%_

 _Estructuras de ADN: idénticas_

-CONTINUARÁ-

* * *

 _Me tardé, ya lo sé! Y mucho, perdón, me estanqué en el primer tercio de éste capítulo y no sabía cómo avanzar, aparte de que, como ya mencioné por YouTube, he estado vuelta loca._

 _Hablando de YouTube les recuerdo que ahora es por ese medio que respondo sus reviews, busquen mi canal, soy "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"._

 _Carry parece que tiene habilidades extrañas pero ni ella misma sabe qué es, por otro lado, ese niñito Kensai creo que será una pesadilla para Gokú cuando Carrote sea una bella jovencita, lo bueno, es que no tiene qué preocuparse por eso hasta dentro de muuuuuuchos años xD_

 _Mayuri Kurotsuchi, personaje de Bleach hace su aparición también en este fic. Sé que quizá podía usar a Gero pero, la verdad Gero es un tonto al lado de Mayuri y a Mayuri lo amo 3 Si no han visto Bleach, en primera, se los súper recomiendo, en segunda, Mayuri es tipo el Dr. Menguele, quien no sepa quién fue el, el Dr. Menguele era parte de los Nazis durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y hacía crueles experimentos con judíos, como inyectar químicos en los ojos para cambiarlos de marrón a azul, por ejemplo. Mayuri en sí no es malvado exactamente, pero tampoco es un ángel bondadoso, es un científico que no le importa lo que tenga qué hacer en pos del avance científico y tecnológico, no le importa lo que tenga qué sacrificar y él mismo es su propio sujeto de pruebas también. Lo menciono para que entiendan un poco a éste personaje. No es un villano, pero tampoco es agradable y de hecho, yo lo amo pero en realidad es un tanto escalofriante y no es fácil de apreciar._

 _¿Qué tipo de sustancia le dio Mayuri a Vilandra? ¿Por qué ella lo protege? Y ¿Por qué ir a hurtadillas y de noche a la antigua ciudad de los Tsufur para ver a ese científico?_

 _Vegeta IV ama a su familia y a su primo, pero es claro que hay cierta rivalidad con Trunks, cosas de saiyajines._

 _Gohan y Videl están por casarse!_

 _¿Quiénes serán los atacantes del imperio saiyajin?_

 _Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de "El principio del Fin, La era dorada saiyajin Parte II"_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes sociales:_

 _YouTube: "Odette Vilandra Fanfiction" aquí respondo a sus reviews!_

 _Facebook: "Vilandra y Odette" (facebook (punto) com / VilandraOdetteVegeta)_

 _Twitter: (arroba) grissysweet_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Gracias a Mike por permitirme usar su OC, Kensai para ésta historia, Man, you're great, thank you, really, thanks a lot for allowing me to use your character, I love it! I hope I can do a good job with it :D_

 _Denle un like a Kensai en facebook_ _www (punto) facebook (punto) com / Kensai-Saiyan-Warrior-276747325836822 o búsquenlo como "Kensai - Saiyan Warrior"_


	3. Descubriendo al enemigo

_Finalmente el nuevo capítulo está listo! Espero sea de su agrado. Las respuestas a los reviews que me han dejado y que por supuesto, agradezco con toda el alma, está en mi canal de YouTube, búsquenme como "Odette Vilandra Fanfiction" o bien, les doy el link:_

 _Www (punto) youtube (punto) com / channel/ UCDYiKkTgI5PhhZYvat9pVGg_

 _Siempre subo el video el mismo día que el capítulo pero el video normalmente está disponible una o dos horas después del capítulo por aquello de que si se tarda en subirse o si lo edito o algo, pero cuando está ya listo lo anuncio por mis redes en especial mi página de facebook "Vilandra y Odette"._

 _Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con la tercer entrega de esta historia, escrita en co-autoría con Demian._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Descubriendo al enemigo**

Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia imperial, desde los más mayores hasta Carrote, que era la más pequeña de todo ese clan; se encontraban junto con el personal más allegado a ellos, además de Gohan y el pequeño Kensai, en la sala de mando del imperio congregados en aquella mesa de proyecciones para poder ver una serie de diversos hologramas.

Bulma sostenía una especie de iPad que en realidad era el ordenador con el que controlaba la información y hologramas que estaban proyectándose ante los presentes –Esta mañana y después de mucha investigación, por fin hemos dado con los responsables de los ataques a las colonias- apareció entonces la imagen de una especie de lagarto bípedo, con el hocico alargado y piel escamosa, además de ojos amarillos e iris ovalado, típico en los reptiles. Sus dientes eran cónicos, tenía piernas largas y fuertes, de estatura similar a la de un humano o saiyajin promedio. Desde la coronilla, a través de la parte trasera de su cabeza, por toda la espalda y hasta la punta de su cola se observaban una serie de púas gruesas en el nacimiento, parecidas a las de una iguana.

-¿Reptilianos?- preguntó Trunks, bastante sorprendidos.

-Creí que estaban extintos- dijo Vegeta (IV)

Gracias a que Bulma y su equipo de ingenieros y científicos, uno de ellos Mayuri Kurotsuchi, habían fabricado aquella mesa de proyecciones con materiales bastante resistentes y agregado además un recubrimiento especial, muy seguramente la mesa habría sido destruida cuando el puño del enfurecido rey la golpeó -¡No digan estupideces!- se llevó el puño frente a su rosto, apretándolo con fuerza –¡Vilandra, Odette y yo acabamos con esas sabandijas hace más de 20 años!-

-Tuvimos, de hecho, qué destruir su planeta, muchos saiyajin de nuestros escuadrones murieron al pelear contra ellos- complementó Odette, quedándose pensativa –de hecho la ex prometida de Vegeta...-

-Raika murió trágicamente en una misión previa contra los reptilianos antes de que nosotros destruyéramos su planeta- interrumpió Vilandra, sin que nadie prestara atención a la mirada cómplice que ambas hermanas compartieron.

-Es simple, lo que quieren es vengarse- dijo Tárria.

-Y lo están haciendo- intervino Bra, con el rostro ensombrecido –los guardias... los habitantes de esos planetas... ¡Quieren aniquilarnos! ¡No podemos permitirlo!-

Bulma miró a su hija con consternación, acercándose a ella para tocar su hombro de modo protector –Bra, tranquila-

En ese momento, Kratos se levantó de su asiento –Rey Vegeta, por favor, permítame ir con mis hombres a buscarlos y eliminar todo rastro de ellos- llevó su puño derecho al corazón.

-¿Acaso no hemos aprendido la lección?- interrumpió Brássica, llamando la atención de los presentes –Cuando trabajábamos para Freezer logramos muchas enemistades, y después de Freezer, y aún con la política de diplomacia que hemos manejado desde entonces, aún así hemos acabado con otras razas y planetas, y ahora uno de ellos se ha levantado en nuestra contra. En el pasado ni siquiera intentamos dialogar con ellos, y creo que es tiempo de actuar diferente-

-Eso no servirá de nada, madre- dijo Vegeta mientras seguía observando el holograma de un reptiliano que giraba lentamente en la proyección sobre su propio eje.

-Su majestad tiene razón- intervino Sullión -Cuando Lord Vegeta era el rey se intentó negociar con los reptilianos, eran... corrijo, son una raza guerrera bastante fuerte y se buscó una alianza con ellos-

La reina madre volteó a ver a su marido –Vegeta, ¿Por qué yo no supe eso?-

El antiguo rey de los saiyajin entrecerró los ojos por un instante –La alianza con los reptilianos era un asunto de extremo secreto, yo mismo intenté dialogar con su rey, ¡Pero son como bestias! Y al final todo terminó en negociaciones hostiles-

En el holograma se podía ver la grabación de seguridad que rescataron Trunks y Vegeta IV –Ellos no operaban de ese modo- dijo Odette.

-Pues es obvio que en estos años se multiplicaron y comenzaron a hacer las cosas diferentes- dijo Trunks.

-¡Suficiente!- exclamó Vegeta –¡No me importa si entrenaron, si desarrollaron otro método de ataque y no me interesa loque estén planeando! ¡Lo único que importa es saber dónde encontrarlos para ir y acabar con ellos!-

-Bulma, ¿Tienes idea o alguna pista de dónde encontrarlos?- preguntó Kakarotto.

-No- respondió con frustración -Analizamos las esporas en las muestras de sangre y piel, pero son demasiados tipos de especies, tal y como sucede con quienes viajan por el universo- su dedo resbaló en la pantalla "touch", retirando de la proyección tanto el video como el reptiliano y quedando la imagen de un mapa interestelar –¡Rayos!- exclamó al darse cuenta de ese descuido, y más porque al intentar volver a la imagen anterior, aquel dispositivo tipo iPad cayó al suelo.

Mientras los adultos hablaban y debatían, y los jóvenes y adolescentes sacaban conclusiones y hacían planes, Kensai se quedó mirando a la más pequeña de la familia imperial –Carry, ¿Estás bien?- preguntó al observarla con la mirada perdida en la errónea proyección, pues era como si su amiga estuviera totalmente ausente del momento, como hipnotizada –¡Carry, no! ¡Ven!- exclamó al ver como la pequeña se ponía de pie sobre su asiento y subía a la mesa de proyecciones, caminando hacia el mapa sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie.

Las palabras de Kensai llamaron rápidamente la atención de Vilandra y Kakarotto, a lo que éste últimpo reaccionó subiendo a la mesa de proyecciones para tomar a su hija menor en brazos, llamando la atención de los demás presentes –Carry, ¿Qué haces, pequeña? ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó con ternura.

-Ahí están papi- señaló hacia el mapa.

Gokú la observó extrañado -¿De qué hablas?-

La niña se estiraba para apuntar a un punto en el mapa ( _tipo los mapas interestelares de Star Wars_ ) a lo cual su padre siguió la dirección a donde ella señalaba -los reptianos, ¡Están allí!-

Vilandra levitó y tomó a su hija en brazos, casi arrebatándosela a su marido –Carry, ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! No son reptianos, son reptilianos, habla bien, y ¡No debes subir así a los controles!-

La niña se retorcía en los brazos de su madre, nuevamente apuntando hacia un punto en el mapa –¡Pero mama! ¡Ellos están ahí! ¡Ellos no quieren a mi tío Vegeta, ni a ti ni a los saiyajin y piensan cosas muy feas!-

-¡Suficiente, Carrote!- exclamó la saiyajin de cola blanca, volteando a ver a su hijo de 8 años y al protegido de su madre –Bardock, Kensai, vayan a jugar con Carrote-

-¡Pero mamá! ¡Yo quiero ver qué haremos con los reptilianos!- reclamó el pequeño Bardock, tercer hijo de Vilandra y Gokú.

Kakarotto, quien para entonces ya había bajado de la mesa de proyecciones se acercó al menor de sus hijos varones –haz caso a tu madre- volteó a ver al pequeño Kensai –¡Ya sé! Vayan al jardín noroeste y pidan muchos postres, ¡Los alcanzaré enseguida!- dijo sonriendo, a lo que el pequeño Bardock sólo respondió con una sonrisa forzada, ya que él deseaba escuchar el debate y plan de acción de los adultos.

Kensai sólo asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia donde Vilandra sostenía a la más pequeña de la familia –Ven Carry, ¡Vamos por postres!-

Vilandra dejó a su hija en el suelo –Ve con Kensai y Bardock-

Necia por haber heredado la terquedad propia del clan Vegeta, la pequeña volteó a ver el mapa una vez más -¡Pero están ahí!- sin querer, disparó un pequeño rayo de ki que atravesó el holograma y destruyó una de las lámparas -¡Lo siento!- dijo asustada, esperando una reprimenda al ver la mirada amenazante de su madre quien si bien, no era tan estricta con ella como lo fue en el pasado en especial con sus dos hermanos mayores, seguía siendo temible como cualquier madre de cualquier raza en el universo.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, enana!- exclamó el pequeño Bardock.

A Bulma no le gustaba intervenir con el modo en que sus cuñadas criaban a sus sobrinos, estuviera o no de acuerdo con ciertas ideologías o métodos que tenían y eran parte de la cultura saiyajin, pero ya de por sí el momento era tenso por el tema que se estaba tratando, como para agregar además el regaño de una madre saiyajin hacia su sobrina más pequeña -descuida pequeña- dijo con dulzura, agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña y acariciando el cabello de la pequeña -sólo fue una lámpara, la cambiaremos y todo estará bien- sonrió.

-Vayan al jardín y los alcanzo más tarde- dijo Kakarotto, antes de que su mujer dijera o hiciera alguna otra cosa.

Kensai tomó la mano de su amiga -¡Ven Carry! ¡Yo quiero un pastel terrícola de chocolate con frutos del Planeta Drex!- comenzó a correr entusiasmado, provocando que la princesa también lo hicieran al estar ambos tomados de la mano.

-¡Oigan, esperen! ¡Yo también quiero pastel!- exclamó Bardock, y los tres niños salieron de aquel lugar.

El silencio reinó en la sala por unos segundos –y ¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Bra.

Trunks volteó a ver a sus tías, su padre, su abuela –¿Y si intentamos dialogar con ellos? La abuela Brássica lo acaba de decir, su deseo de venganza proviene como consecuencia de nuestros actos-

Vegeta IV se levantó de su asiento –¡Yo digo que debemos aniquilarlos! Averiguar dónde se esconden, ir y destruirlos y si es necesario, ¡Cazar a cualquier sobreviviente que pudiera quedar! ¡No podemos permitir más amenazas al imperio!-

Las palabras de su sobrino provocaron una sonrisa maliciosa en Vegeta –Se hará justamente lo que Vegeta (IV) acaba de decir-

-¡Pero papá!- exclamó Trunks.

-Yo apoyo la idea de papá y Vegeta- dijo Bra, y pronto hubo más posturas a favor por parte de los príncipes, con única excepción de Sara, quien opinaba igual que Trunks y Brássica.

-Hay algo que debemos resolver primero- dijo Lord Vegeta (antiguo rey) -primero debemos encontrar a esas sabandijas ¡Entonces los aplastaremos!-

Bulma se quedó pensativa, teniendo aún en la mente el incidente con Carrote, así como el hecho de que su sobrina le notificara antes que su computadora sobre el descubrimiento de los reptilianos. Movida por una corazonada y sin decir nada, verificó unos datos en el dispositivo tipo iPad que llevaba –Lord Vegeta, ¿Qué sabe usted de los reptilianos? Me refiero a, ¿Necesitan algún tipo de atmósfera? ¿Clima? ¿Algo en particular para vivir? Quizá eso pueda ayudar a reducir la búsqueda- un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su suegro fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Vegeta volteó a ver a Bulma -será mejor ir a tu laboratorio, entre lo que mi padre y yo te digamos y lo que haya en las bases de datos quizás puedas rastrear a esas sabandijas- no era que Vegeta desconfiara de su padre, pero siendo que hacía 22 años había intentado matar a su mujer quien entonces estaba embarazada de su primogénito, la idea de ella a solas con su padre no era el pensamiento más cómodo no sólo para él, sino también para Bulma quien si bien no guardaba resentimientos contra su suegro, no podía evitar sentir cierto nerviosismo cuando el anterior rey de los saiyajin y ella se llegaban a encontrar solos en el mismo espacio.

Luego de que aquella reunión hubiera terminado, Gohan, quien aún se encontraba en el palacio; caminaba por los pasillos cercanos a la sala del trono. Estaba indeciso si debía quedarse y ver si podía ayudar un poco más, o mejor volver a su dimensión y dejar que los saiyajin se ocuparan de resolver aquella situación por la que el imperio atravesaba.

En definitiva, y por su naturaleza noble no podía irse sin intentar ayudar un poco más, en especial tratándose de sus "otros hermanos". Y justamente, observó que la madre de ellos caminaba en dirección hacia él -Vilandra-

Vilandra hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo –Gohan, Tárria me dijo que pronto te casarás, mis felicitaciones- dijo con diplomacia.

Gohan se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza –¡Gracias! Videl y yo estaremos muy contentos de que puedan ir a nuestra boda-

Ella asintió -ten por seguro que asistiremos- a pesar de ser hijo de la contraparte de su esposo en otro universo, situación bastante confusa para todos, el hecho de que Gohan le haya salvado la vida a ella y a la pequeña Carrote cuando Vilandra estuvo a punto de morir al dar a luz, dándole a comer una semilla del ermitaño cuando estaba agonizando y desangrándose; había provocado que Gohan se ganara no sólo el respeto y agradecimiento, sino también el sincero aprecio por parte de la saiyajin de cola blanca.

La sonrisa de Gohan fue sustituida por una expresión más seria –por cierto, quería preguntarte... ¿Está todo bien con Carrote?- preguntó con cierta preocupación, él había sido uno de los primeros en ver a la princesita pocas horas después de que Carrote naciera, por lo que se sentía más cercano a la pequeña en relación a lo que sentía por los hermanos mayores de ésta.

-¿A qué te refieres, Gohan?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-No sé cómo explicarlo- se quedó pensativo –ayer cuando llegue, Carrote fue a recibirme y dijo que me había visto, no que haya sentido mi ki, me vio llegar dijo ella, y hoy en la reunión...-

-No es más que la hiperactiva imaginación de mi hija- interrumpió Vilandra -sólo es una niña, ¡No sabe lo que dice!-

-Vilandra, perdone que me entrometa, pero quizá deberíamos escuchar lo que dice Carrote-

-Gohan, Carrote es sólo una niña de 4 años, es fuerte si- cruzó los brazos y sus labios dejaron ver una media sonrisa –Finalmente heredó mi fuerza y la de su padre, pero no deja de ser sólo una niña pequeña- dijo con firmeza, queriendo dar por terminado ese tema, cuando una luz ámbar comenzó a brillar en uno de sus brazaletes, hecho que la puso sumamente nerviosa –Debo irme-

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Gohan con auténtica consternación, aquel universo estaba en crisis y no deseaba que más desgracias ocurrieran.

-Todo está bien, debo... revisar unas cosas...- respondió, intentando no demostrar su nerviosismo para entonces salir tan rápido como le fuera posible sin que nadie se percatara del estrés que la invadía en ese momento.

Quizá por la influencia de su madre, abuela paterna y sus abuelos maternos, por su propia esencia bondadosa, o algún otro factor, Trunks disfrutaba de salir a las calles de Vegetasei sin escoltas o compañía, salvo quizá su hermana menor o alguno de sus primos. Le agradaba sentirse cerca del pueblo que algún día tendría que gobernar a pesar de sus detractores, que si bien eran minoría, había saiyajines y otras especies, en especial miembros del parlamento, la nobleza o mandos altos y medios del ejército, que no deseaban tener a un mestizo como su rey, y de hecho, deseaban que el heredero a la corona fuera justamente, el Príncipe Vegeta IV quien sí era saiyajin de raza pura y, según esa minoría significativa, era merecedor de ser el próximo rey.

A pesar de ser consciente de que había una fracción minoritaria pero considerable que no simpatizaban con su derecho de nacimeinto, Trunks no prestaba atención a ello, pues era apoyado por el resto de la población, tanto saiyajines como otras razas, además de los miembros de su familia incluyendo a su amado abuelo paterno con quien era bastante cercano, a pesar de que en el pasado intentó matarlo cuando aún estaba en el vientre de su madre.

Ese día, y para olvidar la tensión de la reunión familiar matutina con respecto a los reptilianos, Trunks salió de palacio para recorrer la ciudad. Los soldados que veían pasar al joven de cabellos lilas le saludaban inclinando la cabeza y con el puño en el corazón, al estilo militar.

-¡Príncipe Trunks!- se podía escuchar de una y de otra dirección por parte de los habitantes, y esas dos palabras eran pronunciadas con especial entusiasmo por parte de las hembras saiyajin solteras que se topaban con el heredero al trono.

El joven príncipe se detuvo al escuchar un alboroto justo detrás de él, volteó, y observó cómo una joven de cabello negro y largo con flequillo sobre la frente era arrastrada por un par de soldados –¡Suéltenme, malditos!- gritaba una y otra vez mientras se retorcía para intentar, inútilmente, escapar del firme agarre de ambos saiyajin.

-¡Silencio! ¡No eres más que una vulgar ladrona!- dijo uno de los soldados.

-¡Vas a ver lo que le hacemos a los ladrones como tú!- gritó el otro al tiempo que alzaba su mano de modo amenazante.

Aquella joven cerró los ojos, esperando, o bien su muerte, o bien, quedar muy mal herida... Nada, no pasaba nada. Abrió los ojos, sólo para ver al príncipe de cabellos lilas parado de espaldas a ella, sosteniendo el amenazante puño del soldado que iba a atacarla. Se quedó en shock.

-P...P... ¡Príncipe Trunks!- pronunciaban los soldados con cierto temor, ya que si bien, Trunks solía ser amable con los demás, sus ojos tenían la misma expresión que su padre, y los soldados sabían que eso no era una buena señal.

-¿Qué hacían con ésta muchacha? ¿Por qué la tratan así?-

-E... e... e...- apenas podía hablar el que estaba por atacar a la joven.

-¡No es más que una vulgar ladrona! ¡La sorprendimos robando en el mercado! ¡Merece un castigo!- dijo el otro saiyajin.

Trunk volteó hacia la joven, quien estaba en el piso intentando procesar lo que sucedía. Extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse -¿Es eso cierto? ¿Estabas robando?-

Se sintió tentada a tomar la mano del príncipe, pero en lugar de eso volteó la cara –Si- respondió tajante.

Trunks suavizó su expresión, a pesar de ello, sus ojos seguían siendo firmes como los de su padre –¿Y por qué? ¿Qué te llevó a robarle a otros?-

La joven se levantó ruborizada, apretó los puños -¿Y tú qué vas a saber? ¡Eres el príncipe! ¿Qué sabes si un simple plebeyo tiene dinero para comer o no? ¡Tú vas a heredar todo un imperio! ¡Vives en el palacio, lejos de lo que sucede afuera de ese lugar!-

Trunks se quedó perplejo, pues nadie antes se había atrevido a hablarle así -en Vegetasei y en todas las colonias hay recursos, trabajo, oficios-

-¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones!- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡No le hables así al Príncipe!- gritó uno de los soldados, conteniéndose cuando el joven hizo una seña con la mano para que parara.

-Si tienes hambre, entonces ven conmigo al palacio, no necesitas robar-

Ella lo miró totalmente extrañada, los saiyajin normalmente eran temperamentales y la mayoría no muy fácil de tratar. Ya había oído rumores sobre la amabilidad del hijo del Rey, pero jamás pensó que fuera cierto –No necesito de tus limosnas- comenzó a caminar para irse del lugar, hasta que sintió cómo una mano firmemente agarrada a su muñeca le impedía avanzar –¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! ¡Suéltame!-

-No te estaba dando una limosna- los labios de Trunks dibujaron una sonrisa maliciosa –cometiste una falta, así que a partir de éste momento estás arrestada en nombre del Rey Vegeta y el Imperio Saiyajin, así que ven conmigo-

Los soldados se inclinaron ante su príncipe -alteza, si desea, nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de ésta ladrona-

-¡Para nada!- replicó -Yo personalmente me haré cargo de que sea juzgada- se retiró de ahí, siempre afianzado del brazo de su prisionera, lo que hizo que los intentos de la joven por escapar fueran totalmente en vano.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!- exclamó la joven cuando Trunks la tomó en brazos.

-Si caminamos hasta el palacio vamos a tardar una eternidad, éste es el camino más rápido que conozco- pronunció, para entonces emprender el vuelo con destino hacia el palacio, aterrizando en uno de los jardines cercanos al comedor –Ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo con voz suave.

La joven, quien había cerrado los ojos con miedo durante aquel breve instante del vuelo, se encontró con los ojos azules del príncipe. Tardó en reaccionar, pero entonces se estiró para bajar al piso –¿Qué pretendes? ¿Vas a encerrarme en los calabozos? ¿Vas a llevarme ante el Rey a que me ejecute?- preguntaba con voz retadora.

Trunks sólo se rió entre dientes –sólo quería alejarte de esos soldados, no pienso encerrarte y menos ejecutarte- caminó unos dos pasos, para volver a voltear hacia ella -sígueme-

A pesar de sus dudas y desconfianza, aquella muchacha de cabello negro caminó detrás del príncipe, no tardaron en llegar al gran comedor de la familia imperial. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la decoración, los lujosos artículos que había en el lugar. Estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta cuando unos sirvientes dejaron una canasta de pan sobre la mesa.

-Pensé que tenías hambre y por eso habías robado- dijo él mientras mordía uno de los panes –¡Ven! Puedes comer lo que quieras, los sirvientes traerán más-

La joven se sentó enfrente de Trunks, tomó uno de los panes y comenzó a devorarlo, estaba bastante hambrienta luego de dos días sin probar bocado.

-No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? ¿De qué colonia eres?-

-Vengo de la Tierra- decía mientras seguía comiendo.

Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír -debes saberlo, mi madre es terrícola también, mis abuelos maternos viven en la Tierra-

-Lo sé- tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca –El prìncipe terrícola de los saiyajin te llaman-

-Si te soy sincero, prefiero que me llamen Trunks- rió entre dientes –y ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Mordió otro de los panes, y tragó el bocado antes de responder –Mi nombre es Mai-

Sonrió -bien, Mai, ¿Me vas a decir por qué estabas robando?-

Desvió la mirada –yo...- normalmente, ella era alguien que actuaba muy a la defensiva, pero quizás por la amabilidad que Trunks le había mostrado, sentía que podía confiar aunque fuera un poco en él -trabajaba en una de las colonias destruidas, los que por casualidad estábamos fuera del Planeta Baiku durante el ataque lo perdimos todo-

Trunks se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Era cierto, había algunos sobrevivientes de las colonias caídas, no porque hubieran sobrevivido al exterminio, sino porque quizás por asuntos laborales o personales, no estuvieron en el planeta donde residían en el momento en que se produjeron los lamentable sucesos. Y nadie había tomado en cuenta a esas víctimas que habían perdido sus fuentes de ingresos, propiedades, etc. -tenías razón en decir que no sé lo que otros pueden estar viviendo o sufriendo- volteó a su alrededor –aquí tenemos todo tan seguro, que nos olvidamos que no todos tienen lo que nosotros-

-Jamás escuché a un saiyajin hablar así- dijo sorprendida –normalmente son unos brutos, idiotas y egocéntricos que creen que el universo gira a su alrededor- entrecerró los ojos –lo lamento-

Trunks no pudo evitar estallar en risas –no tienes qué disculparte, ¡En realidad tienes razón!- los sirvientes comenzaron a traer más alimentos, por lo que él tomó un fruto rojo redondo –Sólo espero que no pienses eso de mí-

-No podría- se encogió de hombros –eres el único de tu raza que ha sido amable conmigo- siguió comiendo.

Trunks se quedó pensativo –Mai, quiero saber ¿Dónde te estás quedando? ¿Tienes familia en Vegetasei? ¿Amigos? ¿Rentas algún lugar?-

Dejó en el plato un pedazo de filete que había cortado –En realidad- suspiró -una vendedora de telas me ha dejado quedarme en un sofá que tiene en su taller, es incómodo, pero es algo-

Se quedó sin palabras, en definitiva había mucho por hacer, no sólo reconstruir lo que otros destruyeron, no sólo encontrar y castigar a los responsables de los ataques, sino proteger a los que de algún modo sobrevivieron a los ataques como sucedió con Mai. Saiyajines o no, eran parte del imperio y eran sus súbditos -Mai, si estás de acuerdo, quisiera que te quedaras en el palacio, ordenaré que te preparen una habitación de huéspedes para que puedas dormir, al menos en lo que podemos arreglar este desastre y puedas retomar lo que hacías en Baiku, ya sea aquí o en otra colonia-

La joven lo miró, totalmente incrédula -¿Por qué?-

-¿Sucede algo?- pestañeó, sorprendido.

Estrechó la mirada –¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? O más bien, ¿Qué es lo que vas a querer a cambio de tantas atenciones? ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡Nadie puede ser tan bondadoso! ¿O acaso crees que por ser el príncipe puedes hacer conmigo lo que se te plazca?-

Trunks parpadeó, no sabiendo cómo procesar la reacción de ella, acostumbrado a que todos lo reverencíen, le agradezcan, le traten con respeto. Pero ella era diferente, agresiva, defensiva, muy distinta a las féminas con las que llegaba a tener contacto, quienes lo idolatraban y se valían de diversos métodos por intentar ser la elegida como esposa del heredero al trono del imperio. Sonrió, con aquella expresión tan propia de su padre –Por ser el príncipe PUEDO hacer muchas cosas- volvió a relajar su expresión -pero eso no significa que en verdad use, o piense en usar mi autoridad para aprovecharme de ti. Eres habitante del imperio, y eso es razón suficiente para querer protegerte, no sólo a ti, sino a cualquier otro sobreviviente de los ataques-

Mai suavizó su dura expresión, pero aún estaba incrédula de que alguien le mostrara tantas consideraciones, en especial, proviniendo de un saiyajin –Me quedaré, ¡Pero sólo hasta que resuelva qué hacer!-

Trunks no pudo sino reír entre dientes -será como tú digas- aplaudió un par de veces, haciendo que se acercara un sirviente de aspecto humanoide, aproximadamente un metro y medio de altura, piel grisácea y ojos violeta.

-¿Si, su alteza?- dijo el sirviente mientras reverenciaba al príncipe.

-Que preparen una habitación de huéspedes para ella, y deseo la traten y respeten como si fuera un miembro más de mi familia- dijo con firmeza.

-Enseguida, Príncipe Trunks- se retiró.

El rastreador de Trunks comenzó a sonar, presionando un botón para poder silenciarlo –debo irme, pero- se quitó uno de los botones con la insignia imperial que aseguraban su capa a las hombreras de su armadura –toma esto, voy a dar instrucciones para que tengas todo lo que puedas necesitar, eres libre de ir y venir por el palacio, pero si algo pasa, sólo muestra esto- le tomó la mano derecha y colocó el botón, cerrando el puño de ella –te veré después- procedió entonces a quitarse la capa y dejarla en la silla del comedor.

-Ga... Gracias, príncipe- dijo ella, podía quizás haberse portado "insolente" desde el punto de vista de cómo debe alguien comportarse ante un miembro de la realeza, pero debía admitir que él estaba siendo bueno con ella, y no podía no agradecer por ello.

Él sonrió -llámame Trunks- dijo antes de salir presuroso para atender al llamado de su rastreador.

Mai se quedó sola en aquel enorme salón donde la familia imperial se reunía a diario para compartir los alimentos. Estaba totalmente incrédula, de la amabilidad del príncipe, de estar en el palacio de los saiyajin luego de haber estado a punto de morir, pasar de ser una ladrona a ser invitada del heredero al trono. Todo era bueno, quizá demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero por ahora decidió aceptar la amabilidad del príncipe de cabellos lilas, finalmente, no tenía dónde ir o quién la esperara en ningún lado.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, y luego de su charla con Gohan, Vilandra acudió presurosa hasta la antigua ciudad tsufur. Mayuri tenía un modo de contactarla cuando él necesitara algo a través de un led ámbar en uno de los brazaletes de la emperatriz. Asimismo, ella tenía un modo de contacto con el científico si es que llegara a necesitar algo, pero sobretodo lo usaba para asegurarse que la sustancia de la que él le proveía mes con mes estuviera lista en tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kurotsuchi? Sabes que no puedo estar viniendo a cada rato- dijo Vilandra al entrar a aquel laboratorio clandestino.

Una maligna sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del científico -Vaya, vaya, ¡Qué dilema cuando la mismísima emperatriz de los saiyajin me honra con su presencia a pesar de su ocupada agenda!- dijo con ironía mientras se levantaba de su computadora –Escuché rumores de que por fin encontraron a los culpables de los ataques... Una raza que se creía extinta... los reptilianos ¿No es así?-

Vilandra se quedó atónita -Cómo... ¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó, incrédula de que nuevamente, pareciera que aquel científico se adelantara a saber cierta información. Quizás sus sospechas de que Mayuri tenía dispositivos espías en el palacio eran ciertas, aunque en realidad eso no importaba, Kurotsuchi no representaba en sí una amenaza, y menos si ella seguía patrocinando sus operaciones como hasta la fecha.

-Tengo mis métodos- volvió a su computadora y comenzó a teclear –yo podría ayudar y reducir la búsqueda de los reptilianos-

Vilandra se cruzó de brazos, y caminó hasta quedar de pie junto al científico -¡Dímelo ya! ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de esa información?-

-Ahora que lo menciona, majestad- sonrió con malicia –Ahora que usted y su familia vayan a destruir esa raza, porque sé que lo harán usted y sus hermanos personalmente; si fuera posible algún sobreviviente muy, muy mal herido, o un cadáver reptiliano, eso sería bastante útil-

-No te prometo nada-

Luego de haber pasado prácticamente toda la mañana con su padre y su mujer en el laboratorio, Vegeta aguardaba recargado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y tamborileando con sus dedos, desesperado por tener resultados sobre el paradero de quienes atacaban su imperio –¿Aún nada, mujer?- preguntó con impaciencia.

-Quizás... hay una posibilidad- dijo incrédula, y acercó la imagen de un mapa holográfico interestelar hacia un cuadrante en específico -basada en las esporas que había en las muestras biológicas y lo que me contaron tú y tu padre- agrandó la imagen –Los reptilianos podrían habitar cualquiera de estos planetas- en ese momento, cinco cuerpos estelares se iluminaron en rojo.

-¡¿Eso es...?!- miró a su mujer con incredulidad y sorpresa.

Bulma asintió con la cabeza –el mismo cuadrante hacia donde Carrote disparó en la mañana-

-¡Es... imposible! ¿Cómo es que esa chiquilla sabe eso?-

-Vegeta, lo importante es que finalmente los encontramos- tomó con suavidad el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos -Quizá deberíamos mandar sondas espaciales para explorar y encontrar el planeta de ellos-

-¡De ninguna manera!- dijo mientras sostenía su puño, firmemente apretado cerca de su rostro –¡Yo mismo iré a todos esos planetas! y cuando encuentre el de los reptilianos ¡Los haré pedazos yo mismo, uno a uno!-

Ante aquella respuesta, Bulma frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada severa a su esposo –¡¿Quieres pensar las cosas por un momento sólo por una vez en tu vida?! Supongamos que vas tú sólo y atacas el primer planeta y resulta que los reptilianos no están ahí, y huyen, y en su nueva ubicación siguen planeando atacar más colonias ¿O por qué no? El mismo Planeta Vegeta aprovechando que tú no estás aquí-

-Eso no va a pasar- contestó abruptamente –¡No les daré oportunidad de que muevan un solo músculo!-

Bulma suspiró, sintiendo una gran angustia en el pecho al saber que no habría forma alguna de convencer a su esposo de no ir tras los reptilianos –supongo que es tiempo de la típica reunión antes de una batalla- sonrió con amargura.

Sabiendo que no había nadie más cerca de ellos, y conociendo a su mujer, Vegeta la tomó en brazos, besándola profundamente –pronto volverá todo a la normalidad, lo juro-

Bulma correspondió al beso de su hombre, sonriendo cuando se separaron un segundo para tomar aire –sé que así será- acarició el rostro de su amado con suavidad, y volvieron a fundirse en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Por segunda vez en ese día, pero varias horas después de la primera reunión; la familia imperial estaba congregada en el centro de mando del palacio todos sentados en la mesa de proyecciones. Vegeta estaba cruzado de brazos bastante impaciente al ver un asiento cerca del suyo vacío, volteando a ver a uno de sus cuñados -¡Kakarotto! ¡¿Dónde diablos se encuentra Vilandra?!-

Gokú sabía perfectamente de las salidas de su mujer a la antigua ciudad tsuffur, incluso la ayudaba para conseguir lo que Mayuri solicitara. No le agradaba aquella situación, pero ambos lo hacían por un bien mayor –No tarda en llegar- se llevó los dedos medio e índice a la frente –iré por ella- desapareció.

-¡Insecto!- espetó el rey, quería tener a su hermana presente para por fin hablar del curso de acción que tomarían en cuanto a los reptilianos, lo último que necesitaba era que su cuñado desapareciera de aquel lugar.

Vilandra corría presurosa por la jungla de regreso al palacio, cuando su marido apareció justo frente a ella provocando que cayera al suelo –¡Gokú!- gritó con molestia.

Kakarotto tomó la mano de su mujer para ayudarla a levantarse –Vili, será mejor apurarnos, Vegeta ha estado preguntando por ti-

Tomó la mano de su esposo –pues vamos, sé dónde están los reptilianos-

Gokú la miró con intriga –¿Y cómo...?- hizo una pausa –Mayuri te lo dijo ¿Cierto? ¿Y ahora qué es lo que te pidió?- cruzó los brazos.

Vilandra sonrió con ironía -una mascota reptiliana- lo besó suavemente –vámonos, o Vegeta se pondrá más insoportable que de costumbre-

Gokú abrazó a su mujer, para entonces desaparecer junto con ella de aquella selva.

En el centro de controles, los miembros de la familia imperial estaban platicando entre ellos en tanto comenzaba la junta convocada por Vegeta. Y justamente el segundo en línea de sucesión al trono se encontraba junto de su primo –oye Trunks, ya me enteré- sonrió con malicia –ya supe que trajiste al palacio a una de tus conquistas- dijo en tono burlón.

Trunks se cruzó de brazos –no es una conquista, es una sobreviviente a los ataques de los reptilianos-

-¡Imposible!- exclamó Vegeta (IV)

-¿Sucede algo, Príncipe Vegeta?- preguntó Vegeta al ver la exaltación de su sobrino al hablar con su primogénito.

-N... ¡No! Todo bien, tío Vegeta- volteó a ver a su primo –Todos los habitantes de los planetas atacados fueron exterminados- susurró.

-Ella salió de Baiku antes del ataque, pero después te cuento-

Vilandra y Gokú aparecieron en el centro de mando, aún estaban abrazados. Al percatarse de estar frente a otras personas, Vilandra se separó de su esposo –lamento la tardanza- dijo ella, para entonces ocupar su lugar.

Vegeta le dedicó una mirada asesina a su hermana menor –bien, ya que la Sagrada Emperatriz está presente- pronunció con ironía, para entonces normalizar su tono de voz –podemos proceder a la reunión- volteó a ver a su esposa –Bulma-

Bulma asintió con la cabeza, y desde su _touchscreen_ comenzó a proyectar un mapa interestelar –gracias a los datos que Vegeta y su padre me proporcionaron pude reducir el área de búsqueda de la posible guarida de los reptilianos- amplió una sección del mapa para que los presentes pudieran observar los cinco planetas en rojo –éstos planetas son los únicos con las condiciones óptimas para que la especie reptiliana pueda sobrevivir, reproducirse, multiplicarse, etcétera-

Todos se quedaron observando el mapa, si bien los planetas estaban en un mismo cuadrante, la distancia entre ellos era considerable, aunque se podían considerar "cercanos" entre sí -y ¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó Odette.

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento –Vilandra, Odette, Kakarotto, Zorn y yo, cada uno iremos a un planeta y lo destruiremos, simple, rápido- era obvio que el rey no deseaba que todo fuera tan simple, él iba a disfrutar de masacrar a sus enemigos, pero si los demás miembros de esa misión se dedicaban a querer divertirse igual que él, algo quizá podría salir mal. Debía ser rápido, efectivo... excepto él, él era el rey, podía divertirse al acabar con los reptilianos si así lo deseaba.

-Vegeta- dijo Vilandra, levantándose de su asiento –en realidad una... fuente confiable, ¡Muy confiable! Me indicó dónde se encontraban los reptilianos- titubeaba, pues nadie debía saber de sus nexos con Mayuri.

-¡¿Estás segura?!- exclamó el sorprendido monarca, totalmente incrédulo por las palabras de su hermana.

Vilandra apuntó a un planeta –es ahí, los otros cuatro tienen condiciones para que los reptilianos existan, pero éste en particular ha registrado más actividad en los últimos años-

-¿Estás completamente segura, Vilandra?- preguntó Odette.

-Absolutamente-

Vegeta sonrió maliciosamente mientras observaba el planeta señalado por su hermana –entonces está decidido- sostuvo su puño frente a él con determinación -¡Kakarotto, Odette, Vilandra, Zorn y yo partiremos mañana a primera hora! Esos malditos desearán jamás haber nacido- pronunció con sadismo.

-Haré que preparen la Vegeta I, llegaremos más rápido en ella- dijo Zorn.

-Padre- Trunks se levantó de su asiento –¡Yo también iré! ¡Quiero acabar con los reptilianos y hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron a nuestro pueblo!-

Al igual que su hermano mayor, Bra también se puso de pie –¡Yo también!- estrechó los ojos y apretó los puños mientras las imágenes de los muertos que tuvo qué ver venían a su mente –¡Deben pagar por lo que hicieron!-

-¡Yo también voy a ir!- dijo Vegeta IV, y así, uno a uno los otros príncipes comenzaron a levantarse: Tarja, Sarah, Dahda, Bardock.

-¡De ninguna manera!- exclamó Bulma, suficiente era tener qué aguantar que su marido fuera a tan peligrosa misión, pero que sus hijos y sobrinos lo hicieran, simplemente no iba a permitirlo.

-¡Pero mamá!- increpó Bra.

-Todos ustedes se quedan aquí- dijo Vegeta con voz firme –Conmigo es más que suficiente para acabar con esas sabandijas, pero sólo para que no digan que soy egoísta es que llevaré a Vilandra, Odette y al par de insectos; en cuanto a ustedes, no tiene ningún caso que vengan, sólo estorbarían y serían blanco de los reptilianos, así que se quedan en el Planeta Vegeta y ¡Fin de la discusión!- a decir verdad, Vegeta estaba orgulloso de que sus hijos desearan ir a la batalla, pero sabía que no era el momento de tomar riesgos innecesarios, pues serían blancos de sus enemigos.

-¡Pero papá! ¡No es justo! ¡Voy a ser el rey algún día y debo pelear por mi pueblo!-

-¡Silencio, Trunks!- Interrumpió Vegeta –El rey del Imperio Saiyajin soy yo, las decisiones las tomo yo, y mi decisión es que tú, tu hermana y tus primos se queden en Vegetasei- volteó a ver a su hombre de confianza –¡Kratos! En mi ausencia, Trunks estará a cargo del imperio, sin embargo, y si es necesaria alguna decisión importante, ésta deberá ser consultada con mi padre y el parlamento- volteó a ver a su hijo –Y es mejor que cuando regrese el imperio siga de pie e integrado- miró de reojo a su sobrino, sonriendo con malicia –o Vegeta tendrá un obstáculo menos para ser el próximo rey- pronunció con voz sádica y amenazante.

Trunks no estaba conforme con la orden dada por su progenitor, pero se resignó a ello, al menos por ahora –será como tú digas, majestad- inclinó la cabeza.

Aquella tarde transcurrió en una tensa calma, Bulma intentaba ser positiva, y aunque confiaba en el poder de su esposo y cuñadas, no podía dejar de preocuparse. Vegeta estaba ansioso por humillar y aniquilar a cada reptiliano, era una deuda que tenía para consigo mismo y su pueblo, pues era obvio que la misión original donde debían exterminarlos no fue concretada al cien porciento. Los príncipes estaban inconformes con la orden dada por Vegeta, pero finalmente era una orden dada por su tío y rey (padre en el caso de Trunks y Bra) y no podían ni debían desobedecerse, pues como cada saiyajin debía hacer, ellos también habían jurado lealtad y obediencia a los reyes.

La noche llegó a Vegetasei, y con ella el tiempo de las despedidas. En el palacio real fue una noche particularmente apasionada donde aquellas parejas conformadas se dedicaron a amarse una vez más antes de que los monarcas partieran al día siguiente. Y ya sea antes o bien, después de compartir la intimidad con su respectivo cónyuge, los padres se dedicaron a despedirse de sus hijos; Vegeta observando a Trunks y Bra desde fuera de sus respectivas ventanas, Vilandra arropando a Bardock y Carrote que eran sus hijos más pequeños, y observando a Dahda desde la ventana. Por obvias razones y al saber a su hija mayor en brazos de su yerno, decidió mejor verla al amanecer antes de partir. Al igual que su hermana, Odette también fue a arropar a Sarah y observar a Vegeta IV por la ventana mientras el príncipe dormía.

Una vez que el sol volvió a salir, toda la familia imperial ya estaba despierta y lista, cosa curiosa, tomando en cuenta que algunos de los príncipes no solían madrugar salvo que sus respectivos padres los despertaran abruptamente, pero este día fue la excepción.

Lord Vegeta se acercó a su hijo cuando su nuera fue a supervisar la última revisión a la nave –será mejor que acabes con esas sabandijas, te diría que voy con ustedes, pero supongo que alguien tiene qué mantener este imperio en orden, como siempre lo hago- sonrió con malicia.

Vegeta no pudo evitar reír entre dientes –no te vanaglories tanto, padre- su expresión cambió a seriedad –Trunks debe aprender algo de responsabilidad, pero por si acaso, en realidad tú estarás a cargo-

-Así que aprendiste el juego de "Enséñale al príncipe a ser rey"- dijo con ironía, y comenzó a reír entre dientes, recordando que hacía décadas cuando Vegeta era adolescente solía dejarlo "a cargo" pero bajo supervisión de Bardock y Sullión.

Al ver a su padre y abuelo juntos, Trunks se acercó con ellos –Padre te lo imploro, permíteme ir con ustedes, ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sentado!- decía desesperado.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño -Te di una orden muy específica, ¡Y espero que la acates!-

-Trunks, es tú deber como príncipe heredero comenzar a asumir tu papel, has sido negligente con tu entrenamiento tanto físico, y también en cuanto a atender asuntos oficiales, creo que es buena idea que Vegeta te deje a cargo por un momento, quizás aprendas algo- digo Lord Vegeta.

Su abuelo no solía ser estricto con él, para eso tenía a su padre sin embargo, si se trataba de cosas que envolvían el ser "el futuro rey", no sólo su padre sino que Lord Vegeta y Brássica, así como sus tías, se encargaban de ser particularmente estrictos con el joven de cabellos lilas –abuelo, ¡No quiero quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados!-

-Cuando seas el rey podrás decidir ir a la misión que te plazca y dejar en casa a quien quieras, pero mientras eso no suceda ¡Harás lo que te digo!- exclamó Vegeta.

Trunks hizo una mueca, y asintió con la cabeza resignado, hasta que un recuerdo vino a su cabeza –por cierto, padre, quizás sepas que tenemos una invitada en el palacio, es una terrícola que trabajaba en el Planeta Baiku, viajó a Vegetasei justo antes de que fueran atacados y por eso es que sigue viva, estaba pensando que quizá haya otros más como ella que han perdido su patrimonio, familia, fuente de ingresos y creo que deberíamos pensar en ellos, finalmente son parte del imperio-

Vegeta se quedó pensativo, quizás hubiera esperado alguna estrategia militar, algún plan de conquista a nuevas colonias, algo para fortalecer al ejército saiyajin. A la distancia observó a Odette y Zorn despidiéndose de Sarah y Vegeta IV... En definitiva esas ideas eran más el estilo de su sobrino que el de su hijo, pero debía admitir que a pesar de ser un plan altruista, Trunks mostraba aptitudes de rey al pensar en su pueblo –Veremos eso más a detalle cuando tus tíos y yo regresemos al Planeta Vegeta, pero de una vez te digo que estarás a cargo de eso-

Trunks sonrió -¿En verdad? Padre... ¡Gracias!- dijo entusiasmado.

-¡Papá!- llegó Bra en ese momento e hizo lo que nadie más podía hacer en público: abrazar al rey –vuelve pronto-

Vegeta estaba totalmente sonrojado por el gesto de su princesa, pero después aclaró su garganta –me tomará cinco minutos acabar con esas sabandijas-

Bra volvió a abrazar a su padre –Eres el mejor, y el más fuerte- acercó su boca al oído de su padre para susurrar –cuando vuelvas, ¿Podemos irnos a una misión? Como antes- lo soltó.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza, y observó a lo lejos a sus hermanas y a los esposos de ellas abordando la nave espacial imperial _Vegeta I_ –Es hora- caminó hacia la nave, dando un último vistazo a sus padres y sobrinos antes de subir.

Bulma esperaba justo en la entrada, pero a bordo de la nave; sus cuñados estaban ya en el cuarto de controles de la nave, así que estaban ellos dos solos. Sonrió sin decir una sola palabra, a lo que Vegeta respondió abrazándola por la cintura y apoderándose de su boca.

-Volveré pronto, mujer-

Ella le acarició el rostro con suavidad –lo sé- volvió a besarlo profundamente, para entonces bajar de la nave cuando rompieron el beso.

La nave imperial Vegeta I despegó del puerto espacial de Vegetasei con cinco pasajeros a bordo. En la plataforma de despegue, los familiares de aquellos guerreros observaban al cielo mientras veían cómo sus hijos, o bien, padres, esposo, tíos, etc, desaparecían en la atmósfera rojiza del Planeta Vegeta.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _Pues ahí está el nuevo capítulo, largo como me gusta escribirlos y como a ustedes les gusta leerlos :-)_

 _Ya sé que las fans de Trunks x Pan y Trunks x Marron me han de odiar a muerte, pero si, me encanta el Trunks x Mai así que... pues ya sembré el inicio de esa pareja, jejeje ¡No me maten!_

 _Hablando de Trunks, se perfila para ser un excelente rey en un futuro, bastante humanitario aunque... por la reacción de Vegeta quizá esa cualidad no es muy esperada en un rey saiyajin_

 _¿Qué sucederá durante la ausencia de Vegeta, sus hermanas y cuñados? ¿Podrá Trunks con el peso de ser el "Rey interino"? ¿O Lord Vegeta será quien se encargue de todo?_

 _¿Carrote seguirá teniendo corazonadas y visiones?_

 _¿Cómo se enteró Mayuri de lo que sucedía en el palacio? ¿En verdad le dio a Vilandra la ubicación correcta de los reptilianos?_

 _Recuerden que sus reviews los contesto a través de mi canal de YouTube, les dejo el link:_

 _Www (punto) youtube (punto) com / channel/ UCDYiKkTgI5PhhZYvat9pVGg_

 _Y síganme por mis redes sociales para estar en contacto y se enteren de cualquier novedad:_

 _Facebook: "Vilandra y Odette" (facebook {punto} com / VilandraOdetteVegeta)_

 _Twiter: (arroba) Grissysweet_

 _Instagram: (arroba) grissy_lewis_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _YouNow: Vilandra_Odette_Ouji_

 _E-mail: odettevilandraffnet (arroba) gmail (punto) com_

 _Saludos y nos leemos pronto!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	4. Deja Vú

_Como les anuncié en YouTube, y ya que sigo sin escribir el siguiente capítulo de "Recuperando la Fé" y me inspiré bastante para éste fic, pues aquí tienen el Capítulo 4. Quiero agradecer en especial a mi nueva Beta para asuntos de Trunks, mi Trunksóloga de cabecera y me refiero a Schala! Gracias por tu ayuda, bendición y aprobación para hacer al Trunks de éste Universo Alterno, porque si Schala no lo aprueba, no se publica, jajaja!_

 _No olviden que sus reviews los contesto en mi canal de youtube, búsquenme como "Odette Vilandra Fanfiction" o si no, les dejo el link: Www (punto) youtube (punto) com /channel /_ _UCDYiKkTgI5PhhZYvat9pVGg_

 _El video de respuestas lo publico junto con el nuevo capítulo, pero por lo general el video tarda un poquito más que el capítulo en estar listo por aquello de la edición/conversión y el proceso de subirlo a YouTube, pero como siempre, todo se los anuncio por facebook, tanto del video como del nuevo capítulo._

 _Sin más preámbulo y demora, ¡Comencemos!_

 _Capítulo especialmente dedicado a Kuraudea y Schala._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

 **Deja Vú**

Habían pasado ya 36 horas desde que la Vegeta I despegó del puerto espacial de Vegetasei con los tres gobernantes del Imperio saiyajin, además de los príncipes consortes. La mitad del camino hasta el planeta del enemigo estaba ya recorrido.

Zorn despertó en el camarote que compartía con su mujer, se levantó sin hacer ruido para no despertarla y salió, volviendo a los pocos minutos con un cilindro metálico. Se sentó en la cama y bebió de aquel recipiente.

-También tengo sed- escuchó tras de sí la adormilada voz de su mujer. Odette se sentó sobre la cama.

Zorn sonrió, y le entregó el recipiente a su esposa –ten- se acomodó a su lado mientras la reina del Imperio saiyajin bebía -¿Sabes? Me preocupa Vegeta (IV)-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con consternación, a pesar de que su hijo era ya un hombre de 21 años, para Odette, Vegeta IV seguía siendo, y siempre sería su bebé.

Suspiró -tú sabes cómo es nuestro hijo, pero cada vez veo más recurrente en él su deseo de ser rey-

Odette se acurrucó en el hombro de su esposo –Zorn, Vegeta estará bien, él sabe que el futuro rey es Trunks...- suspiró -supongo que es normal que sea un poco ambicioso, cuando era adolescente a veces pensaba en ser la reina absoluta, sin Vegeta ni Vilandra, sólo yo- comenzó a reír entre dientes –Vegeta será el apoyo más importante que Trunks tendrá al ascender al trono, nuestro hijo es inteligente y yo sé que eso además el amor por nuestro pueblo y su familia serán más fuertes en él que cualquier ambición-

-Tienes razón, princesa- la besó con ternura.

-¡Claro que la tengo!- rió entre dientes –Por algo soy la reina de los saiyajin-

Zorn volvió a besar a su mujer mientras ambos se acurrucaban, ella con su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo –descansa, necesitamos guardar nuestra fuerza para la batalla- dijo mientras recorría la larga cabellera de su esposa.

-Zorn- suspiró -sabes que no suelo decir cosas como éstas y quizás nunca lo vuelva a repetir, así que escucha atentamente- tomó aire mientras su esposo arqueba una ceja –debo admitir, que no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti a mi lado durante todos estos años, mi padre no se equivocó al elegirte como mi compañero- el silencio reinó en el camarote número 3 de la nave imperial Vegeta I, la oscuridad ayudaba a ocultar el sonrojo de la reina, y la sonrisa del príncipe consorte.

La abrazó fuertemente –siempre voy a estar para ti Odette, lo juro por mi honor de saiyajin-

Unas pocas horas después de eso, Vilandra también se despertó y salió de su camarote para dirigirse al cuarto de control. Necesitaba observar el espacio, las estrellas, asteroides y planetas, era algo que la relajaba bastante y tomando en cuenta el estrés al que estaba sometida debido a la condición de uno de sus cuatro hijos, éste momento libre le venía perfecto.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- dijo Kakarotto, acercándose a su mujer y abrazándola por la cintura –¿Pensando en el encargo de Mayuri?-

Vilandra asintió con la cabeza –voy a apartarme de ustedes durante la batalla- sacó una cápsula de entre sus ropas –voy a conseguir un maldito reptiliano y lo voy a meter a ésta cápsula de congelación ¡Así sea lo último que haga!-

Kakarotto estrechó la mirada –¡No vas a hacer eso!- la abrazó antes de que tuviera oportunidad de protestar –nos alejaremos de los demás, y los dos conseguiremos el reptiliano que pide-

Sólo sonrió al sentir nuevamente el apoyo de su esposo. Quizás aquellos tratos con ese científico no era la situación ideal para la pareja, pero ambos estaban dispuestos a eso y más con tal de salvaguardar un secreto familiar acerca de uno de sus hijos.

Por su parte y en la soledad de su camarote, el rey de los saiyajin también había despertado al igual que sus acompañantes. No por sed o hambre, al menos no por el momento, simplemente estaba él sólo con sus pensamientos, reflexiones sobre qué pudo haber salido mal hacía más de 23 años cuando, supuestamente, habían eliminado todo rastro de los reptilianos _"¡Voy a acabar con ustedes, sabandijas! ¡Los eliminaré uno a uno hasta que no quede ni siquiera el recuerdo de ustedes! ¡Nadie se mete con El Rey de los Saiyajin! ¡El Gran Vegeta!"_ Pensaba mientras sostenía su apretado puño frente a él, y a pesar de la oscuridad de su camarote, sus ojos destellaban odio, rabia, venganza.

Mientras tanto en el Planeta Vegeta, Trunks caminaba por los pasillos del palacio para ir hacia una de las terrazas y estaba por emprender el vuelo, dispuesto a hacer uno de sus habituales paseos por la capital del imperio.

–¡Trunks!- se escuchó una imperativa voz masculina, se trataba del antiguo rey de los saiyajin.

-¡Abuelo!- pronunció con un cierto toque de nerviosismo, no porque Lord Vegeta fuera a hacerle algo, sino que a pesar que ya no ser el rey de aquel poderoso imperio, seguía siendo alguien bastante imponente.

Lord Vegeta se acercó al mayor de sus nietos –¿Pensabas escaparte del palacio de nuevo? Dime ¿Acaso ibas a buscar alguna nueva mascota para traer al palacio como lo hiciste ayer?-

Amaba a su abuelo, de verdad que sí, pero en ocasiones podía hacer comentarios o tener ideas que en definitiva, no comulgaban con las ideas del joven príncipe -¡Mai no es una mascota!- bajó la mirada para moderar su tono de voz –Lo siento- al igual que jamás haría con su padre, Trunks jamás le levantaría la voz a su abuelo paterno –ella es una sobreviviente, no es saiyajin pero es parte del imperio, ¿No acaso la monarquía está al servicio del pueblo, abuelo? ¿No es acaso nuestro deber protegerlos? A cada planeta que vamos para anexarlo al imperio, les prometemos que vamos a mantenerlos fuera de cualquier invasión de otras razas, pero si lo piensas bien, ¡Les hemos fallado a las colonias atacadas por los reptilianos!-

El antiguo monarca desvió la mirada _"pasas demasiado tiempo con tu abuela"_ pensó, reconociendo en su nieto el mismo espíritu que poseía su esposa –¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Traer al palacio a todos los que no estaban en sus planetas durante los ataques?-

-Aunque no sería mala idea, digo, aquí hay mucho espacio- comenzó a reír entre dientes, pero se detuvo al ver que a su abuelo no le divertía tanto la frase –creo que lo primero será localizarlos, algunos deben estar aquí en Vegetasei, otros podrían estar esparcidos en nuestras diferentes colonias, estaba pensando en pedirle a Sullión organizar una conferencia con todos los cancilleres para que ubiquen a estos sobrevivientes que estén en la misma situación de Mai y...- se quedó pensativo unos instantes –¡No sé! Los que estén aquí en Vegetasei podría hacerse algún albergue para ellos, y hacer albergues en las colonias donde los demás se encuentren, creo que hablaré con mi madre para ver eso-

-Veo que ya lo tienes todo resuelto- dijo con un toque de sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos –será mejor, por cierto, que olvides tu paseo del día de hoy, hay una reunión en el parlamento en 15 minutos y no debes llegar tarde-

Una expresión de fastidio se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe de cabellos lilas –¡¿El parlamento?! ¡¿Tengo qué ir?!-

-¡Claro que debes ir! ¡Eres el heredero al trono!- sentenció el antiguo rey con expresión facial severa y tono de voz firme y autoritario –Vegeta te dejó a cargo del imperio mientras él está de misión, puede decirse que de cierto modo ¡Tú eres el rey en éste momento! Hay obligaciones que un rey debe cumplir ¡Te guste o no!-

-¿Sucede algo?- en ese momento, justamente iba pasando el siguiente príncipe en línea de sucesión al trono, sintiéndose curioso al ver la discusión entre su primo y abuelo materno.

-Tu primo siendo negligente con sus obligaciones políticas, igual que siempre-

-¡No soy negligente!- reclamó Trunks.

-¿Y cómo le llamas a negarte a ir a una reunión con el parlamento? Es una de las obligaciones que todo miembro de la familia imperial tenemos, no únicamente el Rey, o futuro rey como es tu caso, pero es obligación especialmente tuya y de tu padre, Trunks-

Vegeta IV hizo una mueca ante el comentario de su abuelo, obviamente, eso sólo podría suceder en caso de que su tío y primo murieran pero ¡El también era un heredero al trono!, y en comparación a sus otros primos, era más sencillo que él se convirtiera en el próximo monarca –Yo puedo ir en lugar de Trunks-

Trunks sonrió ante el ofrecimiento de su primo –¡Creo que es una excelente idea!- palmeó el hombro del joven príncipe -Sé que te irá muy bien, Vegeta, si ambos me disculpan- dio media vuelta y se disponía a retirarse, pero una mano firme en la parte trasera superior de su armadura lo hizo deternerse.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Tú vienes con nosotros!- dijo Lord Vegeta, llevándose de ahí casi a rastras al mayor de sus nietos mientras el otro les acompañaba voluntariamente.

Mientras tanto, Bulma se encontraba en su oficina dentro del área científica. Estaba observando el monitor de su computadora y el trayecto que la nave donde su esposo y cuñados viajaban, hasta que la apertura de la puerta llamó su atención -¡Bra!- dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver a su hija entrar.

-¡Hola mamá!- se acercó al escritorio de su madre, alcanzando a ver de lado el mapa –Es la Vegeta I ¿cierto?-

Bulma asintió con la cabeza –están a medio camino de llegar al planeta de los reptilianos- suspiró.

-Al menos está por terminar ésta pesadilla-

-No sé... tengo un presentimiento- dijo Bulma, más para sí misma que para su hija.

-Debí haber ido con ellos... todos queríamos ir- al igual que su madre, esto lo dijo Bra más bien para sí misma.

Pero como finalmente lo pronunció de modo audible, Bulma estrechó la mirada al escuchar esas palabras de parte de su hija –Tu padre ordenó que te quedaras al igual que tu hermano y todos tus primos, y honestamente estoy ¡Totalmente de acuerdo con él! Sabes que no me gusta cuando te vas de misión y...- tomó aire, intentando calmarse, para entonces morderse el labio inferior –...sabes que no estoy del todo de acuerdo con ciertas "costumbres" y entrenamientos que han tenido para contigo, quisiera alejarte de todo esto, a ti y a tu hermano para que pudieran tener una vida normal- Bulma era consciente de la formación guerrera de sus hijos, sobrinos, y en general de todo saiyajin, finalmente llevaba más de 20 años viviendo en Vegetasei. Pero obviamente y al ser terrícola, no compartía muchos puntos de vista, y menos cuando se trataba de sus hijos.

-Mamá- tomó la mano derecha de su madre –¡Tengo una vida normal! O bueno... tan normal como puede ser cuando eres la hija del Rey de los saiyajin y mamá, soy feliz, ¡Me agrada entrenar!... Bueno, no todo el tiempo, pero sí de vez en cuando- comenzó a reír entre dientes.

Bulma acarició el rostro de su hija –Bra, es sólo que, tú eres mi pequeña, mi princesa y ¡No deberías estar dando y recibiendo golpes! Deberías ir a la secundaria y pensar en chicos, tomar mi maquillaje a escondidas e ir de compras-

Bra miró a su madre un poco confundida, ya que, obviamente la vida en Vegetasei era bastante distinta al estilo de vida terrícola el cual, a pesar de los años de vivir en el Planeta Vegeta y por tanto, tener conocimiento de ello, Bulma seguía tomándolo como referencia.

Normalmente, un saiyajin común y corriente comenzaba su formación a una temprana edad por parte de sus padres, y posteriormente alrededor de los 5 años ingresaban al sistema militar, donde eran entrenados como guerreros e intelectualmente también. Dependiendo de la situación socio-económica y familiar del niño en cuestión, el sistema educativo saiyajin podía ser un internado, aunque esto dependía mucho de si el niño era huérfano, los padres/tutores se encontraban en ese momento en el planeta, si los padres/tutores preferían que el niño se quedara todo el tiempo posible en los cuarteles del ejército, etc. En el caso de que el menor tuviera padres/tutores que se hicieran cargo de él, ya sea que se retirara de los cuarteles al atardecer para volver a casa o bien, si los padres/tutores así lo decidían, el niño se quedaría ahí a modo de internado, teniendo un día libre dos veces al mes para salir, ver a sus familiares, etc. En el caso de los huérfanos, el imperio se hacía cargo de los menores y éstos vivían en los cuarteles.

En el caso específico del pequeño Kensai, al haber perdido a sus padres quedó en automático bajo la protección del imperio, pero siendo que Brássica lo había tomado bajo su protección, el niño volvía al palacio por la tarde, y su formación estaba tanto a cargo del sistema militar como de Brássica, siendo en ocasiones entrenado por el general de más alto rango en todo el imperio saiyajin: Kakarotto.

Siendo miembro de la familia imperial, Bra comenzó su formación como guerrera, prácticamente desde que dio sus primeros pasos, aprendiendo el control de su cuerpo, mejorar su capacidad motriz etc. Gradualmente y conforme fue creciendo aprendería más cosas, controlar su ki, sentir otros ki's, volar, artes marciales, técnicas de combate, etc. Siendo una princesa saiyajin, lo anterior le fue enseñado por parte de sus tías y abuela paterna en mayor parte, aunque también recibió entrenamiento de parte de su padre, su abuelo paterno y tíos, mientras que su formación intelectual estuvo a cargo tanto de su abuela paterna como de su madre.

Bra había escuchado sobre la "escuela" y la "secundaria" por cosas que le contaba su madre y sus abuelos maternos, así como también alguna grabación que había visto. Ella era mitad terrícola, pero al haber crecido en Vegetasei como saiyajin, no imaginaba su vida sin aquel estilo militarizado, sin los títulos nobiliarios, la gente inclinándose ante ella, etc -mamá, soy feliz con mi vida tal y como es- sonrió maliciosamente –pero si me gusta ir de compras, ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora que vuelvan mi papá y mis tías?-

Bulma suspiró -claro que si, Bra-

Se escuchó un ruido que sonrojó a la adolescente, quien llevó sus manos a su estómago –por hora ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo?- dijo entre risas.

 _"Saiyajines"_ pensó Bulma, quien apagó su computadora y se levantó de su asiento –Vamos, yo también tengo un poco de hambre- madre e hija se retiraron de aquella oficina para acudir al salón comedor.

En aquel gran edificio que albergaba la cede del parlamento saiyajin, Lord Vegeta se encontraba junto a sus dos nietos atendiendo aquella reunión que, básicamente era para hablar sobre los resultados de la investigación sobre los atacantes, la misión en la que Vegeta y compañía se habían embarcado, así como discutir las acciones que se tomarían en cuanto los monarcas del imperio regresaran a la capital del mismo.

-Y yo los cuestiono a ustedes, miembros de la realeza, ¿Qué piensan hacer después de que el Rey y sus hermanas regresen? ¡Debemos recuperar las colonias perdidas, y expandir el imperio!- decía un joven saiyajin, alto, bastante atractivo, posiblemente de la misma edad que los príncipes.

Si bien, Lord Vegeta tenía deseos de asesinar al joven que en ese momento cuestionaba y retaba a su familia, pero al ver que el mayor de sus nietos se levantó de su asiento, simplemente aguardó al ver la reacción del príncipe heredero.

-Comprendo su inquietud, Lord Bandor- respondió Trunks –pero creo que antes de tomar decisiones expansionistas, creo que debemos esperar el regreso de mi padre y de mis tías, así como reconstruir y fortalecer lo que actualmente tenemos, después de eso quizá podemos pensar en conquistar más colonias-

Aquel joven miembro de la nobleza sonrió de manera sarcástica -¡El príncipe terrícola ha hablado!- dijo con cierto tono despectivo.

Tanto Lord Vegeta como Vegeta IV rechinaron los dientes con furia al escuchar aquella frase refiriéndose al príncipe de cabellos lilas, pese a sus personales ambiciones, Vegeta IV en verdad veía a Trunks como un hermano más que como su primo, finalmente habían crecido juntos y tenían casi la misma edad, siendo Trunks un año mayor que Vegeta IV. Por lo tanto, era bastante molesto para Vegeta IV el escuchar ese tipo de expresiones en contra, no sólo de Trunks, sino también de Bra.

Lord Vegeta se levantó de su asiento –¡Será mejor que se retracte de sus palabras en éste momento, Lord Bandor! O de lo contrario podría ser procesado por traición- dijo con autoritarismo. Quizá fue una de las cosas que él mismo presintió cuando Vegeta eligió a Bulma como su esposa y madre de sus hijos, pues sus nietos serían híbridos y podrían enfrentar ese tipo de racismo o incluso peor; siendo éste uno de los motivos que le llevaron a oponerse a la relación entre su primogénito y la terrícola. Pero su oposición no sirvió de nada y hoy tenía no uno, sino dos nietos mitad saiyajin, mitad terrícolas.

Bandor volvió a sonreír de manera irónica -¡Me disculpo!- dijo falsamente –no obstante, Lord Vegeta, aunque comparto la opinión del... Príncipe heredero- dijo con desprecio, para entonces recomponer su expresión -en cuanto a que es necesario reconstruir y reforzar, creo que muchos de los presentes estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que ¡Debemos expandir las fronteras del imperio!-

Vegeta IV sentía su sangre hervir al escuchar y ver la actitud de aquel joven, y aunque el saltar y atacar para matar a aquel noble era quizás la mejor idea que se le podría cruzar en ese momento, no era recomendable tomando en cuenta que una confrontación con los miembros del parlamento podría desencadenar una guerra civil, y eso no le convenía a nadie. Se levantó -Estoy seguro que mi tío, ¡El gran rey Vegeta! Así como mi madre estarán de acuerdo en agregar más planetas a nuestro imperio- volteó a ver a su primo –pero debemos admitir que el príncipe Trunks ha mencionado un punto muy importante al decir que debemos fortalecer y reconstruir, no se puede ampliar un edificio que ha sido vulnerado en su estructura-

Bandor inclinó la cabeza –Comparto su opinión, Príncipe Vegeta-

Siendo uno de los líderes del parlamento, Lord Carbage _(padre de Kratos)_ se levantó de su asiento –Propongo que aguardemos al regreso del Rey, la Reina y la Sagrada Emperatriz- dijo en voz alta y con tono autoritario –No creo pertinente estar discutiendo el futuro del imperio cuando sus dirigentes no están presentes- volteó a ver al antiguo rey así como a los príncipes -a menos que sus altezas tengan otro punto de vista-

Los presentes comenzaron a murmurar, en general estaban de acuerdo con Carbage, aunque se podían escuchar algunos comentarios racistas hacia Trunks y/o de apoyo a Bandor que algunos aristócratas hacían en voz baja.

Lord Vegeta alzó los brazos –¡Está decidido! ¡Toda actividad en el parlamento será aplazada hasta que mis hijos y yernos regresen de su misión después de haber asesinado a nuestros enemigos!-

Los asistentes de levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a retirarse. Asimismo, los tres integrantes de la familia imperial salieron por un acceso posterior el cual conducía a un largo corredor por el cual atravesaba otro pasillo. Pasaron dicho pasillo y continuaron su camino, pero Vegeta IV alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo una sombra que rápidamente atravesó dicho corredor –abuelo, Trunks, adelántense, los veré en el palacio-

-¿Sucede algo, Príncipe Vegeta?- dijo el antiguo rey de los saiyajin, arqueando una ceja mientras observaba al joven de 21 años por encima del hombro.

-Nada... todo está bien... olvidé algo- dio la media vuelta mientras sus ojos seguían pendientes de aquel pasillo que habían dejado atrás.

-Bien, ve y lúcete con los políticos, ¡Eso es lo tuyo, primo!- dijo Trunks en tono bromista mientras él y su abuelo paterno proseguían por un acceso exclusivo para la familia imperial, ya que conectaba el parlamento con el palacio.

Vegeta IV caminó como si volviera nuevamente al salón de sesiones del parlamento, pretendiendo que no se daba cuenta de aquella sombra que lo seguía. Finalmente llegó a la puerta que conducía a una oficina que estaba antes de llegar a la sala de sesiones, tomó la perilla... y no vio nada más, pues unas manos habían cubierto sus ojos. Sonrió con malicia –será mejor que no juegues con fuego-

-¿Y qué pasa si quiero quemarme?- escuchó una voz femenina.

Haciendo gala de sus habilidades, Vegeta IV tomó las muñecas de aquella joven mujer de unos 20 años de edad y largo cabello hasta llegar arriba de las corvas de sus rodillas; dio un rápido giro y aprisionó contra la pared a aquella saiyajin que le había intentado sorprender –Entonces ten cuidado, Tykva- sus labios se apoderaron fogosamente de los de aquella joven quien no puso resistencia alguna –tu deseo podría cumplirse- volvió a besarla profunda y apasionadamente, siendo plenamente correspondido por la joven.

-Eso espero- dijo Tykva en modo seductor mientras su boca volvía a entregarse a su príncipe, hasta que los pulmones de ambos saiyajin reclamaron por oxígeno -hace muchos días que no te veo desde que te fuiste a la misión a Deggial-

-Bien sabes que estoy ocupado- volvió a besarla, llevando una de sus manos de la espalda de ella, bajando hasta su trasero y después por la pierna de ella hasta llegar a la rodilla, tomándola y poniéndola alrededor de su cintura, quedando la pierna de la joven aristócrata justo debajo de la cola del príncipe -pero también sabes que siempre termino buscándote- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras volvía a besarla.

-Lo sé- sonrió mientras correspondía a los besos y caricias de su príncipe.

Después de un rato, y luego de sentir ki's bastante bajos cerca de donde ambos estaban, quizás algunos sirvientes laborando; Vegeta IV detuvo sus movimientos –vamos al palacio- sonrió con malicia –mis padres no están y aunque estén mi hermana, primos y abuelos, ahí estaremos más cómodos- volvió a besarla profundamente.

Ambos jóvenes se fueron presurosos por el pasillo que conducía al Palacio Imperial donde la joven era vista con frecuencia, en el pasado acompañando a sus familiares para presentar sus respetos o por alguna audiencia con los monarcas del imperio, pero en la actualidad eran constantes sus visitas a las habitaciones del Príncipe Vegeta IV, situación que era bien conocida por la servidumbre, guardias, y asimismo la familia imperial incluyendo a la sobreprotectora madre del joven quien al inicio tomó las visitas de Tykva como otra de las múltiples conquistas de su hijo quien, si bien de vez en cuando llevaba a otras jóvenes de clase media y alta para disfrutar de la compañía de ellas, era Tykva la elegida la mayor parte del tiempo, y eso provocaba cierta curiosidad por parte de Odette hacia la relación de su hijo con aquella noble.

Y no es que Tykva y Vegeta IV tuvieran una relación establecida como tal, él no la consideraba como su novia, prometida, su mujer o algo así, pero al mismo tiempo era con quien pasaba más tiempo y con quien compartía más la intimidad que con cualquier otra; mientras que ella soñaba con el día en que el príncipe la tomara como su compañera de vida, finalmente él era el único hombre con quien ella había tenido intimidad en toda su vida. Pero por ahora se conformaba con disfrutar de estar en brazos de él cuando había oportunidad, cuando él sentía ganas de ella lo cual era bastante frecuente. Incluso se resignó a saber que compartía a su príncipe con otras mujeres, eso la mataba de celos, pero él siempre la buscaba a ella y eso, de cierto modo, era el consuelo de la joven aristócrata.

Mientras Tykva y Vegeta IV se entregaban a los placeres carnales en la habitación de dicho príncipe; Trunks observaba el cielo nocturno en uno de los jardines del palacio, además de que eso lo hacía sentir relajado, era como si el joven intentara seguir con la mirada la nave donde su padre y tíos viajaban, algo que por supuesto era imposible, pero no podía dejar de sentir esa incertidumbre y no porque desconfiara de las habilidades y poderes de Vegeta y compañía, pero era cierto que los reptilianos actuaban a traición, todo podía pasar en esa misión... Pero no, debía ser optimista y confiar en su familia, en su padre.

-Éste lugar es tan grande que dudaba que algún día volvería a toparme contigo- se escuchó una sarcástica voz femenina.

Trunks volteó cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su invitada –¡Mai!- se recorrió para hacer espacio en la banca donde estaba sentado, invitándola a sentarse.

Mai sonrió a medias, cruzándose de brazos –estoy bien así-

El príncipe parpadeó con sorpresa –c... como digas- fue extraño, empezando porque su gesto fue mera amabilidad, pero por otro lado, cualquier otra fémina habría aprovechado la oportunidad de estar en compañía del heredero al trono, y en definitiva tratarían de hacer algún movimiento para cautivar a Trunks. En definitiva, Mai era muy distinta a las mujeres que Trunks había conocido, ya sea directamente o bien, las que veía desde lejos cuando salía a sus paseos por la ciudad o bien, en eventos públicos a los que debía asistir.

-Está muy lejos, ¿No es así?- dijo ella con voz melancólica.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

Sus ojos azules se posaron en los del príncipe -la Tierra-

No pasaron más de dos segundos antes de que Trunks pudiera articular palabras, quizá fue menos tiempo que eso –si... bastante lejos, en una nave normal son unos 8 días de viaje, pero en las naves Imperiales son sólo dos días y medio para llegar a la Tierra- jamás dejó de verla a los ojos, finalmente era un rasgo que sólo había visto en su madre, hermana y abuelos. Pero en Vegetasei, las saiyajin sólo tenían ojos marrón muy oscuro o negros, y no es que ese rasgo no fuera atractivo para el príncipe, pero una mujer con ojos azules no lo veía todos los días... bueno sí, pero su madre y hermana "no cuentan".

Mai sonrió de modo sarcástico -como si algún día fuera a viajar en una de las naves de tu familia- comenzó a reír entre dientes.

-¿Por qué no?- interrumpió el príncipe.

Aquel cuestionamiento logró irritarla –¡No soy de la realeza! ¡Tú bien sabes que esas naves son sólo para que tú y tu familia las utilicen!-

Trunks se levantó, acercándose a ella –Tienes razón, aunque eso puede arreglarse- dio un paso adelante, cerrando más la distancia entre ambos –Si lo que quieres es ir a la Tierra, yo puedo llevarte allá en una de las naves imperiales- dijo con voz seria, grave.

Su primera reacción fue una cierta emoción que sentía pero no verbalizaba o mostraba, pero después llegó la desconfianza –¿Y a cambio de qué sería eso?- frunció la mirada.

Trunks parpadeó, totalmente confundido –¿A cambio de qué? ¿De qué hablas? Mai, ¿Por qué cada que quiero ayudarte crees que quiero aprovecharme de ti?-

Ella retrocedió -porque nadie hace algo desinteresadamente, ¡Siempre hay un interés de por medio!-

Trunks estrechó los ojos, era la misma mirada severa de su padre –No sé por qué eres tan desconfiada, dime ¿Acaso te he dado motivos? Ahora vives en el palacio y di órdenes estrictas de que te traten como si fueras un miembro de la familia real, dime ¿He intentado ir a tu habitación y propasarme contigo? ¿Te he forzado a que vayas a la mía a pagarme los favores?-

Se quedó sin palabras para contraatacar, debía admitirlo, Trunks era amable con ella y en ningún momento había mostrado signos de querer obtener algo a cambio de todo lo que hacía por ella. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Era imposible que existiera alguien dispuesto a ayudarla sin querer nada a cambio! Pero... Ahí estaba él, sí, saiyajin, como todos esos brutos y arrogantes que la veían como alguien inferior; sí, un príncipe que podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella sin consecuencia alguna. Sí, ahí estaba él, generoso, bondadoso, desinteresado, alto, atractivo. Tuvo qué desviar sus ojos, simplemente no se sintió capaz de seguir retándolo con la mirada –tienes razón- dijo con voz apenas audible.

Pero siendo saiyajin, Trunks escuchó perfectamente lo que Mai dijo –¿Qué dijiste?- pretendió no entender nada, aunque en realidad estaba riendo internamente.

Mai le dirigió una mirada asesina, volviendo a desviar sus ojos –¡Tienes razón! ¡¿Contento?!- se cruzó de brazos.

Trunks volteó nuevamente hacia el firmamento –no sé qué haya sucedido en tu vida Mai, y si algún día quieres contármelo, es tu decisión finalmente es tu vida, pero sí quiero que te quede claro- volteó su rostro hacia ella, y al ver que ella seguía con la mirada hacia el césped, la tomó suavemente de la barbilla para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos –no soy tu enemigo, no quiero aprovecharme de ti, no quiero dañarte de ningún modo- suspiró un tanto cansado por las explicaciones –quiero ayudarte, no sólo a ti sino a cualquiera en el imperio que lo necesite, tú eres parte de mi pueblo igual que cualquier saiyajin lo es, ¿Cómo podría no intentar cuidar de ti?-

Su mente quedó en blanco, el universo entero despareció por un instante en el que sólo podía mirar los ojos azules del semi saiyan, _"demasiado bueno para ser cierto"_ una frase recurrente en su mente que de nueva cuenta aparecía, pero al mismo tiempo, debía admitir que Trunks esa noche había logrado desvanecer sus inseguridades y desconfianza... al menos para con el príncipe -yo...- ni siquiera podía articular palabra, pues además de que acababa de decidir confiar en él, cosa nada sencilla para la joven terrícola; también estaba el remordimiento por pensar mal sobre las intenciones del príncipe.

-Confía en mí, Mai, no voy a dañarte- retiró su mano de la barbilla de la joven, pero sus ojos seguían sobre ella, esos ojos que podían ser autoritarios como los del propio Vegeta si la ocasión ameritaba, pero que en ese momento eran suaves, gentiles.

Suspiró -confío en ti Pr... Trunks- se sonrojó al casi llamarlo por su título, cuando él le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre.

Los labios del príncipe dibujaron una dulce sonrisa –Me alegra escuchar eso- unas sombras que pasaban a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos se encontraban llamaron la atención -es la guardia de media noche-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundida, volteando hacia donde el príncipe tenía fija la mirada. Alcanzó apenas a ver a los tres guardias que patrullaban esa área del palacio.

-Es media noche- se encogió de hombros –supongo que hay que ir a dormir, no sé tú pero con eso de que mi padre y mis tías no están en Vegetasei, no tengo idea de qué actividades de "Rey en entrenamiento" tenga pensadas mi abuelo- suspiró -¡Sólo espero que no sea otra aburrida reunión en el parlamento! De verdad las detesto-

Mai no pudo evitar reír -O sea que, ¿Si te portas mal, tu abuelo te lleva al parlamento como castigo o algo así?- siguió riendo.

-¡No es gracioso!- interrumpió con voz y rostro severos, provocando que ella cesara con sus risas al pensar que quizá lo habría hecho enojar. Al ver esa reacción de ella, Trunks mismo se echó a reír -¡En verdad sí que es un castigo asistir a esas reuniones!-

Mai correspondió a las risas del príncipe, y volvió a estallar en carcajadas al ver que en realidad no lo había ofendido ni nada, sino que era una broma por parte del joven. Y así continuaron por un rato más, bromeando y riendo sobre las aburridas reuniones parlamentarias a las que el heredero al trono tanto odiaba asistir.

-Me iré a mi recámara- dijo Mai mientras bostezaba.

-¿Te acompaño?- dijo sin pensarlo, cosa que se reprochó mentalmente al ver la cara roja, confundida y de cierto modo, asustada de ella –¡No lo tomes a mal! ¡Tú misma lo dijiste, el palacio es enorme!- decía, o más bien, gritaba nervioso mientras agitaba sus manos frente a él.

-Gracias... sé el camino de regreso a mi habitación- dijo entre risas –buenas noches- sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Mai- respondió él, también con una sonrisa en los labios. No apartó sus ojos de ella mientras la veía alejarse por uno de los senderos empedrados de aquel lujoso jardín, hasta que la silueta de Mai desapareció al ingresar por uno de los accesos para dirigirse a su alcoba.

Después de su apasionado encuentro, Tykva había recostado su cabeza en el pecho de Vegeta IV como lo hacía siempre que compartían la intimidad, no podía evitar preguntarse si él permitía ese tipo de acercamientos a sus otras amantes, no se atrevía a preguntarle, y esa duda la mataba de celos.

La realidad, es que Vegeta IV "deshechaba" a sus otras amantes en cuanto el encuentro terminaba, y en realidad, Tykva era la única que de hecho llevaba a sus habitaciones, pues normalmente utilizaba alguna alcoba para huéspedes, incluso la antigua casa de su padre donde vivía antes de casarse con su madre. Quizás no la consideraba su novia formal o prometida, pues el unir su vida a alguien no figuraba en sus planes para un corto o mediano plazo; pero debía admitir que ella provocaba algo en él, tanto así que en varias ocasiones se sorprendía a sí mismo acariciando el largo cabello de la joven aristócrata justo como en ese momento, con delicadeza mientras ella dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

Escuchó pasos en la terraza de su alcoba, y obviamente sintió un ki. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla comenzó a recorrerse para salir de la cama, tomó con delicadeza la cabeza de Tykva con una mano y con la otra acomodó una almohada para ella. Luego de asegurarse que la joven aún seguía dormida, el príncipe procedió a tomar sus pantalones de spandex que había tirado en el piso de su habitación, saliendo del área del dormitorio y atravesando la sala para llegar a la terraza –¿Acaso tienes insomnio? ¿Necesitas que alguien te lea un cuento o qué?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Si necesitara que me leyeran un cuento para dormir no vendría contigo, ¡Eres el peor cuenta cuentos que he conocido!- dijo entre risas.

Vegeta IV estrechó la mirada –Si no quieres un cuento para dormir, ¿A qué has venido, Trunks?-

-¡Tranquilo!- detuvo sus risas al tiempo que observaba al interior de la alcoba de su primo, no se veía el área del dormitorio, pero podía sentir el ki de ¿Su futura prima? -¿No deberías estar con tu novia?- dijo en tono burlón.

Los ojos oscuros de Vegeta IV se suavizaron un poco para mirar hacia el interior de su habitación -Tykva está dormida- volteó a ver a su primo con mirada asesina –¡Y no es mi novia! Sólo tengo sexo con ella así como con muchas otras, ¡Eso no tiene nada de especial!-

Trunks se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja –Vegeta, te conozco perfectamente, más que mi primo eres mi hermano, hemos crecido juntos. ¡Admítelo! Tykva está en un nivel más allá que cualquiera de tus amantes- se sentó en el barandal, dejando que sus pies colgaran hacia el vacío.

-¡Tonterías!- respondió el príncipe, cruzándose de brazos y volteando la cara, exactamente la misma actitud que su tío y abuelo maternos.

Trunks comenzó a mover sus pies libremente mientras observaba la oscuridad de los jardines, y las luces de la ciudad que se alcanzaban a apreciar en la lejanía, o al menos, lo que los altos muros del palacio permitían observar –A veces no te entiendo, primo, si yo tuviera una mujer como Tykva, me refiero a, atractiva y a quien yo le importara más por quien soy realmente y no por mi título o mi linaje- volteó a ver a su primo –no dudaría en convertirla en mi mujer-

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Vegeta IV –Debes dejar de ser tan cursi si es que pretendes ser el Rey algún día, Trunks- comenzó a reír entre dientes, saltando al barandal para sentarse junto de su primo –en realidad, creo que Tykva sería perfecta si es que el matrimonio estuviera en mis planes- se quedó pensativo mientras observaba cómo su primo lo miraba sorprendido y con la boca abierta. Se encogió de hombros -tú lo has dicho, Tykva es atractiva, poderosa, de sangre noble, mi unión con ella sería bastante conveniente- sonrió de modo malicioso –pero ya tendré mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, por ahora no pienso cambiar nada en mi vida. Conservaré a Tykva como mi amante como hasta ahora y...- se encogió de hombros -seguiré divirtiéndome, finalmente y si me uno definitivamente a Tykva tengo que estar seguro que no querría cambiarla por nadie más- pronunció con arrogancia mientras reía entre dientes.

Trunks no pudo evitar reír entre dientes, conocía a su primo perfectamente y sabía que esa frialdad con la que hablaba de la joven no era más que una fachada de arrogancia, idéntica a la que usaba su padre, su abuelo, y en realidad casi todos los saiyajin –Sólo tú puedes hacer que el unir tu destino a tu compañera suene como una transacción o estrategia militar-

-¿Y tú qué?- detuvo sus carcajadas –¿Acaso sólo viniste a charlar y darme sermones de que debería unirme a Tykva? Mi madre ya hace ese trabajo, ahora que si quieres puedo pedir té y galletas- dijo con sarcasmo.

-El mío que sea de flores violeta del planeta Nyx* con dos terrones de azúcar, y las galletas con chispas si eres tan gentil- estalló en carcajadas, de hecho no supo cómo fue capaz de decir lo anterior sin soltarse a reír en medio de su "solicitud" de té y galletas.

Las carcajadas de ambos primos rompían con el silencio de aquella noche llena de tensión, donde los miembros de la familia imperial aguardaban por noticias de los viajeros que no debían tardar en llegar al planeta de los reptilianos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Trunks mientras observaba hacia todos lados como buscando algo.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué fue qué?- y entonces lo percibió, un cristal o quizás cerámica quebrándose, pasos veloces y voces.

Trunks saltó del barandal de la terraza de su primo hacia el jardín, siendo seguido por Vegeta IV. Silencio... Y escuchó un grito –¡Mai!- corrió presuroso hacia donde se escuchaban los ruidos.

-¡Espérame, Trunks!- gritó Vegeta IV, quien veloz siguió a su primo a donde quiera que él fuera, tanto para acompañarlo, saber qué sucedía, y porque él también había escuchado un grito.

-¡Déjame!- escuchó Trunks desde el interior de la planta baja del palacio, cerca de la salida hacia el jardín. Corrió hacia donde escuchó el último grito sólo para encontrarse una escena que de inmediato lo hizo enfurecer como nunca antes lo había hecho: un guardia encima de Mai quien lloraba e intentaba inútilmente resistirse a aquellas manos que desgarraban su blusa.

-¡Suéltame, maldito mono!- gritó la joven con toda su rabia, su miedo, totalmente impotente al sentir el enorme cuerpo del lujurioso saiyajin que la tenía totalmente atrapada contra el suelo. Se retorcía, intentando evitar que desgarraran su ropa, tratando de escapar de ese abuso... Nada... Abrió los ojos y aquel guardia que hacía unos momentos intentaba propasarse con ella estaba estrellado contra uno de los muros de aquel pasillo, a un par de metros de ella. Volteó, y observó a Trunks de pie cerca de ella, con la mano extendida y la mirada firme y furiosa. Sollozando, Mai se observó a sí misma, sus pechos estaban expuestos apenas cubiertos por su sostén que también había sido maltratado por el saiyajin que estuvo a punto de violarla. Se arrastró hasta el muro, sentándose en posición fetal con los brazos cubriendo su pecho mientras intentaba reponerse de aquella situación.

Trunks volteó a verla, quería confortarla y hacerla sentir protegida _"¿Por qué la dejé volver sola a su alcoba? ¡Soy un idiota!"_ Se recriminaba mentalmente mientras pensaba en lo que habría podido pasar si él no llegaba a tiempo. Pero antes que cualquier cosa, debía asegurarse que el agresor no volviera a intentar nada con su protegida. Caminó hasta el aturdido guardia a quien acababa de disparar, tomándolo de la armadura en el borde superior del pecho de la misma –¡¿Qué demonios tenías pensado, soldado?!-

-P... ¡Príncipe Trunks!- volteó hacia donde su víctima seguía arrinconada, observando al otro joven saiyajin quien sólo miraba a la muchacha sin saber qué hacer, si decirle algo, ayudarla a levantarse, dejarla sola –¡Príncipe Vegeta (IV)! Yo... sólo... me divertía...-

Trunks ladeó el rostro al percibir cierto aroma en el guardia –¡¿Bebiendo en tu turno?! Y además de todo, ¡Intentando propasarte con una mujer! ¡Eso es de cobardes!- lo soltó, arrojándolo al suelo. Se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia donde Mai y su primo se encontraban –Deberás enfrentar la ley por lo que intentaste hacer- miró al guardia por encima del hombro –y de mi cuenta corre que permanezcas mucho tiempo en los calabozos-

Para entonces, Vegeta IV al no saber qué decir o hacer por Mai, y a pesar que, como la mayoría de los saiyajin hacían, consideraba como inferior a cualquier ser de otra raza distinta, finalmente era una mujer a punto de ser víctima de un acto reprobable. Se agachó para revisar visualmente a la joven –¿Te encuentras bien?- Mai no respondió pues seguía en shock, aún llorando, cubriéndose. Instintivamente, Vegeta IV intentó quitarse su capa, pero se dio cuenta que sólo llevaba sus pantalones puestos.

Mai retrocedió al ver Vegeta IV revisándola y mirándola con esos extraños ojos, a la vez fríos, a la vez con un destello compasivo. Cerró los ojos hasta que dejó de sentir la fresca brisa sobre su piel, al tiempo que sentía cómo era levantada del suelo. Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que Trunks tuvo la misma idea que su primo hacía unos instantes, con la diferencia que el joven de cabellos lilas sí tenía puesta su capa, la cual ahora cubría a Mai, quien se encontró a sí misma en brazos del heredero al trono de los saiyajin, encontrándose con los bondadosos y compasivos ojos azules de Trunks.

El guardia, ebrio y enfurecido se levantó tambaleante –¿Encarcelarme? ¡Por esa humana!- dio un par de pasos –Los del parlamento tienen razón en desconfiar de un mestizo para ser el rey- dijo con desprecio, barriendo mucho las palabras debido a su estado.

Si bien Trunks ignoró completamente al guardia y sólo se dedicaba a abrazar a Mai, apretando la cabeza de ella contra su hombro para poder tranquilizarla, Vegeta IV no dejó pasar desapercibido el comentario. Sí, era innegable que deseaba ser el rey, pero antes que sus propias ambiciones estaba su familia, y nadie iba a hablarle así a su primo. Caminó lentamente hacia el guardia, quien en un segundo observó al príncipe venir hacia él y al siguiente sólo sabía que tenía la mano de Vegeta IV en su cuello –¡Escucha bien sabandija!- observó por el rabillo del ojo a un grupo de guardias que en ese momento patrullaban esa área -¡Escuchen todos ahora mismo!- observó al agresor, apretando su agarre en el cuello de éste -Ésta sabandija intentó propasarse con la concubina del Príncipe Trunks, ¡El futuro rey del imperio saiyajin!-

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de Vegeta IV, el agresor observó a ambos príncipes y a la joven con terror en su mirada, pues todos sabían que si los varones de la familia imperial tenían a una mujer con el fin de intimar con ella, fuera por sólo un momento, o fuera de por vida, eso volvía intocable a dicha fémina, y un imperdonable crimen a quien intentara algo con la susodicha en cuestión. Los otros guardias comenzaron a murmurar y dar por muerto a su compañero -P..Príncipe Vegeta ¡Yo no tenía idea!- apenas pronunció.

Mai ni siquiera prestaba atención, sólo podía refugiarse en los brazos de su salvador, aquel que había evitado que pasara por la peor experiencia que podía imaginar. Por otro lado y cuando su primo se refirió a Mai como su concubina, dirigió sus ojos hacia el otro príncipe -¡Es suficiente, Vegeta! Que la justicia se encargue de él-

Vegeta IV miró a su primo por encima del hombro, levantando la ceja, para después mirar nuevamente al guardia, apretando aún más su mano alrededor del cuello de éste -¿Un juicio justo? ¿Para ésta sabandija cobarde y traidora?- estrechó sus ojos, adquiriendo una expresión aún más sádica -¡Que sirva de ejemplo! ¡Haaa!- con su mano libre disparó un potente cañón de energía color púrpura que atravesó el torso del guardia. Dejó caer el cuerpo y observó a los otros guardias que, aterrorizados, no sabían si retirarse, quedarse, o qué hacer –¡Y ustedes escuchen! Porque donde sean sorprendidos intentando tocar a la concubina del Príncipe Trunks, ¡O peor aún! Cometiendo traición al cuestionar la línea de sucesión al trono, o cualquier otro desacato contra el imperio ¡No serán tratados con la misma compasión que tuve con éste insecto que yace aquí!- remató, pateando el cuerpo que rodó hacia el grupo de guardias.

-¡Sí, Príncipe Vegeta (IV)!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo, presos del miedo.

-¡Retírense!- ordenó Vegeta IV para alivio de los guardias.

Trunks había atestiguado la ejecución, y si bien no estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de métodos, debía admitir que cierta parte de él agradeció a su primo por haber hecho justicia –Trunks- escuchó la débil voz de la joven que apenas podía hablar o hacer nada, acercó sus labios al oído izquierdo de ella, calmándola con un "Shhhhh" -todo estará bien, nadie va a hacerte daño, yo voy a cuidarte Mai, siempre voy a protegerte-

Aquel "Shh" seguido por aquellas palabras con esa voz gentil, protectora, además del calor del cuerpo del Príncipe semi saiyan, el latido del corazón de Trunks en su oído, ya que la cabeza de ella quedaba del lado izquierdo de él; y además de todo, el cálido rostro del príncipe. Sí, aún seguía impactada y asustada, pero a pesar de eso se sentía a salvo, como nunca antes en la vida se había sentido.

Vegeta IV caminó hacia donde Trunks y Mai se encontraban –Ninguno de ellos volverá a intentar nada-

Trunks sonrió para Mai, y volteó a ver a su primo con expresión seria –No era necesario que asesinaras al guardia, iba a ser procesado y encarcelado por muchos años-

-¡Deja de ser tan blando, Trunks!- exclamó Vegeta IV –¡Ése cobarde obtuvo su merecido! Además, tú y esa... humana- dijo, intentando disimular su tono de voz despectivo, pues la única humana merecedora de su afecto y respeto era su tía Bulma, nadie más -deberían agradecerme el favor, ahora todos creen que es tu concubina y nadie en sus cinco sentidos intentará propasarse- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida para ir al jardín y volver a su alcoba, deteniéndose antes de salir –¡De nada!-

-Gracias- dijo Mai, apenas audible, aún sollozando.

-Perdóname Mai, yo debí acompañarte cuando nos despedimos...- suspiró frustrado, avergonzado con ella al fallar en protegerla –es mi culpa que tuvieras qué pasar por esto- sintió la cabeza de ella moverse en su mano, y la separó un poco de él para poder darle espacio.

-No digas eso, si no hubieras llegado él...- se le cortó la voz, pero sentir nuevamente la mano de Trunks presionando delicadamente su cabeza contra el pecho de él lograba calmarla nuevamente, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Trunks había comenzado a caminar para salir al jardín, tampoco sintió en qué momento él levitó para llegar a su alcoba y aterrizó en su propia terraza, adentrándose en la sala de estar de sus habitaciones. No, ella no se dio cuenta de nada, sólo del latido del corazón del príncipe que escuchaba claramente, sólo del calor del cuerpo de Trunks y sus protectores brazos a su alrededor –llegamos- eso sí logró sacarla del trance de seguridad en el que estaba inmersa, eso y el hecho de sentir cómo el príncipe la depositaba en una superficie bastante suave y reconfortante. Volteó hacia todos lados, totalmente desorientada –¿En dónde estoy?- preguntó asustada al verse en medio de una enorme y lujosa cama, en especial por la experiencia que acababa de vivir.

-Por favor no tengas miedo- retrocedió hasta llegar al umbral de la entrada hacia el área del dormitorio, que quedaba a un par de metros de la cama –estamos en mi habitación ¡Y por favor no creas que quiero lastimarte como el guardia ese!- agitaba las manos, intentando dejar en claro que no la había llevado ahí para aprovecharse de ella ni mucho menos, sino sólo para protegerla –Mai, ¿Escuchaste lo que Vegeta dijo hace rato?-

-¿Vegeta? ¿El rey?- preguntó confundida.

-No, mi primo, Vegeta... bueno sí, tienes razón, él, mi padre y mi abuelo tienen el mismo nombre, pero me refiero a mi primo, el que mató al guardia que te atacó-

Mai bajó la mirada, cubriéndose más con la capa del príncipe -dale las gracias de mi parte, por favor- apenas pudo pronunciar.

-Si, lo haré- dijo mientras parpadeaba, acercándose hasta quedar de pie a la orilla de la cama –En fin, Vegeta dijo algo muy útil- se quedó pensativo unos instantes –Mai, no quiero que nada te suceda, jamás podría perdonarme si algo llegara a pasarte... Les haré creer a todos que eres mi amante-

Mai se quedó atónita ante aquellas palabras, tragando saliva y no sabiendo qué decir o qué hacer, sólo atinó a retroceder hacia la cabecera de la cama.

-¡Tranquila por favor! Como dije, sólo será una mentira- suspiró -Soy el... Príncipe del imperio saiyajin- dijo entre risas, ya que rara vez alardeaba de su título -tú, como mi amante serás intocable, y quien se atreva tan siquiera a tener un pensamiento impuro sobre ti, correrá la misma suerte que el guardia que intentó atacarte- se levantó, y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos –es por tu propio bien, Mai-

-¿Por qué?- observó los confundidos ojos del príncipe -¿Por qué tanto interés en protegerme?-

-Ya te lo he dicho, Mai, eres parte de mi pueblo, y es mi deber como Príncipe del Imperio el protegerte, a ti, a cada saiyajin, a cada humano, a cada ser que habite las colonias del imperio- caminó hacia la puerta que dividía el dormitorio de la sala de estar de su alcoba –Ésta será tu habitación ahora, tú duerme en la cama, yo me quedaré en el sofá o si no me puedo quedar con mi primo Dahda o Bardock, ya veré-

-¡No, Trunks!- dijo ella, sentándose en la orilla de la cama con claras intenciones de levantarse –¡Eres el príncipe! ¡Ésta es tu alcoba! No es justo que duermas en otro sitio, además- sonrió con malicia –supongo que tu sofá es más cómodo que donde me estaba quedando-

Trunks no pudo evitar reír un poco –Mai, mi decisión está tomada, tú dormirás en mi cama y yo en el sofá- se quedó de pie en el umbral del dormitorio, sosteniendo con ambas manos las puertas corredizas que dividían ambas secciones –te veré mañana-

Mai se quedó en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, acomodándose en medio de la cama y aún cubriéndose con la capa de Trunks. Es como si aquel fino pedazo de tela pudiera desaparecer todas sus preocupaciones y miedos, esa capa lo representaba a él, su protector y salvador.

En otro punto del universo, la nave imperial Vegeta I continuaba su recorrido, y al interior de dicho vehículo espacial las alarmas sonaban para despertar a los tripulantes. No tardaron más de cinco minutos en estar listos y despiertos para la batalla.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia la consola principal –Planeta Drackon, tiempo estimado para el aterrizaje, veinte minutos- sonrió maliciosamente al escuchar la femenina voz robótica de la computadora dar aquellos datos. Dio la media vuelta, sus hermanas y cuñados se encontraban de pie en posición de firmes, cada pareja a un lado de la puerta de la cabina de controles.

-¿Cuál va a ser el plan, Vegeta?- preguntó Zorn.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos antes de contestar –Es simple, saldremos de la nave antes de aterrizar, Vilandra y Kakarotto quiero que se desplieguen a la derecha, Zorn y Odette a la izquierda. La orden es muy sencilla: Exterminarlos rápida y efectivamente, ¡No quiero que se pongan a jugar con esas sabandijas! ¡No quiero errores! Y más importante ¡No quiero sobrevivientes!- Volteó hacia la ventana donde se podía ver aquel enorme planeta anaranjado, y entonces acercó su furioso puño a su rostro –Esas sabandijas se atrevieron a tocar mi imperio ¡Y van a pagar por ello!- volvió a dirigirse a sus acompañantes -¡Hoy acabaremos con los reptilianos y desearán jamás haberse metido con el Imperio de los Saiyajin!-

La Vegeta I entró a la atmósfera del Planeta Drackon. Si hubiera sido una nave enemiga intentando entrar al Planeta Vegeta habría sido atacada por una serie de satélites artificiales de defensa controlados desde los cuarteles militares del ejército saiyajin, posterior, una serie de naves de batalla diseñadas para que su tripulante pueda no sólo utilizar las armas de la nave, sino también poder salir de la misma rápidamente con una mascarilla de oxígeno activable desde el rastreador, por si era necesario hacer un ataque de ki en el espacio. Además de eso, las poderosas armas diseñadas y/o mejoradas por Bulma, aunado al poderoso ejército saiyajin hacía del Planeta Vegeta una fortaleza aparentemente inquebrantable. Pero en comparación al sistema de la capital del Imperio Saiyajin, la tecnología reptiliana no era tan avanzada como la saiyajin, por lo que adentrarse al Planeta Drackon fue relativamente sencillo.

En la base militar reptiliana los radares detectaron la nave saiyajin cuando la misma ya había entrado a la atmósfera y descendía con el fin de aterrizar, soldados reptilianos tomaron posición en unos enormes cañones láser que, luego de un par de minutos que tardaban en calentarse para ser utilizados, comenzaron a disparar contra la nave imperial... Y uno de esos soldados sonrió con una expresión de victoria.

Dentro de la Vegeta I, los tripulantes se encontraban justo detrás de la compuerta de entrada/salida de la nave ya transformados en Súper Saiyajin con única excepción del Rey, listos para salir volando y atacar, cuando una fuerte explosión destruyó la nave más veloz del imperio de los Saiyajin.

Era de madrugada en Vegetasei, la fría brisa previa al amanecer entraba por la terraza. En la habitación de la más pequeña de las princesas, Kensai se había quedado a dormir como en ocasiones lo hacía cuando él y Carrote se quedaban jugando y comiendo postres hasta muy tarde. Esto no sucedía muy a menudo, pues aunque Vilandra era más permisiva con sus dos hijos más pequeños, no dejaba de cuidar que se respetaran sus horas de dormir y levantarse como parte de la disciplina guerrera que imperaba entre los saiyajin.

El pequeño de cinco años dormía plácidamente, pero algo le hizo despertar, no encontrando a su amiga. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la sala de su amiga, donde los platos y restos de los postres que habían devorado la noche anterior aún se encontraban. Volteó hacia la terraza -¿Carry?- preguntó, bastante extrañado al ver a su amiga de pie frente a la salida a la terraza con un aura blanca rodeándola. No hubo respuesta.

Kensai se acercó a su amiga desde atrás, rodeándola para quedar de frente a ella -¿Carry? ¿Estás bien?- dio un paso hacia atrás al ver que su amiga no sólo no respondía, la sujetó de los brazos -¡Carry!- no entendía lo que sucedía, sólo sabía que la pequeña de cuatro años miraba hacia el horizonte con los ojos completamente negros mientras aquella aura blanca la rodeaba. Intentó sacudirla -¡Carry! ¡Háblame! ¡Carry!- decía desesperado, intentando llamar la atención de la pequeña princesa que parecía hipnotizada.

Mientras tanto en los lujosos aposentos del rey de los saiyajin Bulma despertó de pronto, bastante sobresaltada –¡¿Qué pasó?!- sudaba frío, sentía una enorme angustia y una opresión en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar, lo que le hizo llevar su mano derecha a su corazón –¡Vegeta!- apenas pudo pronunciar, con un horrible presentimiento que la tenía presa del pánico y angustia.

-Continuará-

* * *

 _Tykva significa calabaza en ruso. La pobre chica con el vestido de novia en el bolso por si su príncipe se decide, y Vegeta IV quiere divertirse, y ella lo acepta. ¿Cuántas no hemos aceptado alguna situación con la que no estamos del todo o para nada de acuerdo, pero lo hacemos con tal de no perder al novio? Por otro lado, Vegeta IV se ve que Tykva es importante para él, pero no quiere "amarrarse a nadie" aún... y por lo que le dijo a Trunks, su mamá como que le dice en ocasiones que debería sentar cabeza si ya tiene una novia, por decirlo de algún modo ¿Será?_

 _Bandor, un aristócrata miembro del parlamento que es claramente uno de los detractores de Trunks, ¿Será alguien de quien Trunks deba cuidarse acaso?_

 _El nombre del Planeta Nyx lo saqué de la marca "Nyx Cosmetics" que son muy buenos, no muy baratos como Jordana o Bissú al menos aquí en México, pero no tan caros como L'oreal o Maybelline._

 _Trunks salvó a Mai y ahora ella es su supuesta concubina... ¿Acaso Trunks repite los patrones de sus padres? Jajaja! Veamos qué pasa con ellos más adelante! Y hablando de esa pareja ¿Qué dirá Lord Vegeta, Bulma, Vegeta y los demás sobre ésta situación?_

 _La nave imperial, la Vegeta I fue destruida por los reptilianos... ¿Vegeta, Vilandra, Odette, Zorn y Gokú lograrán sobrevivir? ¿Habrán muerto en aquella explosión? ¿Por qué Bulma tuvo esa horrible sensación que la despertó? Y otra pregunta... ¿Qué sucede con Carry? ¿Por qué Kensai la encontró en ese estado cuando despertó?_

 _Respuestas y muchas más interrogantes en el siguiente capítulo de "El Principio del Fin"._

 _No olviden que sus reviews los contesto en mi canal de youtube, búsquenme como "Odette Vilandra Fanfiction" o si no, les dejo el link:_

 _Www (punto) youtube (punto) com /channel /_ UCDYiKkTgI5PhhZYvat9pVGg

 _Síganme en mis redes sociales para estar siempre en contacto:_

 _Facebook: página "Vilandra y Odette" www (punto) facebook (punto) com / VilandraOdetteVegeta_

 _Twitter: (arroba) Grissysweet_

 _Instagram: (arroba) Grissy_Lewis_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Reviews?_


	5. En Territorio Enemigo

_¡Por fin! Nuevo capítulo. Una disculpa por el retraso, he estado algo ocupada y fue un tanto cuanto complicado de escribir, pero finalmente ¡Una nueva entrega!_

 _Recuerden que sus reviews los contesto en mi canal de YouTube "Odette Vilandra fanfiction", así que ahí pueden encontrar la respuesta a sus comentarios que me dejan y que agradezco infinitamente._

 _Sin más preámbulos, comencemos con el capítulo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **En territorio enemigo**

Abrumada por aquel horrible presentimiento con el que despertó, Bulma se sentó a la orilla de su cama, tomó aquel artefacto tipo tablet que la enlazaba a las computadoras del departamento de ciencia e investigaciones, además de obviamente, su computadora principal de su laboratorio. Abrió el radar donde seguía la trayectoria de la _Vegeta I_ donde su esposo y cuñados viajaban... Si ya estaba alterada debido a la horrible sensación que la despertó, su rostro se desencajó totalmente cuando la nave no aparecía en el radar por más que intentaba refrescar el radar, resetearlo y otras maniobras... nada —V... Vegeta...— se llevó una mano al corazón, intentando contener las lágrimas de preocupación que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos —no... ¡Tú estás bien, Vegeta! Yo lo sé, ¡Jamás te das por vencido! Sabes que no te permitiré darte por vencido—

Oscuridad... tan sólo un pequeño haz de luz que lograba filtrarse _—¿Vegeta?—_ escuchaba el monarca muy, muy a lo lejos. Entreabrió los ojos pero no lograba ver nada, volvió a caer inconsciente —¿Tío?— escuchó la voz aguda de una pequeña niña, volteaba, más no lograba ver nada.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó Vegeta.

Una infantil silueta de luz blanca incandescente apareció, cegándolo —tío Vegeta, debes despertar, tienes qué derrotarlos—

—¿C... Carrote?— pronunció al reconocer aquella vocecilla, aunque aún no podía ver bien debido a la incandescencia de la luz que provenía de aquella silueta.

—Tío, tienes qué acabar con los reptiles, pase lo que pase, ¡Tú debes vencerlos!— extendió una mano hacia el monarca, quien a esas alturas ya había logrado acostumbrarse un poco a la luz que irradiaba, pero seguía siendo demasiado brillante —¡Es hora!—

Vegeta abrió los ojos totalmente aturdido, encontrándose a sí mismo encadenado de manos y pies, además de percatarse de un grillete alrededor de su cuello. Estaba claro que se encontraba en una celda bastante oscura con excepción de un poco de luz solar que lograba filtrarse por una diminuta ventana.

—¿Vegeta?— dijo una voz masculina.

El rey volteó hacia la esquina contraria de donde él se encontraba —¡Zorn!— se quedó pensativo, intentando poner orden a sus pensamientos. Lo último que recordaba era el fuego en la nave y después, nada —¡Maldición!— gritó con furia al caer en cuenta que había sido capturado por sus enemigos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?— dijo una voz débil y adormilada que recién despertaba de su estado de inconciencia con heridas que, al no contar con un médico para valorarlas no podía saberse la gravedad de las mismas pero si llamaban mucho la atención.

—Hasta que despertaste— dijo Zorn.

—¡Kakarotto! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre estar inconsciente en una situación como ésta?! ¡Insecto!—

Aún confundido, Goku intentó llevarse la mano a la cabeza lo cual no le fue posible, ya que también estaba encadenado —¿Alguien recuerda qué sucedió?—

—Esos malditos, atacaron la nave— dijo Zorn con voz jadeante, intentando inútilmente de liberarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban y que de hecho, lo debilitaban —no tengo idea de qué material sea éste—

—¡Tonterías!— espetó Vegeta mientras intentaba romper las cadenas que tenía en las muñecas, pero entre más fuerza hacía, más agotado se sentía —¡Diablos! ¡¿De qué demonios están hechas éstas malditas cosas?!—

—No lo sé, pero entre más tratemos de destruirlas, más nos debilitarán— dijo Zorn mientras reía entre dientes —créeme, ya intenté hacerlo—

—¿En verdad?— Goku intentó reunir su ki para hacer el intento también de reventar las cadenas que lo ataban de manos, pero su aura rápidamente desapareció, era como si su fuerza era inexistente —¡¿Pero qué?! ¡Es como si éstas cosas absorbieran mi ki!—

—Tus amigos tienen razón, rey saiyajin— la figura de un reptiliano se hizo presente. Era alto y de expresión soberbia, con un ajustado traje negro y una capa roja —éstas cadenas son de una aleación especial que se hicieron especialmente para contener a monos como ustedes— dijo con desprecio.

El rostro de Vegeta dibujó una media sonrisa —Son tan cobardes que sólo así son capaces de hacerme frente—

—¡Di lo que quieras, mono idiota! Pronto, tu amado imperio caerá ante tus ojos ¡Y los reptilianos tendremos nuestra venganza!—

—¿En serio lo crees?— Vegeta comenzó a reunir energía en su mano derecha —¡¿Qué demonios?!— exclamó, totalmente impactado cuando la energía se esfumó de su mano.

El rey de los reptilianos comenzó a reír a carcajadas —¡Jamás saldrán de aquí con vida! Ahora díganme, monos estúpidos, ¿Dónde está el resto de su ejército?—

 _"¿Ejército?"_ Pensaron Zorn, Goku y Vegeta al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose una mirada como si supieran que habían coincidido en la misma duda.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy tan cobarde como para traer a todo el ejército imperial conmigo? ¿Acaso crees que soy igual de débil que tú? ¡Sabandija!—

—¡Malditos simios! ¡¿Creen que soy tan estúpido como para pensar que vinieron tres saiyajin solos sin ningún otro guerrero?! ¡¿Y en especial tratándose del mismo rey mono?! ¡No me hagan reír!—

—¿Y tú crees que somos tan idiotas para darte la posición de los batallones del ejército que se dirigen hacia acá? Nuestra nave no era mas que un señuelo, ¡Las otras jamás las verás venir!— dijo Zorn, tratando de comprobar si en verdad su esposa y cuñada estaban en cualquier lugar del planeta, pero lejos del conocimiento de los reptilianos.

El rey sonrió de manera burlona —Así que ustedes sólo eran un señuelo— dio la media vuelta —bien, esperaremos a su portentoso ejército para hacer añicos cada nave, y después ¡Su poderoso imperio caerá a mis pies!— exclamó antes de retirarse de los calabozos.

—Me puedes explicar, Zorn, ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste a esa sabandija que todo el ejército saiyajin estaba por llegar?—

—Sí, Zorn, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?— preguntó un confundido Gokú quien después de eso limpió sus ojos de la sangre que caía de su frente.

—Vegeta, Kakarotto, ellos creen que sólo nosotros veníamos en la _Vegeta I_ , eso quiere decir que Odette y Vilandra están en alguna parte y no han sido capturadas—

El rostro de Goku se tornó en seriedad absoluta, cerró los ojos un momento, volviendo a abrirlos con cierto sobresalto —¡No puedo sentirlas!—

—¡¿Qué es lo que dices, insecto?!—

—Vegeta, Zorn no puedo percibir el ki de Odette...— su rostro se ensombreció —tampoco el de Vilandra—

Zorn no pudo evitar sentir preocupación por aquellas palabras al ser consciente de lo que podrían significar —Están ocultas— finalmente, Vegeta rompió con la tensión del momento —conozco a ese par desde que nacieron, ¡Yo mismo he entrenado con ellas toda la vida! Y si ustedes dos, par de insectos, creen que un ataque tan estúpido como el atentado a la nave va a matar a mis hermanas, ¡Entonces son más idiotas de lo que creí!—

—También...— comenzó a decir Zorn mientras observaba por la ventana de la celda —...si éstas cadenas absorben nuestro poder... ¡No sé! Puede ser que bloqueen la percepción de ki de aquí hacia el exterior y viceversa— se recargó contra la pared mientras reía entre dientes —o sólo están ocultas y aguardando atacar como dices tú, Vegeta—

Vegeta volteó hacia la pequeña ventana de su celda, estrechando la mirada —más les vale a esas dos se den prisa en sacarnos de aquí, ¡Quiero matar a éstas sabandijas con mis propias manos cuanto antes!—

La luz se filtraba por entre los árboles, sonidos de la fauna era todo lo que se escuchaba a la redonda. Una gota de agua sobre sus ojos hizo que Vilandra despertara en medio de la jungla. Al principio, su visión era rosada debido a una herida que sangraba desde su frente y llegaba hasta la punta de su nariz. Se frotó el rostro y observó su propia sangre que manchaba su guante blanco, haciendo una mueca de fastidio al percatarse de su herida.

Trató de levantarse del suelo —¡Argh!— se quejó cuando una fractura en su pierna izquierda, y al parecer, también una costilla debido a un fuerte dolor en el costado derecho de su torso, frustraron su intento de ponerse de pie —¡Demonios!— golpeó el suelo totalmente frustrada, además de enfurecida al saber que un ataque tan simple como el atentado a la nave donde viajaba junto a su esposo y hermanos la había podido lastimar.

— _Si algo sucede y en caso de que estés tú o alguno de tus hijos muy malheridos, entonces come una de éstas—_

 _Vilandra tomó aquella pequeña bolsa de tela color beige, la abrió para ver al interior —¡Recuerdo esto! Tu hijo, Gohan, me dio una semilla así cuando Carrote nació—_

 _Goku (cannon) asintió con la cabeza —son las semillas del ermitaño, pueden curar cualquier herida mas no enfermedades— su sonrisa se tornó a una expresión seria —sé que ustedes tienen esos tanques de curación, pero conserva éste paquete de semillas sólo por si acaso, Vili—_

Hacía cuatro años, desde que su hija Tarja se había casado que no veía al otro Gokú quien le había regalado la bolsa con semillas del ermitaño. En su mundo no existían tales cosas así que celosamente las guardaba en casos de emergencia, teniendo 4 hijos y cuando 3 de ellos eran menores de 14 años, nunca se sabía en qué momento podría necesitar alguna.

De su armadura sacó una cápsula, accionando la misma. Un pequeño estuche cuadrado que cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano apareció, lo abrió, y en el interior se podían observar unas 8 semillas del ermitaño que aún tenía. Odiaba tener qué usarlas ya que eran sólo para emergencias, por eso sólo había utilizado un par desde que el otro Goku se las había obsequiado, pero siendo que los tanques de curación de Vegetasei no eran opción para sanar sus heridas, decidió comer una.

En cuestión de unos pocos segundos se esfumó por completo el dolor en el torso y en la pierna, además de sentirse con más energía. Volvió a encapsular el estuche que contenía las semillas del ermitaño y las volvió a guardar por dentro de su armadura _"Será mejor ir caminando, los demás no deben estar lejos de aquí... espero"_ pensó la saiyajin de cola blanca, levantándose del suelo y caminando a través de aquella selva y procurando avanzar por entre las enormes plantas para que éstas sirvieran de camuflaje.

Pudo escuchar el sonido de agua muy cerca de donde se encontraba, por lo que decidió caminar en esa dirección, no tuvo qué avanzar demasiado cuando se encontró con un pedazo de tela rasgado y con varias quemaduras —¡Es la capa de Odette!— volteó hacia todos lados, buscando un indicio de su gemela o bien, algún otro miembro de su familia.

Avanzó a paso veloz entre las plantas, cayendo al piso al tropezarse con algo —¡Maldita sea!— gritó frustrada y molesta consigo misma, ¡¿Cómo era posible que a su edad y con el entrenamiento recibido se permitiera el simplemente tropezar con algo?! Sacudió la cabeza —¡Odette!— exclamó con sorpresa y a la vez preocupación, al ver el cuerpo de su hermana en el suelo con sangre en el rostro.

Se acercó a su hermana y la sujetó como si fuera a cargarla, lo que provocó que la reina emitiera un lastimoso y débil quejido. Vilandra la examinó visualmente, tenía varias heridas. No fue sino hasta que Odette tosió sangre que se dio cuenta que su gemela tenía un gran daño en sus órganos internos, provocado por unas costillas rotas que habían perforado uno de sus pulmones. No lo dudó, y sacó nuevamente el estuche con semillas del ermitaño, triturando una de ellas con su dedo índice y pulgar para dársela a comer una a su melliza —despierta... despierta...—

Odette finalmente abrió los ojos tras unos segundos después de haber comido la semilla —¡Vili!—

—¡Hasta que despiertas! Habría sido una vergüenza que la reina de los saiyajin hubiera muerto por un atentado tan estúpido— dijo mientras en su rostro se esbozaba una media sonrisa. En realidad se sentía aliviada de que su hermana estuviera bien, pero no podía evitar aquel sentido del humor ácido que siempre tenía para con sus hermanos.

—Jamás me moriría por un ataque tan absurdo, ¡Me mato si dejo que pase eso!— ambas hermanas estallaron en carcajadas, para nuevamente adoptar una actitud de seriedad total. Odette se incorporó, quedando hincada de tal modo que le fuera fácil y rápido ponerse de pie —¿Dónde están Zorn y los demás?—

—No lo sé— el rostro de Vilandra se ensombreció —no puedo sentir sus ki's por ningún lado—

El rostro de la reina se tornó en preocupación —¡No creo que estén...!—

—¡Eso ni pensarlo!— interrumpió Vilandra.

Ambas se quedaron pensativas. Finalmente, Odette se puso de pie —No ganamos nada con seguir aquí, debemos buscarlos, quizás estén heridos o inconscientes como me encontraste a mí—

Vilandra se incorporó, adoptando la misma actitud de su gemela —Vamos entonces, quizás estén cerca— ambas emprendieron entonces un recorrido a pie a través de las enormes plantas verdes y azules que había en esa jungla, procurando fijarse en cualquier bulto o detalle que pudiera darles un indicio o pista del paradero de sus esposos y hermano mayor.

Mientras tanto en Vegetasei, Kensai seguía intentando hacer reaccionar a su amiga que seguía en aquel trance —¡Carry! ¡Háblame!— repetía una y otra vez sin saber qué hacer ante esa situación.

—¿Qué sucede ahí?— preguntó alguien desde afuera, llamando la atención del pequeño Kensai. Quizás era hora de pedir ayuda, pues no importaba qué tanto sacudiera y llamara a la princesa, ésta no salía de aquel estado. El pequeño corrió hacia el par de puertas de entrada, abriendo la del lado derecho.

—Kensai, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?— Brássica había llegado a la habitación de su nieta tras escuchar voces provenientes de ahí.

—¡Reina Brássica! ¡Algo le pasa a Carrote! ¡Mire!— señaló en dirección a su amiga, quedándose atónito, pues aquella luz que envolvía a la pequeña había desaparecido y de hecho, la pequeña yacía inconsciente sobre el piso.

Consternada por ver la actitud del niño, y al ver así a la menor de sus nietos, Brássica corrió inmediatamente hacia la niña, tomándola en brazos —¡Carrote!— la observó mejor —está inconsciente— volteó a ver al pequeño —Kensai, ve y que hagan venir al doctor ¡Rápido!—

El niño se quedó en shock, incrédulo al ver cómo hace un segundo su amiga estaba en ese trance y ahora yacía inconsciente en los brazos de la reina madre.

—¡Ve!—

Kensai asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo, después le preguntaría a Carry, o al doctor, o a quién fuera sobre el estado en que encontró a la princesa cuando despertó, ahora lo importante era el bienestar de su amiga.

Brássica no fue la única en ser alertada por la desesperación del pequeño Kensai, pues en poco tiempo, Bra, Sarah, Tarja, Kratos, Dahda y Bardock también estaban en la habitación de la más pequeña. El doctor llegó bastante rápido gracias a un _scooter_ volador*, mientras que Kensai decidió tomar el camino más rápido: entrar volando a través de la terraza.

Dentro del dormitorio, únicamente se encontraban el médico, Tarja y Brássica mientras los demás aguardaban por noticias en la sala de estar.

—Alteza, majestad— finalmente habló el doctor luego de revisar a Carrote —¡No puedo explicarlo! La princesa Carrote está en perfecto estado de salud, sus signos vitales son normales, el escaneo de su cerebro no indica nada anormal y sus ondas cerebrales lo único que revelan es que está profundamente dormida—

—¡¿Dormida?! ¡¿De qué diablos habla, doctor?! ¡¿Quién podría simplemente dormir cuando hay tanto escándalo a su alrededor?!— preguntó una exaltada Tarja, sumamente preocupada por su hermana menor.

—Tarja, tranquilízate— dijo Brássica, cruzándose de brazos mientras contemplaba a su nieta con semblante preocupado —¿Qué procede ahora, doctor?—

El médico sacó una pequeña jeringa —Necesito hacer un análisis de sangre para descartar cualquier posibilidad, pero lo único que puedo decir es que la Princesa Carrote está dormida—

—¡Tonterías!— espetó Tarja, incrédula del diagnóstico.

Brássica sólo hizo una mueca de reprobación ante la actitud de su nieta mayor —proceda entonces, doctor—

El médico asintió con la cabeza, tomando el pequeño brazo de la niña, quien sólo frunció el ceño al sentir el pinchazo de la jeringa —lo analizaré de inmediato, les mantendré al tanto de cualquier novedad— le dio un último vistazo a la pequeña —lo mejor por el momento es que la princesa esté tranquila, al menos en lo que descartamos cualquier anomalía— dijo antes de retirarse.

Tarja se sentó en la cama de su hermana menor, acariciando la cabeza de la más pequeña —Carry, despierta— como si se tratara de una respuesta, la niña se acomodó de tal modo, que se abrazó a la cintura de su hermana mayor.

—¡Carry! ¡Carry!— exclamó el pequeño Kensai al entrar al dormitorio.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué dijo el doctor? ¿Carry va a estar bien?— esas, y muchas otras preguntas comenzaron a sonar por parte de Bardock (Jr), Dahda, Sarah y Bra respectivamente, mientras Kratos sólo estaba de pie desde la entrada al dormitorio, observando a su mujer y a la pequeña princesa en silencio.

—¡Orden!— exclamó Brássica —Carrote necesita descansar y estar tranquila, así que es mejor que todos vayan a hacer sus actividades normales—

—¡Pero abuela!— reclamó el pequeño Bardock.

Consciente de que era inútil simplemente pedirles a sus nietos el retirarse de la habitación —hagamos una cosa, vamos al comedor, desayunamos, y después pueden venir a ver a Carrote ¡En silencio!—

—Está bien, abuela— dijeron los cuatro príncipes al mismo tiempo, para entonces dirigirse hacia la salida.

—Reina Brássica— dijo el pequeño Kensai intentando contener las lágrimas de impotencia —permítame quedarme a cuidar a Carry, ¡Prometo no hacer ningún ruido!— se sonrojó —Es sólo que no quiero que nada le pase—

—¿Y por qué tanto interés en Carrote, eh, Kensai?— inquirió el Príncipe Dahda, en una actitud por demás sobreprotectora para con la menor de sus hermanas, provocando un sonrojo aún mayor en Kensai.

—Kensai será un soldado leal, posiblemente un capitán o general en un futuro— intervino Kratos, posando su mano en el hombro de su cuñado —como miembros del ejército, estamos dedicados a proteger a la familia imperial, Kensai sólo desea cumplir con su deber y cuidar de Carrote, ¿No es así, Kensai?— preguntó con cierto aire de complicidad al recordar que él mismo tenía ese tipo de actitudes para con su ahora esposa cuando ambos eran pequeños, llegando incluso a jurarle a Vilandra que siempre cuidaría de Tarja cuando la princesa tenía poco de haber nacido.

Aliviado por la explicación del general, Kensai asintió con la cabeza —¡Sí! Yo, sólo no quiero que a Carry le pase nada malo—

—Bien, Kensai puede quedarse con Tarja y Carrote— interrumpió Brássica —los demás al comedor ¡Ahora!— Fue así que, con esa órden, Brássica junto a sus nietos y Kratos se dirigieron al gran salón comedor del palacio, dejando en la habitación a ambas princesas y a Kensai.

Mientras tanto en los aposentos del heredero al trono, Mai abrió los ojos, encontrándose a sí misma en aquella enorme cama. Fue confuso en un inicio, pero pronto recordó lo que había sucedido: el guardia que intentó violarla, Trunks rescatándola, Vegeta IV asesinando al guardia, Trunks llevándola a su habitación.

 _Les haré creer a todos que eres mi amante._

Las palabras del príncipe se hicieron presentes en su mente provocando que sus mejillas adquirieran un tono carmesí, ¡Ella no era una mujer de aventuras sexuales! ¡Ni siquiera había permitido a ningún hombre el tomarla de la mano hasta ahora! ¿Cómo es que ahora iba a ser la amante del Príncipe heredero? Aún y cuando todo era una mentira para proteger su integridad, no dejaba de ser una situación sumamente incómoda para la joven terrícola.

—Buenos días—

La voz del príncipe de cabello lila logró sacarla por un momento de sus pensamientos y conflictos moralistas —bue... buenos días— respondió tímidamente, sonrojándose de nuevo al volver a pensar sobre la mentira de ser la amante justamente de quien salía de una de las puertas que estaban a los costados de la cabecera de la cama.

Trunks caminó hacia la cama, sentándose en la orilla. Fue extraño, incluso incómodo ver cómo Mai abrazaba sus rodillas en una actitud defensiva, ¿Es que acaso desconfiaba de él? Prefirió no pensar en ello —escucha, si deseas asearte— apuntó hacia la puerta que estaba a la derecha de la cabecera de la cama mirándolo desde la entrada del dormitorio —esa puerta es el baño, ésta otra es mi vestidor— se quedó pensativo unos instantes —ordenaré que lo organicen para que puedas poner tus cosas—

Mai no pudo evitar reír entre dientes —como si tuviera mucho qué guardar— dijo con ironía mientras que sin darse cuenta, seguía aferrada a la capa del príncipe que cubría su torso.

 _"¡Imbécil!"_ Se recriminó Trunks mentalmente al caer en cuenta, una vez más, de las carencias de la joven —Mai, lo lamento yo...—

—¡No te lamentes!— interrumpió ella —tú has sido demasiado bueno conmigo, niño...—

 _Niño,_ por alguna razón que no podía explicarse a sí mismo, esa simple palabra y el modo en cómo lo había dicho Mai, provocaron que el príncipe estallara en risas; risas que provocaron un sonrojo aún mayor en la joven, pero que al final terminaron por contagiarla, compartiendo ambos ese momento de carcajadas.

—¡No, no, no, no!— repetía Bulma una y otra vez mientras, a solas en su oficina frente a su computadora, intentaba rastrear la _Vegeta I..._ Nada, el radar no marcaba absolutamente nada. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo que se ahogaba con aquella horrible sensación de angustia que oprimía su pecho.

Sintió unos enormes deseos de llorar, de angustia, de impotencia, de incertidumbre —no lloraré, ¡No puedo darme por vencida! Yo... yo sé que estás bien, Vegeta— en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa forzada —¡No pienso darme por vencida!— volvió a teclear comandos en su computadora, olvidándose por completo del rastreo de la nave.

Vilandra y Odette caminaban por aquella jungla, procurando mantenerse entre las plantas y a la vez, tratando de buscar visualmente a sus esposos y hermano. Cubriéndose detrás de un árbol, Odette observó una construcción de hierro en forma de domo, e hizo una seña con la mano a su melliza. Sigilosamente, se acercaron al domo, manteniendo su ki en cero al ver que un grupo de tres reptilianos llegaban a las afueras de aquella edificación.

—¡Esos malditos monos! ¡Qué gran idea del Rey en destruir su nave!—

Los otros reptilianos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas —¡Y ahora esos tres simios son las mascotas del rey!—

Las burlas continuaban, hasta que uno de ellos adoptó una actitud más seria —supe por un guardia de la prisión que el ejército imperial entero está en camino, y si es así...—

—Si es así los vamos a aplastar ¡Como lo hicimos con los guardias de las embajadas!—

—No comparemos unos cuantos guardias ¡Con el ejército entero! He escuchado que son cientos de miles de saiyajin entrenados por su propio rey— interrumpió el soldado, intentando mantener la prudencia, a la vez preocupado por enfrentar a semejante enemigo.

—¿Vas a acobardarte ahora? ¡Tenemos al rey de los saiyajin encerrado en los calabozos de nuestro Rey! Y además ¡A sus dos hombres de confianza! Cuando deseas matar una gran serpiente, ¡Debes cortarle la cabeza!—

Continuando con sus risas y burlas, los reptilianos se adentraron en aquel domo de hierro luego de que uno de ellos activara un lector de iris, acto seguido, la gran puerta de hierro se abrió para dejar entrar a aquellos soldados.

—¿Escuchaste?— preguntó Vilandra en susurro, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su melliza.

—Están vivos— no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que sus acompañantes vivían, si bien le preocupaba en qué estado se encontrarían, al menos estaban con vida —debemos averiguar en dónde los tienen—

Vilandra sonrió a medias con actitud soberbia —supongo que estas sabandijas tendrán una pista de la ubicación exacta allá adentro— se colocó en posición de asalto, lista para irrumpir en aquel domo.

—¡Aguarda!— exclamó Odette cuando se percató que la insignia real de su armadura comenzó a brillar, alejándose un par de metros de aquel sitio.

—¡¿Ahora qué?!— espetó Vilandra, siguiendo a su gemela.

Odette tocó un par de veces la insignia, lo cual proyectó una pequeña pantalla holográfica del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito —¡Bulma!—

La científico exhaló, aliviada de ver a sus cuñadas ilesas —¡Odette! ¡Vilandra! ¡Qué alegría verlas! ¿Pasó algo con la nave? Perdí el rastro hace rato—

—¡Bulma!... la nave... si...— respondió Odette, tartamudeando al hablar.

—La _Vegeta I_ fue destruida por los reptilianos cuando llegamos a éste planeta—

—¡Vilandra!— exclamó Odette a modo de reprimenda, pues ambas conocían el temperamento de su cuñada y estando en una misión tan importante, lo que menos necesitaban era a Bulma alterada.

—¡¿Cómo que destruida?! Pero todos están bien ¿No es cierto? ¿Dónde está Vegeta? ¡De seguro tomándose su tiempo en lugar de destruir a los reptilianos! ¿No es verdad?—

Ambas hermanas se miraron a los ojos —Escucha, Bulma, por lo que escuchamos, Vegeta, Kakarotto y Zorn fueron capturados por el rey de este planeta— respondió Odette, tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible, era suficiente con lo preocupada que su cuñada estaba como para añadir más tensión al momento.

—Lo extraño es que aún sigan capturados— dijo Vilandra —¡Les tomaría minutos destruir cualquier calabozo!—

La angustia volvió a apoderarse de Bulma —Quizás... quizás estén heridos—

—Quizás— respondió Odette.

—Escucha, Bulma— Vilandra se hizo a un lado para dejar ver el domo donde habían entrado los reptilianos —al parecer esa es una base militar, Odette y yo íbamos a entrar, seguramente ahí saben en dónde tienen a Vegeta y los demás, entenderás que debemos cortar comunicación—

Bulma asintió con la cabeza, hasta que se percató de un detalle —¿Dónde están sus rastreadores?—

Las gemelas se miraron entre sí —supongo que los perdimos por el atentado, Vilandra me encontró herida, no sé qué pasó con mi rastreador—

—Tampoco sé qué sucedió con el mío—

Bulma sonrió con malicia —¿Recuerdan los aretes que les obsequié hace poco? Los tienen puestos ¿No es así?— ambas hermanas asintieron con la cabeza, sonriendo del mismo modo que la científico —Quítense el arete izquierdo, Vilandra, presiona el diamante rosado del centro, Odette, presiona el ónix—

Las hermanas siguieron las indicaciones de la terrícola, y una vez que presionaron las piedras indicadas, el arete de Vilandra se convirtió en una abeja robótica, mientras que el de Odette se convirtió en una libélula.

—Esos insectos robots son también cámaras y scanners, podré analizar y reconocer la zona desde aquí, ahora, sus aretes del lado derecho, sin que se lo quiten, presionen la misma piedra—

Una vez que accionaron los aretes, los mismos se desplegaron en un dispositivo del ancho de un dedo humano, y alargado hasta llegar a la altura de la mejilla donde comienzan las muelas. Era muy parecido a un auricular para celular blue tooth, y asimismo, frente al ojo derecho de Odette se desplegó una pantalla holográfica de color ámbar, y en el ojo de Vilandra, una de color fuccia. Eran del mismo tamaño y forma que las pantallas de un rastreador clásico, salvo que en éste modelo, las pantallas eran virtuales y no de cristal reforzado.

Bulma cortó comunicación con el transmisor que había en las insignias de las armaduras, y su rostro ahora apareció en una esquina de las pantallas virtuales de los rastreadores que hasta hace unos momentos eran los aretes de las saiyajin —¿Les gusta mi nuevo modelo de rastreadores? ¡Soy una genio! ¿No lo creen? Así podré estar en contacto con ustedes y ayudarlas desde aquí—

—Supongo que serás parte de esta misión después de todo— esa frase fue el modo en que Odette reconoció el ingenio de su cuñada, pues tener otro par de ojos era de bastante utilidad, en especial tomando en cuenta que esta vez el enemigo era como un fantasma, pues los reptilianos no generaban ki por lo que su presencia era imperceptible.

Bulma sonrió con malicia y guiñó un ojo, la abeja que solía ser el arete de Vilandra comenzó a alejarse y sobrevolar en círculos alrededor de aquella base —no hay reptilianos cerca—

—Esas no son buenas noticias— dijo Vilandra.

—¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! ¡Es su oportunidad de entrar!— exclamó Bulma.

—La prioridad en este momento es averiguar el paradero de Goku, Vegeta y Zorn, si destruimos ésta base vamos a tardar más—

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Vili?— preguntó Odette al ver la maligna sonrisa en el rostro de su melliza.

Después del desayuno familiar, Kratos regresó a la habitación de su pequeña cuñada donde su mujer y el pequeño Kensai cuidaban de la más joven de la familia imperial. Sonrió cuando vio al niño caminar hacia él con la firmeza de cualquier soldado adulto de élite y saludándolo con la solemnidad de un subordinado más.

—General Kratos— pronunció el pequeño, inclinando su cabeza y adoptando una posición de "Firmes" ante el hombre de confianza del rey.

—¿Alguna novedad, Kensai?— preguntó con autoridad, correspondiendo a la actitud militar que el niño tenía.

—Ninguna, señor, todo está en orden—

Al escuchar la voz de su esposo, Tarja se levantó de la cama de su hermana con sumo cuidado para no despertar a la pequeña, quien sólo se revolvió un poco pero continuó dormida. Salió de la zona del dormitorio —¿Estuvo bien el desayuno?— Kratos sólo asintió y sonrió en respuesta. Tárria volteó a ver al niño —Kensai, ¿Podrías ir a mi habitación y traer mi rastreador? Está en la mesita de noche junto a la cama en el cajón—

Kensai la miró un poco confundido, sin embargo se inclinó con respeto —¡No tardo! Princesa Tárria— corrió hacia la puerta para salir hacia el pasillo.

Dándose cuenta que su mujer había hecho eso para tener un momento a solas, Kratos la miró con intriga —¿Sucede algo?—

—Carrote no reacciona, ¡No despierta!— exclamó desesperada, frustrada.

—Escucha— la abrazó fuertemente —el doctor dijo que ella está físicamente bien y que debe estar en observación, quizás... no sé...— se quedó pensativo, intentando explicar aquel extraño estado de sueño en que su cuñada se encontraba —¿Y si en una de sus aventuras aquí y allá tomó sin saber alguna droga que la haya sedado?—

—¡Carrote no se acerca a los laboratorios!— espetó con molestia.

—¡Lo sé!— puso sus manos al frente a modo de barrera entre él y su mujer —pero, digo, los niños juegan aquí y allá, o quizás, en el ala médica... ¡No encuentro otra explicación!—

Tárria le dirigió una mirada asesina a su esposo y se cruzó de brazos —puede ser, hablaré con el doctor para que verifique eso o si hay alguna droga faltante— arqueó la ceja al observar a su esposo que la miraba fijamente con una extraña sonrisa en los labios —¿Por qué me ves así?—

—Sólo pienso en que serás una gran madre—

Tárria contuvo la risa, agradeciendo internamente que haya logrado romper con la tensión de ese momento —Claro que lo seré, y nuestros hijos serán increíblemente fuertes— dijo con arrogancia, abrazándose a su marido.

—¿Cómo ves si ahora que vuelvan sus majestades empezamos con el primero?— dijo en tono sugerente para entonces besar suavemente a su mujer.

Tárria correspondió al beso, pero se separó un poco —creo que será mejor dentro de un año ya que Carrote haya cumplido cinco, en eso habíamos quedado desde que nos casamos—

—Lo sé— la volvió a besar —de acuerdo, aguardaremos un año más entonces, princesa— la hubiera besado nuevamente, pero el sonido de la puerta incluso hizo que se apartara de su esposa.

—Su rastreador, princesa Tárria— el pequeño Kensai irrumpió en la habitación, entregando el dispositivo a su propietaria, quien sólo tomó el rastreador, colocándolo en su oreja —¿Puedo ver a Carry?—

—Claro, sólo no hagas mucho ruido para que siga descansando— dijo Tárria, a lo que Kensai sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la zona del dormitorio donde se encontraba Carrote.

—Por cierto, Kratos, ¿Has recibido algún informe de la Vegeta I? Según mis cálculos ya deberían haber llegado al Planeta de los reptilianos—

Kratos negó con la cabeza —el Rey Vegeta no se ha comunicado conmigo hasta el momento, también espero alguna novedad ya sea de él, de tu padre o de Lord Zorn— abrazó a su mujer —pronto volverán victoriosos, Tárria, sólo debemos ser pacientes—

—Lo sé— pronunció resignada y suspiró.

—¡Carrote no está!— Gritó Kensai, totalmente alarmado mientras corría hacia los adultos —¡Carry no está por ningún lado!—

—¿Qué dices, Kensai?— preguntó Tarja, incrédula.

Kratos se encogió de hombros —Quizás finalmente despertó y fue al baño— volteó a ver al niño —no hay razón para alarmarse, sólo hay que aguardar a que salga—

Tarja suspiró aliviada —por lo menos ya despertó—

Kensai estaba intranquilo, sí, era posible que, como Kratos dijo, Carrote esté en el baño y sólo era cuestión de esperar su salida, pero posiblemente y debido a como la encontró al amanecer y el posterior y extraño letargo en el que cayó la princesa, tenía una extraña sensación.

Después de otro encuentro íntimo entre Tykva y Vegeta IV, el príncipe había ordenado pedir el desayuno para él y su acompañante. Ambos se vistieron y fueron a la sala de la habitación del príncipe para degustar diversos y exquisitos platillos.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?— preguntó el príncipe mientras comía un fruto redondo de color púrpura.

Tykva sonrió sin darse cuenta —nada en realidad, estaba pensando en ir a los cuarteles o al desierto a entrenar un poco, así no tendré qué soportar a mis padres— suspiró incómodamente —presionándome por...—

—¿Por ver cuándo me caso contigo?— interrumpió Vegeta IV, percatándose del sonrojo de la joven —sé perfectamente cómo son tus padres, aristócratas que sueñan con que Trunks o yo tomemos como esposa a sus hijas para emparentar con la familia imperial— estalló en carcajadas.

Tykva comenzó también a reír al ver cómo él había descrito tan bien su vida —mi madre es peor, hasta eso mi padre no me presiona tanto y...— suspiró con desgano —y luego está Bandor, como si no tuviera suficiente con mis padres—

Vegeta IV detuvo sus risas y su expresión fue de desagrado al escuchar el nombre de aquel parlamentario —Ayer en el parlamento, juro que poco me faltó para darle una buena paliza a tu primo—

—Lo sé, Bandor puede ser bastante...—

—¡Impertinente!— interrumpió él —La próxima vez que vuelva a poner en duda el derecho de sucesión al trono, no voy a ser tan benevolente, ¡Eso es traición al imperio!—

—Y... yo hablaré con él— dijo ella con timidez y, aunque ella no tenía nada qué ver con las acciones o ideas de su familia, sentía cierta culpa —aunque eso quizás no sirva de mucho, Bandor no me escucha—

Vegeta IV suavizó su expresión —déjalo así, como sea le dejé claro a esa sabandija que tienes como primo que la próxima vez podría ser procesado por traición—

Tykva sonrió tímidamente —y ¿Por qué la pregunta sobre si tengo planes hoy?—

Él terminó la fruta que estaba comiendo en un par de bocados más antes de responder —Pensé que podría entrenarte un poco, te hace falta, y podríamos— se acercó a ella de modo sugerente —no sé, ya que mi madre sigue en esa misión, pensaba en pasar otra noche juntos, ¿Tal vez?— le dio un beso rápido en los labios —no eres la única con una madre preguntando a cada oportunidad sobre cuándo nos casamos— dijo entre risas, las cuales fueron correspondidas por la joven aristócrata. Los labios de ambos jóvenes se fundieron una vez más en un beso apasionado y fogoso.

Al exterior de la fortaleza reptiliana, Odette cargó una pequeña esfera de energía en su mano derecha, arrojándola hacia unos árboles cercanos. No pasó mucho cuando un par de soldados salieron de la fortaleza. Vilandra saltó desde la parte superior sobre uno de ellos, ya tenía lista una bola de energía en su mano la cual impactó directamente en el pecho del reptiliano, perforándole el corazón en cuestión de milisegundos sin darle tiempo si quiera a reaccionar.

Por su parte y mientras su hermana hacía eso con el primer guardia, Odette atacó por la espalda al otro guardia, disparando un cañón de ki contra el cuello y brazos del reptiliano, cercenándole en ese instante las extremidades y dejando su cabeza sujeta sólo por un trozo de cuello, utilizando un disparo más para terminar de decapitarlo.

Odette tomó una de las manos cercenadas del reptiliano al que acababa de asesinar, y activó el primer lector para poder abrir el reconocimiento del iris del ojo. Vilandra tomó la cabeza del reptiliano que ella había matado, y valiéndose de un cañón de ki logró separarla del cuerpo del reptíl. Con una expresión de asco, abrió el ojo de su víctima y lo colocó frente al lector de iris, logrando que la puerta finalmente se abriera e ingresando a aquella base militar.

—Eso fue grotesco— dijo Bulma, quien seguía en las pantallas de los rastreadores.

—Es lo que pasa en las misiones— respondió Odette con voz fría, casi en susurro para mantener el elemento sorpresa con el que contaban.

—Bulma, ¿Por dónde vamos ahora?—

—Aguarden— la científico dirigía la libélula y la abeja en diferentes direcciones, explorando discretamente las instalaciones de aquella base donde sólo se podía ir desde esa entrada ya fuera a la izquierda o a la derecha. Después de unos minutos, la libélula robótica había regresado a donde las gemelas se encontraban —por allá sólo hay salas de descanso, un comedor y al parecer habitaciones, nada importante y de hecho, no hay nadie de ese lado, deben ir hacia la derecha, ¡Sigan la libélula! Hay una reunión de reptilianos en una especie de cuarto de controles—

Ambas saiyajin asintieron con la cabeza y caminaron por aquel pasillo siguiendo a la libélula robótica, doblaron por un pasillo no sin antes ocultarse tras la pared para verificar que no hubiera nadie.

—Sigan por ese mismo corredor, usaré la libélula para cubrir sus espaldas— dicho esto, Bulma hizo que la libélula robótica fuera unos pocos metros detrás de donde las gemelas se encontraban. Ya que los reptilianos no tenían ki, de este modo la terrícola podría notificarles si algún reptiliano iba hacia ellas.

Las hermanas siguieron su camino —¿Dónde está esa reunión?— preguntó Odette.

—Falta poco, aunque hasta ahora no han mencionado nada de Vegeta y los demás, les avisaré si dicen algo—

Vilandra hizo una señal con una mano a su hermana, apuntando hacia donde se observaba una luz saliendo de una habitación —Bulma, ¿Es ese el lugar donde están reunidos?—

—Sí, es ahí—

Las gemelas caminaron sigilosamente hasta aquel lugar que quedaba unos tres metros delante de donde estaban ellas, siempre cuidando que sus pasos fueran silenciosos. Odette asomó la cabeza, e hizo una señal a Vilandra para que se colocara del otro lado de la entrada.

—Es probable que lleguen en las próximas horas— dijo un reptiliano que estaba sentado en el asiento principal de aquella mesa.

—¿De qué hablan?— preguntó Vilandra en susurro.

—Es algo sobre un escuadrón que mandaron a alguna parte—

—¡¿Cómo?! ¿A dónde? ¿Atacarán otra de nuestras colonias?— preguntó Odette angustiada, olvidando la discreción por un segundo y con ello, hizo que los reptilianos voltearan hacia la entrada.

El que estaba sentado a la derecha de quien hacía unos segundos hablaba se levantó de su asiento y en total silencio salió para verificar el ruido que habían escuchado, volteó hacia la izquierda, a la derecha... Nada, tan sólo el vacío de aquel solitario corredor, por lo que regresó a la reunión.

—Eso estuvo cerca, ¡Bien pensado, chicas!— dijo Bulma. Afortunadamente para todos, la transmisión de voz de ese rastreador sólo podía ser escuchado por el usuario es decir, por Odette o Vilandra pero nadie más podía escuchar lo que Bulma le decía a las hermanas, y entre ellas no podrían escuchar lo que Bulma le dice a una o a otra salvo porque en ese momento, la terrícola tenía a sus cuñadas en conferencia, lo que le permitía transmitir hacia ambas saiyajin al mismo tiempo.

Vilandra y Odette descendieron lentamente y en silencio del techo donde se habían ocultado, levitando para no ser vistas por el reptiliano que salió a revisar.

—Capitán— dijo un sujeto que estaba al lado opuesto de quien hablaba hacía unos instantes —¿A qué hora será la ejecución de esos malditos monos que capturó el Rey?— aquella pregunta llamó la atención de la terrícola y las saiyajin, quienes no pudieron evitar preocuparse ante la palabra "ejecución".

—Dentro de dos horas, serán llevados a la arena para ser ejecutados aunque, por lo que me han informado directo desde los calabozos del castillo, podrían ser sólo dos ejecuciones y no tres, uno de ellos aunque no fue herido de gravedad ha estado sangrando mucho y continuamente, no sé cuánta sangre puede perder un saiyajin antes de morir pero quizás con ese mono lo averigüemos— estalló en risas junto con los demás presentes.

—¡Resplandor final!— transformadas en super saiyajin, gritaron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo desde la entrada a aquella sala, disparando cada una un potente cañón de energía dorada que tomó por sorpresa a los reptilianos que ahí se encontraban, destruyendo las cabezas de casi todos, con excepción del capitán y uno de sus subordinados.

El de menor rango se lanzó contra la saiyajin de cola blanca —¡Malditos simios!— lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de la emperatriz quien apenas pudo esquivarlo, pateando en el costado al reptiliano.

Un ataque de energía por parte del capitán estuvo a punto de impactar en Vilandra, de no ser porque Odette lo bloqueó con una esfera de ki —¡Ven por mi, lagartija!—

El capitán sonrió con malicia —tú serás un mono más del que me haya deshecho— dijo con arrogancia para iniciar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con la reina.

Tras una patada en el abdomen, Vilandra salió despedida e impactó contra una consola de controles los cuales fueron severamente dañados por el impacto del cuerpo de la saiyajin —esto no será tan aburrido como creí— dijo ella, lanzándose nuevamente contra el reptiliano, conectando una serie de dos puñetazos al rostro del cual, sólo uno impactó en el soldado, para entonces dar un salto con giro hacia atrás y aprovechar ese movimiento y patear la cabeza del reptiliano, quien respondió al lanzar un ataque de ki en contra de la saiyajin, se trataba de un disparo de energía blanca que, curiosamente, emitía una temperatura bastante baja.

Vilandra se tiró al suelo, justo a tiempo para evitar aquel ataque y lanzó una esfera de ki hacia su oponente quien no tuvo problema para desviarla —¡Maldita!— gritó él cuando un ataque secundario por parte de vilandra había desintegrado uno de sus pies hasta la rodilla.

Se acercó al soldado caído, arrodillándose ante él. Por un momento, pensó en knockearlo y encerrarlo en la cápsula de congelación para llevarlo a Mayuri, pero ya que su hermana estaba presente y su cuñada, quien fuera jefa de Mayuri hacía mucho tiempo estaba con ellas de manera remota, alejó su mano de donde tenía las cápsulas que había llevado consigo —escucha bien sabandija— lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó un poco —vas a decirme ahora mismo ¡¿Dónde encuentro a los saiyajin capturados?!—

—Ellos...— dijo con dificultad, apenas podía respirar, cuando de pronto su rostro esbozó una maniática sonrisa —están en los calabozos ¡Pero jamás los verás porque te mataré ahora mismo, maldita!— su pie se regeneró por completo, y pateó a Vilandra contra la pared aprovechando que ella tenía la guardia baja debido a la aparente ventaja de hacía unos instantes.

Por su parte, Odette luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra el capitán, quien equiparaba en técnica de artes marciales a la saiyajin. Uno atacaba con un golpe señuelo y el otro esquivaba para entonces ser golpeado por el golpe principal. Al igual que los otros combatientes, Odette también había terminado siendo arrojada contra la pared o algún panel de controles, golpeándose fuertamente la base del cráneo, cosa que logró desorientarla. El capitán reptiliano saltó sobre la consola, quedando de pie junto a la reina que se recuperaba del efecto de ese golpe. Odette tenía nublada la visión, pero en un par de segundos esto ya no fue problema, pero su vista se enfocó en una esfera de ki color verde bandera la cual estaba envuelta en lo que parecían rayos que destellaban alrededor de aquella técnica —¡Muere, maldita saiyajin!—

 _"¡Maldición!"_ Pensó la reina, sintiéndose enormemente humillada al ser herida o quizás, llegar a morir por una situación tan patética, no cerró los ojos, al contrario, observaba los amarillos del capitán que le miraban con odio y desprecio... Volteó al ver cómo el ataque del reptiliano había sido apenas desviado hacia el techo.

—¡Maldita simia asquerosa!— gritó el capitán cuando su ataque fue desviado por un cañón de ki que Vilandra disparó para evitar el ataque a su melliza; pero la furia del capitán fue sustituida por una gran carcajada cuando el otro reptiliano quien peleaba contra Vilandra golpeó el rostro de la emperatriz, además de patearla en el estómago para después darle un codazo en la espalda, enrollando su escamosa cola en el cuello de la saiyajin de cola blanca y levantándola en el aire.

La sonrisa del capitán se borró de su rostro gracias a un puñetazo de parte de Odette —¡Te recuerdo que estás peleando conmigo, sabandija!— comenzó a golpearlo a puñetazos que fueron respondidos por parte del reptil. Así continuaron, golpeándose mutuamente de manera brutal, utilizando técnicas de ataques de energía de cuando en cuando que, al ser esquivada una y otra vez por ambos oponentes, sólo lograban dañar aquel cuarto de control cuyas máquinas estaban siendo destruídas, había algunos incendios de las mismas y varios aparatos colgaban de cables ya muy dañados.

Por su parte, Vilandra apenas podía respirar gracias a la cola del reptiliano en su cuello que cada vez se ajustaba más —Es una lástima que no veas a tu rey y tus amigos saiyajin morir, pero no te preocupes, ¡Seguro los verás en el infierno!— el soldado estaba preparando un ataque de ki con el fin de herir, o ¿Por qué no? Quizás matar a la guerrera.

En un despliegue del orgullo propio de su familia, Vilandra sonrió —Te cedo el honor de visitar el infierno— reuniendo sus fuerzas, pudo lograr reunir el ki suficiente como para disparar a la cola del soldado, logrando liberarse y caer al suelo. Tosió mientras el reptiliano gritaba de dolor y odio _"¡Ahora! ¡Antes de que se recupere!"_ Aprovechando el momento en que el reptiliano se desesperó al ser herido por ella, Vilandra se lanzó contra él, pateándolo fuertemente en el abdomen y conectando una serie de patadas en el pecho, el mentón y una patada giratoria para golpear el costado de la cabeza del reptiliano, quien salió despedido contra una pared, y cayó al lado de lo que parecía una computadora en llamas.

Mientras tanto, el capitán reptiliano golpeó a Odette en la mejilla, rematando con una patada en las costillas que la hizo caer de rodillas. Antes de poder levantarse, la saiyajin fue sujetada por el cabello, y su rostro llevado cerca del de su adversario —saiyajin asquerosa— dijo con crueldad y desprecio, ganándose un escupitajo en el ojo por parte de ella. La abofeteó, y aún sujetándola del cabello la golpeó con la rodilla en el abdomen, provocando que la reina escupiera sangre. Volvió a acercar el rostro de Odette hacia el suyo, sujetándola del mentón —¿Lista para morir, saiyajin?—

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su expresión era de debilidad, cansancio, dolor... Sonrió con soberbia —¿Y si te mato yo primero?— sin dar tiempo a ninguna respuesta o reacción por parte de su adversario, Odette disparó hacia el abdomen del reptiliano, logrando con esto liberarse, y sin perder más tiempo valioso, extendió la palma de su mano hacia el frente —¡Big bang attack!— la técnica aprendida de su hermano mayor impactó directamente en la cabeza del capitán reptiliano, desintegrando así la parte superior de su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo la otra mitad del cuerpo.

Por su parte y mientras su hermana se encargaba del capitán, Vilandra caminó hacia su oponente, disparando esferas de ki para mutilar las piernas y brazos del soldado —El juego se acabó, insecto— dio con voz sádica, para entonces destruir la cabeza del soldado con un potente cañón de ki.

Mientras todo eso sucedía, el rey de los reptilianos presenciaba cómo sus prisioneros colgaban de cabeza y con el torzo desnudo, esposados de pies y manos con esas cadenas que mermaban el ki, dejando a los tres saiyajines en la indefensión total. El Rey reía a carcajadas, burlándose cada que el sonido de un látigo eléctrico chocaba contra la piel de los guerreros, en especial porque le molestaba que ninguno de ellos gritara de dolor o suplicara por piedad, ni siquiera Kakarotto quien era el que peor la estaba pasando, pues ya había perdido algo de sangre debido a sus heridas no tratadas a raíz del atentado a la nave, y ahora con las torturas a las que estaban siendo sometidos, su estado era más delicado que el de sus cuñados.

El rey reptil caminó hacia uno de los soldados que azotaban a los saiyajines, tomando el látigo de acero que emitía un zumbido debido a la corriente eléctrica que lo recorría desde el final del mango negro hasta la punta. Se acercó hacia Vegeta —Rey simio, te daré una oportunidad a ti y a tus acompañantes, ¡Es muy fácil! Renuncia a tu corona y acéptame como tu soberano, y así tu muerte y la de los otros dos será rápida—

Sin importar las heridas provocadas por aquel terrible instrumento de tortura, la incómoda posición que le hacía sentir las extremidades dormidas, ni la debilidad provocada por las cadenas, Vegeta comenzó a reír sonoramente —¡Jamás! ¿Crees que yo, ¡El gran Rey Vegeta voy a rendirme ante una insignificante sabandija como tú!? En verdad estás seguro de poder asesinarme, ¡Pues te reto! Pero te advierto que si fallas voy a hacer que veas tus propios intestinos— un puñetazo en el abdomen le sacó el aire, dificultándole bastante el poder respirar en especial por la posición en la que se encontraba.

—¡Eres un imbécil!— gritó el rey de los reptilianos, azotándo a Vegeta en el pecho y la espalda —¡Si eso es lo que quieres, pues que así sea!— le propinó tres azotes más, entregando el látigo al soldado que anteriormente lo estaba utilizando. Se dirigió a la puerta —¡Lleven a esos malditos simios a su celda! La ejecución será muy pronto— volteó a ver a Vegeta —muy pronto lamentarás haber rechazado mi oferta— dijo con voz sádica antes de salir de aquella sala de torturas.

Los guardias pararon los azotes, bajando a los saiyajines sin quitar las cadenas que los debilitaban, y dejándolos caer al piso que estaba mojado, una mezcla de agua, sudor y sangre. Vegeta y compañía fueron bruscamente llevados a su celda a donde fueron arrojados por los reptilianos.

Mientras tanto en el Planeta Vegeta, guardias, sirvientes, y miembros de la familia imperial buscaban por todo el palacio a la integrante más pequeña de esa dinastía, quien no aparecía por ningún lado. Tarja se sentía particularmente culpable por ello, ya que al ser la hermana mayor y estar en ese momento con Carrote, ella debía proteger y cuidar a su hermana más pequeña, y sin embargo no fue así, sino que cuando Kensai le avisó que la niña no estaba, ella dio por hecho que simplemente había ido al baño, lo cual no fue así ya que después de un rato y al ver que su hermana no salía, ella intentó ver si todo estaba bien o si nuevamente había quedado inconsciente, y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que en efecto, la princesa no estaba en sus habitaciones ni en las de sus primos, hermanos, padres, tíos o abuelos.

—¡Tarja!— exclamó un saiyajin desde el otro lado del pasillo —¿Aún no la encuentran?—

La joven negó con la cabeza —abuelo, ¿No has tenido alguna visión de ella? ¿Una de tus premoniciones, quizás?—

Bardock hizo una mueca, si bien en esta ocasión su habilidad adquirida en Kanassa sería de mucha utilidad, por lo general la pregunta que acababa de formular la mayor de sus nietos la escuchaba hasta en las situaciones más absurdas, como cuando sus nietos o los primos de éstos extraviaban algo, por dar un ejemplo. Negó con la cabeza —es como si algo estuviera bloqueándome—

—¿Bloqueándote? ¿A qué te refieres, abuelo?— se cruzó de brazos e intentó aparentar esa frialdad que su tía y madre siempre proyectaban ante los demás.

Bardock comenzó a reír entre dientes —Tú no eres tu madre así que no intentes actuar como ella, no estás en el campo de batalla así que no necesitas poses en este momento—

A pesar de la tensión del momento, las palabras de su abuelo paterno lograron relajarla. Sonrió, e hizo algo que sólo ocurría cuando abuelo y nieta estaban a solas: Lo abrazó, a lo que Bardock sólo colocó una mano en la espalda de su nieta

—Suficiente— dijo él, pero sin hacer nada por liberarse del abrazo de su nieta.

Tarja se separó de su abuelo —supongo que debería buscarla... los pasadizos secretos— suspiró de cansancio, frustración, preocupación, en especial porque no lograba nadie sentir el ki de la pequeña.

—Iré a ver si no volvió a esconderse en mi habitación— comenzó a caminar.

—Gracias, abuelo—

Bardock sólo se detuvo un instante para ver a la mayor de sus nietos por encima del hombro, sonrió para sí mismo y prosiguió con su camino.

Mai caminaba por uno de los jardines del palacio mientras Trunks recorría por el aire ese mismo jardín. Cuando Brássica notificó al príncipe sobre la desaparición de Carrote, Mai insistió en ayudar en la búsqueda ya que un niño perdido era un asunto serio y algo que sentía personal hasta cierto punto, pues ella era huérfana y como toda niña solitaria, había crecido con el sueño de formar parte de una familia.

Trunks voló en dirección opuesta a donde Mai caminaba, intentando ver si la niña se había escondido detrás de algún arbusto o en la copa de algún árbol... Nada.

Mai llegó hasta aquella enorme piscina que daba la apariencia de un lago con una formación rocosa del lado opuesto a donde ella se encontraba por donde caía agua, dando la ilusión de una especie de cascada miniatura. Se detuvo un momento a contemplar, pero algo que sobresalía detrás de la cascada artificial al otro lado de la piscina llamó su atención. Caminó por la orilla enmarcada por grandes piedras, pero hubo un punto en que tuvo qué caminar por encima de las piedras que bordeaban la orilla, procurando tener mucho cuidado de no resbalar ya que algunas rocas estaban mojadas. Finalmente pudo llegar hasta la pequeña cascada, de donde se sostuvo para poder asomarse detrás de aquella formación rocosa —¿Tú eres Carrote?—

No hubo respuesta, sólo una mirada fría por parte de la pequeña saiyajin que permanecía sentada, oculta e inexpresiva. Mai plantó uno de sus pies sobre una piedra para poder acercarse a la niña, mientras su otro pie seguía en la roca a la orilla de la alberca —pequeña, todos te están buscando— extendió su mano hacia la niña —ven conmigo ¿Si?—

—Debemos ir—

—¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó la joven, ya que la voz de la niña fue apenas audible. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, y la niña parecía no reaccionar. Consternada por ver el estado de la menor, Mail tomó la mano de Carrote —escucha, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, podrías mojarte y te puede dar un resfriado—

—Tenemos qué ir— pronunció la pequeña con voz vacía, pero más audible.

—Sí, tenemos qué irnos de aquí, ven conmigo— la joven jaló un poco la manita de la niña para impulsarla a levantarse, y observó las rocas para tratar de ver cómo haría para equilibrarse al caminar por las piedras de la orilla junto con la pequeña. Ya vería cómo hacerlo.

—¡Tenemos qué ir! ¡Debemos ir!— comenzó a repetir desesperada, una y otra vez.

A este punto, Mai había logrado que la niña se levantara y se acercara a ella, pero la niña sólo seguía repitiendo lo mismo: Tenemos qué ir. Sinceramente preocupada por que Carrote haya sufrido algún golpe, una agresión o trauma, dudaba de que la niña pudiera seguirla sin caer a la piscina por lo que la joven se agachó para cargar a la pequeña y salir de aquel lugar. A pesar de lo resbaloso de las piedras que formaban la cascada artificial, la joven pudo sostenerse de ahí con su mano izquierda para voltear y pisar lo más firme posible las piedras que bordeaban la alberca, a la vez que sostenía a la niña de cuatro años con la mano derecha sacando fuerzas, ni ella misma sabía de dónde.

Comenzó a dar pasos lentos entre las piedras, sin avanzar hasta estar segura que el pie que estaba plantando estaba lo suficientemente firme como para no resbalar, y rogando internamente porque la niña no hiciera algún movimiento brusco.

—Debemos ir, debemos ir— seguía repitiendo Carrote, en ocasiones audible, y a veces eran sólo susurros.

Mai se detuvo —¿A dónde debemos ir?— preguntó mientras acariciaba el cabello de la menor, como si lo estuviera peinando.

La niña enfocó los ojos en Mai —ayúdame, ¡Debo decirles a todos! ¡Tenemos qué ir!— dijo desesperada, asustada.

Mai no pudo evitar abrazarla —Tranquila... Carrote— apretó la cabeza de la niña contra su hombro para intentar confortarla —escucha, ahorita vas a ver a tu primo Trunks y...— suspiró —bueno, no conozco a toda tu familia más que a Trunks... y un poco a su primo... Pero ¡Hey! Ya vas a estar con ellos y todo va a estar bien— decía con voz suave, serena, segura. Plantó otro pie en la piedra siguiente y avanzó, perdiendo el equilibrio y gritando al saber que caería a la alberca, su reacción fue tratar de girar para caer ella primero que la niña y así, quizás, poder sacarla más fácilmente... Nada, estaba lista para sentir el agua y nadar para salir de ahí junto con la menor, pero eso no sucedió, al contrario, unos brazos con los que ya estaba familiarizada le rodeaban —¡Trunks!— sonrió cuando vio al príncipe.

Trunks aterrizó en el jardín con Mai y Carrote en brazos, depositando a la mayor sobre el césped —Veo que encontraste a Carry— hubo una cálida sonrisa mutua, y un instante en que las miradas de Mai y Trunks se conectaron. El príncipe se acercó a ellas, posando una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña sin apartar sus ojos de los de Mai. Volteó a ver a su prima —Carry, ¿Dónde te metiste, enana? Todos te hemos estado buscando— dijo en tono juguetón mientras revolvía el cabello de la pequeña.

Carrote alzó la mirada, saltando de los brazos de Mai hacia los del príncipe —¡Trunks debemos ir! ¡Por favor, Trunks! ¡Tenemos qué ir! ¡Están cada vez más cerca! ¡Él está cerca!— gritaba desesperada en medio del llanto.

—Pero... ¿Qué dices?— no entendiendo nada, volteó a ver a Mai —¿De qué está hablando?—

La joven se encogió de hombros —no tengo idea, lleva repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez desde que la encontré detrás de esas rocas—

Era después del medio día, y antes del atardecer en el planeta Drakon, toda la raza reptiliana estaba reunida en el castillo del rey, específicamente en una arena que más bien parecía una especie de estadio o coliseo. Todos habían asistido para ser testigos de la ejecución de Vegeta, Zorn y Kakarotto, y así presenciar la gran victoria de su raza sobre los saiyajin, sus tan odiados enemigos.

Mientras en las tribunas, la población aguardaba impaciente por que comenzara el sangriento y tan esperado espectáculo, los saiyajin cautivos se encontraban en un túnel, aún encadenados y con el torso desnudo para que sus heridas producto de la tortura previa fueran exhibidas ante el público.

Zorn volteó a ver a su concuño, quien respiraba agitadamente, además de que se la pasaba cerrando con fuerza los ojos y sacudiendo su cabeza para tratar de fijar su visión o contener el mareo. Bajó su vista para ver las heridas, y además de las cicatrices, alguna cauterizadas por el látigo eléctrico con el que los torturaron, la herida mayor la tenía en un costado del abdomen. No era severa pero lo suficientemente profunda para no poder cicatrizar por sí sola sin embargo, tantas horas sin atención y al contrario, al estar sometidos a torturas, posiciones incómodas, etcétera, era más que obvio que la pérdida de sangre era bastante peligrosa a este punto — _debemos salir de aquí, Kakarotto no sobrevivirá si no recibe atención pronto_ — dijo en saiyan antiguo, sabiendo que sólo Vegeta le entendería.

— _¿Crees que no lo sé, insecto? Vamos a aguardar hasta que sea el momento, yo daré la señal_ — Vegeta volteó a ver a Goku, haciendo una mueca de desagrado —¡Más te vale que no te atrevas a morir por esas estúpidas heridas o yo mismo voy a asesinarte, insecto!—

Aquella orden provocó que Goku comenzara a reír, lo cual fue molesto y doloroso debido al estado en el que se encontraba —Descuida, si he de morir será porque tú me asesines, o quizás lo haga Vili la próxima vez que lleve a Carrote a dormir y siga despierta más allá de la media noche— paró de reír debido a la incomodidad de sus heridas, pero siempre ocultando el malestar que sentía.

—Es hora, ¡Caminen!— exclamó un guardia, jalando una cadena a la que las cadenas de ellos estaban enganchadas. El reptiliano llevó a los prisioneros como si de perros se tratasen a través de ese oscuro túnel hasta la salida del mismo. La luz de la salida los deslumbró, provocando que tuvieran qué cerrar los ojos para poder continuar caminando a la vez que intentaban no caerse, pues el reptil daba tirones a las cadenas con el fin de hacerlos perder el equilibrio.

Todos los habitantes de Drakon estaban congregados en aquel estadio, el cual se encontraba ya totalmente lleno y ni un alma más cabía en ese recinto. Los reptilianos recibieron a los saiyajin entre burlas, silvidos, gritos de victoria, etc.

El guardia condujo a los tres saiyajin hasta el centro de la arena donde había cuatro pilares. Retiró la cadena que sostenía las de ellos, y las cadenas de las muñecas de cada saiyajin fueron enganchadas a otras cadenas que colgaban de los pilares, de modo que los tres quedaban con los brazos abiertos o bien, en pose de crucifixión. Un grupo de cinco reptilianos comenzaron a tirar de las cadenas para usar un sistema de poleas, y así elevar a los tres saiyajin hasta que quedaron a unos tres metros del suelo, únicamente sujetos por las cadenas de sus muñecas, en posición de crucifixión lo cual dificultaba la respiración, especialmente para Kakarotto quien estaba en un estado más crítico.

En el palco de honor que quedaba justo frente a los prisioneros, el Rey de los reptilianos hizo su aparición, y con una sádica sonrisa se dirigió a los presentes —¡Hermanos! Presento ante ustedes a estos tres saiyajin que capturamos, y el que ven en medio ¡Es el mismo Rey Simio en persona!— la población estalló en júbilo al escuchar sobre la captura del rey de los saiyajin, pero también había abucheos en contra de los prisioneros —¡Ellos venían a nuestro planeta con la intención de destruirnos, y terminar con lo que dejaron pendiente hace más de veinte años! Pero ahora ¡Estos malditos simios van a morir! Serán ejecutados con la pena máxima y por fin ¡Los reptilianos tendremos nuestra venganza!—

Los presentes aclamaron a su monarca, felices por estar a punto de ser testigos de la ejecución de sus enemigos. El rey reptiliano sólo sonreía con soberbia mientras retaba con la mirada a los sentenciados. Estaba más que listo para verlos morir lentamente, y así también el resto de los reptilianos quienes no podían aguardar por ver culminada su venganza.

— _¿Y ahora cuál es tu plan, Vegeta?—_ preguntó Zorn en saiyan antiguo mientras reía entre dientes e intentaba sujetarse de sus cadenas.

Vegeta miraba con odio al rey reptil mientras al igual que Zorn, intentaba sujetar con sus manos sus cadenas para sostener su peso en lugar de sólo colgar de las muñecas. Sus ojos observaban a los guardias, los soldados, y la población reptiliana alrededor de ellos que les miraban de todos los ángulos. Estrechó la mirada _"Lamentarán haberse metido con el rey de los saiyajin"._

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _*Scooter, yo lo conozco también como patín del diablo o monopatín. Quise hacer referencia al que usa Bulma en Dragon Ball Súper, jeje!_

 _*La regeneración de miembros, si bien los reptilianos no son Namekuseijines, me basé un poco en la caricatura de "Spider Man" donde el Lagarto, que es el Dr. Connor quien en la guerra perdió un brazo, se inyecta ADN de reptiles para ver si con eso puede regenerar su brazo y con eso quizás ayudar a personas que como él, perdieron un miembro de su cuerpo, y bueno, termina convirtiéndose en "El Lagarto"; de ahí que mis reptilianos tengan la habilidad de regenerar partes de su cuerpo. Estoy hablando de la serie de TV de los 90's con la que crecí, no de lo que se ha hecho de las películas de Spiderman para acá._

 _¿Qué es lo que sucede con Carrote? Primero cae en un profundo sueño sin explicación cual Bella Durmiente, luego desaparece y empieza a decir que deben ir, ¿Será que se refiere a que deben rescatar a los adultos que están de misión en Drakon?_

 _Kakarotto está en un punto en que sus heridas leves se han vuelto graves, y literal, él, Vegeta y Zorn están colgados al sol como ropa en el tendedero ¿Podrán salir de ésta? ¿Vilandra y Odette llegarán a tiempo para salvarlos?_

 _Averigüemoslo en el siguiente capítulo de "El Principio del fin"._

 _Síganme en mis redes sociales para estar siempre en contacto:_

 _Facebook, página "Vilandra y Odette" en facebook (punto) com / VilandraOdetteVegeta_

 _Twitter: (arroba) Grissysweet_

 _Instagram:_ _(arroba) Grissy_Lewis_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Canal de YouTube donde respondo sus reviews, además de hacer análisis de Dragon Ball, y explicar un poco de este mundo de fanfiction, búsquenme en YouTube como "Odette Vilandra fanfiction"_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente update. ¿Reviews?_


	6. Un cabo suelto

**Capítulo 6**

 **Un cabo suelto**

—Sigan por este corredor, no hay nadie— indicaba Bulma a sus cuñadas por medio de los rastreadores, ya que ella al tener el control de los insectos robots iba delante y detrás de ellas para poder avisarles a tiempo de alguno de sus enemigos.

—Esto está siendo muy fácil… demasiado— dijo Odette en modo suspicaz.

—No por mucho, es obvio que todos están en la ejecución incluso sus guardias y fuerzas armadas— dijo Vilandra mientras seguían caminando por aquel corredor con paredes de piedra, iluminado por algunas lámparas color ámbar.

La abeja robot que iba por delante regresó hasta el punto donde las hermanas iban caminando —¡Aguarden!— exclamó Bulma —A diez metros hay un acceso a lo que parece ser— tragó saliva —es como el coliseo romano… no me hagan caso, ¡Todos los reptilianos están ahí! Y… Vegeta y los demás...— trató de respirar para seguir fuerte y no quebrarse pese a la angustia que sentía.

—¡¿Qué es lo que sucede, Bulma?! ¿Dónde están?— preguntó Vilandra.

—Están encadenados a unos pilares, supongo que…— sí, la misión era rescatarlos, pero el sólo pronunciar esas palabras era devastador —...están por ejecutarlos— volvió a tomar aire, no era momento de flaquear o ponerse sentimental, ya habría después oportunidad para descargar las emociones acumuladas.

—Debemos darnos prisa— dijo Vilandra.

—Lo que no me explico— dijo Odette mientras sostenía su barbilla con su mano derecha —¿Por qué no han hecho nada por liberarse? ¡Es ilógico!—

Tanto Bulma como Vilandra se quedaron pensativas ante las palabras de la reina —La verdad, no sé si estén heridos, están muy lejos desde donde los vi—

Las hermanas se quedaron pensando en su estrategia y los pasos a seguir para poder liberar a su hermano y esposos.

* * *

Carrote se retorcía desesperada en los brazos de su hermana mayor quien intentaba, inútilmente, de tranquilizar a la pequeña —¡Carry! Todo está bien, nadie va a ir a ninguna parte —dijo Tarja, frustrada por no poder contener a su hermana pequeña, en especial porque ya para ese momento estaban presentes todos sus hermanos y primos.

—¡Mocosa! Ya tranquilízate —dijo Vegeta IV que en ese momento llegaba con Tykva al jardín.

La pequeña saltó de los brazos de su hermana mayor quien ya no pudo retenerla más, y se dirigió a con su primo —Vegeta, tú si vas a escucharme ¿Verdad? ¡Tenemos qué ir! ¡Tenemos qué ir!—

El joven saiyajin puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la pequeña —Cálmate, mocosa —dijo con voz grave, un tanto parecida a la voz de su tío.

Bra se acercó a la niña una vez que ésta se calmo ante la indicación de Vegeta IV, arrodillándose junto a ella —ahora sí, Carry, dinos, ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos? ¿Quieres ir por un rico postre?—.

—¡Yo también quiero postre! —dijo el pequeño Bardock.

—Quieren las esferas, ellos buscan las esferas, quieren las esferas —comenzó a susurrar la niña de manera muy rápida, tanto que sus palabras eran confusas y difíciles de entender, incluso para Bra que estaba al lado de ella.

Dahda se acercó a su hermana, observándola confundido —Carry, ¿Qué tanto dices? No te entiendo —

La niña volteó a ver al mayor de todos ellos con cara suplicante —Trunks, ¡Debemos ir a Namek!—

—¿A Namek? Pero Carry… —estaba confundido, no entendía el porqué la petición de su pequeña prima, hasta que su rastreador comenzó a sonar —adelante, Nappa—

— _Príncipe Trunks, tenemos un reporte de los soldados en el perímetro este, hay una nave no identificada dirigiéndose al Planeta Namek; la nave enemiga ya traspasó la primer barrera, y si los soldados de los puntos que siguen no logran detenerla, ellos estarán en Namek en los próximos minutos, una hora a lo mucho—_

Los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos con el informe de Nappa; y muchos de ellos voltearon a ver a la pequeña Carrote quien justo acababa de pedir ir a ese planeta.

—Las esferas, van por las esferas, quieren las esferas— volvió a susurrar la niña a gran velocidad, casi inentendible.

—Van por… las esferas— pronunció Bra, logrando captar algunas de las palabras de su pequeña prima, pestañeó —¡Quieren las esferas del dragón! ¡Por eso van hacia Namek!—

Kratos, quien también estaba presente junto con su esposa; se dio la media vuelta —reuniré una avanzada del ejército, haré que preparen las naves—

—¡No! —exclamó Tarja —Aún en la _Vegeta I,_ Namek queda a diez horas de aquí, doce en las demás naves… No lograremos llegar a tiempo —la princesa colocó su dedo índice y medio en su frente, a lo que Kratos se acercó a ella, colocando su mano en el hombro de su mujer.

Trunks y Vegeta IV entendieron perfectamente el plan de su prima, por lo que fueron con ella, posando sus manos en el hombro y antebrazo de la princesa respectivamente. —Nappa, avisa a mis abuelos que el Príncipe Vegeta, la Princesa Tarja, Kratos y yo iremos a Namek en este momento —dijo Trunks, accionando su scouter.

— _Pe… ¡Pero, Príncipe! ¡Posiblemente sean reptilianos o algún otro enemigo!_ —

—Nosotros podemos encargarnos, pero si te hace sentir mejor entonces envía una avanzada del ejército hacia Namek, aunque se gastarán los recursos militares en vano —dijo Trunks con un poco de arrogancia. Volteó a ver a Mai —volveré pronto, si necesitas algo, todos tienen la orden de concedértelo —.

Mai se sonrojó, y asintió con la cabeza.

Tykva caminó junto a Vegeta IV, tomando su mano. El príncipe inmediatamente deshizo el agarre —No permitiré que vengas con nosotros—

—Pe… pero...—

" _No puedo pelear si estoy preocupado por que algo pueda pasarte"_ pensó el príncipe, agitando su cabeza —Sé que no has estado entrenando apropiadamente, con esa condición no harás gran cosa. Quédate en el Planeta, nos veremos cuando regrese —dijo él, intentando ser lo más frío pero cortés posible.

Tykva apretó sus puños con impotencia. Conocía al príncipe, y cuando él decía no, era un no definitivo —como tú digas —pronunció resignada, y con cierto aire de tristeza al no poder, una vez más, pelear al lado de su príncipe.

—¡Yo también iré! —dijo Bra.

—¡Yo también! —dijo Sarah.

—¡Yo también voy a ir! —exclamó Dahda.

Trunks miró a su hermana y primos de manera severa —¡Ustedes se quedan aquí! Es muy peligroso. Yo estoy a cargo del imperio mientras el Rey no está, y les ordeno que se queden en el palacio—

Las niñas observaron al mayor con enojo, mientras que entre ellas y Dahda se dirigían unas miradas sospechosas. Algo tramaban ellos tres.

Mai observaba a la pequeña Carrote quien seguía susurrando. Sintió algo al verla de ese modo, entre asustada, desesperada. Se acercó a la niña —¿Vienes conmigo? —sonrió.

—¡Lo tengo! Es el ki del canciller en Namek, ¡Vámonos! —dijo Tarja.

Pero en cuestión de menos de un segundo, Bra tomó la cola de su prima mayor, y Sarah y Dahda tomaron a Bra de la mano. Por su parte, Carrote saltó hacia Vegeta IV, tomándolo de la mano, Kensai, al intentar detener a Carrote la tocó en el hombro; y Mai, quien también trató de detener a la más pequeña, terminó abrazando a esta por la cintura. Y es así como todos los príncipes del imperio, además de Mai y Kensai desaparecieron del jardín del Palacio imperial, dejando atrás a Tykva y al pequeño Bardock, que fue el único príncipe en quedarse en el planeta.

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quería ir! —se quejó el pequeño de 8 años que, junto con Tykva, había quedado fuera de aquella misión para proteger el Planeta Namek.

" _Vegeta, vuelve pronto, por favor"_ pensó Tykva mientras observaba al cielo. Volteó hacia donde el pequeño seguía con cara de puchero, bastante molesto por haberse quedado en casa —Príncipe Bardock, es mejor que entre al palacio y vaya con sus abuelos, yo debo ir a casa —pronunció, no muy convencida. La realidad es que Tykva no disfrutaba mucho el estar en su hogar junto con sus padres, quienes constantemente le presionaban para comprometerse formalmente con Vegeta IV, inclusive, su madre en repetidas ocasiones le recomendaba el embarazarse de modo deliberado para poder "amarrar" al príncipe.

Resignada, y luego de ver cómo el pequeño entraba al palacio, aún enojado por quedarse atrás; la joven se retiró volando de ahí. No tardó mucho en llegar a una amplia residencia, ubicada a no más de un par de kilómetros al oeste del Palacio Imperial, en una zona habitada por aristócratas y altos mandos militares.

Aterrizó en la entrada, e ingresó a la residencia, rogando internamente no tener qué ver a nadie de su familia.

—¡Hasta que llegas! —dijo una saiyajin, que posiblemente ya tenía entre los 45 y 50 años de edad, aunque debido al lento envejecimiento propio de la raza saiyajin, aparentaba estar en sus veintes, quizás en sus treintas. La mujer se acercó a Tykva, quien no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado, y más cuando le retiró el cabello para inspeccionar su nuca —¡¿Aún no te ha mordido?! ¡¿Es que acaso eres idiota?! De seguro no lo complaces como es debido...—

—¡Xonaka! ¡Ya basta! —interrumpió un saiyajin, también mayor. Se acercó a su hija, mirando a su mujer con enfado —¡Tykva no es ninguna prostituta como para que le sigas diciendo ese tipo de cosas! —volteó a ver a su hija, quien le brindó una mirada de agradecimiento —Pero tu madre tiene razón en algo, y es que a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevas… revolcándote con el príncipe como una cualquiera, él aún no se une a ti —apretó su puño con enfado —si sigue así, ¡Juro por los dioses que hablaré con la Reina Odette! ¡Mi hija no es la prostituta de nadie! Aún si se trata del futuro rey—

—¡Vegeta no es el futuro rey y lo saben! —exclamó Tykva, desesperada por tener qué escuchar nuevamente los reclamos de sus progenitores —Podrán dudar de él, podrán creer que por ser un híbrido no está calificado, ¡Pero el Príncipe Trunks es nuestro futuro rey! Y yo creo que será un muy buen rey cuando suceda al Rey Vegeta—

—¡Vaya, vaya! Parece que le tienes demasiado aprecio a ese maldito terrícola —desde otra habitación, un joven saiyajin de unos 22 años entraba a la habitación.

Tykva volteó, retando a aquel joven con la mirada —Ten mucho cuidado con tus palabras, Bandor; una afirmación como esa es considerada traición. Te recuerdo, primo, que ese "maldito terrícola" como lo llamas, ¡Es nuestro futuro Rey! Y te guste o no —volteó a ver a sus padres —le guste a quien le guste o no, ¡Trunks será nuestro gobernante!—

—¡Jamás! —exclamó el joven —Un híbrido, ¿Rey de los saiyajin? ¡Nunca! —caminó, hasta cerrar la distancia entre él y Tykva, sosteniéndola de la barbilla en un modo amenazante —habemos muchos, ¡Muchos! En el parlamento, que no deseamos que tal aberración ocurra. El Rey Vegeta no tendrá otra opción que hacer lo correcto, y eso es quitarle a Trunks el derecho de sucesión al trono, por lo tanto, el futuro Rey será el Príncipe Vegeta IV— acercó sus labios al oído de la joven —así que será mejor, prima, que utilices mejor tus… encantos… si en verdad pretendes dejar de ser la ramera del príncipe para convertirte en la mujer del futuro Rey—

Un fuerte golpe en el estómago dejó a Bandor sin aliento, y una sonrisa soberbia se dibujó en los labios de la joven —no te denuncio, primo, porque quiero darte oportunidad a que recapacites, el Rey Vegeta no le quitará a Trunks su derecho al trono, y tú tendrás qué arrodillarte ante ese híbrido al que tanto desprecias —caminó hacia las escaleras, y subió dos escalones —estaré en mi habitación —dijo antes de subir.

" _Vas a pagar por esto, Tykva"_ pensó Bandor, enojado por el golpe, y furioso consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia, confiado en que su prima jamás se atrevería a golpearlo, y menos saber aprovechar un momento en que él estuviera descuidado.

* * *

En el planeta Drakon, Vegeta, Kakarotto y Zorn aguardaban al siguiente movimiento de los reptilianos para poder improvisar algún movimiento y liberarse de sus cadenas.

—¡Suelten al Kraken! —dijo el Rey de los reptilianos.

—¿Kraken? —preguntó Vegeta en voz baja, más bien para sí mismo.

Zorn volteó a ver a su concuño —¡Vegeta! Kakarotto está muy mal herido, no sé cuánto más pueda soportar—

Vegeta volteó —¡Escúchame bien, insecto! ¡Voy a asesinarte si te atreves a morir en este maldito lugar! ¿Me escuchaste? ¿Kakarotto?—

Goku sonrió débilmente —descuida, yo… estaré… bien —dijo con mucha dificultad, siendo apenas capaz de articular sus palabras.

Un terrible rugido —¡¿Pero qué diablos?! —exclamó Vegeta, abriendo los ojos en sorpresa al ver cómo frente a ellos, y desde una puerta que parecía la entrada de los toros en una plaza; aparecía un ser de color totalmente negro y ojos amarillos, tan grande como un elefante, con patas y tenazas de cangrejo, cabeza de escarabajo y cuatro tentáculos a los costados.

Dos guardias sujetaban a la bestia de un costado y de otro con varas reforzadas y cadenas en las puntas para amarrar del cuello a aquel espantoso ser. Una vez que retiraron las cadenas del cuello de la bestia, el furioso animal tomó a ambos guardias con sus tentáculos, llevándose uno a sus fauces y mordiendo, dejando sólo medio cuerpo aún en su tentáculo.

Presa del miedo, el otro guardia fue devorado de un solo bocado, y las piernas del otro guardia también fueron engullidas sin mayor problema.

Los presentes se regocijaron ante aquel despliegue de salvajismo por parte de aquel terrible ser que acababa de ser liberado, sabiendo que los saiyajin serían destruidos por esa besta.

Vegeta frunció la mirada, intentó jalar sus cadenas para romperlas, pero como en todo el tiempo que habían estado cautivos, fue inútil. Fue inútil también el querer formar un ataque de ki, pues el material de las cadenas drenaban su poder, además de que su condición y la de sus cuñados no era la mejor en esos momentos; aunque comparados con Kakarotto, tanto Vegeta como Zorn estaban en mejores condiciones.

—¡Resplandor final! —se escuchó a dos voces, aunque con el ruido que había en ese momento, es posible que sólo unos cuantos hayan podido oír aquella doble exclamación.

Dos poderosos y enormes cañones de ki color dorado recorrieron tres cuartas partes de las gradas de aquella arena, matando a la mayoría de los presentes, destruyendo algunas gradas, y dejando muy malheridos a algunos que, de algún modo, pudieron sobrevivir o saltar.

—¡¿Pero qué?! —exclamó con rabia el rey de los reptilianos al ver cómo la mayor parte de la población de su planeta acababa de ser exterminada. Sólo quedaban él, algunos soldados y muy pocos civiles, que intentaban resguardarse al interior para poder huir del recinto.

—¡No lo permitiré! —dijo Odette, volteando a ver a su gemela —¡Libera a Vegeta y los otros! Yo me encargo de esos insectos —emprendió vuelo, soltando una letal ráfaga de bolas de energía que alcanzaron a muchos de los reptilianos que intentaban huir, pero que en su desesperación, terminaron atascados en una puerta mientras luchaban y se empujaban entre ellos para poder salir. Ahora sólo quedaba el rey, su guardia personal y algunos otros soldados.

Al ver que aquella bestia se acercaba a los prisioneros, Vilandra derrumbó con un ataque los pilares donde ellos colgaban, y apenas pudo llegar a tiempo para sostenerlos y evitar que cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo en medio de los escombros de aquellas estructuras.

—¡Rápido! ¡Destruye éstas cadenas pero no se te ocurra tocarlas! Éstas cosas absorben la energía —exclamó Vegeta cuando vio en su hermana la intensión se abrirlas con las manos.

Vilandra se quedó pensativa un momento, si no podía tocar las cadenas, ¿Cómo sería capaz de liberar a sus seres queridos? Volteó, y observó a un guardia que agonizaba cerca de ellos. Caminó hasta el moribundo, dándole el tiro de gracia al volar en pedazos su cabeza. Tomó el cinturón de armas del reptiliano y volvió con sus familiares. Sacó un artefacto parecido al mango de un pequeño desarmador, presionó un pequeño botón, y una "hoja" pequeña y fina apareció en aquella empuñadura.

Se escuchó a la bestia rugir cuando Odette le lanzó un ataque —¡Vilandra, date prisa! —exclamó, continuando con sus ataques contra aquel monstruo, los cuales parecían no dañarlo en absoluto.

Por su parte, Vilandra comenzó a tratar de abrir las cadenas con ese artefacto, pero el láser desaparecía cuando "tocaba" la cadena. ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

 _ **Flashback**_

En una de sus múltiples visitas al laboratorio clandestino, Vilandra fue guiada a una sala de experimentos por la asistente e "hija" de su protegido —Por aquí, majestad —dijo de manera educada la joven de cabellos negros. Después de intentar abrir la perilla, Nemu sacó un pasador de su cabello, que siempre llevaba sujeto en una trenza. Abrió la horquilla para insertarla en la cerradura, y después de unas maniobras y un "click", la puerta se abrió.

—Por lo visto, a veces las soluciones simples son más efectivas —dijo Vilandra un poco en burla.

—Es un truco bastante simple y útil, majestad —entró, y aguardó a que Vilandra hiciera lo mismo —el amo Mayuri vendrá pronto con usted—

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Ella no usaba horquillas, su cabello siempre lo lucía suelto y libre. Pero al ver en su dedo meñique un anillo en forma de resorte que le había obsequiado Nemu en otra de sus visitas, la saiyajin no dudó en quitárselo y extenderlo para dejarlo lo más recto posible _"Más vale que tu truco sea realmente efectivo, Nemu"._

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Vilandra fue primero con su esposo quien se encontraba casi inconsciente y seguía desangrándose. Insertó aquella improvisada herramienta en la unión de las cadenas y comenzó a maniobrar. Se desesperó, pues por más que lo movía y lo movía, el seguro de los grilletes no cedía.

—Vilandra ¡Demonios! ¡Date prisa! —gritó Vegeta, impaciente y furioso por toda la situación, y por, en ese momento, no ser capaz de hacer realmente nada.

Un tentáculo golpeó el piso cerca de ellos, Vegeta y Zorn muy apenas pudieron saltar hacia atrás, y Vilandra apenas pudo arrastrar a su esposo para que el tentáculo de aquella bestia no dañara a Goku.

—¡Vilandra! ¡Apúrate! —exclamó Odette, quien seguía intentando pelear contra la bestia. Volaba alrededor de aquel ser gigantesco, pero no podía herirlo en el lomo, al menos no de un modo considerable. Se mordió el labio, era el tiempo de cambiar de estrategia. Emprendió rumbo por las patas de cangrejo, disparando hacia las extremidades del monstruo y logrando, de hecho, cercenar dos de las seis patas.

La bestia colapsó, y Odette aprovechó para lanzar un ataque —¡Galick gun, Fire! —un resplandor morado fue dirigido justo enmedio de aquellos terroríficos ojos amarillos… Nada, un tentáculo se opuso, y aunque fue parcialmente pulverizado, aquel tentáculo pudo proteger a aquella criatura.

Después de mucho batallar, finalmente Vilandra pudo liberar a su marido de las cadenas, pero Goku estaba inconsciente. ¿Qué hacer? Debía liberar a su hermano y cuñado, pero a ese punto, Goku no tardaría en fallecer. Sin dudarlo un segundo más, colocó una de las semillas del ermitaño en su boca, mordiéndola para pulverizarla. Tomó a su esposo para acercar su rostro al de ella, y sin perder más tiempo lo besó profundamente para entregarle de boca a boca aquella milagrosa cura.

Aguardó un momento, rogando con toda su alma que aquella maniobra haya dado resultado… Y su rostro dibujó una sonrisa de alivio al ver cómo la palidez desaparecía de la piel de Goku, al tiempo en que él abría los ojos y sus heridas visibles desaparecían.

—Bien hecho —dijo él, dedicándole una gran sonrisa a su mujer.

—¡Vilandra! Demonios ¡Date prisa y libéranos! —aquel momento fue interrumpido por las exigencias de Vegeta.

Liberar a su hermano y cuñado fue menos complicado, pues su esposo le había servido de "práctica" para poder abrir los grilletes. Les entregó una semilla a Vegeta y otra a Zorn —coman esto, ¡Rápido! Deben recuperarse cuanto antes—

Pero justo cuando ambos saiyajin comieron su respectiva semilla, escucharon rugir al monstruo nuevamente. Voltearon al cielo, y observaron a Odette, super saiyajin que seguía intentando asesinar a aquella resistente bestia. Y se quedaron sin habla al ver, cómo la reina del imperio voló rumbo a las fauces del monstruo cuando éste rugió, siendo engullida por el mismo.

—¡Conque suicida esa perra saiyajin! —exclamó el rey reptiliano desde su palco, quien no perdía detalle a pesar de que sólo quedaban él y pocos soldados.

Zorn sintió la sangre hervir, primero porque su esposa estaba, literal, dentro de aquel terrible monstruo, y segundo, por aquel calificativo que su enemigo acababa de darle a la madre de sus hijos. Apretó los puños, determinado en acabar con el monarca de aquel planeta.

—¡No te atrevas, Zorn! —exclamó Vegeta al adivinar el pensamiento de su cuñado —¡Yo me encargaré de asesinar a ese maldito! Tú, Vilandra y Kakarotto eliminen a ese monstruo y a los otros insectos que aún quedan —refiriéndose a los soldados que seguían con vida. El rey emprendió vuelo hasta el balcón principal, encarando al rey de los reptilianos.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ¡Maldito saiyajin! —se abalanzó en contra de Vegeta con una patada hacia la cabeza que Vegeta no tuvo problema en bloquear.

* * *

En Namek, el canciller se encontraba en sus oficinas preparando su informe sobre la colonia a su cargo, cuando de repente, una ráfaga de viento revolvió los papeles de su escritorio —¡Pero qué diablos! —volteó hacia el frente, y al reconocer a los visitantes, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió con ellos, inclinándose ante los recién llegados —¡Sus altezas imperiales! Es un honor contar con su presencia—

Dándose cuenta que su hermana, primos, y Mai les siguieron, Trunks dirigió una mirada de enfado a la princesa de cabellos azules —¡Bra! Les dije que sólo nosotros vendríamos ¡Es muy peligroso!—

Bra se plantó frente a su hermano —¿Y crees que íbamos a dejarles toda la diversión? ¡Claro que no! Además, Trunks, ¡Aún no eres el rey! Así que no puedes darme órdenes —cruzó los brazos, haciendo una mueca.

El canciller no lograba entender del todo la sorpresiva situación, pero por las palabras del mayor de los príncipes, algo no iba bien —Príncipe Trunks, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es eso tan peligroso, alteza?—

Trunks se quedó pensativo un instante, irritado por la rebeldía de su hermana menor. Por otro lado, volteó la mirada hacia donde Mai sólo observaba a su alrededor, sorprendida porque en un segundo, del jardín del palacio imperial ahora se encontraba en otro planeta. Ahora no sólo debía proteger una de las colonias del imperio de su padre, sino que también a su hermana, primos menores y a su "amante".

Fue Vegeta IV quien dio un paso al frente —un escuadrón reptiliano viene hacia Namek para obtener las esferas, no tardarán en llegar —.

El canciller asintió con la cabeza —entonces, organizaré a mis hombres, ¡Los derrotaremos, y protegeremos esta colonia! Ustedes no deben molestarse, altezas—

Trunks sonrió al ver la determinación del funcionario —Los reptilianos son muy sigilosos y atacan por sorpresa, por algo han abatido a tantas colonias —volteó a ver a la mayor de sus primas —¡Tarja! Tú y Kratos vayan con el patriarca y encárguense de protegerlo, y que vengan a la embajada tantos Namekusei de clase guerrera que haya, sé que son pocos, pero es mejor que se preparen para la batalla—

En un despliegue de diplomacia y formalidad, tanto Tarja como Kratos se inclinaron ante el futuro rey —como ordenes —dijo ella, tomando de la mano a su esposo, y utilizando la teletransportación para cumplir con la tarea asignada.

—¿Y para qué quieres involucrar a los Namekusei en la batalla? Nosotros podemos encargarnos perfectamente de estos insectos, Trunks —dijo Vegeta IV con voz arrogante mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Dahda —¡Yo me encargaré de vencer a esos reptilianos! ¡Estoy muy emocionado por pelear! —decía el príncipe de 13 años mientras soltaba con emoción algunos puños al aire, como si fuera un niño deseoso de subir a algún juego mecánico.

El rostro de Trunks se tornó serio nuevamente —Vegeta, canciller; nosotros tres estaremos al frente de la batalla, nos encargaremos de contener y matar a los reptilianos —volteó a ver al funcionario —que sus mejores hombres estén justo detrás de nosotros, si algún invasor se nos escabulle, ¡Ellos deberán eliminarlo!—

—¡Eso no es justo, Trunks! —replicó la princesa de cabellos azules.

—¡Es cierto! ¿Qué se supone que haremos nosotros? —se quejó Sara.

" _Quedarse en la embajada como niños buenos que no son, quizás sea buena idea_ " Pensó Trunks, sabiendo que sería en vano darles esa orden —Los reptilianos son escurridizos, así que ustedes y los guerreros Namekusei deberán ser el tercer frente y el definitivo, ¡Por ningún motivo deben dejar a un sólo reptil vivo! Y por sobre todo, deben de proteger a la población y...— hizo una pausa al voltear a ver a Mai quien, aún confundida, tomaba de la mano a los saiyajin más pequeños —... a Mai… y Carrote y Kensai—

Quería estar al frente de la acción, pero su hermano había puntualizado algo muy importante: el hecho de que la población de Namek, las esferas, y sus primos menores, además de su "cuñada" en turno; debían ser protegidos —¡Bien! —dijo con algo de enfado, pero resignada.

Trunks se acercó a Mai y a los dos pequeños —necesito que los mantengas aquí, y tú misma no salgas de la embajada, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo —.

Mai asintió con la cabeza —¿Tendrán algún arma? —volteó a ver a los niños —si por casualidad alguien nos ataca, me sentiré más tranquila si puedo hacer algo —.

—No sé… —dijo Trunks algo desconcertado, ya que los saiyajin no utilizaban armamento, si acaso las naves tenían algunos disparadores láser para defensa, pero eso era más por si acaso, y en las raras ocasiones en que estos eran accionados, esto era por parte de algún tripulante no saiyajin.

En ese instante, el canciller apareció sosteniendo un arma larga similar a un rifle, pero con un diseño más moderno y totalmente plateado —éste fue un obsequio del líder de los Obona cuando fui canciller en el Planeta Khars —se lo entregó a la terrícola —funciona y está cargado por completo, aunque a decir verdad, jamás lo he utilizado —dijo con arrogancia, orgulloso de no requerir de un arma.

Mai comenzó a inspeccionar el arma. Era ligera, bastante, lo cual resultaba cómodo al sostenerla pero ¿Sería capaz de disparar? Observó una ventana abierta a su derecha, apuntó hacia una roca que estaba a la orilla de la isla donde la embajada se situaba… Disparó.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

—¡Estén seguros de su objetivo! ¡Nunca titubeen! Un segundo de duda puede significar el fracaso, o la muerte —decía un hombre musculoso y pelirrojo a aquel grupo de niños—soldados.

Uno de esos niños era justamente Mai quien, intentando controlar la ansiedad que el tener un arma de fuego real en las manos por primera vez le provocaba. Era pesada, bastante, era cansado el siquiera sostenerla, ¿Cómo podría dispararla? O más bien ¿Podría dispararla? ¿Sería capaz de dar en el blanco?

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Dio en el blanco, aunque en vez de un casquillo de bala deformado por el impacto, o bien, una grieta en la roca, lo que resultó de aquel disparo fue que aquella piedra quedara totalmente desintegrada. Le sorprendió, pues nunca había utilizado algo con ese potencial tan letal, y que sorprendentemente era ligero y bastante fácil de manejar, pues al contrario de las armas terrícolas, éste no provocaba el "culatazo" al momento de disparar —funciona para mí —dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Trunks observó impresionado el lugar donde antes estaba aquella roca, ahora marcado por una quemadura y el polvo que quedaba de la piedra. Volteó al sentir una mano en su hombro.

—Es mejor irnos y estar listos para el ataque —dijo Vegeta IV, a lo que Trunks asintió, y ambos, junto con el canciller, caminaron fuera de la oficina de éste último —una terrícola con habilidades interesantes —dijo en tono burlón.

* * *

Zorn había cortado las patas que quedaban de aquella terrible bestia —¡Odette! —gritaba desesperado una y otra vez, golpeando, disparando.

El kraken rugía de modo lastimero, pero un nuevo sonido emergió de sus fauces, más fuerte y expresando mucho más dolor que hacía unos momentos. Zorn retrocedió al ver a la bestia convulsionar, cubriéndose con sus brazos cuando ésta explotó, con una luz dorada emergiendo de entre las entrañas de aquel monstruo. Trozos del Kraken cubiertos con su sangre violeta volaron por toda la arena.

—¡Odette! —exclamó Zorn, al sentir el ki de su esposa y verla aterrizar. Corrió hacia ella, sosteniéndola de la cintura —¡No vuelvas a adentrarte en ningún monstruo! —dijo antes de besarla profundamente.

Odette correspondió a aquel beso que tanto le hacía falta —¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes? —bromeó, fundiéndose nuevamente en los labios de su esposo.

Por su parte, Vilandra y Kakarotto peleaban con los pocos guardias que aún quedaban con vida. Ya habían logrado acabar con algunos, pero aún faltaban cuatro por eliminar. Luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos intercalando oponentes, en varias ocasiones, era necesario hacer ataques conjuntos o bien, adoptar posiciones como espalda con espalda para poder cubrirse el uno al otro y atacar.

—¡Kame hame ha! —el ataque de Goku logró acabar con uno más de ellos, atravesando y, prácticamente, destrozando el torso del reptiliano.

—¡Galick gun, fire! —gritó Vilandra, disparando el ataque que su padre les transmitiera a ella y sus hermanos. Su objetivo eran dos reptilianos, uno de ellos pudo esquivar el ataque, el otro resultó con una pierna y parte de la cola cercenadas, además de una fractura expuesta en el brazo —iré por ese, encárgate de los otros —dijo antes de saltar a las gradas donde el soldado se arrastraba, víctima del intenso dolor por el daño del ataque recibido.

Sabiendo que no podía valerse de su habilidad para sentir el ki, Kakarotto estaba más atento que nunca a los movimientos de sus contrincantes, quienes le atacaron de manera simultánea; cosa que internamente agradeció, pues sabía que así, ellos estarían ocupados con él y no irían tras Vilandra.

Vilandra se acercó al reptiliano herido con una malvada sonrisa en el rostro —¿Sientes miedo? ¿Acaso tu raza es capaz de sentir algo como eso?— dijo mientras de su armadura sacaba una pluma-jeringa —éste sedante que diseñó Mayuri es capaz de hacer dormir, incluso poner en coma a un súper saiyajin dependiendo de la dosis— se agachó para disfrutar del miedo del joven soldado —Una vez que te inyecte todo esto, entrarás en un coma permanente pero serás capaz de escuchar y sentir absolutamente todo, dolor, molestias, miedo. ¡Mírame bien, sabandija! Porque mi rostro será lo último que tus ojos vean, y ésta, será la última vez que hayas podido mover un músculo— emitió una risa bastante macabra —Casi siento lástima por ti, porque Mayuri no es nada gentil con sus sujetos de prueba y como dije, podrás sentir todo el dolor de los experimentos que hará contigo— sonrió de manera sádica, al tiempo que disparaba hacia la rodilla que aún le quedaba al soldado, los codos y muñecas, asegurándose que no pudiera moverse en lo absoluto.

El reptiliano respiraba agitadamente, intentaba esfumarse en el aire para escapar, lamentándose internamente no haber perfeccionado la técnica que a su raza le permitía ser especialmente sigilosa y efectiva a la hora de pelear. Sólo atinó a escupir al rostro de la saiyajin —¡Malditos sean, monos estúpidos!—

Vilandra se limpió la saliva amarillenta de su mejilla —¿Me pregunto si Mayuri te extraerá uno o varios órganos y aún así te mantendrá con vida en ese coma? Ya le preguntaré cuando lo vea— estalló en una sádica y macabra carcajada mientras su mano descendía velozmente, encajando aquella jeringa en la piel del cuello del joven reptiliano, aplicando más fuerza ya que la piel de aquellos seres era más gruesa que la de los saiyajin.

Un grito desgarrador fue lo último que salió de la garganta de aquel joven antes de que sus ojos amarillos se tornaran blancos y cayera en aquel coma provocado por aquella poderosa sustancia probada en traidores o condenados a muerte que a nadie le importaban. Vilandra misma había sido sujeto de pruebas para Mayuri para perfeccionar aquel poderoso sedante aunque, obviamente Kurotsuchi tomó la precaución de liberarla de aquel químico a través de un antídoto, no porque el científico no hubiera deseado tener a alguien de la realeza saiyajin como sujeto de pruebas para hacer y deshacer cuanto experimento quisiera, pero finalmente Vilandra era su proveedora y protectora, ella lo necesitaba por aquel químico para uno de sus hijos, y Mayuri la necesitaba a ella para seguirse dedicando libremente a su único y verdadero amor: La ciencia.

Finalmente, Vilandra accionó la cápsula de conservación que había llevado consigo para poder conseguir al reptiliano que Mayuri deseaba. Colocó al soldado en el interior, y accionó el mecanismo para que volviera a ser una cápsula y así poderlo llevar consigo.

Kakarotto seguía peleando con los otros soldados que habían quedado. Uno lo golpeaba mientras otro intentaba hacerlo caer con una patada a los tobillos; a lo que Goku pudo saltar y bloquear el golpe. más no contaba que uno de ellos enredaría su cola en sus piernas, haciéndolo caer contra el piso, para entonces golpearlo en el rostro. Extendió las mano para disparar a ambos, logrando simplemente golpearlos; pero entonces disparó hacia la cola que aprisionaba sus piernas, logrando así liberarse.

Ambos soldados le atacaron por diestra y siniestra, a lo que Goku tuvo qué patear hacia atrás para poder golpear a uno, y lanzar un puñetazo al otro; hasta que el destello de un cañón de ki color verde impactó en el guerrero que le atacaba por la izquierda.

—¿Necesitas una mano? —preguntó Zorn al llegar.

—Podía manejarlos, pero supongo que algo de diversión no te caerá mal —dijo Goku antes de golpear a su oponente en el rostro, quien intentó responder con un gancho a las costillas, el cual fue bloqueado por la rodilla del saiyajin.

Por su parte, Zorn comenzó a pelear con el otro soldado, combinando ataques de energía cuando daba de patadas y/o puñetazos, o conectando series de patadas verticales en abdomen, barbilla y cráneo.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta y el rey de los Reptilianos luchaban entre sí en el palco del soberano de aquel planeta. Si bien Vegeta era superior al reptil en fuerza y poder, éste último sabía aprovechar muy bien su velocidad y agilidad, además de utilizar en repetidas ocasiones su técnica para "esfumarse" en el aire, aunque a este punto, y gracias a que Vegeta le había dado libertad para hacerlo en varias ocasiones; el saiyajin detectó un patrón: El reptiliano se desvanecía por un lapso de tres a cinco segundos para reaparecer a no más de un metro de distancia.

Lo hizo nuevamente: Vegeta comenzó a lanzarle golpes hacia el rostro repetidamente, hizo una pausa muy breve; y fue cuando el reptil volvió a esfumarse, sólo para reaparecer al costado derecho de Vegeta con la intención de darle una patada a las costillas. Pero Vegeta tenía otros planes, por lo que atrapó el pie del reptil en el aire, volteándolo para hacerlo girar y lanzándole una energía a la espalda.

—¡Maldito simio! —gritó el reptiliano, siendo su rostro impactado en ese momento por el codo del saiyajin.

—¡Saiyajin! ¡Apréndete bien esa palabra! —sumió la cara del reptil en el piso —Los saiyajin somos guerreros, ¡Nacemos, crecemos y morimos en la batalla! Tenemos orgullo, y coraje, pero sobretodo, ¡No nos escondemos de nuestros enemigos! —tomó la cabeza del reptiliano, sujetándolo en el aire —Si nosotros atacamos un planeta, ¡Lo atacamos de frente! No a escondidas y sobretodo, ¡No con trucos de magia baratos! —dicho esto, comenzó a formar un ataque de energía; pero el rey nuevamente se esfumó en el aire —¡No lo harás! —sabía que estaba demasiado cerca, por lo que lanzó una fuerte patada giratoria al tiempo que lanzaba esferas de energía en todas direcciones.

La patada del rey surtió efecto, pues impactó en la mejilla izquierda del reptiliano cuando este se materializó en segundos —¡Te tengo! —dijo Vegeta, propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la otra mejilla. Lo pateó en el estómago para lanzarlo al aire, adelantándose él para golpearlo con sus dos manos en la espalda. Ni siquiera permitió que el cuerpo del reptiliano impactara en el suelo, simplemente volvió a patearlo en el aire, provocando que se estrellara contra la pared junto a la entrada de su palco.

En Namek, Trunks, Vegeta IV y el canciller asignado a ese planeta aguardaban la llegada de la nave invasora, esto mientras el resto de los príncipes, guardias y guerreros Namekusei se alistaban en su respectiva posición. Una nave negra en forma de huevo horizontal con aletas en forma de púas entró a la atmósfera del Planeta Namek.

Vegeta se acercaba lentamente al rey de los reptilianos, quien ya en este punto de la batalla y luego de pelear por bastante tiempo, apenas podía moverse; los múltiples ataques de Vegeta, además del hecho de que su técnica de desvanecimiento momentáneo ya no era efectiva, pues Vegeta una y otra vez lograba descifrar sus movimientos, no permitiendo que el reptil se repusiera de la pérdida de energía que significaba el hacer dicha técnica, pues era utilizada para tomar por sorpresa, emboscar y vencer al enemigo, ya que conllevaba mucho desgaste físico. Pero como el rey de los reptilianos siguió utilizándola una, otra y otra vez, no sólo estaba herido por la batalla, sino que estaba totalmente agotado.

Los pasos de Vegeta parecían resonar, o quizás sólo esa era la impresión que provocaban. El reptil miró hacia arriba al saiyajin —maldito —pronunció con suma dificultad.

—No tiene caso seguir jugando con un juguete que ya no sirve —sonrió sádicamente —¡No es divertido! —dijo Vegeta, extendiendo el brazo derecho con la palma de su mano extendida en 90º con respecto se su brazo.

—¡Eres un idiota! —comenzó a reír de una manera casi maníaca —¡Bien me lo reveló él! Que ustedes vendrían, y serían el ocaso de mi reino— sus carcajadas continuaron, provocando en Vegeta muecas de hartazgo.

—¡Ya cállate! Hemos destruido tu reino, tu raza, ¡Todo! Para dejar muy en claro que ¡Nadie se mete con el imperio saiyajin!— una esfera de energía comenzó a formarse en su mano.

—Escúchame bien mono estúpido, ¡Él vendrá! ¡Me dio un mensaje para ustedes! Y eso es que ¡Tomará su sangre para ensuciarla! Y desde adentro los destruirá ¡En las formas más terribles jamás pensadas!— volvió a reír a carcajadas.

Vegeta sonrió de lado —sólo dices estupideces—

—¿Estupideces? —rió entre dientes —mientras ustedes están aquí, mi último escuadrón de soldados deben estar arrasando con el Planeta Namek —esas últimas palabras cambiaron el confiado rostro de Vegeta, en duda —Aunque yo perezca aquí, te llevaré conmigo y también a los tuyos; pero ese escuadrón que está en Namek ahorita mismo, ¡Ellos vivirán! Y así como sucedió hace décadas, volveremos a levantarnos como un gran imperio ¡Y los veremos caer ante nuestro señor!—

—¡Big bang attack! —exclamó Vegeta, liberando su ataque en contra del reptiliano, cuyo torso fue destrozado al recibir de lleno aquella letal técnica, dejando sólo una delgada capa de piel y un fragmento de la hilera de costillas uniendo la parte superior e inferior del cuerpo. Las vísceras que quedaban se salían del interior del cuerpo, sus ojos ya blancos "lloraban" sangre, y un fragmento de lo que alguna vez fue su corazón cayó al suelo junto con un pequeño y extraño objeto con un botón, botón que fue "oprimido" al caer contra el piso.

En el Planeta Vegeta, Bulma se quitó su comunicador al escuchar un sonido agudo seguido de estática, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Desesperada, tomó de nuevo el aparato —V… ¿Vilandra? ¿Odette? —las manos le temblaban, y como respuesta sólo tenía el sonido de la estática que sentía que le helaba la sangre —¡¿Odette?! ¡¿Vilandra?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Respondan! —gritaba, a pesar de que la voz amenazaba con cortársele debido a la desesperación y al llanto contenido. Sentía el corazón oprimido. Sentía terror.

El Planeta Drakon había explotado.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _¿Vegeta y compañía habrán muerto? Porque Bulma está al borde de un ataque de nervios._

 _¿Qué pasará en Namek? ¿Lograrán vencer a los reptilianos que aún quedan?_

 _*Xonaka, el nombre de la madre de Tykva viene de la palabra xonakatl, que significa "cebolla" en náhuatl._

 _¡Lo sé! Han sido meses sin actualizar y mil disculpas, las peleas no son mi fuerte, y espero que éstas que escribí estén algo decentes. Por otro lado y si me siguen en facebook, pues saben que he estado dedicada a full a youtube, y pues el canal ha crecido bastante, pero también una cosa con la otra, tengo menos tiempo de escribir._

 _Esta vez no hay video respuesta a reviews porque son las 11 pm y quiero ya subir el capítulo xDD y bien o mal el grabar video lleva bastante tiempo, más el tiempo de edición y eso, así que por esta ocasión lo haremos a la antigüita xD y les responderé por PM._

 _Gracias por sus reviews al último capítulo: Diosa de la muerte, Cereza de Pastel, Ale, Viara, Vegeta Briefs y Lady Basilisco!_

 _Saludos y besos!_

 _Síganme en mis redes:_

 _Canal de Youtube: "Odette Vilandra fanfiction" con videoreacciones a Dragon Ball Super cada domingo, video random los viernes, transmisiones en vivo cada 2 semanas; también teorías, reacciones a parodias de Dragon Ball, además de otros derivados de dicha franquicia (los videojuegos por ejemplo), Karaokes y muchos más etcéteras; por si gustan pasarse por mi canal._

 _Facebook: página "Vilandra y Odette"_

 _Twitter: (arroba)grissysweet_

 _instagram: (arroba)grissy_lewis_

 _snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _Amino: Vilandra Marie Ouji_

 _Gracias por todo y nos vemos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	7. Desaparecidos

**Capítulo 7**

 **Desaparecidos**

 _¿Qué es esta opresión? Mi pecho duele demasiado... No Vegeta, ¡Tú no puedes estar muerto! ¡No! Tú, ¡Eres el Rey del Imperio Saiyajin! Lo repites una y otra vez, ¡No pudiste haber muerto de esa manera! ¡Me niego a creerlo!_

 _¡Maldita computadora! ¡¿De qué me sirve tanta tecnología?! Ahorita que más necesito encontrarlos, que más necesito saber que están bien, ¡No obtengo ninguna lectura! Sólo... Sólo el vacío del radar donde hace unos minutos estaba ese planeta_ —¡Vegeta! —. Su grito fue desesperado, desgarrador; y a pesar de eso, seguramente muy amortiguado por los muros de su oficina en el departamento científico.

Seguía sujetando su pecho, el cual dolía demasiado como para soportarlo. La angustia era terrible, todo era demasiado como para poderlo procesar: acababa de enviudar. Su dolor era tanto, que aunque sentía la urgencia de llorar no podía, como si sus lágrimas estuvieran atascadas en sus ojos; quería gritar, pero su voz estaba enmudecida. Desesperada, se sentó en su silla a observar el radar vacío y el comunicador con estática —¿Cómo le diré esto a Trunks? ¡Kamisama! ¡¿Cómo le diré a Bra?! —. Ni siquiera ella misma lo procesaba en esos instantes, y ahora tenía qué comunicar la fatídica noticia a sus hijos —Brássica... ¡Oh por Kami!... Tarja, Dahda, Vegeta, Sarah, Bardock... ¡Y Carrote que sólo tiene cuatro años! —. Su sentimiento se acrecentó al saber que no sólo debía comunicárselo a sus hijos, sino también a sus suegros y a sus sobrinos. Agradeció por un momento no tener qué ser ella quien tuviera qué decírselo al parlamento y al resto del imperio, sabía que sus suegros y el sistema político mismo se encargarían de todo eso.

Se le venían tiempos difíciles y lo sabía. Vegeta y ella habían estado juntos hasta ahora por 24 años desde aquella noche después de mostrarle al entonces príncipe la cámara de gravedad que había construido, y la cual se había convertido en el santuario de su esposo.

Volvió a observar la pantalla, se veían estrellas y cuerpos celestes dispersos, posiblemente los trozos del Planeta recién extinto. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Se colocó nuevamente el comunicador —V... Vilandra... —. Una vez más, no obtuvo respuesta —¿Odette? —. Nada.

Hizo unos otros intentos, pero sólo obtenía estática. Sí, venían tiempos difíciles por afrontar: decírselo a sus hijos y al resto de la familia, los funerales y cualquier cosa de protocolo de la que tal vez no podría zafarse. Estaba consciente de que debía ser fuerte, eso querría Vegeta de ella; tenía dos hijos en quienes pensar y aunque Trunks fuera ya adulto, sabía que su primogénito asumiría el trono dentro de poco, por lo que la necesitaba fuerte y entera; además de su hija quien estaba en plena pre adolescencia y quien era muy cercana a su padre, ¡No podía darse el lujo de dejarse caer! Debía ser fuerte, pero al menos en ese instante, tan sólo en ese instante se iba a permitir quebrarse. Y lloró.

En Namek, la nave reptiliana entró en la atmósfera del Planeta. En el aire se encontraban Trunks, Vegeta IV y el canciller asignado a ese Planeta.

 _"Quizás esto no les agrade a los demás, ¡Pero no debo arriesgar una colonia más y las esferas del dragón por el simple placer de una batalla!"_ Pensó Trunks. Observó a su izquierda donde estaba su primo, debía darse prisa y hacer lo que su conciencia le dictaba, antes que en su diversión propia y la de sus familiares, estaba el deber de proteger a su pueblo —¡Galick gun, Fire! —. Disparó.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?! —reclamó Vegeta IV al ver el inesperado ataque de su primo en contra de aquella nave. Voló hasta llegar al futuro rey —¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Trunks?!

—Lo siento, Vegeta, pero no puedo arriesgar ni el Planeta, ni a los Namekuseijin, las esferas del dragón, ¡Y mucho menos a ti y a los otros! —dijo con voz seria, asumiendo su papel de líder.

Vegeta IV lo tomó del pecho, bastante molesto por aquella batalla que no llegó a darse, y luchando por contener sus deseos de golpear a su primo.

—¡Miren! —gritó el canciller, señalando hacia debajo de ellos donde comenzaban a aparecer pequeñas nubes de humo negro que daban paso a la materialización de los reptilianos sobrevivientes.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Trunks.

En tierra, Sarah, Dahda y Bra estaban atentos a lo que pasaba en el aire, y si bien exclamaron maldiciones parecidas a lo dicho por Vegeta IV cuando Trunks destruyó la nave enemiga, pronto se vieron sorprendidos por la materialización de cinco reptilianos que estaban a punto de aterrizar donde ellos se encontraban.

—¡Yo acabaré con ellos! —gritó Dahda, saltando para dirigirse contra los reptilianos que estaban a poco de aterrizar.

—¡Dahda! ¡Espéranos! —gritó Sarah, quien junto con Bra también saltaron a la batalla.

El joven príncipe golpeó a uno de ellos en el rostro, recibiendo un inesperado coletazo en la espalda por parte de otro de los reptiles, seguido de una patada con la rodilla en el estómago que le sacó totalmente el aire, esto por parte de aquel a quien Dahda había golpeado, para ser lanzado hacia el suelo. _"¡Nunca bajes la guardia, Dahda! Y nunca te confíes ni subestimes a tu oponente"_ las palabras de su padre sonaron en su cabeza como si Goku estuviera ahí, reprendiéndolo —Sí, papá —.

—¡Dahda! —exclamó Bra al ver a su primo en esa situación. La princesa fue directamente con los reptiles que habían atacado al príncipe —¡Oigan, lagartijas! —extendió su brazo, apuntándoles con el dedo índice —¡Jamás les perdonaré el que hayan matado a los habitantes de esos planetas! —si bien su fuerza no se equiparaba a la de Dahda, y menos a la de su hermano y primo mayor; su punto fuerte era su agilidad, por lo que iba a hacer uso de la misma, además de su poder de combate que tampoco era despreciable. Se lanzó en contra del reptiliano, disparando un par de bolas de energía que fueron rechazadas sin dificultad por el invasor; pero esos ataques provocaban mucho destello y algo de humo, por lo que la princesa tuvo oportunidad de hacer uso de su velocidad para aparecer por detrás y patear en la espalda a su adversario.

Por su parte, y con una estrategia similar a la de su prima; Sarah peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con otro reptiliano quien, si bien, podía bloquear los ataques de energía de la princesa, ésta se las arreglaba para golpear las extremidades y en especial los ligamentos; así como patear el estómago o espalda del reptil para poder tener cierta ventaja en el combate.

Sarah formó dos esferas de energía, una en cada mano, y girando sobre el eje de sus brazos para esquivar una patada de su oponente, disparó sus ataques hacia la espalda del reptil, consiguiendo provocar un daño considerable cerca de la base de la cola.

Humillado por estar en esa situación con una chiquilla pre adolescente, el reptiliano en su desesperación tomó desprevenida a la princesa, tomándola del cuello con su cola y apretando su agarre —¡Maldita perra! —espetó, bastante furioso y comenzó a golpear a Sarah en el rostro, quien intentaba liberarse del agarre del reptil, mientras pateaba inútilmente para golpearlo, pero el aire le faltaba.

Se sentía furiosa consigo misma por estar en esa situación, ¿Cuántas veces su padre no la había aprisionado, así o de otras formas durante sesiones de entrenamiento para prepararla para diversas situaciones? ¿Qué dirían su madre y tíos si la vieran así? ¿Acaso éste era su final? ¡Qué humillante para la hija de la Reina del imperio Saiyajin el morir de ese modo! Pero de pronto, cuando ya estaba a punto de desmayarse, el aire volvió a sus pulmones y sus ojos volvieron a abrirse.

Vegeta IV había lanzado un poderoso cañón de ki que desintegró la cabeza del reptiliano que atacaba a su hermana menor, asesinándolo en el acto y liberando a la princesa —¡Nadie se mete con los príncipes del imperio saiyajin! —exclamó, para entonces ir junto a su hermana que tosía e intentaba recuperar el aliento —¿Estás bien? ¿Enaninsecta? —rio entre dientes, y si bien deseaba molestar a su pequeña hermana igual que siempre lo hacía con ese apodo; la verdad estaba aliviado de que, a pesar de todo la princesa estuviera bien.

—No me digas así —tosió —Vegeta —volvió a toser una vez más, pero a cada rato era menos, y menos.

Sonrió de manera cínica —Hay reptiles qué matar, enaninsecta —dijo mientras colocaba delicadamente su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana, tornándose su sonrisa de cínica a genuina.

Mientras los príncipes peleaban con esa fracción del escuadrón reptiliano, Tarja y Kratos estaban en la residencia del patriarca justamente para protegerlo. Tarja estaba al interior con el líder de los Namekusei mientras que su esposo se encontraba afuera junto a los guerreros de ese planeta.

—¡No se distraigan! Los reptilianos son sigilosos y no podrán sentir su presencia, deben estar muy atentos a su alrededor, si ven humo negro tengan mucho cuidado, es así como han tomado por sorpresa a soldados preparados —Dijo Kratos a los nameks que, junto con él y su mujer, se encargarían de proteger al patriarca.

Pasaron pocos minutos desde que Trunks intentó destruir la nave de los invasores. En la isla donde residía el patriarca se respiraba una tensa calma, hasta que una explosión desde la parte sur puso a todos en alerta. Un Namekusei estaba tirado en el piso con quemaduras y heridas que sangraban. Kratos inmediatamente se transformó en súper saiyajin, buscando con la vista a su alrededor para encontrar a los enemigos. Una nube de humo negro se formo detrás de él, y de no ser por el grito de otro de los Nameks presentes, posiblemente le hubieran tomado por sorpresa. Pero gracias a ese grito fue capaz de esquivan un ataque, y pudo responder al disparar un cañón de ki que logró impactar en el hombro izquierdo del reptil, quien respondió con un ataque dirigido hacia el general quien logró bloquearlo sin problemas, excepto por el hecho de que hubo otro disparo que sí impactó en el tobillo de Kratos.

Al interior, Tarja permanecía junto al patriarca y a un joven Namekusei que siempre estaba con él. Al escuchar la pelea que se desarrollaba al exterior se puso en guardia, aunque esa concentración flaqueaba al estar al pendiente de percibir cualquier anomalía del ki de su esposo, cosa que Kratos también hacía como un modo de cuidarse el uno al otro.

—¡Patriarca! —exclamó Dende.

Tarja observaba confundida, y a la vez enojada consigo misma, cómo es que un reptiliano había podido llegar ahí sin ella darse cuenta, y que ahora sujetaba al líder de los nameks por el cuello.

—¡Ríndete! O lo mataré —dijo el reptil con voz fría y determinada mientras apuntaba con su dedo al mayor.

Tarja levantó ambas manos en señal de aparente rendición, acercándose al enemigo y rehén —sé que vienen por las esferas del dragón, así que serías muy estúpido si matas a ese namek, porque es el patriarca de este planeta, ¡Y si él muere, ustedes no podrán conseguir sus deseos! Porque las esferas morirán con él —.

El reptiliano volteó a ver al líder de ese planeta, y cuando volteó nuevamente, Tarja ya no estaba frente a él.

—¡Kame hame ha! —desde un costado y a muy corta distancia disparó la técnica de su padre hacia la parte superior del cuerpo del invasor, decapitándolo con su ataque y destrozando la parte superior del pecho de aquel enemigo.

El patriarca cayó de rodillas, tosiendo para recuperar el aire —Debes ir a ayudar a los demás —dijo con voz ahogada.

—Yo debo protegerlo a usted, es la orden que recibí —dijo la princesa, quien sin embargo, se asomó a la ventana para observar la pelea que se desarrollaba afuera.

Habían dos cuerpos de dos reptilianos, cuatro guerreros namekusei inconscientes y malheridos, además de un reptiliano que peleaba contra uno de los nameks mientras otro peleaba contra Kratos, quien parecía tener la situación bajo control, pero era evidente que no era una pelea fácil.

El reptiliano que peleaba contra Kratos volteó hacia arriba donde la princesa les observaba, sonrió de una manera extraña y se desvaneció en medio de su nube de humo.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Kratos quien volteó hacia arriba, econtrándose con el rostro de su esposa —¡Eso jamás! —emprendió vuelo para llegar a la sala del patriarca por la ventana.

—¡Princesa! ¡Detrás de usted! —gritó Dende, pero era tarde, el reptiliano que había aparecido detrás de Tarja le había atacado en la nuca con un artefacto parecido a las máquinas portátiles de choques que utilizan los policías o vigilantes, a lo que Tarja cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Indefensos ante aquel agresor, Dende se colocó delante del patriarca en un gesto protector —¡Dende! ¡Vete de aquí! —gritó el mayor.

El reptiliano se acercaba amenazante a ellos, pero recibió una patada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza propinada por Kratos.

—¡Jamás te lo perdonaré, sabandija! —exclamó el furioso saiyajin —¡¿Cómo te atreves en tocar a mi esposa?! ¡Púdrete en el infierno! —gritó con toda su rabia, liberando un colosal cañón de energía que ocasionó un enorme agujero en la pared contraria de aquella residencia, pero que también atravesó el pecho del reptiliano en cuestión.

Al exterior de la embajada, los príncipes y soldados designados al Planeta luchaban contra los escurridizos enemigos. En la parte norte de la isla en cuestión, Bra peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra uno de los reptiles. Este tipo de luchas no era exactamente la especialidad de la princesa, teniendo problemas sobretodo cuando el reptiliano la pateaba en el estómago o la espalda; pero resultándole menos complicado bloquear golpes hacia su rostro. Lo que más buscaba era intentar tomar distancia para poder disparar ataques de energía, aunque el reptiliano solía tomarla con su cola de una pierna para azotarla contra el piso, o bien cerrar la distancia para poder golpearla; a lo que Bra respondía con movimientos acrobáticos para esquivar y volver a tomar distancia, realizando varios disparos de esferas de ki.

—¡Ya no tengo tiempo para esto! —exclamó la princesa, que a este punto se encontraba más cansada y desgastada, por lo que era imperativo inclinar la pelea a su favor, y ganar, o morir. Su oponente volvió a usar su cola para atraparla, movimiento que pudo anticipar y tomarlo de dicha extremidad para arrojarlo lejos de ella. Extendió su mano derecha —¡Big bang attack! —disparó. Sabía que debía ser efectiva y dar en el blanco, olvidarse de estar jugando, y su disparo dio en el blanco, y perforó el cráneo del reptil, destrozándole el rostro y dejando lo poco que quedaba de cerebro expuesto, y con trozos del mismo saliendo del cráneo destruido.

Al interior de la embajada, Mai se encontraba junto a los dos pequeños en la oficina del canciller. Habían cerrado la puerta y puesto el escritorio del diplomático a modo de barricada. Mai se había colocado delante de los dos pequeños, siempre atenta a la puerta y con el arma lista para disparar.

—¡Descuiden! —dijo Kensai —Carrote, Señorita Mai, ¡Yo voy a protegerlas! ¡Soy muy fuerte! —palabras más, palabras menos, pero básicamente el pequeño de cinco años se la había pasado diciendo lo mismo, aunque de diversos modos.

—Vamos a estar bien, ellos son sólo una distracción, el peligro vendrá después de que estos enemigos hayan desaparecido —dijo la pequeña.

Mai volteó a ver a la niña, totalmente confundida —¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Claro que estaremos bien! Y cuando todo esto pase vas a estar otra vez en casa con tus papás y tu familia y... tus cosas —decía un tanto dudosa de sus últimas palabras, ya que si bien era obvio que la niña tenía padres y familiares, por un momento pensó en decir juguetes u otro tipo de objetos normales para los niños terrícolas pero, ¿Qué tan similar era la infancia saiyajin a la infancia terrícola? Prefirió cortar su diálogo.

—¡La Señorita Mai tiene razón, Carry! Además, ¡Yo estoy aquí! Y no permitiré que nada te pase —consciente de lo que acababa de decir, el rostro de Kensai se tornó completamente rojo —No... no permitiré que nada les pase a ustedes —dijo, totalmente apenado.

Mai no pudo evitar reír al ver el sonrojo del niño, y la mirada de la pequeña que enaltecía al otro menor. Era un momento tan ameno que bajó el arma, permitiéndose reír junto con ellos por un instante, hasta que un ruido en el pasillo la alertó, y volvió a tomar posición delante de los menores y apuntando hacia la entrada.

La puerta se movió, dando paso a una explosión que destruyó la misma, y mandó a volar el escritorio que fungía como barrera. Cuando esto sucedió, instintivamente Mai saltó sobre los pequeños para protegerlos con su cuerpo.

No estaba dispuesto a quedar como un débil en frente de su amiga y de Mai, por lo que Kensai se liberó del agarre de la terrícola y saltó contra el reptiliano que acababa de entrar, intentando patearlo en la cara. Sin embargo, el pequeño saiyajin fue lanzado contra un librero, cayendo sobre él tanto libros, documentos, decoraciones y trozos del mismo mueble.

Preocupada por el menor, así como por la niña; Mai tomó el rifle y se colocó delante de Carrote. Comenzó a disparar, y aunque sí le rozó en brazos o piernas; el invasor era demasiado ágil. Creyó que era su final cuando prácticamente lo tenía sobre ella y la niña a quien había tomado en brazos en un gesto protector, pero en eso se escuchó el estruendo de una pared destrozada. Abrió los ojos —¡Trunks! —sonrió.

El príncipe se colocó en pose de ataque, aguardando porque su adversario se levantara. Su intención ya no era luchar contra ellos sino aniquilarlos, pues no podía arriesgar la integridad de los menores y la terrícola; pero tampoco iba a atacar a traición.

El reptil se levantó, y se lanzó en contra del mayor de los príncipes, quien respondió con un cañón de ki disparado con su mano derecha, el cual apenas pudo esquivar. Se desvaneció en medio de la nube de humo negro para atacar por la espalda al príncipe, logrando lanzarlo en contra de unos archiveros.

Trunks se liberó con un poco de dificultad de aquellos archiveros donde se había estrellado, y vio como el reptiliano iba directo hacia él —¡Final Flash! — el ataque impactó de lleno en el reptiliano, destruyendo gran parte del cuerpo de quien, hasta ese momento, fuera último sobreviviente de dicha especie.

Mai retiró su mano de los ojos de la niña, los había cubierto para evitar que atestiguara el momento en que el príncipe acabó con el reptil —Gracias, Trunks —.

El príncipe volteó con una sonrisa en los labios, agachándose para estar a la altura de ambas —¿Están bien? —observó detenidamente a la terrícola de pies a cabeza —¿No te hicieron daño? —preguntó con genuina preocupación.

Sonrojada, Mai negó con la cabeza —Estoy bien, gracias —.

—¿Verdad que Trunks es muy fuerte? —preguntó Carrote —¡Míralo! Mi primo es el más fuerte y más guapo de todos los saiyajin y será el rey, ¡Y tú eres muy bonita para él! Ustedes se ven lindos juntos, como mis papás —dijo entre pícaras risitas.

—¡Carrote! ¡¿Cómo dices esas cosas?! —reclamaba un sonrojado Trunks que no sabía si sorprenderse por las ideas precoces de la menor de 4 años o esconder la cabeza.

En ese momento, Kensai salió de entre los libros y objetos donde había caído al ser golpeado por el reptiliano —Príncipe Trunks, ¡Eso fue asombroso! — volteó hacia la pequeña princesa —¿Estás bien, Carry?... —por un instante se olvido de la otra fémina presente en ese momento, pero recompuso —¡Oh sí! Señorita Mai, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?—

Mai asintió con la cabeza y revolvió el cabello del niño —¡Fuiste muy valiente! —. Como respuesta, sólo obtuvo la sonrisa y sonrojo del pequeño.

—Será mejor salir, Kratos y Tarja no deben tardar en llegar, debemos volver a Vegetasei cuanto antes —ya que la menor se había levantado y estaba junto al otro pequeño, el príncipe se inclinó extendiendo la mano hacia la terrícola —¿Vamos? —dijo, con una sonrisa en los labios, a lo que Mai respondió aceptando su ayuda para incorporarse.

Afuera de la embajada se encontraban tanto guardias como el canciller, además de los príncipes del imperio —¿Por qué Tarja y Kratos tardan tanto? —preguntó un impaciente Dahda.

—Hablaré con mi madre y mi tío Vegeta ahora que regresen del Planeta Drakon, es necesario doblar la seguridad interna y externa de Namek casi como si se tratara del Planeta Vegeta, las esferas no pueden caer en manos de cualquiera —dijo Vegeta IV quien conversaba con el canciller sobre los daños materiales derivados de la batalla que acababan de librar.

En ese momento, de la embajada salieron Trunks y Mai, quien llevaba de la mano a Carrote y Kensai. —Ahora vuelvo —dijo con una cálida sonrisa que dirigió primero a Mai, después a los pequeños. Caminó hasta donde su hermana y los otros dos preadolescentes se encontraban —Bra, ¿Se encuentran ustedes bien? ¿Alguien está herido? —.

Bra llevó sus puños a las caderas —Todo bajo control —guiñó el ojo con un aire de orgullo heredado de su padre.

En ese momento, aterrizaron Tarja y Kratos quienes venían volando. Ambos dieron un vistazo al lugar, los hoyos formados en el piso a causa de la pelea, las heridas leves que, en especial los preadolescentes tenían, los daños en la embajada, etc. —Veo que no nos extrañaron —dijo Tarja con cierta ironía.

Trunks se acercó con su prima —¿Ustedes cómo están? ¿El patriarca se encuentra bien? —.

Tarja y Kratos asintieron con la cabeza —Los namekusei guerreros tuvieron un gran desempeño en combate, no hubo ninguna baja aunque sí heridos, pero la situación quedó controlada, el Patriarca se encuentra a salvo —respondió Kratos.

—Pero...

—¿Sucede algo, Tarja? —preguntó Trunks.

La princesa apretó los puños, recordando el golpe en la nuca que recibió por parte del reptiliano —¡No puedo teletransportarme! ¡No puedo sentir ningún ki! —espetó frustrada.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los príncipes al unísono.

Vegeta IV se acercó al general —Kratos, ¡¿Qué demonios pasó?! —preguntó gritando, aunque en realidad estaba preocupado por un lado, finalmente Tarja era como una hermana para él; y por otra parte, estaba la sorpresa de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Tarja recibió un ataque, el namekusei que asiste al patriarca la sanó, pero desde que despertó...

—¡No puedo percibir ningún ki! —interrumpió ella, enfadada con la situación en sí.

—¿Y eso es permanente? ¿Ya no te podrás transportar, Tarja? —preguntó Dahda.

Al ver que su prima estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Trunks se interpuso entre ella y los demás —lo importante es que ustedes están bien, lo mismo el patriarca; y que nuestra misión aquí fue un éxito —.

Carrote soltó la mano de Mai para acudir con su hermana mayor —Tarja no te asustes, descansa unos días y podrás volver a telaprostarte—

Los presentes comenzaron a reír, algunos y en especial el canciller y guardias, era de manera contenida —¡Se dice, teletransportarte! ¡Hablabien, Carrote! —exclamó Dahda.

—¡Dahda! ¡Deja en paz a Carry! —reprimió Tarja.

—Entonces, ¿Nos quedaremos aquí? —preguntó un confundido Kensai quien, ante una situación de incertidumbre, apretó la mano de Mai.

Ante aquel gesto, Mai se agachó para quedar a la altura del pequeño —Te prometo que no nos quedaremos aquí por siempre —volteó a ver a Trunks —supongo que... pueden... hablar al Planeta Vegeta y ¿Enviarán una nave? ¿O algo así? —nuevamente volteó hacia el niño, alborotándole el cabello.

—Supongo que tendremos que llamar a casa para pedir una nave —dijo Trunks, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Altezas —dijo el canciller —Sería un honor el darles mi nave para que puedan volver al Planeta Vegeta; no es tan veloz como las naves imperiales, pero estarán de vuelta en Vegetasei en unas horas —.

Mientras tanto en el Planeta Vegeta, y después de tomarse su tiempo en asimilar lo sucedido en Drakon, así como también en tranquilizarse, si es que esto era posible; Bulma salió de su oficina con el rostro desencajado, inexpresivo.

 _Debo ser fuerte, por mí, ¡Por mis hijos! Trunks... Trunks tendrá una responsabilidad enorme de ahora en adelante... Y Bra... ¡No! Ya lloré lo que tenía qué llorar, ¡Debo ser fuerte! Es lo que tú querrías, Vegeta. Me lo dijiste muchas veces_

—Mujer, si llego a morir, que nadie te vea llorando; muchos querrán verte derrotada, ¡No quiero que les des ese placer!

 _¡No me verán derrotada! ¡Soy la gran Bulma Briefs! Yo era una gran genio mucho antes de conocer a Vegeta, ¡Y soy una mujer fuerte e inteligente con o sin Vegeta! ¡No me verán llorar! Pero... ¡Oh Vegeta! ¡¿Por qué te atreviste a morir?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _Cálmate, Bulma, deja de pensar o vas a volver a llorar. Hoy más que nunca debo ser fuerte, y Vegeta... Debo empezar a aprender a vivir sin ti, hasta que nos volvamos a reunir._

Pensaba la científico mientras recorría los largos pasillos del Palacio con rumbo a la biblioteca. Quizás debía primero de informar a Bardock para que él, como Primer ministro del imperio, tomara las acciones políticas pertinentes ahora que los gobernantes habían fallecido. Pero olvidando toda cuestión protocolaria posible, la terrícola llegó hasta donde su suegra —Brássica... debo... debemos hablar... —apenas podía pronunciar palabra, ella misma no podía con su propio dolor, y el tener qué comunicarle a una madre que todos sus hijos estaban muertos era una tarea en extremo difícil y dolorosa.

Brássica levantó la mirada y colocó su libro sobre la mesa, y al ver a su nuera con el rostro pálido, ojos hinchados, además de esa expresión sin emociones; tuvo un mal presentimiento —Bulma... ¿Qué sucede? ¿En dónde has estado todo este tiempo? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Brássica... —no había un modo fácil de decirlo —estaba hablando con Vilandra y Odette a través de los rastreadores —.

—¿De verdad? ¿Cómo resultó la misión? ¿Ya vienen de regreso?

Tomó aire antes de continuar —Acabaron con los reptilianos pero... —tuvo qué volver a respirar profundamente antes de continuar —el planeta estalló cuando ellos aún se encontraban ahí... Ellos... desgraciadamente están...— su voz se cortaba, por lo que tuvo qué detenerse antes de volver a llorar.

Por su parte, Brásica se llevó la mano al pecho —V...Vegeta... Vili... Odette... —dijo, apenas audible, incrédula de las palabras de su nuera. Los recuerdos de sus hijos comenzaron a inundar su mente. El nacimiento tanto de su primogénito y posterior el de las gemelas, sus primeros pasos, primeras palabras, primeros entrenamientos; y así muchos momentos de la vida de sus hijos.

Bulma sentía que las lágrimas querían volver a traicionarla, pero no lo permitió. Se acercó a la Reina Madre —Debo... debo hablar con Trunks, Bra y los demás... no sé qué formalidades tengan qué prepararse a partir de ahora —pronunció con una amarga sonrisa.

Tomó aire —Trunks y los demás están en Namek en una misión, no deben tardar en volver —se puso de pie, brindándole una diplomática sonrisa a su nuera —esperaremos a que regresen, Bulma, tú habla con tus hijos, yo... yo me encargaré de informar a los demás sobre lo sucedido —.

Asintió con la cabeza —Gracias —suspiró.

—Bulma, debes ser más fuerte que nunca; en trece días Trunks será coronado como Rey del Imperio saiyajin, y es un peso que aunque mi nieto es más que capaz de llevar, puede ser muy abrumador; te necesitará fuerte y entera, eres la madre del Rey de los saiyajin ahora —.

Habían pasado apenas un par de horas desde que los príncipes, además de Mai y Kensai, habían abandonado el Planeta Namek, luego de derrotar a los últimos reptilianos que aún quedaban.

—¡No puedo! —gritó una furiosa Tarja mientras apretaba los puños con rabia.

—Cálmate —dijo Kratos con voz firme, pero tranquila —el doctor te verá en el Planeta Vegeta, seguro esto es temporal —.

—Kratos tiene razón, tomemos esto como... un paseo inesperado, Vegetasei no está tan lejos ¡Y Vegeta y yo no tendremos qué asistir a esa junta en el parlamento! —dijo Trunks.

En la parte de los asientos traseros, Mai observaba el espacio por una ventanilla —Oye —volteó, encontrándose con la princesa de ojos y cabellos azules quien sonreía y extendía su mano derecha de manera amistosa —No nos han presentado formalmente, ¡Soy la Princesa Bra! —dijo con entusiasmo.

Mai correspondió al saludo —m..mi nombre es Mai... mucho... mucho gusto —dijo con bastante timidez.

—¡Vamos! ¡No seas tan tímida! ¡No muerdo! —dijo entre risas —además, eres la novia de mi hermano y vamos a vernos muy seguido, ¡Prácticamente ya somos cuñadas! —.

—¡Cu... ña... das! —exclamó una sonrojada Mai.

—¡Bra! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —reprendió Trunks, quien también estaba más que rojo —¡¿Qué sabes tú de eso?! Además, ¡Hay niños pequeños presentes! —.

Bra comenzó a agitar la mano, en un ademán para "calmar" al apenado príncipe —¡Hay hermanito! ¡No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte! Además —volteó a ver a la terrícola —¡Mai es muy bonita! ¡El amor no se debe esconder! —se quedó pensativa unos pocos segundos —Creo que deberíamos hacer algún festejo, o algo así para presentarla formal y oficialmente ¿No lo crees? —.

Trunks, además de rojo, también tenía unos deseos enormes de asesinar a su entrometida hermana —No es necesario —intervino Mai —yo... no soy mucho de festejos y cosas así, y cosas formales y de la realeza... no... no creo poder con eso —dijo con timidez, además de lo avergonzada que se sentía en ese momento ante las palabras de la princesa; pero su rostro se relajó en ese momento para brindarle una sonrisa a la semi saiyan —pero me da mucho gusto que vamos a estarnos viendo muy seguido, Bra —dijo con tono conciliador, esperando así poder evadir los comentarios de su supuesta relación con Trunks.

—Está bien —dijo la princesa —también me da gusto que estés en el palacio —se sentó junto a la terrícola —oye, ¿Y cómo es la Tierra? ¿Viviste mucho tiempo allá? Mis abuelos son terrícolas, ¿Sabías? ¿Cómo es la gente de la Tierra? ¿Es cierto que tienen muchos climas?... —Bra continuó con mil y un preguntas sobre el planeta de donde provenían tanto Mai, como su madre y abuelos. Si bien, ella misma había viajado a la Tierra en algunas ocasiones, hasta ahora habían sido pocas veces, además de que no solía permanecer ni una semana entera en el planeta azul.

Por su parte, Trunks regresó a la cabina de mando junto con su primo —Bienvenido al club —dijo Vegeta IV —espero recuerdes este viaje la próxima vez que menciones el que debería formalizar con Kyva —.

—¿Kyva? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Quise decir, Tykva! —corrigió un sonrojado Vegeta IV, pues hasta ahora nunca había mencionado el apodo afectivo con el que se dirigía a la joven aristócrata.

—Así que Kyva —dijo Trunks con una sonrisa maliciosa —sigo pensando que deberías hacerlo, pero finalmente es tu desición, ¡Y no lo compares a mi situación con Mai! Lo mío con ella sólo es para protegerla —.

Ambos príncipes quedaron en silencio por un instante —de hecho lo haré —dijo Vegeta IV.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Formalizar con Tykva —se quedó pensativo unos instantes, mientras Trunks sólo lo observaba intentando contener cualquier broma al respecto —al volver a Vegetasei —dijo con una sonrisa, la cual forzó a que pareciera maliciosa a pesar de tener un trasfondo sincero.

Una nave proveniente del Planeta Scarif viajaba por el espacio con cinco pasajeros a bordo. Scarif era una colonia del imperio localizada al borde externo del mismo, y por tanto, se trataba del Planeta más alejado de Vegetasei sin embargo, estaba relativamente cerca del extinto Planeta Drakon.

—¿Todavía no?

Abrió los ojos —El Planeta Vegeta aún está demasiado lejos, a esta distancia no puedo sentir el ki de Tarja o Dahda, o de quien sea —.

Vilandra echó la cabeza atrás, recargándose en el asiento —tendremos qué esperar entonces —.

—¡Demonios! —espetó un impaciente Vegeta —¡Soy el Rey de los saiyajin! ¡¿Y me dan la nave a la que no le funciona el comunicador?! —golpeó un muro —¡Si Bulma estuviera aquí, ya habría arreglado el comunicador! —.

—Si Bulma estuviera aquí, también hubiera traído una nave extra en una cápsula —dijo Odette.

—¡El canciller de Scarif tendrá mucho qué explicar en la próxima reunión! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ausentarse de su puesto sin notificar a Sullión?! ¡Maldito insecto!

—Preguntaré a Sullión si Lord Fasol le notificó o no sobre su ausencia del Planeta Scarif —dijo Zorn.

Aquella nave cuyo comunicador no funcionaba continuó su trayectoria hacia el Planeta Vegeta, aunque en realidad, esperaban acercarse lo suficiente para que Goku pudiera usar la teletransportación; tal como lo hizo para escapar junto a su mujer y cuñados de la explosión del Planeta Drakon, llegando así al Planeta Scarif gracias a que uno de los soldados designados a esa colonia había servido en la Tierra cuando Kakarotto era el canciller hacía más de veinte años.

Mientras tanto en otro punto del espacio, y habiendo ya recorrido un tercio del camino de regreso al Planeta Vegeta gracias al piloto automático; los príncipes del imperio dormían en sus asientos, así también Mai y Kensai. En dicha nave reinaba la tranquilidad, hasta que un estruendo, seguido de las alarmas del vehículo interrumpieron el sueño de los tripulantes.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —exclamó Vegeta IV, tomando los controles y observando los monitores.

—¡Trunks, Vegeta! ¡¿Qué pasa?! —dijo Sarah.

Trunks observó el monitor de navegación, para entonces levantarse del asiento del piloto y observar por una ventanilla —¡Estamos siendo atraídos por esa nebulosa! —.

Sintieron otra sacudida —¡Hagan algo! ¡Hay qué salir de aquí! —dijo Bra.

—¡Los controles no responden! —exclamó Vegeta IV.

Kratos se levantó de su asiento, tomando lugar junto a los príncipes quienes intentaban controlar la nave —¡El campo magnético es muy fuerte!

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó Dahda.

Trunks se levantó del asiento del piloto, el cual fue ocupado por Kratos. El príncipe fue hacia los asientos traseros donde la terrícola y los más pequeños se encontraban —¡Todos! ¡Sujétense muy bien! —se sentó junto a Kensai, quien estaba a la derecha de Carrote, y al otro lado estaba Mai, quien aseguró los cinturones de seguridad de los más pequeños, además del suyo.

La nave ingresó a aquella misteriosa nebulosa, y las turbulencias no se dejaron esperar. Una tras otra azotaban el vehículo prestado por el Canciller de Namek, provocando tensión entre los tripulantes.

Tarja intentaba confortar a su hermano y primas, mientras Trunks permanecía con Mai y los pequeños. Kratos y Vegeta IV se encargaban de tratar de resistir el campo magnético de la nebulosa, además de evadir y atacar con los cañones de la nave los asteroides y/o basura espacial que les amenazaban.

La nave continuó con su errática trayectoria, siendo rozada en ocasiones por asteroides, y a pesar de la experiencia y pericia tanto de Vegeta IV como de Kratos, el vehículo seguía siendo atraído por un fuerte campo gravitacional dentro de aquella nebulosa.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _*Fasol significa frijol en ruso._

 _¡Vegeta y los demás están vivos! Que se apuren a llegar antes de que hagan los funerales XD, pobre Bulma, le dará un ataque!_

 _Los principitos vencieron al último escuadrón reptiliano._

 _¿Podrá Tarja volver a sentir el ki y por consiguiente, volver a usar la teletransportación? ¿Qué le habrán hecho realmente?_

 _Hablando de Trunks y compañía, perdieron el control de la nave y fueron absorbidos hacia una nebulosa, ¿Sobrevivirán a esto? ¿Podrán volver a casa?_

 _Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de "El Principio del Fin"_

 ** _RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEWS!_**

 _ **Vegeta Briefs:** Al menos no me tardé demasiado en actualizar. Afortunadamente salieron vivos de Drakon aunque por poco parecía que no._

 _ **Varu:** Bulma es una genio, y de hecho la escena del coliseo me inspiré en el episodio II de Star Wars, cuando los sentencian a muerte en ese coliseo y terminan peleando contra 3 bestias, jejeje. Sí, Mai ama las armas y ahora tiene una. Esos chiquillos necesitan disciplina XD La familia de Tykva es una pesadilla, y luego porqué Vegeta IV no se quiere casar, con suegros así yo tampoco! jajajaja_

 _ **Vejita Ouji:** Si, Vegeta es digno rey!_

 _ **Sweet Chin:** Aunque ya te saludé en youtube en la reacción de DBS, también por aquí. Gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando esta historia 3_

 ** _Y no olviden seguirme en mis redes sociales:_**

 _ **YOUTUBE=** Canal " **Odette Vilandra Fanfiction** " donde subo videos sobre Dragon Ball, videos virales, análisis de animes y también Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, esto en domingo, martes, jueves y sábado._

 _ **Facebook:** página "Vilandra y Odette"_

 _ **Twitter** (arroba) Grissysweet_

 _ **Instagram:** (arroba) Grissy _ Lewis_

 _ **Snapchat:** grisellvilandra_

 _Espero les guste este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente._

 _¿Reviews?_


	8. Calaphor

_**NA:**_ _I wanna send a big hug and say, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! To my dearest friend, Andrew for letting me use his OC in this story, you have no idea how much it means to me and how glad I am for having him here. Thanks a lot, my friend._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Calaphor**

—¡Los controles de navegación no responden! —exclamó Kratos, quien trataba desesperadamente de controlar el volante.

Vegeta IV continuaba, sin éxito, presionando botones, jalando palancas, y revisando monitores —¡Motores a máxima potencia! —.

La nave se sacudió violentamente, provocando los gritos de las dos adolescentes y aumentando la tensión en el resto de los tripulantes, así como en aquellos que intentaban controlar la situación.

—¡Perdimos el motor número dos! —gritó Vegeta IV.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó Kratos, quien apenas lograba sostener el mando, en un vano intento de darle algo de dirección a la nave.

—¡Vegeta, haz algo! —gritó Sarah.

—¡Cállate enanisecta! —reprimió a su hermana menor.

Tarja estuvo a punto de quitarse el cinturón, cosa que Kratos, de algún modo, adivinó —¡Tarja! ¡Quédate en tu asiento! ¡Todos! ¡Sólo sujétense! —exclamó el general.

La princesa desistió ante la petición de su marido —¿Ya intentaron con los retropropulsores de emergencia? —.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Todo está activado! ¡¿O acaso crees que soy idiota, Tarja?! —exclamó un irritado Vegeta IV que seguía intentando hacer un _bypass_ en la energía de los motores para compensar el averiado.

Los más pequeños se encontraban en su asiento, Kensai intentaba mostrarse calmado y fuerte aunque estaba igual de tenso que los mayores. Por su parte, Carrote sólo observaba la situación como si nada sucediera. Mai se sostenía del descansabrazos mientras cerraba los ojos en cada turbulencia o estruendo.

Trunks se levantó del asiento donde estaba, y a pesar de casi perder el equilibrio en varias ocasiones debido a los movimientos y maniobras que se realizaban; finalmente logró llegar a los controles —¿Cuál es la situación? —preguntó en voz baja, rogando que los demás no lograran escuchar la conversación.

—Los estabilizadores y la dirección no funcionan, trabajamos sin un motor y los retropropulsores no logran normalizar el curso —explicó Kratos, quien seguía tratando de maniobrar con el volante.

Se quedó pensativo. Como príncipe heredero, él debía resolver el problema por sí mismo y tomar las decisiones correctas, aunque en ese momento, el pedir ayuda sonaba como la mejor decisión si es que querían salir con vida de esa nebulosa. Volteó hacia un monitor que estaba en medio de los asientos del piloto y copiloto, presionó el botón; pero a pesar de que la pantalla se activó, sólo había estática, como un viejo televisor en un canal sin señal. Intentó ajustar la frecuencia, comenzó a teclear varios comandos —¡No tenemos comunicación con el Planeta Vegeta! —volvió a teclear para llamar a algún Planete Colonia perteneciente al imperio, bases militares, estaciones espaciales tanto de abastecimiento como de defensa... Nada —¡Estamos incomunicados! —.

De pronto, todos saltaron ante el sonido más fuerte de las alarmas, y movieron sus cabezas al unísono hacia el radar de navegación, el cual mostraba un gran asteroide que venía en curso de colisión hacia la nave. La muerte parecía segura, de no haber sido por un disparo que Vegeta IV efectuó en ese momento con el Cañón central; el asteroide fue destruido, sin embargo una lluvia de fragmentos chocaron violentamente contra la nave, provocando que se sacudiera de una manera terrible.

Trunks, al sólo estar de pie y sin nada que lo sujetara, terminó estrellándose contra una de las paredes laterales.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Mai, haciendo un movimiento como que iba a levantarse.

—¡Mai! ¡Quédate en tu lugar! —gritó Trunks.

La nave seguía tambaleándose —¡Perdimos el motor cuatro! —exclamó Vegeta IV, quien activó otros botones para intentar, nuevamente, hacer un _bypass_ para controlar la nave.

Kratos ya casi no podía maniobrar el mando. Observó por la ventana un planeta de atmósfera marrón con algunas nubes rojas —¡Estamos siendo atraídos a ese Planeta! —.

Vegeta IV comenzó a teclear el ordenador, a la vez que seguía tratando de recuperar el control sobre los motores —No hay registros de ese Planeta en la base de datos —.

Todos exclamaron con sorpresa ante lo dicho por el príncipe, pues las bases de datos del imperio poseían la más extensa y completa información sobre cada cuerpo celeste; y aunque era obvio que debía haber más Planetas y estrellas que no habían sido descubiertos aún, estos se encontraban extremadamente lejanos, siendo que incluso se poseía información de cuerpos celestes más allá del Imperio Saiyajin, o la antigua Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio.

Trunks logró levantarse, y volvió junto a Kratos y Vegeta IV. Observaba los monitores y lectores de la nave, a la vez que veía el esfuerzo titánico de su primo por operar los mismos. Así también, observó al general que con extrema dificultad lograba maniobrar apenas la nave. Por último, sus ojos celestes se enfocaron en aquel Planeta cuya gravedad los estaba atrayendo —Será mejor prepararnos para un aterrizaje forzoso —dijo con determinación, para entonces volver al asiento que, hasta hace unos instantes ocupaba junto a los más pequeños y Mai.

—¡¿Aterrizaje?! —exclamó Bra.

Trunks se sentó, y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad —¡Kratos! ¡Vegeta! Debemos aterrizar en ese Planeta... —tomó aire —No resistiremos por mucho tiempo si seguimos aquí —.

Piloto y copiloto asintieron con la cabeza, y ambos comenzaron con las maniobras de aterrizaje, extremadamente complicadas debido tanto a la tormenta magnética, el campo gravitacional del Planeta donde estaban por llegar, además de las condiciones de la nave, la cual seguía siendo golpeada y/o rozada por asteroides, además de basura espacial.

En medio de turbulencias se adentraron en el anillo que rodeaba aquel planeta, donde había aún más asteroides además de una luna principal qué esquivar pero aparte, estuvieron a punto de colisionar contra una de las tres lunas enanas; afortunadamente lograron esquivarla.

La tensión dentro de la nave era abrumadora, a pesar de que los tripulantes intentaban controlarse, los nervios en ese momento estaban a flor de piel. Pronto ingresaron a la atmósfera, y a pesar que el paso a través de la misma sólo duró unos minutos; fueron como horas para los pasajeros de la nave, ya que gracias a que durante las turbulencias también los controles de clima dentro de la nave fueron averiados, el calor al momento de pasar la atmósfera fue sofocante e insoportable, tanto, que en especial Mai, los niños más pequeños y Bra no podían parar de toser ya que sentían que el oxígeno les faltaba.

Trunks se percató de esto, y extendió el brazo, tocando con el mismo a los niños por detrás de la cabeza, y a Mai en el brazo con su mano —respiren lento, muy lentamente —comenzó a inhalar profundo por la nariz y exhalar lentamente por la boca, a lo cual ellos le imitaron.

Mai seguía las respiraciones de Trunks, y a pesar de la tensión y el calor insoportable, la mano del príncipe, la técnica de respiración, y el ver el controlado rostro de él la hizo sentir mejor, a pesar de las circunstancias.

Comenzaron a descender al tiempo que iban reduciendo la velocidad de manera gradual para intentar minimizar los impactos que se sentían en la nave provocados por la resistencia del viento —¡Sujétense! —exclamó Kratos.

Los pasajeros permanecieron en sus asientos con los respaldos en posición vertical, al tiempo que se sujetaban firmemente de los descansabrazos.

Kratos visualizó un claro —¡Ahora! —exclamó, a lo que Vegeta IV accionó un comando de la nave. El general levantó el mando, y es así como pudo colocar el vehículo en posición horizontal para aterrizarla sobre el área donde debería desplegarse el tren de aterrizaje, el cual no funcionó debido a las averías sufridas al entrar a la nebulosa. La nave impactó en el suelo y se arrastró varios metros hasta que pudo detenerse por completo, dejando tras de sí una zanja de tierra negra.

En el despacho junto a la sala del trono, Brássica había comunicado el desceso de sus hijos y yernos a su esposo y Bardock.

El pecho de del antiguo rey dolía, por lo se llevó una mano al corazón. La ley de la naturaleza es que los hijos sobrevivan a sus padres, aunque para los saiyajin, que nacían, crecían, vivían y perecían al calor de cada batalla, la muerte era algo impredecible que podía llegar en cualquier momento a cualquier edad, especialmente para aquellos con edad suficiente para estar dedicados a la vida del guerrero.

Se sentó en la silla del escritorio, y sostuvo su barbilla con la mano izquierda. Observo a su mujer, quien sólo se mordía el labio para auto controlarse —Aguardaremos a que mis nietos vuelvan para dar la noticia al parlamento —dijo con voz ecuánime, como si se tratara de cualquier asunto.

Bardock asintió con la cabeza —les notificaré en cuanto lleguen, según dijo Sullión sobre el reporte del Canciller de Namek; estarán aquí en seis horas máximo —se quedó pensativo por unos instantes —seré yo quien les informe a Tarja, Dahda, Bardock y Carrote —.

Brassica asintió con la cabeza —creo que debemos decirle a Bardock _(chibi)_ en este momento, aguardar a que lleguen los demás... —suspiró y dio dos pasos al frente —yo me encargaré de hablar con él, Sarah y Vegeta (IV) entonces — dijo antes de abandonar el despacho.

Bardock y Lord Vegeta quedaron solos y en silencio, pensando en sus hijos, sus nietos —Lo lamento, Vegeta —dijo Bardock.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió el antiguo rey, dedicando un movimiento de cabeza como señal de respeto en un momento como ese.

Un saiyajin caminaba por las calles de Vegetasei, específicamente, en uno de las zonas más exclusivas donde vivían aristócratas, altos mandos del ejército, parlamentarios, etc. Un sirviente con aspecto de tortuga humanoide le abrió la puerta a una elegante residencia donde otros saiyajin de clase alta se reunían, además de los propietarios del domicilio.

Un par de sirvientes de otras razas repartían bocadillos a los presentes. El dueño de aquella residencia se percató de la llegada del joven saiyan, por lo que acudió a saludarlo —¡Lord Bandor! —se dieron un apretón de manos —Ahora podemos comenzar —.

El grupo de aristócratas dejó de lado las charlas que tenían entre sí sobre diversos temas, ya fueran asuntos vanales, política, etc. Algunos tomaron asiento, otros prefirieron permanecer de pie, todos atentos al recién llegado.

Bandor rechazó la bandeja de bocadillos que el sirviente le ofreció, pero en cambio si tomó una bebida, y tomó un sorbo —Me da mucho gusto que estemos reunidos aquí —levantó su copa, señalando al propietario de la casa —y gracias a nuestro distinguido anfitrión —.

—Lord Bandor, ¿Para qué estamos realmente aquí? —preguntó uno de los asistentes.

Una sonrisa sobervia se dibujó en los labios del parlamentario —Sencillo —dejó su copa en la mesa de centro —Creo que no soy el único saiyajin que está inconforme conque un maldito híbrido pueda llegar a convertirse en nuestro rey —.

Varios de los presentes asintieron con la cabeza —¡¿Y eso qué?! —exclamó uno de ellos —Nos guste o no, ¡El príncipe Trunks es el hijo primogénito del Rey Vegeta! ¡El rey no desheredará a su hijo sólo por unos cuantos inconformes! —.

Bandor dirigió su fría mirada hacia el noble que acababa de hablar —¿Unos cuantos? Pues ¡Ese justamente es el problema! Por respeto y lealtad al rey y a la reina, ¡Muchos! Y me incluyo, nos hemos abstenido de expresar nuestra inconformidad —se acercó a otro de los asistentes —Lord Hocu, usted tiene una hija tan joven y hermosa, dígame una cosa: Si el Príncipe Trunks pusiera sus ojos en su bella hija, SU única hija, tan hermosa, tan distinguida y sobretodo, ¡De sangre pura! No me imagino lo que sería que SUS nietos de SU única hija sean... ¿Qué? ¿Un cuarto terrícolas? —Hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Jamás! ¡Primero mato a mi hija, antes que dejarla enredarse con ese híbrido! —exclamó el noble.

—Eso pensé —dijo Bandor.

—¿Y cuál es su propuesta, Lord Bandor? En especial, para que no nos ejecuten por traición al Imperio —dijo una de las pocas féminas asistentes a la reunión.

Se quedó en silencio, sonrió de manera arrogante —debemos, poco a poco, reunir a aquellos que, como nosotros, tampoco estén dispuestos a ser gobernados por un híbrido; no queremos causar disturbios o una revolución innecesaria, sólo hacerle ver al Rey Vegeta ¡Que no estamos dispuestos a inclinarnos ante un híbrido! —.

—¿Y qué lograremos con eso?

Tomó aire —Como dije, ¡Es nuestro deber mostrar nuestra inconformidad! Y en mi caso, así como en el de otros parlamentarios, ¡Debemos ser la voz del pueblo! ¡De nuestros congéneres! ¡Nosotros también somos parte del gobierno y del sistema! —hizo una breve pausa para beber otro poco —El rey Vegeta no es idiota, y a menos que quiera una guerra civil entre los saiyajin además de un conflicto en el parlamento mismo, deberá nombrar como su sucesor al Príncipe Vegeta IV —sonrió de manela maliciosa —¡Sólo un verdadero saiyajin puede gobernar a los saiyajin! —.

Después de aquel aterrizaje forzoso, los tripulantes de la nave desabrocharon sus cinturones de seguridad para poder cada quien levantarse de sus asientos; en definitiva, era mejor estar en movimiento después de aquellos momentos de tensión.

Antes de incorporarse, Trunks volteó a ver a Mai quien se recuperaba de la impresión por todo lo acontecido —¿Te encuentras bien? —.

Mai asintió con la cabeza —si... gracias... —suspiró con alivio, todavía asimilando que, a pesar de todo, todos seguían con vida y bien.

—¡¿Qué lugar es este?! —exclamó Bra con fastidio —¿A dónde nos trajiste, Trunks? ¡Si mi papá estuviera aquí...! —.

—Este no es momento para tus berrinches, Bra —interrumpió el príncipe, dirigiéndose hacia los controles donde Kratos y Vegeta IV analizaban la situación —reporte —dijo con voz firme.

Vegeta IV hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado ante el tono de su primo, sí, era el mayor de todos, sí, era el futuro rey pero ¿Quién lo había nombrado el líder de esa misión? —Tenemos tres motores dañados, los meteoritos dañaron el reactor de la nave así que aunque hay suficiente energía para cruzar el imperio de un extremo a otro, ésta no logra ser suministrada a los motores, y el sistema de navegación también está averiado... fuera de eso, todo está perfecto —dijo con voz sarcástica.

—Las comunicaciones están bloqueadas, y el sistema de ventilación, clima y oxígeno también sufrieron averías —dijo Kratos.

Tarja, quien para entonces estaba de pie entre su primo y su esposo; cerraba los ojos e intentaba concentrarse —¡No puedo! —exclamó frustrada —¡No logro sentir ningún ki! Ni siquiera los de ustedes —.

—¡¿Y ahora qué haremos?!

—Bra, tranquilízate —dijo Sarah, intentando calmar a su impulsiva prima.

—¡No, Sarah! —caminó hacia su hermano —¡¿Acaso soy la única que no tiene idea de cómo vamos a regresar a Vegetasei?! ¡La nave no sirve! Y Tarja no puede teletransportarse. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso todos nos olvidamos de traer una nave o pod en cápsula?! —ese último reclamo no fue sólo para su hermano y primos, también para sí misma. En repetidas ocasiones, Bulma les insistía a sus hijos y sobrinos el siempre llevar una nave o un pod* en cápsula en caso de emergencia; lo mismo insistía a su marido y cuñadas, sin embargo, eran pocas las ocasiones en que los susodichos recordaban el sabio consejo de la científica.

Todos se quedaron pensativos, sí, Bulma se los decía una y otra vez "Lleven siempre una nave cápsula por si acaso". Trunks observó el tablero de controles, posterior se dirigió al grupo —yo… repararé la nave —dijo, algo titubeante.

Todos voltearon hacia el príncipe —¿Seguro que puedes hacerlo? —preguntó Tarja, y es que aunque los mayores habían estado bajo la tutela de Bulma un buen tiempo; como buenos saiyajin, la ciencia, la electrónica y la mecánica no eran para nada su especialidad, aunque Trunks destacaba más en esos campos en comparación a sus primos.

—¿Tienen una mejor idea? —retó el príncipe.

Mai dio un paso al frente —¡Yo te ayudaré! —sorprendidos, los demás voltearon a ver a la terrícola —yo sé algo de esto… de hecho reparaba vehículos en Baiku —dijo, un tanto tímida al percatarse de los ojos de todos puestos en ella.

Trunks sonrió ante el gesto de la terrícola, inclinando la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—¡Qué romántico! —dijo Sarah, tratando de ser discreta aunque sus palabras llegaron los oídos de los demás.

—Las mujeres sólo piensan en romance —dijo un fastidiado Dahda —¡Yo prefiero pelear y entrenar y volverme muy fuerte como mi papá! —.

—¡Eso es porque eres un bruto insensible, Dahda! —replicó Sarah.

—¡Ya! ¡Basta! —exclamó Trunks quien, junto con Mai, estaban sonrojados en extremo.

Vegeta IV comenzó a caminar en silencio y con arrogancia hacia la parte posterior de la nave, no importándole las discuciones que su hermana y primos pudieran tener en esos momentos.

—¿A dónde vas, Vegeta? —preguntó Sarah.

Se detuvo —Estamos en un planeta desconocido, es obvio que iré a explorarlo —volteó —además, en lo que Trunks y la terrícola reparan esta chatarra, creo que alguien debe ir a buscar comida —.

—¡Yo voy contigo!

—¡Y yo!

—¡Yo también voy!

Dijeron los pre-adolescentes.

Tarja volteó a ver a su esposo —deberíamos ir también, tendremos una idea más clara de en qué territorio estamos —dijo, a lo que Kratos asintió con la cabeza. La princesa se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hermana menor —Carrote, quédate aquí en la nave y obedece a Trunks y a Mai ¿De acuerdo? —.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza —¿Puedes traerme algo? —preguntó con voz tierna.

—Está bien... ¿Qué quieres que te traiga? Una fruta muy dulce, de seguro.

Carrote negó con la cabeza —vas a encontrar un cristal de color blanco —puso su dedo índice y pulgar como haciendo una "C" —como de este tamaño, ¿Me lo traes? —.

Tarja pestañeó, totalmente confundida —sí... como digas —prefirió no cuestionar a su pequeña hermana, _"Alguna cosa de niños",_ pensó. Volteó a ver al pequeño Kensai —Y tú, cuida muy bien a Carrote ¿De acuerdo? —.

—¡Sí, alteza! —respondió el niño, llevando su puño derecho al corazón.

Con excepción de Mai y de Trunks, además de los pequeños; los príncipes salieron de la nave, encontrándose en un desierto de tierra totalmente negra. Había algunas formaciones rocosas alrededor, y a lo lejos se podía ver lo que parecía ser un bosque.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Bra.

Vegeta IV dio un par de pasos hacia el frente —ustedes hagan lo que quieran, yo iré hacia allá —dijo antes de emprender el vuelo.

—¡Siempre hace lo mismo! —espetó Tarja.

—¿Lo seguimos? —dijo Bra.

—Sabes que a mi hermano no le gusta que lo estemos siguiendo —dijo Sarah.

Kratos aclaró su garganta para tomar la palabra —Ya que el Príncipe Vegeta _(IV)_ se fue en esa dirección, propongo que nos dividamos en dos grupos. Tarja y yo iremos hacia el este, ustedes tres, manténganse juntos y vayan hacia el Norte —.

Sarah, Dahda y Bra asintieron con la cabeza, emprendiendo vuelo hacia la dirección que Kratos les había indicado. Por su parte, tanto el general como Tarja hicieron lo propio para explorar esa región del Planeta.

En la nave, Mai había salido junto con Trunks para revisar los motores. La joven ya había echado un vistazo a los que estaban en buen estado, era hora de ver los dañados.

Abrió el motor dos —¡Ya veo! —exclamó la joven.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el príncipe.

Mai suspiró —Si tan sólo tuviera herramientas... creo que puedo arreglar este motor pero...—.

—Iré a buscar herramientas —dijo Trunks, volviendo al interior de la nave donde los pequeños se encontraban.

—¿Ya podemos irnos, príncipe? —preguntó Kensai.

Trunks miraba para todas direcciones —aún no... espero que pronto, ¿Dónde podrán haber herramientas aquí? —.

—Ahí —dijo Carrote, señalando un pequeño rectángulo en el muro.

Incrédulo, pero otorgando el beneficio de la duda a la más pequeña de sus primos; el príncipe presionó el botón que abría esa pequeña compuerta, encontrando un estuche con 20 cápsulas el cual tenía la inscripción de Kit de emergencia. Abrió el estuche, y sonrió al ver que no sólo había herramientas, sino también refacciones, combustible, comida, agua, una casa-cápsula, etc.

Volteó hacia la pequeña —¿Cómo... Cómo supiste que había esto ahí?

La niña se encogió de hombros —no sé... ¡Sólo lo vi! —sonrió.

—Carry —dijo Kensai —¿Por qué siempre ves o sabes cosas que nadie más sabe y sólo dices que las ves? —.

—¿Tú no viste la caja de cápsulas, Kensai? —preguntó Carrote, extrañada porque su amigo no sabía la ubicación del estuche de emergencia.

—¡¿Cómo iba a verla o saber de ella si estaba en esa compuerta?! —exclamó el pequeño.

—Bueno, ya —dijo Trunks —lo bueno es que tenemos esto y podremos reparar la nave, ustedes quédense aquí ¿Entendido? —volvió al exterior luego de que los niños asintieron con la cabeza ante su indicación.

Carrote se sentó en el asiento del piloto, y comenzó a jugar con el mando como si ella estuviera volando la nave —Ya enserio, Carry, ¿Por qué nunca me dices cómo es que ves cosas que otros no? —preguntó Kensai.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

—Escúchame bien, Carry —dijo Vilandra mientras arropaba a la pequeña, quien se encontraba acostada en su cama a punto de dormir —sé que esto no te agrada, pero es por tu bien, ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —.

La niña asintió con la cabeza —sí pero, arde —hizo un puchero.

—Te prometo que la próxima vez va a ser menos molesto, de eso yo me encargo.

—Mamá, ¿Soy mala? —preguntó con tono de tristeza.

Vilandra arqueó una ceja —¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —.

—Es que... —sacó su colita por encima de la cobija —muchas veces veo cosas, sé cosas, ¡Pero lo digo y nadie más lo sabe! —se volteó al lado contrario de donde estaba sentada su madre, dándole la espalda —y luego me ven como si les asustara —se incorporó, quedando sentada en su cama —¿Soy mala por ver o saber cosas, mamá? —.

Vilandra colocó su mano suave sobre la cabeza de la menor de sus hijos —No eres mala, tienes habilidades únicas pero —tomó la barbilla de su hija, haciéndola que la mirara a los ojos —Jamás creas que hay algo malo contigo —.

—¡¿Entonces por qué...?!

—¡Por tu bien! —interrumpió Vilandra, acariciando el último tercio de la cola marrón de su pequeña —tu ves cosas que nadie más ve, incluso puedes ver el futuro, ¡Como tu abuelo Bardock! Y ¿Sabes quién más podía hacer eso mismo hace mucho, mucho tiempo? —.

El ardor que hacía unos momentos sentía fue desapareciendo poco a poco conforme sentía los gentiles dedos de su madre en su cola —Sí —.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

—No lo sé —respondió la niña —siempre se lo pregunto a mi mamá pero nunca me dice la razón —se quedó pensativa, recordando esa noche con su madre, una de tantas donde la cuestionaba por sus habilidades que nadie más parecía poseer —Kensai ¿Crees que soy mala por eso? —preguntó preocupada, observando al niño con miedo.

Kensai parpadeó, sorprendido por la pregunta —¡No lo creo! —sonrió —es raro que digas algo y descubrir que era cierto lo que dijiste, ¡Pero nunca creería que eres mala! —.

Carrote sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su, ahora, sonrojado amigo —gracias —se sintió más aliviada, escuchando eso de alguien además de sus padres.

Dahda, Sarah y Bra sobrevolaban la región norte de aquel planeta. Entre más avanzaban, la temperatura disminuía de manera gradual, siendo la primera en resentir el frío la princesa de cabellos celeste. Bra descendió sobre un gran glaciar que navegaba en medio de un océano oscuro, siendo seguida por sus primos.

—¿Qué haces, Bra? —preguntó Dahda.

La princesa se cruzó de brazos —¡No sé por qué Kratos nos envió en esta dirección! ¡Me estoy congelando! —.

—¡Eres muy exagerada! —se burló Dahda.

—¡No exagero! ¡Éste lugar es demasiado frío! Además, ¡Este planeta está muerto! No hemos encontrado señales de vida —señaló hacia el océano —El agua simplemente se ve ¡Horrible! No me sorprende que este lugar esté desolado —.

Dahda se quedó pensativo —quizás deberíamos llevar muestras de ésta agua a Vegetasei —.

Bra extendió una mano, señalando aquellas aguas de color negro —si tú metes la mano ahí, por mí llévate toda el agua que quieras —.

Mientras sus primos discutían, Sara se quedó observando una pequeña montaña de hielo. Volteó a ver a los otros pre-adolescentes, pero como ambos seguían argumentando prefirió caminar hacia aquella formación que tanto llamó su atención.

—Bueno, ustedes regresen a la nave si quieren, yo seguiré explorando este planeta —dijo Dahda, para entonces emprender el vuelo.

—¡Dahda! —espetó Bra, molesta de que su primo les haya dejado de ese modo —¡Es un idiota e inmaduro! ¿Cierto, Sarah? —al no obtener respuesta, Bra comenzó a buscar a su prima con la mirada, pero al no encontrarla, voló hacia donde sintió el ki de la otra princesa, quien observaba aquella montaña de hielo como si estuviera hipnotizada —Sarah, ¿Qué haces aquí? —.

La princesa sólo observaba aquella formación —es... un saiyajin —dijo, más para sí misma que para su prima.

—¿Un saiyajin? —se acercó más, y sus ojos azules se abrieron con asombro al visualizar a un joven saiyajin de apariencia adolescente, quizás de la edad de ella y Sarah. El joven estaba congelado en una pose como si estuviera encendiendo su ki, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente conservado adentro del hielo.

Sarah se acercó más, tocando el hielo que rodeaba el cuerpo —¿Se habrá quedado varado en este planeta como nosotros? —se quedó observando las facciones del joven, sonrojándose al sorprenderse a sí misma contemplando los músculos del saiyajin en cuestión.

—Es una lástima que esté congelado, ¡Era bastante guapo! —dijo Bra.

—¿Y si lo llevamos con nosotros?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!

—Piénsalo Bra —volvió sus ojos hacia el joven nuevamente —Murió sólo en este planeta desolado... Merece un mejor funeral que estar atrapado en un iceberg —.

Bra se quedó pensativa por unos instantes —Pues... tienes razón —sacudió su cabeza —definitivamente, si muriera en otro planeta querría que me llevaran a Vegetasei —.

Sarah comenzó a levitar, formando un pequeño ataque de ki con su mano —¡Bra! ¡Aléjate!

Bra voló junto a su prima, mientras que Sara disparó hacia el glaciar, cuidando de no afectar el cuerpo del saiyajin congelado. Antes de que el bloque de hielo cayera al oscuro océano, ambas princesas lograron atraparlo.

—¡Está tan frío que me quema las manos! —exclamó Bra.

—Creo que por allá había visto tierra firme

Ambas princesas siguieron volando, soportando el frío del hielo que cargaban y que se derretía al estar separado del glaciar en donde estaba, además de por el calor del ki de ambas.

—¡No resistirá por mucho! —exclamó Sarah.

—Ya casi llegamos

Finalmente llegaron a una playa, donde rápidamente descendieron, depositando el cuerpo de aquel joven sobre la arena negra. A este punto, el hielo ya estaba totalmente derretido, y el cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de escarcha.

Ambas observaron mejor al occiso —No pareciera venir de Vegetasei... Digo, ¡Mira su ropa! —dijo Bra, y es que el joven estaba ataviado con un rústico atuendo de pieles, amarrado con un cordón a la cintura _(como los antiguos saiyajin en los flashback de las sagas saiyan y Namek)._

—Sí pero... —dijo Sarah, y aunque la idea de Bra tenía sentido, ambas sacudieron la cabeza; finalmente, ¿De dónde más podía provenir un saiyajin sino era de los planetas pertenecientes al imperio?

* * *

—Ha llegado el día —dijo una tenebrosa voz varonil.

—¿Está seguro, mi señor? —dijo una voz femenina.

—Sí, es tiempo de preparar todo para mi regreso.

—Por favor, déjelo todo en mis manos.

* * *

Vegeta IV caminaba en medio de una espesa jungla. Fue una sorpresa para el joven príncipe el toparse con un par de restos de utensilios regados por ahí, pues lo que había visto del planeta parecía estar totalmente desierto, únicamente habitado por plantas; ni siquiera se había topado más que con un par de insectos y quizás algún animal hasta el momento.

Siguió su camino y se topó con, lo que parecía haber sido un plato hacía mucho tiempo —¿Es que acaso alguna vez hubo habitantes en este Planeta? —se preguntó a sí mismo. Continuó su camino, intrigado por aquellas piezas encontradas y deseando descubrir más sobre aquel planeta donde se encontraban.

En algún lugar del espacio, Vegeta y compañía continuaban con su viaje con destino a la capital del imperio. Kakarotto, Vilandra y Odette se encontraban dormidos mientras que Vegeta y Zorn se encargaban de pilotear la nave.

—¡No lo soporto! —espetó Vegeta, a lo que comenzó a ingresar comandos a la computadora principal de la nave.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Zorn.

—Estoy cambiando el curso para aterrizar en el Planeta Sho.

Zorn observó con confusión a su cuñado —¿Y por qué en Sho? —.

Terminó de teclear el nuevo destino —Es la colonia más cercana que hay, allá podremos cambiar esta chatarra por una nave mejor, o al menos una con comunicador, debo asegurarme de que Trunks no haya ocasionado una revolución en el imperio —dijo con sarcasmo, pues no dudaba que todo estuviera bien, pero siempre era mejor estar él mismo al tanto de todo.

La nave se desvió muy poco del curso de origen para poder hacer escala en el Planeta Sho, una pequeña colonia perteneciente al Imperio Saiyajin que, a pesar de su diminuto tamaño, era un Planeta bastante importante, pues sólo ahí se producía un mineral de color violeta, el cual era utilizado para la producción del combustible de las naves imperiales, entre muchos otros usos.

—Oye Sarah —dijo Bra, llamando la atención de su prima —¿Estás segura de llevar este cadáver a Vegetasei?... Digo... Ya sin el hielo es algo... escalofriante —dijo mientras observaba el cuerpo cubierto de escarcha.

—Bra, ya te dije por qué quiero llevarlo a Vegetasei

—¡Sí pero está muerto! Podríamos... ¡Podríamos darle un buen funeral aquí!

Bra tenía razón, aquel adolescente saiyajin estaba muerto, ¿Qué caso tenía llevarlo hasta el Planeta Vegeta sólo para celebrar sus funerales? Por otro lado, sentía pena por aquel muchacho que había perecido sólo y tan lejos de la capital del imperio. Se arrodilló junto a la cabeza del joven, que parecía mirarla fijamente —Descansa en paz —pronunció en susurro, cuando de pronto se sobresaltó —¡Bra! —gritó.

—¿Qué sucede? —acudió junto a su prima.

La princesa señalaba la cabeza del joven —Pa... ¡Parpadeó!

Bra miró a su prima confundida, después al cuerpo —Sarah, deja de imaginarte cosas —sin embargo, también se sobresaltó al ver los ojos del joven moverse muy ligeramente.

Ambas princesas se miraron mutuamente —¿Será posible? —dijo Sarah.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó Bra cuando vio a su prima arrodillarse junto al cuerpo, para entonces encender y transmitir su ki al mismo.

—Bra, ¡Ayúdame!

Lo dudó por un par de segundos, pero entendió la petición de su prima. Ambas princesas estaban arrodilladas, una a cada lado del cuerpo de aquel joven, ambas irradiaban su ki hacia él para derretir la escarcha que lo cubría.

—¡Listo! —dijo Sarah.

El muchacho parpadeó, se llevó las manos a la cara y se incorporó. Miró a ambas princesas y se colocó en pose defensiva —¡¿Kto ty?! ¡¿Gde ya?! —exclamó. _(¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Dónde estoy?)_

Ambas lo miraron confundidas —Está hablando... —dijo Sarah.

—¡¿Eso es saiyan antiguo?! —exclamó Bra.

—¡Bra, dile algo!

—¡¿Qué le digo?!

—¡No sé! ¡Tú eres la que habla saiyan antiguo además de la tía Vilandra! —se hizo a un lado cuando una bola de energía disparada por el joven casi le impacta.

Bra puso sus manos al frente, haciendo la señal de que se tranquilizara —¡My ne vragil! Menya zovut Bra —extendió su mano para señalar a su prima —Ona moya kuzina, Sarah; My yavlyayemsya printsess Sayyan imperii —dijo, intentando que su voz sonara pacífica y lenta. _(¡No somos enemigos! Mi nombre es Bra, ella es mi prima Sarah, somos las princesas del imperio saiyajin)._

—¿Gde koroleva Brigid? _(¿En dónde se encuentra la Reina Brigid)_

—Pregunta por la diosa Brigid —dijo Bra.

Sarah se acercó al desconfiado muchacho —sé que no me entiendes, pero —se llevó las manos detrás de su cuello, retirándose una cadena dorada que tenía el símbolo de los dioses —ten —sonrió.

—¡Koroleva Brigid! _(¡Reina Brigid!)_

Sarah asentía con la cabeza —¡Sí! Es el símbolo de la Diosa Brigid —se lo colocó en la mano al joven —puedes quedártelo —dijo, para entonces cerrar el puño del muchacho.

—My rasskazali vam nashi imena, ¿Chto tvoye? _(Ya te dijimos nuestros nombres, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?)_

El joven se le quedó mirando a Bra, después a Sarah —Menya zovut Calaphor _(Mi nombre es Calaphor)._

Mientras tanto en la nave, Kensai se había quedado dormido, por lo que Carrote salió para estar con el mayor de sus primos, además de la terrícola quienes intentaban reparar los motores.

Mai estaba subida en una escalera mientras que Trunks levitaba junto a ella —necesito soldar estas piezas —dijo con frustración, pues entre las herramientas justamente, no había nada para poder soldar.

—Yo me encargo —dijo el príncipe, concentrando su ki para poder hacer esa tarea, lo cual Mai supervisó para que quedara perfecta la reparación.

Mai le dirigió una sonrisa al príncipe —¡Eres una gran herramienta humana! —sacudió la cabeza —quiero decir, ¡Saiyajin! —.

Trunks comenzó a reír por el comentario —de hecho, ambos términos son correctos, soy cincuenta porciento humano —ambos jóvenes se echaron a reír.

En el suelo, Carrote sólo los observaba; sus ojos pasaban de ver a Mai tomando una y otra herramienta, revisando el motor en cuestión etc; y después veía a Trunks, entregando las herramientas que la joven terrícola necesitaba, soldando piezas, alumbrando, etc. Ladeó la cabeza, y siguió contemplando a la terrícola, al mayor de sus primos, y comenzó a reír —Oye Trunks, Mai es tu novia, ¿Verdad? —.

Mai se sonrojó ante el comentario mientras que el heredero al trono del imperio dejó caer un desarmador —¡Carrote! ¡¿Qué preguntas haces, niña?! ¡Tienes cuatro años! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de esas cosas?! —.

Carrote se le quedó mirando a su primo con ojos grandes para después sonreír tiernamente —es que ustedes se miran y se sonríen como mis papás, y también como Vegeta y Tykva y también como mis tíos, y como Kratos y Tarja —se quedó pensativa unos instantes —y así somos Kensai y yo y el dice que seré su novia cuando seamos grandes —.

Mai sólo podía sentir que su rostro entero le quemaba de tan rojo que estaba, y trataba de esconderse en el compartimiento del motor que reparaba.

—¡¿Pero qué...?! —Trunks se quedó totalmente en blanco y sin saber qué decir; por un lado, la mentira de su nueva amante al parecer había sido efectiva... ¡Demasiado! Pero ahora estaba sintiéndose en extremo acorralado por las preguntas de su pequeña prima de cuatro años —¡Nosotros no nos miramos...! Aguarda, ¡¿Kensai dice que ustedes qué?! —de pronto, su atención fue de desmentir las suposiciones de la pequeña, a reclamar por las intenciones del protegido de su abuela paterna para con la princesita.

—Kensai dice que seré su novia cuando seamos grandes como tú y Mai

Trunks sentía que las palabras se amontonaban en su boca y no estaba seguro si era por el asunto de su supuesta relación con Mai, o por la futura relación de su pequeña prima quien si bien no era su hermana, si la amaba y protegía igual que como lo hacía con Bra —Carrote, faltan muchos años para que seas tan grande como yo, o Mai o Vegeta ¡O quien sea! Y cuando eso pase... ya hablaremos sobre eso de ser novia de Kensai —dijo con un tono de voz ligeramente amenazante y cruzándose de brazos muy al estilo de su padre, mientras Mai sólo seguía reparando el motor.

Vegeta IV seguía caminando por aquella jungla, donde había podido encontrar más utensilios como tazones, restos de cubiertos y/o herramientas, algunas lanzas, etc; aunque lo que más le impactó fue haber encontrado algunos esqueletos que, podrían pertenecer a cualquier raza similiar a la humana, aunque por los huesos de cola, era claro que habían pertenecido a saiyajines.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —se preguntaba, totalmente intrigado por aquellos pocos hallazgos. Su curiosidad aumentaba cada vez más, aunque no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse para encontrar más cosas, o más osamentas.

—¡¿Quién está ahí?! —exclamó cuando sintió los arbustos moverse, como si alguien estuviera ahí —¡Soy Vegeta! _(IV)_ ¡Príncipe del imperio saiyajin! ¡Salgan de donde estén, sabandijas! —nada, no hubo respuesta; pero hubo más movimiento en los arbustos.

Una risa juguetona le hizo voltear, y al ver las plantas moverse en una dirección, decidió correr hacia allá, totalmente determinado en descubrir quién o qué le estaba siguiendo.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _*Los pod son las naves saiyajin individuales._

 _Sobre Bra muriendo de frío y sus primos como si nada, recordé en GT (P.D. odio GT XD) Trunks y Pan estaban muy abrigados cuando llegaron a un planeta congelado mientras que Goku tenían más resistencia al frío, aunque ya empezaba a titiritar así que esa resistencia debe ser sólo ligeramente mayor que los saiyans híbridos._

 _*Sho es una letra obsoleta del alfabeto griego._

 _*El idioma saiyan antiguo no es más que ruso XD, y me baso en los muchos fics donde se dice que Bra tiene un muy buen dominio sobre el idioma saiyajin._

 _Calaphor es el OC de un gran amigo mío, de hecho, pueden encontrar la historia "oficial" de Calaphor aquí publicada en fanfiction, aunque está en inglés. Es un personaje al que le tengo mucho cariño así como al creador del mismo, por lo que estoy feliz de tenerlo de invitado al igual que a Kensai._

* * *

 _ **RESPUESTA A REVIEWS:**_

 _ **Vane Zaldivar:**_ _En efecto, Bulma de hecho es un personaje muy fuerte, y creo que Vegeta querría que ella se mantuviera así si es que algo le sucede, aún así, no deja de ser humana y necesita ese momento de quiebre pero a solas. Y sí! Vegeta IV ya quiere formalizar, yay! Ya se le hizo a Tykva! :D_

 _ **Vegeta Briefs:**_ _Obvio no iba a matarlos tan fácil, aunque sí, mejor se apuran porque Brássica ya está por hablar con el pequeño Bardock y, pobre niño, necesitará terapia, y Bulma va a necesitar rcp después del infarto al verlos vivos XDD_

 _ **Isis Blackwell:**_ _Muchas gracias por tu review! Ya te lo contesté por inbox, pero no dejo de agradecer tu comentario. Bra y Vegeta IV sería incesto ya que son primos hermanos, así que, lamento descepcionarte XD pero tengo planes para el guapo príncipe así que no os desesperéis! También para Truns y los demás así que estate al pendiente de la historia, linda. Besos!_

* * *

 _Pues los príncipes están varados en ese Planeta raro donde ¿Había saiyajines? W – T – F? ¿De dónde salieron esos saiyajines? ¿Habrán quedado atrapados ahí como ellos?_

 _¿Qué onda con Calaphor? ¿Quién es y por qué pregunta tanto por la diosa? Y además ¿Por qué habla saiyan antiguo?_

 _¿Quién persigue a Vegeta IV?_

 _¿Podrán Mai y Trunks reparar la nave?_

 _¿Vegeta y los demás llegarán al Planeta Vegeta antes de que les hagan el funeral?_

 _Respuestas a esto y más intrigas en el siguiente capítulo de "El principio del fin" XDDD ok, eso sonó al narrador del final de los episodios, jajajaja!_

 _No olviden seguirme a través de mi canal de youtube "Odette Vilandra fanfiction" donde subo videos todos los domingos, martes, jueves y sábado; los videos son sobre dragon ball, cosas de anime, fullmetal alchemist brotherhood, además de cosas random._

 _Facebook: "Vilandra y Odette"_

 _Twitter: (arroba) Grissysweet_

 _Instagram: (arroba) Grissy_Lewis_

 _Snapchat: grisellvilandra_

 _¡FELIZ 2017!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	9. Ruinas de un pasado lejano

**Capítulo 9**

 **Ruinas de un pasado lejano**

La nave donde Vegeta y compañía viajaban aterrizó finalmente en el Planeta Sho; gracias a que Zorn había utilizado las luces de la nave para utilizar un código visual de autorización, es que no fueron derribados por los soldados destinados en esa colonia.

Al saber de la presencia del escuadrón del Rey y Reina del imperio; el canciller a cargo de dicha colonia se apresuró en llegar para dar la bienvenida al distinguido grupo. Rápidamente se ordenó el preparar comida para atender a los recién llegados.

—Comuníquenme al centro de mando del Palacio Imperial de Vegetasei, ¡Ahora!

—Como ordene, Rey Vegeta —dijo el canciller, quien caminaba detrás de los monarcas del imperio para llegar a su oficina.

Al entrar a la oficina del canciller, éste último tomó lugar en su escritorio y comenzó a digitar los comandos para establecer la comunicación con el palacio.

En el Planeta Vegeta, Brássica buscaba al pequeño Bardock, quien había sido el único de los menores en no ir a la batalla de Namek. Reflexionaba sobre la noticia que tenía que darle a él y a sus otros nietos; si bien, su plan era ser directa y sin rodeos, ella misma aún no podía creer que sus hijos estuvieran muertos.

—¡Majestad! ¡Majestad! —dijo un guardia.

Miró al saiyajin por encima del hombro —¿Qué sucede?

—Es necesario que acuda al centro de mando, tenemos una transmisión del Rey Vegeta

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder —¡¿Qué es lo que dices?!

Extrañado, pues hasta el momento sólo la familia imperial tenía conocimiento del supuesto fallecimiento del Rey y compañía; el guardia parpadeó con sorpresa ante la reacción de la reina madre —El Rey Vegeta se comunica desde Sho, la transmisión está en el centro de mando, majestad.

—¡Avisen inmediatamente a la Princesa Bulma! —ordenó antes de salir corriendo al centro de mando. No tardó en llegar, impactándose de sobremanera al ver a sus tres hijos en el holograma, además de sus yernos —¡Vegeta! ¡Vilandra! ¡Odette!

Vegeta y compañía inclinaron la cabeza con respeto —madre —dijo Vegeta —¿En dónde está todo el mundo? ¿Qué es eso de que Trunks y los demás no están en el Planeta? —.

—Sí... verás —fue interrumpida.

—¡Vegeta! —exclamó Bulma, quien acababa de llegar al centro de mando. Se quedó petrificada al ver a su esposo y cuñadas en el holograma —está vivo... —apenas pudo pronunciar debido a la emoción.

Vegeta arqueó la ceja —¿De qué estás hablando?

Bulma se acercó al tablero —¡Idiota! ¡Creí que habían muerto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme que me preocupe por ti de esa manera?! —.

—No debiste creer tal cosa, ¡El Rey de los saiyajin jamás moriría de un modo tan patético! —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con su media sonrisa tan característica de él.

Logró contener las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir al ver a su esposo con vida.

—Madre —dijo Odette —¿Dónde están Vegeta y Sarah? ¿Y los demás?

Brássica se acercó al panel donde el holograma de sus hijos y yernos era proyectado —Todos fueron a Namek, derrotaron al último escuadrón reptiliano y vienen en camino en una nave a Vegetasei —.

—¿Y el parlamento? —preguntó Vegeta.

—Tu padre declaró un receso en las sesiones hasta el regreso de Trunks ya que... Pensábamos que ustedes habían muerto —respondió Brássica.

Vegeta se quedó pensativo por unos instantes —Bien, ya reanudaré las actividades del parlamento cuando regrese, volveremos en cuanto tengan lista una nave.

Para este punto, Bulma ya se encontraba en la computadora principal haciendo un cálculo de distancia entre los planetas Vegeta y Sho para estimar el tiempo de llegada.

—Podríamos volver más rápido —interrumpió Goku, adelantándose a su cuñado —Brássica, ¿Podrían usted, mi padre y Lord Vegeta elevar su ki al máximo? ¡Así podría usar la teletransportación!

—¡Kakarotto! ¡Sabandija no me estés empujando!

—Sí, claro —Brássica llevó su mano hasta su rastreador para llamar a su esposo —Vegeta.

— _¿Qué sucede?_

—Es... Tú y Bardock, deben venir al centro de mando... Es urgente.

No tardaron más que unos pocos minutos en llegar, por el lugar a donde la Reina Madre les había convocado, debía de ser algo verdaderamente importante. Ambos saiyajin se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la transmisión holográfica.

—¡Odette! ¡Vegeta! ¡Vilandra!

—¡Kakarotto!

Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo al ver vivos a sus respectivos hijos.

Fue Goku quien tomó la palabra nuevamente —Padre, Lord Vegeta, Brássica, ¡Por favor! Eleven su ki al máximo para poder sentirlos y usar la teletransportación.

Los tres saiyajin asintieron con la cabeza —¡Aguarden un segundo! —exclamó Bulma —si hacen eso aquí ¡Van a volar toda la habitación!

Lord Vegeta hizo una mueca ante lo expuesto por su nuera.

—Bulma tiene razón —dijo Brássica, provocando que su marido la observara de manera severa —es mejor que lo hagamos en el jardín —caminó hacia la salida del mando central del imperio, siendo seguida por su nuera, Bardock y Lord Vegeta.

Una vez en los jardines del palacio, los tres comenzaron a elevar su ki al máximo, siendo Lord Vegeta y Bardock quienes, de hecho, pasaron de su estado base a super saiyajin al realizar esto.

En el Planeta Sho; Goku tenía los ojos cerrados —¡Puedo sentirlos! —exclamó, para entonces tomar la mano de su mujer. Vegeta y Zorn colocaron una mano en el hombro de Kakarotto, mientras que Odette hizo lo mismo pero tocando el hombro de su melliza. Los cinco saiyajin desaparecieron de la oficina del canciller de Sho, para aparecer en el jardín del Palacio Imperial de Vegetasei.

Vegeta IV seguía caminando por aquella jungla, persiguiendo el movimiento de las plantas que le hacían sentir que estaba siendo seguido por alguien, o algo; sin embargo, nunca pudo ver nada ni a nadie —Este lugar es... demasiado extraño.

Dio un paso, y volteó a mirar hacia abajo cuando escuchó y sintió que algo crujía bajo su pie. No se asustó, pero simplemente no esperaba encontrar la osamenta de otro saiyajin, y menos del modo en que ésta se encontraba: atado de pies y manos por cadenas ya oxidadas por el paso del tiempo. En medio de la caja torácica se podía observar un extraño cuchillo de mango color negro, rodeado por una espiral plateada que asemejaba a una serpiente cuando éstas se enredan en las ramas de los árboles.

Cerca de la cabeza se podía observar los fragmentos de una vasija con símbolos grabados en ellos, así también, un pequeño cofre que estaba al lado de los huesos.

Llevado por su curiosidad, el príncipe abrió el cofre —¡Pero qué diablos! —lo soltó tan pronto lo abrió. A pesar de quién sabe cuántos años que tenía sellado aquel pequeño cofre, la peste que despidió al abrirlo fue inmensa y no era para menos, había sangre seca y trozos de lo que alguna vez fuera el corazón del saiyajin que ahora yacía ante él en forma de esqueleto —¡¿Qué demonios es este lugar?!

Vegeta IV era el azote del Planeta al que era enviado, a diferencia de su primo Trunks quien era más alguien de diálogo, de conciliación, y que buscaba siempre entablar buena relación al añadir una nueva colonia más al imperio de su padre; Vegeta IV era el elegido si se trataba de las llamadas _"negociaciones hostiles";_ que no era más que un elegante término para denominar los exterminios y purgas planetarias en aquellos Planetas que tenían un valor estratégico por su ubicación para ser usados como base militar, de abastecimiento o telecomunicaciones; pero cuyos habitantes o recursos naturales, si es que los había, no tenían ninguna utilidad para el imperio saiyajin. En ese campo, no había nadie mejor que él entre los saiyajin de 18 a 25 años.

Por lo anterior, es que al joven príncipe no le asustaba el ver cadáveres o restos de seres vivientes, pero ese lugar tenía una atmósfera muy extraña, además de que, por el estado de los huesos, éstos, y el corazón deberían tener cientos de años de antigüedad, ¿Por qué la caja conservaba el hedor de una putrefacción reciente? Esto lo desconcertaba.

—¡No hay nada de utilidad aquí! —espetó con cierto desagrado, harto de seguir encontrando restos a cada paso que daba.

—¡A... Da...!

Vegeta IV volteó al escuchar aquel lejano e incomprensible grito. Se quedó en silencio.

—¡Ayuda!

Pudo distinguir mejor lo que aquella voz de una mujer desesperada gritaba. Más llevado por la curiosidad que por cualquier otro motivo, el príncipe caminó hacia donde más o menos había escuchado aquel grito —¿Estoy escuchando cosas? —se cuestionó al ya no escuchar nada.

Respiró profundamente —Fue... Seguro fue el viento —trató de explicar lo que había escuchado, pero en ese momento, nuevamente algo captó su atención.

—¡Ayúdame!

No fue sólo el grito desesperado que volvió a escuchar, sino que detrás de él se le figuró ver una sombra —¡¿Quién está ahí?!

—¡Ayuda!

Esta vez no sólo fue el grito de auxilio, también unos feroces gruñidos le hicieron correr a través de aquella misteriosa jungla. Conforme avanzaba, podía escuchar la voz de aquella mujer cada vez más fuerte y clara —¡Debe estar por aquí cerca! —continuó corriendo, deteniéndose para poder escuchar ya fueran los gritos o bien, aquellos rugidos que parecían ser emitidos por una bestia infernal.

—¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!

Y pudo escuchar aún más claramente aquella voz que clamaba por auxilio de ese modo tan desesperado. Corrió hasta salir de la jungla, casi cayendo por un acantilado hacia el océano negro; aunque pudo detenerse antes de que esto sucediera.

—¡Aahh!

Aquel grito seguido por los rugidos provenían de una caverna que estaba en ese acantilado, aunque para entrar a ella tenía qué volar ya que la entrada daba hacia el océano. No lo dudó, y lanzándose por el acantilado voló para poder entrar en aquella cueva de donde los gritos provenían.

Kratos y Tarja caminaban por lo que parecían ser las ruinas de alguna antigua civilización —¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? —preguntó Tarja, pues pareciera que se encontraba en algún planeta luego de haber sido atacado por alguno de los escuadrones de saiyajin.

—¡Tarja!

La princesa acudió a los escombros de una vivienda donde su marido se encontraba —¿Qué sucede? —cuando Kratos apuntó hacia el suelo, se sorprendió al ver esqueletos de saiyajin.

—Y por allá hay más —dijo mientras volteaba hacia otros escombros detrás de ellos —Es extraño que no tengamos registros de este planeta, pero haya esqueletos de saiyajin... No tiene sentido.

—O quizás... —se quedó pensativa mientras observaba los huesos. Parecían ser dos saiyajin adultos y un niño, esto por el tamaño de los craneos, así como los pares de huesos de brazos, o los huesos de las colas —¿Una familia? —Se dirigió hacia otros escombros, donde había huesos de otros dos saiyajin. Siguió explorando aquellas ruinas, encontrando más esqueletos.

Intrigado por lo que sea que estuviera pensando su esposa, Kratos siguió a la princesa hasta que la vio detenerse en una de las casas, donde comenzó a remover los escombros —¿Qué haces, Tarja?

La princesa removía los restos de la vivienda como si buscara algo —Kratos, ¿De dónde vienen los saiyajin? Me refiero, ¿Recuerdas que se mencione en algún registro nuestro Planeta de origen o su ubicación? —.

El general se quedó pensativo, pues todos los saiyajines desde hacía varias generaciones crecían sabiendo sobre el cataclismo que el Planeta Saiyan original había sufrido cientos de años atrás, más nadie en realidad sabía su ubicación, si fue destruído, o qué había sucedido realmente —No... ¿Por qué preguntas? —.

Tarja levantó un muro, encontrando a otro esqueleto que sostenía algo. Con sumo cuidado, abrió la mano del saiyajin, descubriendo un antiguo papiro. Fue tanto el esmero que puso en tratar de no maltratar el papel, que terminó rompiendo tres dedos del esqueleto. Con delicadeza extendió el pergamino...

Temnota na nas, i net mesta, chtoby spryatat'sya, teper' my dolzhny borot'sya protiv Alastora, kotoryy ubil polovinu nas. _(La oscuridad está sobre nosotros y no hay lugar para esconderse, ahora tenemos que luchar contra Alastor que ha matado a la mitad de nosotros.)_  
My budem umirat' zdes' i seychas, tak te, kto mog bezhat' budet vyzhit', oni yavlyayutsya nadezhdoy nashey rasy. _(Moriremos aquí y ahora para que los que puedan escapar sobrevivan, son la esperanza de nuestra raza.)_  
Dlya milosti korolevy Brigids, The Saiyans budet! _(Por la gracia de la Reina Brigid ¡Los saiyajin prevalecerán!)_

—¡Diablos! —espetó Tarja —Si tan sólo mi mamá estuviera aquí para traducir esto.

A pesar de su total desconocimiento del antiguo idioma, Kratos se quedó observando el papel que su esposa sostenía —dice... ¿Algo sobre la diosa?

Tarja asintió con la cabeza —Sobre la diosa, Alastor y algo sobre muerte —suspiró frustrada —Nunca le vi sentido en aprender un idioma obsoleto.

Kratos comenzó a buscar entre los escombros tal y como hizo su mujer hacía unos momentos —¡Debemos buscar más reliquias como esas! Aquí hay saiyajin que murieron... Sólo por eso, este planeta en definitiva debe quedar en los registros del imperio.

Tenía razón, sea lo que fuere el escrito que acababa de encontrar, de algún modo esos saiyajin habían llegado y vivido en ese misterioso y desolado lugar, y sólo por esa razón es que al menos debían tener la información de ese planeta en los archivos _"Al menos les debemos eso"_ pensó la princesa.

Marido y mujer emprendieron la tarea de buscar más escritos, o algo que les diera más pistas de aquel lugar y llevarlas consigo al Planeta Vegeta para que Vilandra pudiera traducir, y así tener más conocimiento de aquellos saiyajin caídos.

Mientras tanto en la nave, Mai había ya logrado reparar dos de los motores dañados y justamente estaba trabajando en reparar el motor restante para poder después concentrarse en el reactor y los sistemas.

Trunks soldaba las piezas que Mai le indicaba; mientras que los niños se entretenían hablando, o bien, Kensai "entrenaba" dando puñetazos y patadas al aire para impresionar a la más joven de las princesas.

Mientras que su amigo hacía una serie de patadas y piruetas, Carrote desvió su mirada hacia el horizonte —no —dijo en susurro —¡Es que no puedo!

Kensai alcanzó a escuchar algo —¿Pasa algo, Carry?

Carrote se puso nerviosa —todo... ¡Está bien! —cuando vio que el pequeño volvió a hacer sus poses de batalla, se volteó hacia su derecha —¿Por qué no puede venir? — hizo una pausa, como si algo, o alguien le estuviera respondiendo —Pero Tarja me dijo que me quede con Trunks y Mai y Kensai —hizo un puchero —¿Y si se enoja conmigo? —dio un paso al frente —está bien —.

—Trunks, ¿Puedes pasarme uno de esos engranes? —dijo Mai mientras sostenía una pieza con un desarmador.

El príncipe bajó al piso donde tenían las refacciones y herramientas, levitando para darle el engrane a la terrícola —Aquí tienes.

Mai le dedicó una sonrisa breve —creo que ya casi —procedió entonces a embonar el engrane en esa sección del motor. Una vez que esto quedó listo, la joven volteó hacia abajo, encontrando el rostro sonriente del príncipe que la contemplaba —E... ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó mientras sus mejillas, por alguna razón desconocida se teñían de rojo.

—Lo siento, es... es sólo que nunca imaginé que fueras tan hábil para esto —hizo una breve pausa para tomar aire —Mai, eres tan capaz como muchos de los ingenieros que trabajan con mi madre, ¡Yo diría que hasta más que ellos! ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¡Sí! Lo que gustes.

—Sé que después de la matanza en Baiku no tenías a dónde ir pero, ¿Por qué no intentaste unirte al programa científico imperial? Finalmente, ya estabas en Vegetasei, y estoy seguro que mi madre apreciaría que trabajaras en su equipo... —suspiró —Digo, es que serías un gran elemento en cualquiera de las ramas de ciencia e ingeniería.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mai quien, si bien, en el pasado había recibido comentarios positivos sobre sus habilidades, nunca antes se había sentido tan halagada profesionalmente como en ese momento —¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó con timidez.

—¡Claro que sí! —sin darse cuenta, había tomado la mano de ella —¡Reparaste dos motores de una Ralyan seis mil compacta tú sola! Sin ti... ¡No sé si yo hubiera podido reparar tan sólo uno! —dijo, llevando la mano detrás de su cabeza —¿Cómo ves? Si quieres, cuando regresemos puedo decirle a mi made que te dé una oportunidad, ¡Sé que apreciará tener a alguien capaz en su equipo!

Mai desvió la mirada de manera tímida, pero al segundo pasó de la timidez y modestia a sentirse tremendamente nerviosa, casi asustada —Yo... Trunks no es... quiero decir... —balbuceaba y tartamudeaba.

Pero para ese momento, el silencio comenzó a ser sospechoso para el príncipe quien había desviado su atención hacia donde estaban los menores —¿Dónde está Carrote? —preguntó en voz baja, más bien para sí mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —preguntó Mai, desconcertada.

—Ahora vengo —Trunks descendió de la compuerta del motor donde él y Mai trabajaban. Sin llegar a tierra, el píncipe voló a donde Kensai seguía haciendo movimientos para impresionar a su amiga —Kensai, ¿Dónde está Carrote?

El pequeño detuvo abruptamente sus patadas y piruetas —¡Ahí! —apuntó hacia el suelo, pero hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta que la princesa había desaparecido —pe... pe... ¡Pero ahí estaba!

—¡Carrote! —exclamó Trunks.

—¡Carry! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

El príncipe volteó en todas direcciones, pero no lograba visualizar a su prima; y si de esconderse se trataba, Goku había enseñado muy bien a la niña a controlar su ki para desaparecerlo por completo, o elevarlo al máximo potencial del que podía ser capaz a esa tierna edad.

—¡Carry! ¡Sal! ¡Esto no es divertido! —exclamó Kensai.

Trunks siguió observando a su alrededor, hasta que a varios metros de ellos pudo distinguir una pequeña silueta que corría hasta casi llegar a un bosque —¡Allá está! —se dispuso a ir por la pequeña —¡Kensai! ¡Quédate con Mai! ¡Yo iré por Carrote!

—¡Pero yo también quiero ir! —replicó el menor.

—Kensai, te necesito aquí para proteger a Mai... ¡Y también la nave! ¿Me harías ese favor? —preguntó mientras le dirigía una sonrisa al pequeño para transmitirle su confianza en él. Un asentimiento del pequeño junto con el saludo formal a la realeza obtuvo como respuesta por parte del pequeño —¡Confío en ti, Kensai!

—¡Espera! —exclamó la pequeña quien corría a través de aquella zona desértica, hasta que se adentró en un bosque que estaba por lo menos a cinco kilómetros de la nave. Era como si algo en el aire le dijera hacia dónde ir, pues su vista siempre estaba hacia arriba mientras corría por aquella zona.

Trunks llegó en cuestión de segundos a aquel bosque. Por encima de éste no podía visualizar nada más que las copas de los árboles, por lo que tuvo qué optar por seguir a pie —¡Ush! ¡Carrote! ¿Por qué tenías qué decidir meterte en líos justo en este momento?

Volteaba a todas direcciones, pero sólo podía observar bosque y más bosque —¡¿Carrote?! —gritó tan alto como pudo; aguardó unos segundos, y después se encogió de hombros —¡¿Dónde es que está ésta niña?!

Giró su cabeza hacia un lado, hacia el otro; hasta que escuchó lo que parecían ser unas risas traviesas —¿Carrote? —dio unos pasos hacia donde había escuchado las risas —¡¿Carry?! —exclamó... Nada.

—¡Carrote! —Nada... Hasta que una pequeña silueta volvió a llamar su atención —¡Carry! —corrió hacia donde aquella pequeña figura se dirigía, pero entre más avanzaba y se adentraba en aquel bosque, no podía encontrar a su pequeña prima.

Llegó el punto en que el príncipe no estaba seguro de qué tanto se había adentrado en el bosque, qué tanto había estado caminando, si caminaba en círculos o en alguna dirección. Debía encontrarla, jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo si algo le sucediera a Carrote o a cualquiera de sus otros primos, ni qué decir de su hermana menor.

Las sombras de los árboles que daban apariencia como si estuvieran secos, pero cuyas hojas se sentían suaves, dificultaban aún más el intentar buscar y seguir las huellas de la pequeña, ya que la tierra era totalmente negra y, debido a la densa atmósfera gris, la luz del pequeño y lejano sol no alumbraba con la intensidad del sol de Vegetasei o el de la Tierra.

—¡Carrote! —silencio.

—¡Carrote! —nada.

Caminó unos pasos más —¡Carrote! ¡Te prometo no decir nada a mi tía Vilandra! ¡Tampoco le diré nada a Tarja! ¡¿Me escuchas?! —no obtuvo respuesta —¡Carry!

Unas pequeñas risas se escucharon, y pudo observar nuevamente una infantil silueta que se perdía a lo lejos entre los árboles. Corrió para seguir y alcanzar a la pequeña, cuyas risas se escuchaban a cada paso con mayor intensidad. Continuó, hasta que la manga de su traje de _spandex_ se atoró con una rama, liberándose con un brusco movimiento que desgarró la prenda, quedando su manga hasta la mitad entre el codo y el hombro.

Alzó la mirada, sorprendido al ver las ruinas de lo que parecía haber sido alguna vez una ciudad. Algunas edificaciones seguían en pie, pero visiblemente en pésimas condiciones como para si quiera pensar en ingresar en cualquiera de aquellas viviendas o restos de edificios, todos cubiertos con plantas, incluso había algunas casas donde habían crecido árboles desde el interior, y que en el proceso, los techos habían sido destruidos por la naturaleza.

Quizás él estaba por lo que alguna vez fue una calle principal, era difícil saberlo por el estado actual del lugar, pero al estar las edificaciones a cada lado quizás era una suposición acertada. Continuó su camino, hasta que a pocos metros pudo finalmente divisar a la pequeña princesa —¡Carry! —exclamó con alivio, corriendo hacia su prima quien observaba atentamente a algo —¡Carrote! ¡¿Por qué desapareciste así?! —al no obtener respuesta, y viendo cómo la pequeña estaba atenta a algo; el príncipe volteó sus ojos hacia donde la niña fija la mirada. Se quedó perplejo.

Ante ambos, se erigía una estatua de un material blanco similar al mármol que, aunque estaba cubierta por algo de maleza, se podía distinguir la figura de un gran sol en la base; y de pie sobre ese sol, una mujer de larga cabellera con dos hombres, uno a cada lado. El hombre de la derecha sostenía una lanza, mientras que el de la izquierda sostenía un tridente. Por su parte, la mujer sostenía una manzana en su mano izquierda, y un báculo con su mano derecha.

Trunks cayó de rodillas —Son... los dioses... —estaba confundido, ¿Cómo es que había llegado esa estatua hasta ese Planeta del que no se tenían ni registros? ¡Sólo en el Planeta Vegeta había ese tipo de representaciones en todo el imperio! No lo entendía.

—Él quiere darte algo —dijo la pequeña.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas?

Carrote se colocó delante de su primo, apuntando hacia la estatua del hombre con la lanza —¡Mira su otra mano! ¡Está vacía!

Trunks no entendía nada —Carry, ¿A qué te refieres?

—¡Ven, Trunks! —dijo la pequeña, quien corrió hasta la base de la estatua, extendiendo su mano hacia el suelo, justo debajo de la estatua del Dios Dahda.

Temiendo que su prima volviera a extraviarse, el príncipe siguió a la pequeña —¿Qué es lo que...? —sus ojos se maravillaron al ver una espada con el mango de oro, y una fina hoja de color blanco que la hacía una magnífica pieza. Al ser un saiyajin, las únicas armas en las que se había entrenado eran los cañones de las naves por si era necesario en caso de un ataque en el espacio. Sin embargo, Trunks tenía cierta atracción por las espadas, por lo que este objeto llamó bastante su atención.

—¡Es para ti, Trunks!

El príncipe tomó la espada en su mano, totalmente fascinado por la finura de la hoja, la blancura de ésta, el firme y elegante mango de oro, los finos diseños que le adornaban. Tanto en la hoja como en el mango, se podía leer una inscripción:

 _"Bor'ba za nadezhdu, gordost' vasha sila"_

—Pelea por la esperanza, el orgullo es tu fuerza —dijo Trunks, traduciendo a la perfección la inscripción de la espada. El príncipe no era precisamente un experto, tampoco dominaba el saiyan antiguo o al menos, estaba muy debajo del nivel que dominaban tanto su tía Vilandra como los sacerdotes; pero a comparación de sus primos, él tenía un mejor conocimiento del antiguo lenguaje, aunque era motivo de debate si es que él tenía mayor dominio que su hermana o bien, Bra tenía un nivel un poco más alto que el príncipe.

Después de estar unos instantes absorto por la novedad de la espada, volteó con la pequeña —¿Cómo es que la encontraste?

Carrote señaló la estatua, específicamente, al saiyajin con la lanza —él me dijo que debía darte esa espada, que sólo tú podías tenerla, ¡Y me trajo aquí para dártela!

—Carry —se arrodilló junto a la niña —es tan sólo una estatua, no pudo decirte todo eso.

La pequeña estrechó los ojos —¡Es verdad! ¡Él vino conmigo cuando Kensai me mostraba sus técnicas! ¡Me dijo que lo siguiera hasta aquí porque debía darte su espada! —exclamó frustrada, ¡Ella no decía mentiras nunca! Y era exasperante para la pequeña cuando no creían en su palabra.

No deseando desgastarse en debatir con una niña de cuatro años, el joven príncipe sólo acarició la cabeza de su prima, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa —está bien, ¡No te enojes! —aguardó a que la cara de rabieta de la niña se esfumara —gracias por la espada.

Vegeta IV se adentró en la cueva de donde provenían los gritos de auxilio, así como aquellos terribles rugidos. Caminó unos cuantos metros —¡¿Hay alguien aquí?! —preguntaba una y otra vez, pero sólo podía escuchar los desesperados gritos de aquella mujer, aún más adentro en la caverna.

Dio un paso más... y estuvo a punto de caer, por lo que se transformó en súper saiyajin para poder iluminar aquel oscuro lugar. Ante él, sólo había un estrecho camino, mientras que a los lados era un profundo abismo al que estuvo a punto de caer _"¡Qué suerte que puedo volar!"_ Pensó, y justamente emprendió el vuelo a partir de ese punto, dirigiéndose a un punto de luz que observaba al otro lado de aquel estrecho camino.

Se sorprendió al encontrar frente a él, encadenada sobre una mesa de piedra, a una hermosa joven de piel morena oscura, cabello medianamente largo, su cola indicaba que se trataba de una saiyajin cuya edad podría situarse entre los 25 y quizás hasta 35 años, es difícil establecer una edad aproximada debido al lento envejecimiento de los saiyajin. Estaba vestida con un top que apenas cubría sus senos, y una diminuta falda asimétrica; ambas piezas en color perla, además de un collar de siete piedras de color rojo similares a los rubíes.

—¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! ¡Antes de que vuelvan!

El príncipe reventó las cadenas que sujetaban los pies de la chica.

—¡Detrás de ti!

Volteó, pero sólo había una silueta humanoide totalmente negra y de ojos rojos detrás de él. Formó una esfera de ki en su mano derecha, lanzándosela a aquel sujeto, o cosa, o lo que fuera, venciéndolo sin mayor problema en ese instante.

—¡Lo lograste! ¡Lo lograste!

Intrigado de lo fácil que resultó vencer a quien tenía a la joven en esa situación, decidió no darle mayor importancia y en cambio, disparó pequeños ataques de ki hacia las cadenas que ataban las manos de la chica a aquella piedra en forma de mesa.

La joven se incorporó, quedando sentada en la roca mientras frotaba sus muñecas, cansadas por el forcejeo de las cadenas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Vegeta IV.

La saiyajin se levantó, abrazando al príncipe —¡Gracias por rescatarme!

Tykva vino a la mente del príncipe, quien en ese instante rompió el abrazo de aquella mujer —Sí, como sea... ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué sabes tú de este Planeta? ¿Eres nativa? —preguntó bruscamente.

— _Ya sabes lo que tienes qué hacer y qué decir_ —dijo una macabra voz masculina en la cabeza de la chica.

—Soy Zerixé, yo... Venía en una nave hace ya mucho tiempo y... Una tormenta nos atrapó... Lo último que supe fue que desperté en este Planeta y todos habían muerto —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

—Seguro fue por esa maldita tormenta magnética que rodea este sistema —se dio la media vuelta, con toda la intención de marcharse —escucha, si quieres salir de este planeta puedes venir conmigo y mis primos al Planeta Vegeta, allá podrás encontrarte con tu familia... O conocidos —.

Ella retrocedió —No... No tengo familia... No tengo a nadie... Como te dije, todos murieron en ese accidente.

Hizo un sonido gutural al no saber en realidad qué decir al respecto —En fin, no creo que realmente quieras permanecer más en este planeta, así que si quieres largarte de aquí sígueme; o quédate, me da igual —dio un paso para marcharse de aquella cueva.

—¡No te vayas! —exclamó con desesperación, acercándose por la espalda al príncipe, colocando sus manos en los hombros del joven —Aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Me llamo Vegeta _(IV)_ —respondió con brusquedad.

—Vegeta —dijo en susurro.

El príncipe dio la vuelta para quedar frente a ella una vez más —¿Entonces? Si no vas a querer irte de este planeta, entonces no me hagas perder más mi tiempo.

La joven llevó sus manos hacia su top, quitándoselo por encima de la cabeza para dejar al descubierto sus pechos —Por favor, déjame agradecerte por haberme salvado.

Los ojos de Vegeta IV se abrieron por completo, un poco sorprendido por el ofrecimiento de la joven; y no es que fuera la primera vez que una desconocida le ofrecía sexo, tanto a él como a Trunks les sobraban mujeres dispuestas a complacer a ambos príncipes sin embargo, ella no sabía que él era el príncipe ¿O sí?

 _"Tykva"_ A su mente vino el recuerdo de la joven aristócrata que le aguardaba en el Planeta Vegeta, y con quien estaba decidido a finalmente unirse —No... no es necesario —pronunció titubeante, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de contemplar los oscuros ojos de ella, sus firmes pechos, su piel morena, sus largas piernas.

Zerixé se acercó al príncipe, rodeándolo con sus brazos —es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti... ¿O es que no te gusto? —pronunció con un tono de tristeza.

—¡No digas eso! —sostuvo el rostro de ella mientras sentía que su cuerpo respondía al sentirla tan cerca y dispuesta a complacerlo. _"Será la última vez... Después de hoy... Al volver a Vegetasei Tykva será mi esposa... Sólo ésta vez... Ésta será la última vez"_ Pensó, antes de fundir sus labios con los de Zerixé en un beso salvaje y apasionado, retirándose los guantes para poder disfrutar del suave tacto de la piel de aquella mujer quien retrocedía para llevarlo a aquella roca donde hasta hacía unos instantes se encontraba encadenada.

Deslizó su falda por sus largas piernas, quedando totalmente desnuda ante el príncipe quien rápidamente se despojó de su armadura y vestimenta, dispuesto a disfrutar ese momento el cual, había decidido que sería su "despedida de soltero" antes de unirse con Tykva.

La tomó del brazo y la trajo bruscamente hacia él, a lo que ella respondió besándolo profundamente mientras sus manos se aferraban a la cabeza del Príncipe quien recorría la espalda de Zerixé, bajando lentamente hasta los glúteos de la joven. Los apretó con suavidad, para seguir bajando y así impulsarla para cargarla de ese modo, logrando que ella le rodeara con sus piernas.

Dio unos cuantos pasos para llegar a aquella mesa hecha de piedra, depositando a Zerixé en la orilla de ésta. Los labios del príncipe fueron de la boca de ella a su cuello, saboreándolo de manera fogosa y arrebatada mientras la joven echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y sujetaba la cabeza del príncipe contra ella, profundizando aún más los salvajes besos del joven.

—¡Aahh! —gimió al sentir la virilidad del príncipe hundiéndose lentamente en su intimidad, y arqueó su espalda hacia atrás mientras lo sentía abrirse paso en su interior... invadiéndola... poseyéndola.

Sostuvo la espalda de la joven con una de sus manos, y mientras disfrutaba el adentrarse en ella, su boca se concentró en atacar uno de los pechos de Zerixé, mientras que su mano libre se divertía estrujando el otro seno.

Estaba excitado como nunca, se sentía salvaje y fuera de sí. Algo en esa mujer le provocaba el dejarse llevar por sus más bajos instintos. No le importaba si usaba mucha fuerza al tocarla o besarla, o si le pudiera dejar hematomas en la piel, quería saciar sus instintos, gozarla al máximo en ese momento hasta hartarse de ella, embestirla como si no hubiera un mañana.

Los gemidos de ambos resonaban en aquella caverna, aunque a este punto, era difícil saber si ellos estaban gritando, o sólo era el eco que magnificaba los sonidos de placer que los dos emitían.

Zerixé se recostó sobre la piedra mientras arqueaba su espalda de placer al sentir las acometidas del príncipe, mientras que con sus piernas lo jalaba hacia ella para profundizar el acto aún más. Ya que estaba recostada a lo ancho de aquella roca que asemejaba una mesa, o altar; extendió los brazos por encima de su cabeza, quedando estos en el aire por unos instantes.

Estaba absorto en su actividad, arrancando gemidos de la mujer con la que estaba en ese momento, ésta era la última amante casual que tomaba, al volver uniría su destino con aquella que tanto tiempo lo había esperado.

El príncipe se encontraba al borde de un intenso clímax, lo cual notó Zerixé quien en ese momento clavó un cuchillo negro de doble filo en el centro del pecho de Vegeta IV. La joven sonrió con malicia, y sus ojos se tornaron completamente negros —En este día, en esta hora sobre este altar, ¡Tomo tu alma y la condeno! ¡En la condena encontramos libertad y propósito! Y que tu cuerpo sea para el Dios Ralik, señor del caos y la destrucción. ¡Que tu maligno poder crezca hacia el infinito! ¡Ralik! ¡Acepta este sacrificio que te ofrezco yo! ¡Zerixé! ¡Tu sacerdotisa! —exclamó en voz alta mientras que del cuchillo con el que había apuñalado al príncipe, se observaba una energía color púrpura.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —exclamó Vegeta IV quien en ese momento sintió que el aire le faltaba, no podía respirar, no podía moverse; era como si estuviera siendo aplastado dentro de su propio cuerpo. Sus ojos se tornaron totalmente blancos mientras que sus músculos se paralizaban por completo. Su corazón dejó de latir en ese preciso instante.

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

 _Como nota, tanto aquí como en La Era dorada de los saiyajin hay escenas sexuales involucradas en rituales, lo cual quizá les confunda un poco._

 _En rituales de magia tanto negra como magia blanca, paganismo, wicca, satanismo; y otro tipo de creencias o prácticas, se utiliza el sexo dentro de importantes y poderosos rituales, dependiendo de cada ideología y ritual, es el propósito de incluir el acto sexual. Lo anterior es porque, como durante el sexo hay mucha energía por parte de ambos participantes que se libera, etc, por esto es que es un recurso, por decirlo de algún modo, bastante poderoso para este tipo de rituales._

 _Y bueno, por ahora sólo hay un review de Vegeta Briefs, muchas gracias por tu comentario, por seguir la historia ¡Por todo! En verdad muchas gracias!_

 _Yo sé que muchos esperaban el tan zukulemto (sí, es broma el que lo haya escrito así) lemon de Vegeta y Bulma, que sí habrá pero, número uno, no me gusta escribir dos lemons en un mismo capítulo, se me hace demasiado. Por otro lado, tanto Demian que es el coautor del fic como yo decidimos que el lemon entre Vegeta IV y Zerixé sería el primero de todo el fic, también por eso es que no hubo lemon de Tarja y Kratos; Vegeta y Bulma; o Vegeta IV y Tykva siendo que había momentos en que se prestaba para que hubiera lemon entre estas parejas._

 _Por otro lado y como pudimos ver, los príncipes se encuentran nada más y nada menos que en el Planeta Saiyan original! Sí, aquel donde surgió la raza guerrera y cuyos habitantes perecieron siglos atrás a causa de un gran cataclismo... Y como decía una de las inscripciones, sólo algunos lograron escapar para buscar otro planeta dónde vivir._

 _Como pudimos ver, nadie puso atención a las lecciones de saiyan antiguo salvo los que no son 100% saiyajin sino híbridos, es decir, Trunks y Bra. En cuanto a Vilandra, si bien en el fanfic pasado (La era dorada saiyajin) no lo dejé tan en claro, no es que ella sea un prodigio en el saiyan antiguo ni mucho menos, básicamente lo domina a la perfección porque al crecer entre los sacerdotes fue algo prácticamente forzoso._

 _Lo que sí, es que esto nos deja un mensaje clarísimo: Nunca deshechar o subestimar el aprender otro idioma. Los príncipes están encontrando indicios importantísimos sobre el pasado de su raza y ni siquiera lo notan porque no hablan el idioma original!_

 _En fin, veamos qué sucede en el siguiente capítulo, ¿Vegeta IV habrá muerto realmente? ¿Qué fueron esas palabras que dijo Zerixé? La espada de Trunks ¿Por qué se la hicieron llegar los dioses? ¿Para qué?_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente update!_

 _Besos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	10. Posesión

**Capítulo 10**

 **Posesión**

El corazón de Vegeta IV dejó de latir, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y sus músculos estaban completamente rígidos.

El príncipe caía en medio de una espiral donde podía ver diversos recuerdos de su vida: Todas las veces que estuvo en los cálidos brazos de su madre, los entrenamientos con su padre; su tío Vegeta, el orgulloso Rey de los saiyajin a quien tanto admiraba; el nacimiento de su hermana menor, su pequeña princesa a quien protegía pero que disfrutaba de jugarle bromas pesadas y molestarla; cada aventura, juego, discusión, etc. Al lado de su primo Trunks; los momentos con sus otros primos, así como con su hermana, su enaninsecta. Era como si estuviera viendo la película de lo que había sido su vida, y por último, la mujer a la que, en este momento debía admitirlo, amaba: Tykva.

 _"Todo este tiempo me has esperado pacientemente sin reprocharme nada, aguantando los celos que mis amantes ocasionales te provocaban. Sé que siempre deseaste que te hiciera mi esposa... Yo también quise lo mismo, pero hasta ahora me atreví a aceptarlo, y ya es demasiado tarde..."_ —Adiós, Tykva —cerró los ojos mientras sonreía al pensar en la joven aristócrata que aguardaba por él en Vegetasei.

Zerixé seguía sosteniendo el cuchillo con el que había apuñalado al príncipe, y de su mano seguía irradiando aquella energía púrpura. Retiró el arma —Despierta, mi señor —pronunció con solemnidad. En ese momento, una bruma negra salió de los rubíes del collar que portaba la joven, y dicha bruma se introdujo al cuerpo de Vegeta IV a través de su boca, oídos, fosas nasales, y también por la herida que el cuchillo había dejado.

La herida se cerró, y los ojos de Vegeta IV se encendieron de un color anaranjado-rojizo al tiempo que tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. Observó a la joven con sus ojos encendidos, quien le observaba con éxtasis y malicia. Observó sus manos, abriéndolas y cerrándolas. Sonrió. Se percató que aún se encontraba dentro de la intimidad de la joven, y procedió a embestirla enérgica y salvajemente, a lo que Zerixé respondió con sonoros gemidos aumentados por el eco de aquella cueva; mientras que él emitía terribles rugidos que parecían salidos de la más horrible bestia del infierno.

Él rugía, ella gemía, mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban y se entregaban a aquel festín de lujuria que les embriagaba. Ella encajó sus uñas en los hombros de él, mientras él atraía las caderas de su amante hacia su pelvis, profundizando aún más esa última embestida en la cual ambos llegaron a un intenso clímax simultáneo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras sus cuerpos aún permanecían unidos. Él acarició la mejilla de ella —Hiciste un excelente trabajo, Zerixé —dijo, y una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

La joven sonrió del mismo modo —Gracias, mi amo... Esperamos por tantos siglos en ese limbo ¡Y por fin estás de regreso! —lo besó.

Él correspondió al beso —Tal y como lo predije, los descendientes de Brigid vendrían a este lugar —se retiró en ese entonces de su compañera. Volteó, y observó la ropa del príncipe, por lo que procedió a vestirse.

Imitando a su señor, Zerixé recogió su ropa y también comenzó a vestirse —sí, jamás dudé de ti, amo Ralik.

Cerró los ojos del príncipe por un instante, por encima de sus párpados, se podía observar movimiento de sus globos oculares. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos rojos encendidos —regresarán a su nuevo planeta muy pronto, ¡Debemos darnos prisa!

Ambos caminaron hasta la salida de la cueva, las embravecidas olas negras golpeaban el arrecife mientras el tenue sol se observaba a lo lejos.

Amo y sacerdotisa emprendieron el vuelo, los ojos rojos encendidos de Ralik desaparecieron, dando paso a los ojos negros de Vegeta IV —Este descendiente de Brigid, ¡Tiene un gran poder! —exclamó emocionado.

—Este inútil cuerpo que enviaron los reptilianos apenas si tiene poder, ¡Con dificultad podía volar antes de morir! —espetó Zerixé mientras volaba detrás de su amo.

—Ya te acostumbrarás a tu nuevo cuerpo, no te fue tan difícil empezar utilizándolo para tus antiguos talentos, ¿O si? —dijo con tono sugestivo, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta de su sacerdotisa. Ambos continuaron con su vuelo rumbo a donde había sido aquel aterrizaje forzoso.

En la nave, Mai y Trunks habían ya reparado los motores y ahora se dedicaban al reactor, pues si éste no conducía la energía hacia los mecanismos de la nave jamás podrían hacerla funcionar.

La joven terminó de ajustar unas conexiones, y tomó una pieza del tamaño de una memoria SD, la observó, observó el reactor, y suspiró —sólo tengo que cambiar ésta interface pero...

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el príncipe, preocupado al ver el semblante de la terrícola.

—Debo hacerlo con mucha precaución, y sobretodo rápido... O podría causar una explosión —se mordió el labio, podía cambiar la interface pero ¿Podría ser lo suficientemente precisa y rápida para evitar un desastre?

Tomó aire, observó una vez más la pieza que tenía en sus dedos y la que debía ser reemplazada; comenzó a girar la que ella tenía para asegurarse que estuviera en la posición correcta en que debía ser colocada. Intentaba estar lo más tranquila posible para ser capaz de llevar a cabo esa tarea, pero la duda no se hacía esperar, ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Lo haría bien? ¿O terminaría destruyendo el único modo de salir de ese lugar, y quizás terminaría muerta por la explosión ocasionada? El cálido roce en su mano le hizo salir de aquel tren de inseguridades.

—Tú puedes hacerlo, confío en ti —dijo Trunks mientras sostenía la mano donde ella tenía la interface. Sonrió, y entonces acercó la mano de la terrícola hasta el punto donde debía colocarla.

Mai asintió, y a pesar de los nervios que aún sentía, retiró con su mano libre la interface dañada, y en cuestión de unos pocos segundos había colocado la nueva a la perfección. Se quedó inmóvil un par de segundos más, incrédula de haberlo logrado; ahora era tiempo de accionar el suministro de la energía. Activó un interruptor, y tres indicadores comenzaron a registrar sus correspondientes lecturas —¡Está lista! —exclamó emocionada.

—¡Lo lograste, Mai!

Mientras tanto en el Planeta Vegeta, Vilandra se había adentrado en las ruinas de la antigua ciudad de los tsufur, aprovechando que su esposo y el único de sus hijos entrenaban juntos; y así también sus hermanos se dedicaban a "reencontrarse" con sus respectivos cónyuges. Finalmente llegó al laboratorio secreto del científico desterrado.

Nemu se acercó a la puerta cuando vio en un monitor que los sensores habían detectado la presencia de alguien en aquel edificio abandonado y deteriorado. Aguardó a que la puerta se abriera —Bienvenida, Emperatriz Vilandra —saludó formal y cortés, inclinándose ante la saiyajin.

Vilandra correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza —¿Dónde está Mayuri?

La joven, como siempre, se dio la media vuelta —sígame, por favor, el amo Mayuri ha estado aguardando su visita.

Ambas caminaron por el amplio laboratorio, bajaron unas escaleras hacia otro nivel donde había unos cuantos tanques de conservación con el tamaño perfecto para que un humano de 1.80 mts de alto pudiera caber perfectamente en su interior. Dentro de estos tanques había cuerpos de seres de diversas razas, todos ellos vivos ya que portaban máscaras de oxígeno, además de zondas para mantenerlos con vida pero en permanente estado de inconsciencia.

Las dos mujeres pasaron por en medio de aquellos tanques, y Vilandra se percató que uno estaba vacío _"Aquí será donde pases el resto de tu existencia"_ pensó mientras frotaba entre sus dedos la cápsula donde conservaba al reptiliano que había capturado.

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta, la cual abrió Nemu, dejando entrar primero a Vilandra para entonces ingresar ella misma —Amo Mayuri, la Emperatriz Vilandra está aquí.

Mayuri estaba sentado en un sofá, de espaldas a la puerta —retírate, Nemu.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Vilandra se acercó al sofá, dejando la cápsula que contenía al reptiliano en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba frente al científico quien, extrañamente, no portaba su característico maquillaje-máscara —tu nuevo sujeto de pruebas, ¡Vivo!

Mayuri se quedó mirando la cápsula, sonriendo con arrogancia —bien, bien, no creí que de hecho fueras a traerme un espécimen... Pensé que tú y tus hermanos simplemente destruirían todo como es su especialidad.

—Destruir el planeta hubiera sido más sencillo, sí, pero demasiado aburrido —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

—Sí, sí, conozco perfectamente esa relación adictiva de los saiyajin y los combates, aunque... —sonrió de manera maliciosa mientras sus ojos amarillos se fijaban en la saiyajin —justo por eso, suelen complicarse mucho las cosas para ustedes —. Se levantó del sofá, acercándose a ella —debo confesar que estuve muy consternado al pensar que habías muerto.

Se sorprendió, pues su supuesta muerte sólo la sabían sus familiares más allegados, ni siquiera sus hijos y sobrinos tuvieron conocimiento de ello ya que llegaron antes de que se diera la noticia. Sospechaba que Mayuri tenía micrófonos, cámaras, o algo para espiar dentro del palacio, y cada vez lo confirmaba aún más.

—No, no estoy espiándote simplemente... Te cuido a distancia... Veo por mis intereses —dijo de manera fría.

—¿De verdad me hubieras extrañado tanto si realmente estuviera muerta? —preguntó con sarcasmo, riendo entre dientes.

—Sería menos fácil seguir con mis experimentos.

Dio unos pasos, quedando así los dos de espaldas uno al otro —bien, cumplí con tu encargo; debo volver al palacio ahora, mis hijos y sobrinos deben llegar a Vegetasei en menos de una hora —comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Antes de que te vayas —ella se detuvo —debo hacer una prueba contigo para la reformulación que pediste. No será agradable, pero con esto, las molestias que provoca el químico se reducirían significativamente, yo diría... a cero.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa; sabía de las habilidades de Kurotsuchi, aunque no esperó que la nueva fórmula estuviera lista tan pronto, pues pensó que llevaría más meses en cambiarla. Se dio la media vuelta y regresó con el científico —Está bien.

—No tomará mucho, aunque debo advertir que será bastante molesto.

Torció la boca y cruzó los brazos —siempre lo es, ahora ¡Andando! No puedo seguir perdiendo más el tiempo aquí.

Mayuri extendió su mano izquierda para señalar la puerta —después de usted, sagrada majestad —pronunció con ironía, y aguardó a que la saiyajin saliera primero de aquella habitación para entonces seguirla, y ambos se dirigieron hacia una habitación que era muy similar a un quirófano, lugar donde Vilandra ya había estado antes en diversas ocasiones.

—¿Necesitarás muestras de tejido? —preguntó Vilandra mientras comenzaba a despojarse de sus botas, guantes, armadura, etc.

De espaldas a ella, Kurotsuchi preparaba sus instrumentos en una pequeña mesa metálica similar a las utilizadas en los quirófanos. El científico tomó un tubo de ensayo con un pequeño rociador en un extremo —necesitaré un poco de pelo de tu cola y tendré que hacerte un raspado —se volteó y caminó hacia la saiyajin.

A pesar de la desnudez de ella, Mayuri ni siquiera hizo ningún gesto, comentario ni nada. Esto era ciencia, su gran amor, su gran pasión; al lado de la ciencia no había tentación suficientemente grande como para distraerlo.

Vilandra tomó su larga melena y la trajo hacia el frente para dejar su espalda al descubierto. Tampoco hizo ningún gesto, comentario ni nada; su rostro carecía totalmente de emociones a pesar del sentimiento de estar expuesta y humillada al ser utilizada, literal, como una rata de laboratorio. Pero sus hijos lo valían, y por cualquiera de ellos haría eso las veces que fuera necesario y más.

Mayuri procedió a rociar la base de la cola de Vilandra con aquel _spray,_ así también roció aquel líquido incoloro en la piel alrededor de la cola —¿Sientes algún adormecimiento?

Vilandra comenzó a agitar la cola, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando los movimientos de ésta le resultaban cada vez más pesados y difíciles, lo cual era obvio simplemente con ver cómo le costaba cada vez más el mover esa extremidad —Sí.

Una vez que ella confirmó la efectividad de la anestesia, Mayuri fue por la mesa de instrumentación la cual tenía ruedas, y la arrastró cerca de la saiyajin. Procedió entonces a utilizar unas pequeñas pinzas para arrancar de raíz algunos cuantos pelos de la cola, los cuales depositó en un pequeño recipiente metálico esterilizado.

Después de esto, tomó una pequeña caja redonda de un material que, a simple vista parecía ser plástico. Tomó después un instrumento un tanto similar a un perfilador de cejas.

Comenzó entonces a raspar la piel de la saiyajin donde había rociado la anestesia, cuidando de que los minúsculos trozos cayeran dentro de aquella caja diminuta. Mayuri no utilizaba anestesia con ningún sujeto de prueba con quien estuviera experimentando, _"Sólo si el sujeto experimenta las sensaciones sin nada que intervenga, entonces y sólo entonces podremos tener datos reales y concretos. El uso de anestésicos, incluso para los procedimientos más simples sólo traerán resultados alterados y poco confiables."_ Era su lema. Pero tratándose de su protectora, benefactora y patrocinadora, tenía algunas consideraciones.

Una diminuta área enrojecida en la espalda baja, y una imperceptible zona calva al inicio de la cola. Fue lo que quedó después de esa recolección de muestras.

—Supongo que ahora vas a aplicarme el antídoto.

Mayuri volvió a acercarse a Vilandra —Efectivamente.

Estremeció su rostro. Si la anestesia era veloz, el antídoto a ello lo era aún más, por lo que inmediatamente sintió el ardor en el área donde habían recolectado muestras de su piel.

—Sabes cómo funciona esto, no te contengas, no te hagas la fuerte, ¡No escondas sensación alguna! Porque si la fórmula no queda como tú la quieres, ¡La culpa será completamente tuya!... Otra vez.

Vilandra tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Sintió la mano del científico sujetando su cola... Y todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir un intenso frío congelante proveniente de la punta de dicha extremidad donde Mayuri había aplicado una sustancia de consistencia aceitosa.

En la nave, Mai se encontraba en los controles rectificando que todo estuviera en orden para poder emprender el viaje al Planeta Vegeta en cuanto regresara el resto de los tripulantes. Los más pequeños se habían quedado dormidos en los asientos mientras que Trunks vigilaba al exterior.

El príncipe sostenía la espada que había encontrado gracias a su pequeña prima. La observaba con intriga, incrédulo ante lo que podría estar sosteniendo _"La espada de Dahda... ¿De verdad... Será real?... En verdad ¿Es posible que estemos en nuestro antiguo planeta?... Pero..."_ Todo era demasiado como para poder creerlo; en especial porque se desconocía si es que el planeta donde los saiyajin se originaron aún existía en algún lugar del universo, o si éste en verdad había sido destruido lo cual, era la teoría más aceptada y difundida entre los saiyajin desde hacía varias generaciones.

Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en el cielo al sentir dos ki bastante familiares.

Tarja aterrizó segundos antes que su esposo. Tenía varios objetos en las manos al igual que Kratos.

—¿Y todo eso? ¿Acaso fueron de compras? —preguntó Trunks en tono de burla.

Tarja lanzó una mirada mordaz a su primo.

—Encontramos un poblado en ruinas, y trajimos algunas reliquias para llevarlas a su Sagrada Majestad; quizás ella y Lord Heron puedan descifrar los escritos —dijo Kratos.

—¿Un poblado en ruinas? ¡¿Reliquias?! —preguntó Trunks, sorprendido.

Tarja caminó hacia la entrada de la nave —es obvio que este planeta fue habitado por saiyajines en algún punto —dijo antes de entrar para poder dejar los objetos que llevaba consigo.

Sorprendido, Trunks miró fijamente al general.

—Encontramos esqueletos de saiyajines también —suspiró —El Rey Vegeta querrá investigar este planeta.

Sin prestar atención a Kratos, quien al igual que su mujer también se adentró en la nave; Trunks volvió a contemplar la espada. Mil y un pensamientos recorrieron su mente.

La espada.

La inscripción.

El monumento de los dioses.

Los hallazgos de Tarja y Kratos.

 _"Entonces... ¡Este Planeta fue...!"_ Pero una voz familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Nu, eto nash kosmicheskiy korabl _(bien, esta es nuestra nave)_ —decía Bra, quien recién llegaba junto a Sarah y Calaphor.

No prestó demasiada atención a su hermana y prima, pero al percatarse del extraño que les acompañaba, Trunks recorrió al adolescente de arriba abajo con la mirada, adquiriendo el semblante serio y fruncido heredado de su padre —Bra, Sarah, ¿Quién es él?

La princesa de cabellos azules se acercó mientras reía entre dientes —Hay Trunks, mira, él es Calaphor, ¡¿Puedes creer que estuvo congelado en un iceberg durante no tengo idea cuántos años?! —pronunció, como si semejante hecho fuera sólo una divertida curiosidad respecto a alguien. Volteó hacia el joven, quien sólo observaba a Trunks con duda, quizá recelo —Calaphor, ¡On Trunks, moy brat! _(él es Trunks, mi hermano)._

Calaphor dio un paso hacia atrás. Aún no estaba seguro si debía haber ido junto a las dos princesas, pero después de las insistencias de ambas, simplemente accedió. Ahora había un extraño más frente a él.

Pensó en irse pero... ¿A dónde? El planeta estaba totalmente devastado, y lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar hacía siglos, ahora ya no quedaban más que ruinas y reliquias. Un cálido rose en su hombro le hizo detenerse de dar otro paso hacia atrás, volteando hacia su izquierda donde la otra princesa estaba de pie junto a él.

—Está bien, puedes confiar en Trunks; igual que en mi o en Bra —decía Sarah lentamente, haciendo ademanes con las manos para señalar a sus primos, a ella misma, etc. Todo en un esfuerzo por dar a entender su mensaje.

—¿Hablaste en saiyan antiguo? —dijo Trunks a Bra.

—Sí, verás... Calaphor sólo habla ese idioma —se rascó la cabeza —La verdad es complicado, ¡No es lo mismo leerlo o escribirlo! ¡Hablarlo es demasiado difícil!

Llevado por su curiosidad, el príncipe se acercó a donde el adolescente y su prima —Ya Trunks, pozhaluysta, skazhite mne, chto posledneye, chto vy mozhete vspomnit'? _(Yo soy Trunks, dime por favor, ¿Qué es lo último que puedes recordar?)._ —Pronunció con duda, pues nunca había tenido qué usar ese idioma en una conversación.

Calaphor parpadeó un par de veces —Tsar' Dahda srazhalsya. YA dolzhen byl otvezti korolevu-mat' v bezopasnoye mesto, no mushpilli zastali menya vrasplokh. _(El Rey Dahda estaba peleando. Yo tenía qué llevar a la Reina Madre a un lugar seguro, ¡Pero ese muspilli me tomó por sorpresa!)_ —relataba mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

 _"¡Rey Dahda!"_ Su cerebro aún seguía procesando las palabras del joven para poder hacer la traducción mental completa*, pero esas dos palabras lo impactaron bastante, en especial por aquella aventura a la que Carrote lo había sometido.

—Koroleva-mat'! Koroleva-mat'! _(¡La reina madre! ¡La reina madre!)_ —un nudo se formó en su garganta, producto del coraje y la impotencia de recordar sus últimos momentos en su vida antes de quedar atrapado en el hielo —Koroleva Brigid ispol'zovala svoyu silu i brosila menya v okean, chtoby zashchitit' menya ot napadeniya Alastor! No okean menyayetsya ... On zamerzal na poverkhnosti! Alastor ... Posledneye, chto ya uvidel, eto to, chto Alastor porazil Korolevu svoyey energiyey! _(¡La Reina Brigid me lanzó al océano para protegerme de Alastor! Pero el océano estaba cambiando... ¡Estaba congelándose en la superficie! Alastor... ¡Lo último que vi fue la energía de Alastor impactando en la Reina Madre!)_ —dijo con rabia, con dolor.

En el pasado, Calaphor había sido un aspirante a soldado al servicio de los monarcas saiyajin. Por su corta edad, era obvio que no estaba asignado a cuidar directamente del entonces Rey, o la madre de éste; sin embargo, sí fungía como parte de la escolta pues algún día serviría directamente como guardián del monarca.

Trunks y Bra estaban anonadados, y simplemente no sabían cómo procesar la información que acababan de escuchar.

Por su parte, y a pesar de no entender lo que el joven había dicho, la reacción de sus primos hacía que Sarah dedujera que, fuera lo que haya dicho Calaphor, debía ser algo muy fuerte como para que Trunks y Bra estuvieran en ese estado de schock.

Trunks trajo hacia adelante la espada una vez más, más incrédulo que nunca.

Por la forma en que la encontró.

Por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Y esa espada, Trunks? —preguntó Sarah.

Los ojos de Calaphor se abrieron al máximo al ver la espada que Trunks sostenía. Se arrodilló ante el príncipe —Korol Dahda _(Rey Dahda)._

Trunks retrocedió, totalmente sorprendido tanto por la reacción como por las palabras del joven que seguía arrodillado ante él —le... levántate —pronunció un tanto nervioso, aunque Calaphor continuaba en la misma postura.

—Tienes qué hablarle en saiyan antiguo —dijo Bra.

—¡Oh si! —sacudió su cabeza —Pozhaluysta vstan'te _(por favor, levántate)._

El joven se puso de pie ante la orden del príncipe.

—Por cierto, ¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió Vegeta (IV)? —preguntó Sarah.

Trunks y compañía voltearon al cielo, atraídos por dos siluetas que se acercaban volando —¡Mira! ¡Justo va llegando! —dijo Bra.

Ambos finalmente aterrizaron al haber llegado a la nave, aunque los presentes miraban con extrema curiosidad a la acompañante del príncipe.

—¿No podías tardar un poco más? Esperaba poder irnos antes de que llegaras —dijo Trunks entre risas.

Pero Vegeta IV no reía, sólo le dirigió una mirada de disgusto —¿Ya está todo listo para irnos a... —hizo una pausa de, a lo mucho, dos segundos para poder pensar —...al Planeta Vegeta?

Trunks parpadeó en sorpresa al ver que su primo no seguía su broma como siempre lo hacía —sí... Mai logró reparar la nave.

—¡¿Quién es esa?! —preguntó Sarah, quien con brazos cruzados y expresión de desagrado miraba detenidamente a la acompañante de su hermano de arriba abajo.

Zerixé volteó a ver a la pequeña con una mirada fría.

—Cierto —interrumpió Vegeta IV —ella es Zerixé... la encontré mientras exploraba el planeta, ella... Ella quedó atrapada aquí hace poco tal y como nos pasó a nosotros.

—Es cierto —complementó la joven —la nave donde viajaba fue atrapada por esta nebulosa, y ya no pude salir de aquí —comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas —¡Creí que jamás podría salir de este planeta! Pero el príncipe me ha ofrecido acompañarles en su nave... espero no causar molestias.

Sarah y Bra se miraron mutuamente, ninguna de ellas confiaba de todo en aquella extraña mujer o en sus lágrimas; aunque por ahora preferían concederle el beneficio de la duda, finalmente ellas mismas habían traído consigo a otro pasajero más.

—Lamento mucho lo que te sucedió —dijo Trunks —Será mejor volver a casa de inmediato.

Todos se dirigieron al interior de la nave y tomaron asiento. Trunks por su parte se dirigió a los controles —¿Qué haces, Vegeta? —preguntó extrañado al ver que su primo tomaba un asiento como el resto de los pasajeros en lugar de ir al lugar del copiloto como siempre lo hacía.

—Tú y... —se quedó pensativo un par de segundos —...Kratos pueden encargarse de la nave, ¿No? Yo... Estoy cansado.

Todos voltearon asombrados por aquellas palabras, pues no importaba las circunstancias, Vegeta IV siempre quería ser quien controlara la nave ya fuera como piloto o copiloto; y era algo que compartía especialmente con Trunks.

Kratos se levantó de su asiento, tomando el lugar del copiloto. Comenzó a activar los comandos de la nave —Podemos despegar en cuanto lo ordenes.

Trunks seguía extrañado ante la actitud de su primo, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia —¡Andando! —pronunció con firmeza, y la nave emprendió el viaje con destino al Planeta Vegeta.

Una vez en el espacio, Sara se hincó en su asiento para ver a su hermano, quien estaba en un asiento detrás de ella junto con aquella extraña mujer —Vegeta, ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó consternada.

—¡Déjame en paz! —esas palabras, y una mirada fría fue su respuesta, provocando que la adolescente volviera a tomar su lugar, cabizbaja por aquella actitud de su hermano para con ella.

Carrote, quien estaba sentada en medio de Kensai y Mai, se quedó observando fijamente a Zerixé quien, después de unos segundos lanzó una extraña mirada hacia la niña —¡Ay! —exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué sucede, Carry?! —preguntó Kensai.

La pequeña cerraba los ojos —¡Me duele mucho la cabeza!

Kensai se preocupó, y comenzó a voltear para todas partes sumamente nervioso al no saber cómo ayudar a su amiga.

Por su parte, Mai colocó sus manos en los costados de la cabeza de la pequeña, ejerciendo una muy ligera presión —tranquila —después de unos segundos, tomó las manos de la niña, presionando con sus dedos pulgar e índice justo en el hueso previo al nacimiento de los dedos pulgares de la princesita —¿Mejor?

Carrote comenzó a respirar más pausadamente conforme su dolor cedía —¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Soltó las manos de la niña —Es un remedio que aprendí hace mucho tiempo... Presiona justo en ese punto si vuelves a sentir un dolor de cabeza.

—¡Usted sabe mucho, Señorita Mai! —dijo Kensai, provocando un sonrojo acompañado de una sonrisa por parte de la terrícola.

Mientras tanto en el palacio, Odette se encontraba recostada en su alcoba mientras Zorn estaba sentado junto a ella a la orilla de la cama.

—Ya viste que todo está bien, yo ya te había dicho que me sentía muy bien, no deberías preocuparte tanto.

Tomó la mano de su mujer —prefiero estar seguro además —le dio un dulce beso en los labios —déjame protegerte de vez en cuando.

De manera sigilosa y sin ser detectada, Vilandra finalmente llegó al palacio, aterrizando en uno de los jardines del lado norte. Llegar por ese lado no era, quizás, la mejor opción pues era la zona más cercana justamente a las habitaciones de la familia imperial; aunque por la premura de la llegada de sus hijos y sobrinos, prefirió usar el camino más corto.

Levitó hasta finalmente llegar a un balcón que daba hacia el pasillo donde su alcoba se encontraba, ya que la terraza de su habitación estaba al lado opuesto.

Miró hacia todas partes, esperando no tener qué encontrar a nadie, y prosiguió su camino para llegar a la puerta de su alcoba, la cual quedaba a un par de metros de ella.

—¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas y por qué te escabulles como si fueras un ladrón?

Vilandra se quedó paralizada por un segundo, para entonces voltear —¡Vegeta! Yo... —frunció el ceño —No tengo por qué darte explicaciones.

—Te recuerdo, hermana, que soy el Rey de los Saiyajin.

—Y yo te recuerdo que soy la Sagrada Emperatriz.

Vegeta soltó una burlona carcajada —¡Por favor! Ambos sabemos que ese título no tiene ningún valor ni autoridad en el imperio. Eres la líder de un tercio del parlamento, y aunque seas la cabeza de la religión de este planeta, tú misma eres consciente de que básicamente, siempre fuiste y sigues siendo la princesa de este imperio.

Molesta por escuchar la verdad de boca de su hermano mayor, retrocedió un paso —Tienes razón, si alguna vez tuve el poder que tuve fue porque nuestro padre lo permitió, ¡Estoy consciente de que eres el Rey del imperio y Odette la reina! Y por tanto les debo mi lealtad.

—¡Exacto! —se cruzó de brazos —Ahora, ¿Quieres decirme en dónde estabas? ¿Y a dónde vas cada que te escabulles del Palacio?

Ella colocó las manos en la cadera —Fui de compras —dijo con cinismo —Vegeta, podrás ser el rey, pero nunca olvides quién puso la corona sobre tu cabeza. —Dicho esto, se adentró en su alcoba.

 _"¿Qué estás ocultando, Vilandra?"_

Las horas transcurrieron con relativa normalidad, luego de que Trunks lograra comunicarse a Vegetasei para informar del retraso en su llegada, aunque prefirió no dar mayores detalles hasta no encontrarse cara a cara con su padre.

A petición de Zorn, Odette continuó recostada en su alcoba mientras que el resto de sus familiares se ocupaban de sus respectivas actividades dentro de la estructura del imperio.

Vegeta y Bulma llegaron al puerto espacial de Vegetasei, así también el resto de la familia imperial que se encontraba en el planeta; todos aguardando por el arribo de Trunks y compañía.

Bulma sentía que los minutos eran eternos, pues no podía esperar por volver a ver a sus hijos sanos y salvos de regreso.

 **Flashback**

—¡Me rehuso!

—¡Mujer!

—¡No Vegeta! —se cruzó de brazos —¡Mi hija no entrenará para volverse una guerrera! ¡Me niego!

—¡También es mi hija! Además, ¡Es una saiyajin! ¡Los saiyajin somos guerreros!

—¡Pero también es terrícola! —bajó los brazos, apretando sus puños con fuerza —¡No quiero ver a mi pequeña llena de golpes en un tanque de curación!

Vegeta se acercó a su mujer —¿Y si se topa con algún peligro? ¿Y si algo o alguien amenaza su vida?

—¡Entonces tú vas a protegerla! ¿No es cierto? —dijo con desesperación, colocando sus manos en el pecho de su marido.

—¿Y qué pasa si no estoy cerca? —observó cómo su mujer se le quedaba mirando con sorpresa —Mientras yo esté con ella, voy a protegerla incluso con mi vida; y eso mismo será siempre que un saiyajin esté cerca de ella, finalmente es la princesa del imperio. —Frunció el ceño por las palabras que diría a continuación, pues tendría qué admitir sus propias limitaciones —¿Pero qué pasará cuando se encuentre ella sola por algún motivo? Cuando crezca podría llegar a escabullirse, nadie podrá estar pegado a Bra todo el tiempo para protegerla... Entrenarla para hacerla una poderosa guerrera es la mejor forma que conozco para protegerla.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 _"Aún así, no dejo de preocuparme"_ Pensó la científico mientras aguardaba por el anuncio de la llegada de sus hijos y sobrinos.

Pero alguien más se encontraba también en el puerto espacial además de la familia imperial. Al percatarse de ello, Odette se acercó a la joven —Lady Tykva.

Al escuchar la voz de la reina, Tykva se arrodilló ante ella con el puño en el corazón —Majestad.

—Levántate, no estamos en ningún evento protocolario.

Tykva asintió con la cabeza, incorporándose de inmediato —gracias... yo...

—Viniste a recibir a mi hijo, lo sé —contuvo la risa al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven —No tienes por qué avergonzarte, tú y Vegeta son pareja desde hace ya mucho tiempo y todos estamos al tanto de ello.

—Si... bueno... tampoco es que sea algo muy formal —decía con nerviosismo pero a la vez, con cierto dolor al admitir el estatus de su relación.

—Escucha —le hizo una seña para que la siguiera hacia un rincón de la sala de espera, un poco alejado del resto de los presentes —Conozco a mi hijo mejor que nadie y, a pesar de hacerse el duro, sé bien que no eres una conquista sin importancia para él; finalmente, eres la única a la que ha llevado al palacio mismo y ha metido a su alcoba. Es Vegeta quizás quien aún no esté listo, o simplemente no desea formalizar ningún compromiso por el momento, finalmente ambos son bastante jóvenes aún.

—Lo sé —dijo Tykva —pero... estoy dispuesta a esperar...

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —interrumpió Odette. —Si mi hijo no te hace feliz, tienes derecho a seguir tu camino.

Tykva se le quedó mirando, totalmente sorprendida. Negó con la cabeza —usted lo dijo, majestad, los dos estamos aún muy jóvenes... Y yo soy muy feliz cuando estamos juntos, no... No tengo ninguna prisa por formalizar algo.

—En verdad espero que eso sea verdad, Tykva.

La alarma de arribo de una nave comenzó a sonar en aquella sala de espera.

— _La Nubyan PK5501 del Canciller del Planeta Namek acaba de aterrizar._

Una vez que la puerta en la sala de espera se abrió, Bra corrió a los brazos de su madre quien aliviada, se aferraba a su princesa para entonces hacer lo mismo con su hijo, a pesar de él ya ser todo un hombre; mientras que Bra corría a abrazar a su padre sin importarle quién estuviera o no presente.

Mientras que Tarja y Dahda sólo saludaron a su madre inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo; Tarja sí fue a abrazar tanto a su padre como a su abuelo paterno.

Por su parte, si bien Sarah trataba de mantener las formalidades aún con sus padres, sí hubo intercambio de sonrisas, así como tactos afectuosos en el hombro de la princesa por parte de sus progenitores.

Nerviosa, Tykva aguardaba por su príncipe quien aún no ingresaba en la sala de espera, hasta que finalmente lo vio. Quiso correr hacia él pero se contuvo, como siempre debía de hacerlo y en cambio, se acercó caminando lo más normal que era capaz —Vegeta... —dijo con una sonrisa, la cual se borró al ver a aquella joven de piel morena que ingresó detrás de su príncipe —¿Ella es...?

Se quedó mirando a la aristócrata de arriba abajo —tú... —hizo una pausa de, a lo mucho, dos segundos, entrecerrando los ojos —¡Tykva! Ella... Se quedará unos días en el palacio, lo ha perdido todo.

—¿En tu alcoba, acaso? —preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, presa de los celos.

—No es mi intención molestar al Príncipe —dijo Zerixé.

La tomó de la mano, a lo que Tykva se sonrojó y lo miró con sorpresa, pues Vegeta IV nunca había tenido ese gesto para con ella cuando habían más personas presentes —Zerixé es una simple invitada, no te estés imaginando cosas.

Por su parte, Carrote se encontraba en brazos de su madre, a quien le platicaba sobre aquella aventura —...¡Y Mai es muy inteligente! ¡Reparó la nave e hizo que se me quitara un dolor de cabeza!

—¿Desde cuándo tienes dolores de cabeza? —preguntó Vilandra.

—Perdón, tía Vilandra —interrumpió Trunks —al volver al palacio, ¿Podría hablar contigo?

—¿Sucede algo?

Se encogió de hombros —sólo quiero consultar algo contigo, si no es molestia o si prefieres, podemos dejarlo para mañana.

—No te preocupes, búscame en la habitación de Carrote después de la cena.

La familia imperial partió hacia el palacio, donde fueron recibidos con un gran banquete para celebrar el retorno con bien tanto de Vegeta, sus hermanas y cuñados; así como de Trunks y compañía.

A pesar de que la alegría reinaba en el banquete, había cierta incomodidad. Tykva no podía dejar de observar a Zerixé, y cómo ésta última no despegaba sus ojos de su príncipe.

Mai por su parte, a pesar de estar sentada al lado de Trunks y su reciente acercamiento con la hermana y primos del príncipe, no dejaba de sentirse fuera de lugar, finalmente, era una cena familiar, y ella no era parte de esa familia. Por otro lado, estaba rodeada de saiyajines, y aunque no fueran sus enemigos no dejaba de sentirse extraña entre ellos.

—Prueba esto —dijo Trunks, colocando una trozo de carne en rollo en el plato de la terrícola.

—Esto... yo... —pronunció con sorpresa.

—Si esto no es de tu agrado, te nombraré reina de dos planetas —dijo entre risas.

Mai no pudo evitar reír ante lo dicho por el príncipe, y procedió a probar aquel platillo —¡Esto es delicioso! —fue tanto su gusto, que terminó con la porción bastante rápido, aunque no tanto como un saiyajin lo haría.

Frente a ellos, Lord Vegeta sólo observaba con recelo cómo el mayor de sus nietos convivía con la terrícola.

La cena concluyó, y todos los presentes se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Una mucama fue la encargada de llevar a Zerixé a una habitación de invitados, en el piso debajo de donde se encontraban las habitaciones de la familia imperial.

Sin embargo, otro invitado ya estaba desde la llegada al palacio en la habitación que le había sido asignada por parte de Zorn; también en el mismo piso que Zerixé, pero en el lado opuesto a las alcobas de Bra y Sarah respectivamente.

Calaphor estaba recostado sobre la cama de su nueva habitación; todo era demasiado diferente de lo que conoció en su vida pasada. Cerró los ojos un momento, hasta que escuchó golpes en la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? Soy Sarah.

No entendía el idioma moderno, pero en este corto tiempo desde que se liberó del iceberg ya entendía esas dos palabras: Soy Sarah.

Se levantó cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a la princesa —Sarah.

Ella sonrió —Al menos ya sabes cómo decir mi nombre —dijo entre risitas. —Sé que no me entiendes pero, como no fuiste a cenar, pensé que tendrías hambre —activó una cápsula, arrojándola al centro de la habitación entre la cama y una mesa rodeada de tres sofás individuales.

Al dispersarse el humo, ante ambos adolescentes aparecieron diversos platillos: carnes, frutas, panes, postres, así también jugos y agua de sabores embotellados.

—¡Pishcha! _(Comida)_

—Comida —dijo ella, mientras señalaba los alimentos.

—¿Co... mi... da?

Asintió —Comida.

—¡Comida! —dijo Calaphor, quien de inmediato comenzó a comer aquellos platillos que la princesa acababa de traer para él —¡Comida! —volvió a decir con alegría, a pesar de tener la boca llena.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse, dejando pasar a cierta princesa de cabellos azules —Calaphor, Vy ne uzhinali vmeste s nami, poetomu ya podumal, chto vy golodny, i ya prines vam etu yedu _(No cenaste con nosotros y pensé que tendrías hambre, así que te traje esto)._

—¡Bra!

—¡Sarah! ¿Qué haces...? —observó al joven, quien sólo se dedicaba a comer sin prestar atención a las princesas —veo que tuvimos la misma idea. —Dijo con suspicacia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Sarah adoptó la misma posición que su prima —no me extraña, no cenó con nosotros y... supongo que tú también pensaste que tendría hambre.

—Yo estaría muy hambrienta luego de estar congelada por no sé cuántos años.

—Lo mismo pensé.

El joven volteó hacia donde estaban las princesas, observando el carrito de servicio que traía Bra consigo —¡Comida! —exclamó, abalanzándose ahora hacia aquellos manjares.

—Veo que ya aprendió algo de nuestro idioma.

—Sólo sabe decir "comida"... Y mi nombre.

Bra volteó el rostro, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta —bueno, sólo vine a dejarte algo de comer, ¡Me voy!

Sarah observó a su prima irse de la habitación, y sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre aquel joven quien devoraba los platillos como si no hubiera un mañana. Sonrió —yo... es mejor que me vaya, te veré mañana.

Comenzó a caminar, pero una mano en su muñeca la detuvo.

—Sarah, comida —Calaphor le extendió un bollo de pan relleno de carnes y verduras —Sarah.

La princesa sonrió —de acuerdo, me quedaré un rato más.

El joven correspondió la sonrisa —Sarah, comida.

Mientras tanto, y después de llevar a Carrote a dormir, Vilandra salió de la habitación de su hija menor, topándose con su sobrino —Trunks, dime, ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Se quedó pensativo en cómo abordar el tema, pero decidió que sería mejor mostrárselo, por lo que de su espalda sacó aquella espada que Carrote le había hecho encontrar en ese misterioso planeta.

Vilandra se quedó sin habla al ver semejante objeto, el cual sólo había visto en dibujos aproximados bastante antiguos, así como descripciones de textos que sólo se encontraban en el templo saiyajin. Todo coincidía —¡La espada de Dahda! —pronunció, totalmente asombrada.

Trunks acercó la espada a su rosto —Me encontraba incrédulo pero, me acabas de confirmar que sí fue su espada —se hincó ante su tía, ofreciéndole aquella arma —Eres tú quien debe tenerla, su lugar es en el templo junto a las otras reliquias sagradas.

—Trunks, ¿Dónde la encontraste?

—Ese planeta en el que estuvimos atrapados... Creo que es el planeta donde nuestra raza se originó; Tarja y Kratos encontraron varios objetos y escritos en saiyan antiguo. Sobre la espada... —no le agradaba decir mentiras, pero sabía del fuerte carácter de su tía, así como lo sobreprotectora que era particularmente con Carrote, por lo que prefirió omitir un pequeño detalle —...la encontré mientras exploraba en la jungla.

—Levántate, Trunks —pronunció, aún en medio de su sorpresa. Se quedó pensativa unos breves instantes —quédate tú con la espada.

—¡Pero tía!

Posó su mano en el hombro del príncipe —La encontraste por una razón, y créeme, no es para que yo la guarde en la bóveda del templo además, tú amas las espadas. Ésta espada es tuya, Trunks, tú eres su dueño ahora.

Quiso replicar, pues más que no sentirse merecedor de la espada, era el hecho de sentirse egoísta al quedársela a sabiendas de que era una pieza histórica muy importante para su raza —La conservaré pero...

—Trunks, la espada es tuya, ya te lo dije; si fuera incorrecto que la poseas jamás la hubieras encontrado —sonrió —ahora tranquiliza tu consciencia y ve a descansar, han sido días difíciles para todos.

Asintió con la cabeza, y a pesar de que aún no estaba del todo convencido en quedarse con la espada decidió hacer lo que su tía le había dicho, finalmente no podía negar que el ser poseedor de dicha arma le encantaba.

Se dirigió hacia su alcoba, observando que el área del dormitorio estaba abierta; cosa que le extrañó tomando en cuenta a cierta joven que se estaba quedando con él, aunque no tardó en verla en la terraza, reclinada en el barandal apoyándose con sus brazos.

Caminó en silencio hasta la terrícola, quien sólo observaba el firmamento sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor.

—¿Extrañando la Tierra otra vez?

Mai volteó sobresaltada —¡Trunks!

—¿Tan feo estoy que te asustaste? —preguntó entre risas.

—¡No! ¡Para nada! Me tomaste por sorpresa, es todo.

—Entonces quieres decir que estoy guapo —dijo el príncipe con la ceja arqueada, lo cual provocó que el rostro de Mai se pusiera totalmente rojo, y de su boca sólo salieran balbuceos incomprensibles. —Descuida, sólo estoy bromeando.

Mai sólo se cruzó de brazos —¡Qué gracioso! —espetó con cierto tono de enojo.

—¡Ya! No te enojes Mai de hecho... Quiero mostrarte algo.

—¿Mostrarme algo? ¿Y qué es?

El príncipe se acercó a la terrícola, cerrando el espacio entre ambos —Es una sorpresa pero, necesito que cierres los ojos y confíes en mi.

Dudó por un instante, especialmente por la extrema cercanía con él; pero si en todo este tiempo él no había tenido sino buenos tratos hacia ella y la había protegido ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?

Cerró los ojos —¿Y bien? —emitió un pequeño grito, y volvió a abrir los ojos al sentir cómo el príncipe la tomaba en brazos.

—Es que tendré qué levitar un poco, cierra los ojos.

Tras unos segundos de duda, la joven volvió a cerrar sus ojos, aferrándose al cuello del saiyajin y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él.

No sintió cuando el príncipe comenzó a levitar, tan sólo un poco de viento fresco y el revoloteo de su cabello; pero como cada vez que estaba con él, sólo podía sentirse segura y protegida.

—Llegamos.

Abrió los ojos, topándose con los azules del príncipe. Miró a su alrededor, la fina alfombra, los cuadros en la pared; y ante ellos una puerta de color hueso con un tablero en un costado.

Trunks la depositó suavemente en el piso, y procedió a ingresar un código numérico al tablero —¡Oh! Cierra los ojos, Mai —sonrió.

—¡Está bien! —a regañadientes, pero volvió a hacer lo que el príncipe decía. Sólo sintió cuando las manos de él tomaron las suyas.

—Ven conmigo, ¡Pero no vayas a abrir los ojos!

—No lo haré. —Se dejó guiar por el príncipe al interior de aquella habitación, una vez que los protocolos de seguridad fueron ingresados para permitir el acceso. Sintió la luz a través de sus párpados, y cómo el príncipe soltaba sus manos.

—Abre los ojos.

Obedeció, y comenzó a voltear hacia todas partes para observar aquella habitación con espadas por todas partes; de diferentes tamaños, formas, materiales, diseños, etc. —¿Qué es este lugar?

Trunks sacó la espada que había encontrado gracias a su pequeña prima —Ésta es mi colección de espadas... No sé qué tienen pero, me gustan mucho —sonrió —Me gusta coleccionarlas.

Llevada por la curiosidad, Mai se acercó a una pared donde había entre siete y diez espadas sostenidas por finos ganchos de oro sobre placas de un material simiral al mármol. Bajo cada una había una placa dorada:

 _Fecha_

 _Locación_

 _Planeta_

Una en particular llamó su atención, pues era similar a una cimitarra de hoja gruesa, similar a aquellas que veía ilustradas en cuentos sobre princesas árabes y ladrones que las rescataban en alfombras mágicas.

El mango era de oro blanco con diminutas piedras preciosas similares a los zafiros, pero de un azul más tenue; además de la empuñadura estar adornada con un cordón dorado que relucía bastante con la luz.

—Bonita, ¿Huh? —dijo el príncipe mientras se acercaba a la joven.

—Sí... Me recuerda a... —suspiró —No importa.

Arqueó la ceja —no, ¡Dime! Por favor.

—Cuando era muy pequeña y vivía en el orfanato, solía leer un cuento de un ladrón que se enamoraba de una princesa de una región llamada Arabia; al quedar atrapado en una cueva, el ladrón se encontró con una lámpara mágica de donde salió un genio que concedía tres deseos, uno por supuesto, fue salir de la cueva. Para poder estar con la princesa, el ladrón deseó convertirse en príncipe; y en ese libro se ve que lleva consigo una espada parecida a esta —sonrió —aunque ésta es más bonita.

—¿Y qué pasó con el ladrón y la princesa?

No pudo evitar reír entre dientes, ¡Era sólo un cuento infantil! Ella misma se sentía algo tonta recordándolo sólo por ver aquella espada; pero era lindo traer un lindo recuerdo de su infancia —Un malvado hechicero le robó la lámpara y dejó de ser príncipe, raptó a la princesa y estuvo a punto de forzarla a casarse con él; pero el ladrón peleó contra el hechicero y lo derrotó, y él y la princesa fueron felices para siempre.

Trunks sonrió al conocer el final del cuento —Es una linda historia.

—Sí —sonrió, pero al ver que el príncipe tomaba la cimitarra y la desmontaba de su lugar lo observó con sorpresa —¿Qué haces?

Tomándola por la hoja, el príncipe ofreció la espada a la terrícola —Es tuya, Mai.

—Trunks, no es nece...

—Ésta espada te trae lindos recuerdos y, quiero que la tengas.

Mai seguía sorprendida por aquel detalle, y luego de un par de segundos tomó el mango; una vez que el príncipe le entregó la espada, ella la colocó de nuevo en el estante donde estaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Trunks, te lo agradezco pero, creo que es mejor que esté aquí ¿No crees? O dime, ¿Dónde podría yo ponerla? Vivo en tu alcoba ¿Recuerdas?

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza —Sí... tienes razón.

—Acepto tu obsequio pero, es mejor que esté aquí además, si se trata de defensa o ataque ya viste que trabajo mejor con rifles —guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

Ahora el príncipe era quien se sonrojaba, por lo que aclaró su garganta para retomar el control —bueno... no sólo quería enseñarte este lugar, también —sacó de su espalda la nueva pieza de su colección —¿Ves aquella vitrina? —señaló un pedestal con un cubo de cristal encima, el cual estaba vacío.

Mai asintió con la cabeza, acercándose a aquella vitrina vacía —¿Es acaso algún faltante?

—En realidad, tenía reservado ese lugar para una espada especial que significara algo para mi —procedió a colocarla dentro de aquel cubo, sosteniéndola en un soporte de oro especial para que la espada pudiera descansar de manera vertical, con la punta hacia arriba.

Aquella era la espada de uno de sus antepasados, el primer súper saiyajin del que se tuviera registro en la historia, y quien a su muerte sería el Dios de la Guerra de los saiyajin; ¿Qué espada podría ser más especial que justamente esa?

Después de un candente e íntimo reencuentro con su príncipe, Tykva se quedó dormida sin embargo, despertó luego de, quizás un par de horas en la oscuridad de aquella alcoba.

Se quedó pensativa, pues tenía un sentimiento agridulce. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a su príncipe pero, el hecho de que aquella mujer regresara con ellos y prácticamente, haya entrado a la sala de espera casi junto a Vegeta IV le incomodaba; quizás su intuición femenina ya sabía que había algo más, aunque prefirió tomarlo como una extrema paranoia propia y descartar cualquier sentimiento negativo.

Su príncipe dormía dándole la espalda, aunque curiosamente no emitía ningún ronquido. No le dio mayor importancia y con el mayor sigilo posible se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia el vestidor para ponerse una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón holgado de seda que hacían juego.

Salió a la terraza a tomar aire y ordenar sus pensamientos _"¿Qué es ésta opresión en el pecho?"_

Estaba tan sumergida en sus reflexiones, que no se percató cuando, de una alcoba vecina, un joven saiyajin había saltado justo a su lado —¿Es que acaso Vegeta no te deja dormir con sus ronquidos?

—¡Trunks! —agitó la cabeza al reponerse del sobresalto —No... Es sólo que... no podía dormir. —Agachó la mirada.

El príncipe notó aquel rastro de tristeza en el rostro de la joven aristócrata —¿Pasa algo? ¿Está todo bien?

—¡Sí! Todo... todo bien.

—¿Estás segura? No te noto muy convencida —estrechó la mirada —Mira que si Vegeta te hizo algo, ¡Ahorita voy y le doy una paliza!

Tykva no pudo evitar reír ante aquellas palabras —No te preocupes es sólo que... Vegeta está muy extraño ahora que llegaron.

—¿Extraño? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que lo sentí diferente muy... —se sonrojó al recordar aquel momento apasionado que habían tenido hace apenas un par de horas o menos.

—¿Muy...? —también se sonrojó, entendiendo por la expresión de la joven que se trataba de algo íntimo entre ella y su primo.

Bajó la mirada y aclaró su garganta, percatándose de un par de hematomas en los brazos de Tykva —¿Acaso Vegeta te hizo esto?

 **Flashback**

—Vegeta, ¡Tranquilo! ¡Vas a romperme un brazo!

El príncipe no hacía caso, al contrario, seguía embistiendo enérgicamente a Tykva, sujetándola de los brazos con extrema rudeza mientras él gemía y gruñía durante el acto.

Se mordió el labio para ahogar un grito cuando el príncipe estrujó con más fuerza de la acostumbrada uno de sus pechos, sintiendo casi como si se lo quisiera arrancar.

 **Fin del Flashback**

No es que el sexo no fuera placentero, pero en esta ocasión más que apasionado era violento; no sólo las frenéticas embestidas estaban fuera de lo usual a sus encuentros, sino que las caricias y besos esta vez fueron sustituidas por agarres con fuerza extrema, arañazos, llaves para inmovilizar, y chupetones que llegaban a ser casi mordidas.

—Vegeta... Supongo que estaba tenso por la pelea en Namek... Y luego lo de ese planeta extraño... —suspiró —Fui su desahogo, creo... como siempre.

Trunks se sintió mal por aquellas palabras —Escucha, mi primo puede ser muy idiota, pero eres muy especial para él, ¡Ten paciencia! Sé... sé que pronto te dará una sorpresa.

—¿Una sorpresa?

Se mordió la lengua, pues prácticamente estaba dando a conocer aquella charla que Vegeta IV y él sostuvieron antes de quedar atrapados en el Planeta Saiyan —¡Bueno no! ¡No sé! Digo. —Sostuvo la mano de la joven —Sólo digo que o te hace feliz, ¡O le doy una paliza! ¡Y no me digas que no es necesario! —guiñó un ojo —Te recuerdo que tú ibas a ser MI prometida.

Tykva se soltó a reír —¡¿Qué?!

—Tus padres te traían al palacio específicamente para que me fijara en ti, ¿Recuerdas?

 **Flashback**

Una joven saiyajin de larga cabellera se encontraba arrodillada detrás de su padre, quien también estaba en dicha posición, ambos ante la escalinata que conducía al trono tanto del rey, como de la reina del imperio saiyajin.

Su padre entregaba un informe protocolario a los reyes mientras que ella sólo se lamentaba, pues había sido, literal, arrastrada a la fuerza con la intención de deslumbrar al primogénito del Rey Vegeta.

Trunks, quien se encontraba de pie junto al trono de su padre, se quedó mirando a aquella joven. No podía negarlo, era atractiva; quizás no se veía a sí mismo con ella, pero sabía reconocer su belleza.

—¿Ves a la chica? —Dijo Vegeta IV, quien estaba justo al lado de su primo.

—Es bonita.

—¡Pues aleja tus ojos de ella! ¡Yo la vi primero! —Susurró Vegeta IV, decidido a hacer suya a aquella saiyajin que, a diferencia de él, nada sabía de romances o amoríos, pues su educación había estado estrictamente encaminada a buscar el convertirse en la esposa del futuro rey del imperio.

—¡Está bien! Es más, ni siquiera la he visto —dijo Trunks entre risas.

Este acto no sólo fue determinante para el inicio de la relación entre Tykva y Vegeta IV, sino que también, Trunks añadió dos detractores más a su lista al no atreverse a poner sus ojos en aquella joven: Los padres de Tykva.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Se sonrojó —Mis padres y sus ideas.

—Así que, si Vegeta no te hace feliz, ¡Me encargaré de darle una paliza! ¡Será mejor que trate bien a la que casi fue mi esposa!

Ambos saiyajines se echaron a reír, aunque trataban de contener las carcajadas para no despertar a nadie.

Finalmente, Trunks regresó a su alcoba mientras que Tykva volvió al lecho de su príncipe. Aquella charla con Trunks la ayudó a aclarar su mente un poco, pero esa opresión dolorosa en el pecho seguía presente.

Decidió achacárselo a sus nervios y celos, así que no le dio mayor importancia a aquella angustia que sentía; y fue así, que se quedó profundamente dormida, al lado de Vegeta IV quien seguía acostado en la posición de espaldas a ella; y es por ello que no se percató que los ojos de su príncipe no estaban cerrados, sino que todo el tiempo habían permanecido abiertos y totalmente ennegrecidos, camuflados gracias a la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 _Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, esta vez me tardé bastante pero en fin, aquí está el décimo capítulo._

 _Por fin todos están de regreso en el Planeta Vegeta, y todo está en aparente calma._

 _¿De verdad habrá muerto Vegeta IV, y sólo quedó su cuerpo poseído por Ralik? Y por lo visto, sólo Sarah y Tykva han percibido algo raro en él, hasta ahora._

 _Zerixé, ¿Por qué Carrote tuvo una migraña cuando se le quedó mirando?_

 _¿Qué fue ese experimento de Mayuri con Vilandra?_

 _Por cierto, Trunks le dio con la espada a Mai... Qué diga, le dio una espada a Mai XD_

 **RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS**

 _ **Ghost voices:** Me alegra que te esté gustando la trama y pues... creo que no resolví mucho la duda del final del capi anterior, jejejee._

 _ **Vegeta Briefs:** Vegeta (padre, ex rey) Y Bulma tienen una relación algo... tensa, digámoslo así. Creo que resolví algunas pocas dudas pero... Dejé otras varias jeejeje._

 _ **Nyobe Radamantys:** Gracias!_

 _ **Demian:** Pequeño diablillo XD Ralik ha aparecido, oh si._

 _ **Kuran Bella:** Gracias por decidirte a leer mi fic. Perdón por tardarme, me atoré con unas escenas y bueno... ¡Pero aquí está la conti! _

_**Diosa de la Muerte:** Ay Comadre, qué te digo XD Vilandra quizás no conoció el coliseo en su viaje a la Tierra para casarse, pero si tomamos en cuenta que hay intercambio comercial y cultural entre Vegetasei y sus colonias, pueden estar enterados de ciertos datos de cultura general. Gracias por lo de magistral la escena de Vili sádica XD, y qué bueno que la batalla se entendió, fue un pex escribirla! XD Saludos!_

 _ **Lector ShenLong:** ¡Mira qué suerte! Justo te pones al día y actualizo! Te estaba esperando nomás XD Gracias por todos tus reviews, enserio muchas gracias, ¡Me alegraste la tarde! Carry Nostradamus XDDD muero!_

 _Gracias a todos y pues, a seguirle con el fic. Nos vemos en el siguiente update!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	11. Comunicación

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **Comunicación**

—¡Pero padre!

—¡Está decidido, Trunks! —interrumpió Vegeta con firmeza.

—Es que, ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Por qué no hacer público este descubrimiento!

Tarja, quien se encontraba junto a su primo, posó su mano en el hombro del príncipe —Trunks, calma.

—Tarja, ¡Estuvimos ahí! ¡Descubrimos la ubicación de nuestro Planeta de Origen!

La princesa asintió con la cabeza, procediendo entonces a inclinarse ante el rey —Tío Vegeta... Majestad, me ofrezco para las expediciones al Planeta Saiyan que sean necesarias, ¡Aún hay muchas reliquias qué recuperar!

—Trunks, Tarja; Vegeta tiene razón —interrumpió Odette desde el asiento que ocupaba a un costado de su hermano mayor en aquella sala de descanso del palacio. —Hasta que Bulma no pueda reunir mayor información de la órbita y trayectoria de esa galaxia errante, no podemos estar organizando expediciones a ciegas; y mientras no podamos reunir más información, tampoco tiene caso hacer esto de conocimiento público.

Al ver la frustración de su hija, así como la impotencia de su sobrino, Vilandra decidió intervenir en la conversación —Vegeta, si tú y Odette están de acuerdo, propongo conservar los objetos y escritos traídos desde el Planeta Saiyan al templo; Heron y los otros sacerdotes se encargarán de validarlos, y Bulma puede verificar su antigüedad.

—¿Planeta Saiyan dijiste? —preguntó Vegeta de forma irónica. —Ni siquiera estamos seguros que hayan estado realmente en EL Planeta Saiyan, ¡Nada se sabe de ese Planeta desde hace siglos! —Se levantó de su asiento, y cruzándose de brazos caminó hacia una ventana —Pudieron haber estado en algún otro planeta donde hubo saiyajines antes de que llegaran aquí al Planeta Vegeta.

—¡Padre! ¡Era el Planeta Saiyan! ¡Lo sé! Yo...

—Contrólate, Trunks —dijo Vilandra, sosteniendo a su sobrino del antebrazo.

—Tío, incluso hay un sobreviviente...

—¿Te refieres al chiquillo congelado que no sabe hablar nuestro idioma? —interrumpió Vegeta, haciendo uso de su clásico sarcasmo. —El saiyan antiguo se habló por siglos hasta que los saiyajin llegamos al Planeta Vegeta, que él lo hable no me sorprende en lo más mínimo.

Odette se quedó observando unos momentos, tanto a su hermana, sobrinos, y hermano mayor —La decisión está tomada; todo lo relacionado a ese planeta quedará en secreto hasta que no se confirme la autenticidad y antigüedad de los objetos y textos encontrados.

—¡Pero tía! —exclamó Trunks, cerrando sus puños con fuerza. —¡Padre! ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué...?

—¡Ya basta! —dijo Vegeta. —Tienes mucho por aprender aún, Trunks. No siempre puedes hacer público toda la información, y a veces debes esperar para hacerlo; las masas son estúpidas y se dejan llevar y si no tienes toda la certeza e información reunida, el precio político a pagar puede ser muy alto.

Era inútil, su padre, como rey, había tomado una decisión y si a nivel personal era difícil persuadirlo; tratándose de decisiones sobre cómo gobernar el imperio la tarea de hacerlo desistir era imposible. Bajó los brazos, y agachó la cabeza —Pido permiso para retirarme.

Un silencio incómodo reinó por unos segundos —Puedes retirarte, Trunks —dijo Vegeta mientras seguía cruzado de brazos observando a través de aquel ventanal.

Tarja miraba con incomodidad a su primo marcharse de ahí —También me retiro, debo ir a los cuarteles a supervisar a las tropas, mi padre me espera.

—Antes de que te vayas —interrumpió Vilandra. —¿Cómo sigues? ¿Ya puedes volver a sentir el ki? ¿Te dijo algo el doctor? —preguntó, intentando controlar el tono de preocupación en su voz.

Tarja asintió con la cabeza —Sigo sin percibir nada, el doctor me dijo que tengo una... especie de inflamación o algo así en una sección de la corteza cerebral, se quitará en unos días.

—En ese caso deberías estar descansando —dijo Vilandra.

—Estoy bien.

—Tu madre tiene razón —interrumpió Vegeta. —Tómate unos días de descanso, Kakarotto puede hacerse cargo de las tropas a tu cargo además, un comandante del ejército que no está al cien por ciento no me es muy útil que digamos.

Suspiró resignada, estaba acostumbrada al modo de ser del monarca y sabía que detrás del estricto rey que deseaba la excelencia entre los miembros del ejército saiyajin; estaba su tío quien era su segundo padre, y que obviamente deseaba su pronta recuperación —como ordenes, majestad.

Finalmente los tres se quedaron solos una vez que Tarja se retiró de la sala de descanso. Vegeta dio la media vuelta y regresó a los sofás donde sus hermanas se encontraban.

—Por cierto, Vegeta, sobre ese chico —dijo Odette —ya que Bra domina mejor el saiyan antiguo, quizás el chico ese podría ser su escolta en tanto aprende el idioma y se incorpora al ejército, o la guardia real.

—¡De ninguna manera! —espetó el Rey —¡No sabemos absolutamente nada de ese sujeto! ¡Por ningún motivo lo asignaré para que esté cerca de mi hija!

—¡Vegeta, tranquilo! Sólo era una sugerencia —dijo Odette.

Rechistó los dientes y volteó la cabeza —Estará asignado a ti, Vilandra.

—¿Disculpa? —replicó ella, más que molestarle la encomienda, era la manera en que se lo decían.

—El mocoso congelado estará a tu cargo, tú decidirás si lo mandas al templo, al ejército, de niñera de tus hijos, ¡No me interesa! Pero dado que tú eres la experta en ese idioma muerto, serás la responsable de ese insecto.

Se cruzó de brazos —como ordenes. —Dijo, resignada a acatar la orden de su hermano mayor.

Desde una mesa de trabajo en su laboratorio, Bulma observaba de lejos a Mai quien, en otra mesa de trabajo a unos tres metros de donde ella se encontraba, estaba muy concentrada en armar un rastreador.

—Si tienes alguna duda, sólo dime.

Terminó de embonar un diminuto tornillo, y dirigió sus ojos a la científico —¡Gracias! Por ahora creo que voy bien —dijo tímidamente antes de continuar con su labor.

 **Flashback**

Como cada mañana, Bulma salió de la habitación que ella y Vegeta compartían desde hacía más de veinte años para ir a su laboratorio. Esperó a que las mucamas entraran para hacer limpieza y recoger el desayuno, y entonces se dispuso para ir al departamento de ciencia y tecnología del imperio.

—¡Mamá! —dijo Trunks quien, justamente iba saliendo de su alcoba. Podría haber parecido una casualidad que madre e hijo salieran de sus respectivas habitaciones al mismo tiempo, pero en realidad, el príncipe había estado al pendiente para poder hablar con su madre esa mañana.

—¡Trunks! ¡Justamente quería hablar contigo!

El príncipe se acercó a su madre —¿Si? ¡Oh!... Bueno, ¡Claro! ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Colocó sus manos en sus caderas, lanzando una mirada perspicaz a su hijo —Me puedes decir, ¿Qué es eso tuyo con esa chica? De pronto, me entero que tienes a una muchacha metida en tu alcoba, ¡Y lo peor es que ni siquiera me entero por ti sino por terceras personas! ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Se puso bastante nervioso, de por si no era muy bueno mintiendo y si se trataba específicamente de su madre, simplemente no podía —mamá... —suspiró —te lo diré.

Extrañamente, no había nadie presente en el pasillo en esos momentos, y Trunks fue bastante cuidadoso de su discreción para que, ya fuera guardias o sirvientes que pudieran estar cercanos no escucharan la conversación.

Le contó todo, cómo la conoció y la llevó al palacio, que había sobrevivido a un ataque de reptilianos, el intento de violación por parte del guardia, la idea de su primo de hacerla pasar por su amante. Todo.

—Pobre muchacha.

—Quiero ayudarla, mamá, a ella y todos los que estaban fuera de los planetas atacados justo cuando sucedieron las masacres; Mai se quedó sin nada al ya no poder volver a Baiku y como ella, no sé cuántos otros estén en la misma situación —apretó los puños, impotente de no tener, por ahora, datos precisos de esos sobrevivientes olvidados.

Bulma sonrió, y puso sus manos sobre los puños de su hijo —¡Ánimo, Trunks! Sé que quieres ayudarlos a todos, ¡Y yo te apoyaré en eso!

—¿Enserio, mamá?

—¡Claro que si! Tú sólo dime qué necesitas, y yo lo hago.

Trunks tomó las manos de su madre entre las suyas, besándolas con agradecimiento —muchas gracias, mamá. —Levantó la mirada —por cierto, volviendo al tema de Mai, quería preguntarte ¿Tendrás alguna vacante para ella?

—¿Vacante?

—Sí, verás, Mai reparaba motores en Baiku y de hecho, de no ser por ella jamás habríamos salido de ese planeta, ¡Ella reparó nuestra nave! Y pues...

Colocó suavemente su mano en el hombro del príncipe —Entiendo, llévala a mi oficina, me hará bien tener un par de manos extras.

 **Fin del flashback**

 _"La concubina del príncipe, ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?"_ Pensó Bulma, conteniendo la risa al recordar que su historia con Vegeta había sido muy similar.

Siguió atenta a Mai quien continuaba armando el rastreador. Estaba impresionada con la habilidad y rápido aprendizaje de la joven, pues sólo habían armado dos rastreadores juntas, y ahora Mai parecía ser capaz de armar uno ella sola.

Era claro que una vez que terminara debía probar las funciones para ver si todo estaba correcto o bien, señalar detalles que podría haber pasado por alto y que podrían provocar un mal funcionamiento del aparato.

Por lo pronto, Bulma continuó también en su labor. Ella misma estaba haciendo unas adecuaciones para un rastreador especial que Sarah le había solicitado, esto poco después de haber hablado con su hijo. Ya había ingresado la mayor parte de la información, era cuestión de que los datos de la computadora se terminaran de vaciar en la memoria del rastreador para proseguir con las otras configuraciones.

En los cuarteles, Goku se encontraba en uno de los amplios campos de entrenamiento, frente a los niños y jóvenes que estaban en plena formación militar, mientras que a sus espaldas se encontraban soldados de rango medio, quienes a la vez fungían mayormente como instructores de los aspirantes a soldados.

Filas y filas de saiyajines de tres a quince años se formaban ante el General de más alto rango y Príncipe Consorte del Imperio, y encabezando dos de esas filas se encontraban sus hijos varones: Dahda y Bardock.

Después de un informe de actividades según los grupos de edad, así como un pase de lista militar; Goku ordenó el rompimiento de filas para que los jóvenes y niños continuaran su entrenamiento, no sin antes hacer un movimiento con la cabeza para que sus hijos fueran con él, lo cual hicieron.

Los tres se introdujeron a un área techada, pero con vista al área de entrenamiento donde había asientos.

—¿Qué pasó, papá? —preguntó Bardock.

Goku les miró con una sonrisa de orgullo —Nada realmente —dirigió sus ojos a su hijo más grande —Dahda, Tarja me contó que peleaste contra reptilianos tú también.

Emocionado, el adolescente asintió con la cabeza y apretó sus puños con entusiasmo —¡Si! ¡Fue genial! —Comenzó a dar puñetazos al aire, recordando la batalla —Esos reptilianos eran muy escurridizos, ¡Pero acabamos con todos ellos! —Era tanta su emoción, que uno de sus puños casi impacta el rostro de su padre, quien lo bloqueó sin ningún problema.

—¡Yo también quería ir! —dijo el pequeño Bardock, aún decepcionado por haberse quedado en el planeta. —¡Incluso Carrote también fue y yo no!

—¿En verdad quisieras ir a una misión? —preguntó Goku, revolviendo el cabello del menor.

Asintió con la cabeza —¡Si! ¡Yo también quiero pelear y vencer enemigos! ¡Los aplastaré como insectos!

Sonrió —El Capitán Zilik pronto hará una expedición al borde exterior con chicos de ocho a diez años, le diré que te incluya en el grupo.

—¡Gracias, papá! —exclamó el pequeño Bardock con entusiasmo.

—¡Yo también voy!

—Me temo que eso tendrá qué esperar, Dahda —dijo Goku, tratando de ser lo más firme posible.

—P... ¡¿Por qué?!

Posó su mano en el hombro del adolescente —Tuviste un gran desempeño en Namek, lo que no estuvo bien fue que desobedecieran a Trunks, y otra cosa, tu madre y yo sabemos bien que te separaste de Bra y Sarah en el Planeta Saiyan, aún y cuando ustedes tres debían permanecer juntos.

—¡Esas dos son unas chismosas igual que Tarja! Papá, ¡No es mi culpa que a Bra le haya dado tanto frío en ese planeta que tuvo qué _detenerse un momento!_ —dijo lo último fingiendo la voz, burlándose de su prima.

Goku estrechó la mirada, observando con seriedad al joven —No está bien que te expreses así, ni de tus primas, ni de tu hermana.

Agachó la cabeza —Lo lamento.

—Bien —puso sus manos en las cabezas de sus hijos, revolviendo sus cabellos —¿Les parece si vamos al comedor? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!

—¡Si! —respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Padre e hijos emprendieron vuelo para dirigirse al enorme comedor de los cuarteles militares. Aún quedaba toda la tarde por entrenar; y en el caso de Goku, ver directamente el progreso tanto de soldados, como de saiyajines en formación militar.

Esa misma mañana y como de costumbre, Bra se levantó media hora más tarde de lo que normalmente su familia lo hacía, al menos, aquellos miembros que tenían esa relación obsesiva-compulsiva con los entrenamientos y disciplina militar quienes se despertaban al amanecer.

Se estiró para quitarse la pereza y se levantó para ir a su vestidor, el cual estaba en la puerta de la izquierda al lado de su cama _(a la izquierda si se observa desde la entrada del dormitorio)._ Se sentó en un tocador de color blanco con detalles _rosegold,_ y cogió el cepillo que se encontraba encima de aquel mueble.

Mirándose en aquel espejo circular con luces led, cepilló su cabello comenzando con las puntas para desenredarlo poco a poco, subiendo hacia los medios y finalmente, cepillarlo desde la raíz.

Se dirigió, no a la puerta que conectaba con su habitación sino a otra justo en frente de esa, la cual llevaba a su baño donde, como cada mañana, tomó una ducha de agua caliente.

Saliendo de la ducha se envolvió en una toalla y fue hacia el lavabo, el cual estaba empotrado en un mueble que tenía gavetas y cajones. De uno de éstos últimos sacó un tarro de color rosa, y acto seguido lo abrió para poder untarse en todo el cuerpo la crema humectante que dicho tarro contenía.

Volvió a salir a su vestidor, y junto al tocador activó una _touchscreen_ que mostró la siguiente leyenda:

 _Bienvenida, Princesa Bra._

Tocó la pantalla una vez más, y una "Bra virtual" apareció en aquel dispositivo —¡Hola! Selecciona el tipo de atuendo que deseas usar hoy. —Dijo la Bra virtual.

La princesa se quedó observando las opciones que el sistema desarrollado por su madre, con muchas aportaciones de ella misma, le arrojaba.

Vestuario para: Entrenar, misiones de purga, misiones diplomáticas, combate, militar, visitas diplomáticas _(cuando visitaba otros planetas pertenecientes al mismo imperio),_ estar en el palacio, reuniones regulares con el parlamento, reuniones formales con el parlamento, festejos, eventos religiosos, pijamas, casual, informal, Planeta Tierra.

Seleccionó la opción _Planeta Tierra,_ la cual le desplegó otras sub categorías: formal, informal, causal, día, noche, playa, invierno, primavera, verano, etc.

Observó las diferentes prendas que el sistema le daba para escoger, y después de ingresar más comandos, se escuchó el sonido de una campanilla.

—¡Tu atuendo está listo! ¡Hasta pronto, bella! —dijo la Bra virtual.

La princesa se dirigió a una gran gaveta del tamaño de un refrigerador; abrió la puerta, y ante ella estaba un vestido de encaje color coral sin mangas. El cuello era algo redondo aunque cubría totalmente el escote, la falda era línea A y le llegaba unos cuantos centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Y para complementar, un fino cinturón dorado y unos zapatos con un tacón de apenas tres centímetros color perla.

Una vez vestida, se dirigió nuevamente a su tocador. Una ventaja de ser híbrida, es que podía cambiar su cabello tanto como quisiera, usarlo largo, corto, darle diferentes formas, etc. Lo cepilló, y lo sujetó en media coleta utilizando un broche dorado que le había obsequiado su abuela Bunny; para entonces aplicarse una crema capilar para ondular un poco las puntas.

Salió de su recámara rogando no toparse con su sobreprotector padre. El resto de su familia estaban acostumbrados a ver a Bra con diversos atuendos e incluso, con algunos estilos terrícolas, pero dado a donde sus pasos se dirigían, y a que ese día había puesto más énfasis en su arreglo que de costumbre como lo hacía en ocasiones especiales, no quería enfrentarse a cuestionamientos por parte de su progenitor ni tener qué dar explicaciones de por qué, hoy quería verse más linda de lo habitual.

Bajó por las escaleras, pues sólo descendería un nivel. Y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a cierta puerta. Acomodó un mechón de cabello para traerlo en frente sobre su hombro, y tocó.

Al interior, Calaphor se encontraba en una de sus repeticiones de lagartijas con una de sus manos a la espalda. Esa habitación no era el espacio ideal para entrenar técnicas de combate ni nada parecido, ¡Pero después de siglos congelado, necesitaba volver a estar en forma!

Cambió de mano, y comenzó otra serie más, aunque el llamado a la puerta lo desconcentró totalmente.

 _(Dado que en la siguiente escena sólo estarán Calaphor y Bra, y ambos hablan saiyan antiguo, no pondré los diálogos en ruso. Eso lo haré si es que algún otro personaje interviene posterior)_

—¿Calaphor, estás ahí?

Se desequilibró al escuchar la voz de la princesa, cayendo de lado al suelo. Se levantó rápidamente y gruñó, frustrado por aquella interrupción. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero al no haber alguna palanca, o traba, o algún mecanismo que conociera, empezó a palmear la puerta —¡No puedo abrir!

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no puedes abrir?

—¡Esta puerta no tiene cómo abrirse!

 _"No tiene cómo abrir..."_ Lo entendió —Sólo presiona el botón verde a la izquerda de la puerta.

El joven observó hacia los costados de la puerta, aunque estaba tan exasperado que pasó por alto el botón que le había indicado la princesa —¡Aquí no hay nada, Bra!

Llevada por el instinto, iba a buscar debajo de donde normalmente estaría su armadura puesta, dándose cuenta que no contaba con ella y por tanto, su acceso a —casi— cualquier área del Palacio, tampoco estaba —¿Está tu ventana abierta?

—Si

Caminó en dirección a un ventanal para salir de ahí volando y entrar por la ventana del adolescente, aunque en el camino tropezó con alguien —¡Tú! —dijo con cierto desagrado, pues desde que su primo la había —literal— subido a la nave, simplemente sintió un rechazo hacia ella —¡Fíjate por dónde caminas!

Con una expresión fría, Zerixé se le quedó mirando a la princesa —Pido disculpas.

Bra pasó de largo y siguió su camino, mientras Zerixé llevó su mano hasta el collar de piedras rojas que portaba —No es candidata... Por ahora. —Dijo para sí misma.

No tardó en llegar al ventanal, y justo como lo pensó, salió volando para entrar por la ventana a la habitación de Calaphor.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Me tienen acaso como prisionero? —espetó con enojo.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó, cruzándose de brazos y caminando hacia la entrada —¡Sólo tenías qué hacer esto! —presionó el botón verde a la izquierda de la puerta, el cual se tornó rojo; y después de diez segundos la puerta se cerró automáticamente, volviendo el botón a ser verde.

Totalmente sorprendido, Calaphor se acercó a Bra y él mismo accionó el botón, saltando hacia atrás como si el que la puerta se abriera lo asustara.

Bra no pudo contener una pequeña risita, y no porque se burlara de él ni nada similar, pero se dio cuenta que ese tipo de cosas tan cotidianas eran tan comunes, que todos lo dan por hecho; pero tratándose de alguien que, literal, venía de un mundo distinto, quizás era demasiada información en muy poco tiempo.

—¡No te burles de mi, Bra! ¡Yo no conocía esta magia! ¡Ni siquiera la Reina Brigid lo hacía!

—¡Tranquilo! ¡No me burlo de ti! —dijo mientras agitaba las manos frente a su rostro —Disculpa, es sólo que olvido que no conoces este tipo de tecnología, obviamente.

El joven dio la media vuelta, mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño —Todo es... Diferente, ¡Mucho!

—Sí... —Agachó la mirada —La verdad no puedo ni siquiera imaginar cómo te debes estar sintiendo, o lo que debes estar pensando.

Relajó sus puños —No importa. —Volteó para estar frente a ella, percatándose de los bellos ojos azules de la princesa —In... Interrumpiste mi entrenamiento.

—¿Entrenamiento? —Volteó para observar las dimensiones de la alcoba. Era menos grande que su habitación, o la de cualquier otro miembro de su familia, que en total, cada alcoba de la familia imperial medía cincuenta y cinco metros cuadrados; y aún así, ésta habitación de invitados era de veintiséis metros cuadrados.

—Pues... no hay mucho espacio aquí como para que puedas entrenar.

—Tú... —bajó la mirada, sonrojado; se sentía tonto de hacer este tipo de preguntas —¿Sabes dónde puedo entrenar?

Se llevó la mano a la barbilla —está la... ¿Cómo se dice? —pensó en cómo poder decir "Cámara de gravedad" en saiyan antiguo, aunque no recordó las palabras exactas. —Bueno... Es el lugar preferido de mi papá... Están los campos de entrenamiento en los cuarteles, el desierto, las montañas...

—¿Me llevas a alguno de esos lugares? —preguntó entusiasmado, tomando el antebrazo de la princesa.

Bra se sonrojó ante ese contacto, y sonrió —sí... claro que te llevaré pero —en un rápido movimiento lo tomó del brazo, y reclinó su cabeza en el hombro de él —Pero ¿Qué tal si primero vamos a desayunar algo? Apuesto a que mueres de hambre tú también.

Calaphor se le quedó mirando sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esa cercanía, no porque le desagradara, sino que incluso eso era muy nuevo para el saiyajin —Sí... Tengo hambre.

—¡No se diga más! —tiró suavemente del brazo del joven, y ambos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse al comedor del Palacio. —Te enseñaré el palacio, y los jardines, ¡Oh! Y quizás podríamos ir por la ciudad... —decía sin parar durante el trayecto, mientras Calaphor se preguntaba sobre en qué momento es que lo llevaría a alguna área apropiada para entrenar.

Después de tropezar con Bra, Zerixé salió a uno de los jardines del palacio donde aguardaba por ella Vegeta IV —Mi señor, Ralik, aquí estoy como ordenaste —dijo con solemnidad.

Los ojos del príncipe se tornaron totalmente negros —¿Has encontrado portadores? —dijo con una voz sombría; no era el clásico tono grave y varonil de Vegeta IV, sino una voz más aguda, y que sonaba como si hubiera ruido blanco* de fondo.

—Aún no, mi señor —respondió con la cabeza baja.

Ladeó la boca con desagrado —¡Debes apresurarte! Este saiyajin cede muy lentamente, ¡No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran ahora!

—Te juro que encontraré a los portadores perfectos, mi amo.

—Tú dedícate a eso, debemos liberarlos lo más pronto posible —sonrió de manera maliciosa —yo reuniré las reliquias, ¡Y exterminaré a la heredera de esa maldita bruja!

—Ayer que la vi cuando llegamos —apretó un puño cerca de su cara —¡No te imaginas lo mucho que quería estrangularla!

Ralik tomó de la cintura a Zerixé, cerrando el espacio entre ellos —Lo sé —la besó —pero eso déjamelo a mí. ¡Yo me encargaré de acabar con ella y su maldita sangre!

—¿Y por qué no lo haces de una vez? —una bofetada por parte de su señor la calló.

—¡Estúpida! ¡Sabes que aún no tengo todo mi poder! ¡Ni siquiera tengo un cuerpo propio para existir! —se llevó las manos del príncipe cerca de su rostro —estoy recién acostumbrándome a este cuerpo, sus recuerdos, ¡Todo! Pero... Aún se resiste a mí. —Bajó los brazos, tomando del cuello a su sacerdotisa —¡Una afrenta directa con esa perra sería un suicidio!

Zerixé sólo intentaba zafarse del agarre, más todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano... Hasta que su señor finalmente la liberó.

—Ahora deja de decir estupideces, ¡Y apégate al plan!

Tocía y tocía, tratando de recuperar el aliento —será como tú ordenes, mi señor.

En el laboratorio, Bulma continuaba con sus labores al revisar las investigaciones, datos, informes; y a la vez dedicándose a sus propios proyectos, mientras que Mai continuaba ensamblando aquel rastreador.

—¡Terminé! —exclamó la joven.

Bulma terminó bajó la pluma electrónica que sostenía, y acudió a la mesa de trabajo —¿Tan pronto? Mai, ¡Me impresionas! La primera vez que ensamblé un rastreador me tomó el doble del tiempo que a ti.

—Me habría tardado una semana si usted no me hubiera dicho cómo hacerlo —dijo tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo ante el halago de su nueva jefa.

—Es cierto que yo tuve qué descubrir sola todo acerca de estos pequeños amiguitos —dijo mientras revisaba visualmente el aparato —pero si alguien podía hacerlo ¡Era la gran Bulma Briefs!

Mai comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al ver que la mayor se lo colocaba para verificar el funcionamiento —¿Cómo quedó?

Lo activó, y los números iniciales comenzaron a marcarse; aunque en realidad no marcaban nada ya que aún no estaba configurado, tan sólo mostraba cifras al azar, o leyendas de "ingrese esta información".

—Mai, ¡Lo has hecho muy bien! —se retiró el rastreador —Ya sólo es cuestión de ingresarle la configuración y funciones.

Los ojos de la más joven brillaron ante aquellas palabras —¡De verdad!

—Sí, es más, ven conmigo. —Se dirigió al ordenador donde tenía conectados otros rastreadores, buscó un cable libre de la computadora, y conectó a la computadora el rastreador a través de una diminuta entrada en la parte de la oreja, esto gracias a un fino cable de fibra óptica. —Te enseñaré cómo vaciarles la información, toma asiento.

Obedeció, y acercó su silla a la de su nueva jefa para ver cómo es que se ingresaban los datos, funciones, aplicaciones y configuraciones a cada rastreador; desde lo más básico como era el detectar nivel de poder, hasta detalles más complejos, como traductor para los idiomas más comúnmente hablados en el imperio, etc.

Después de aquella reunión con sus hermanos, su hija y sobrino; Vilandra se encerró en la cámara de gravedad para entrenar por varias horas; finalmente, Tarja estaba en reposo por el ataque que sufrió en Namek y la tenía temporalmente inhabilitada para sentir el ki o teletransportarse, Goku y sus hijos varones iban a estar todo el día en los cuarteles; y Carrote tenía lecciones de índole más académico a las cuales asistir con su abuela materna.

Habría continuado su entrenamiento, de no ser por una reunión con el parlamento que tendría lugar dentro de un par de horas, por lo que apagó el control de gravedad, y salió de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación con la intención de ducharse y cambiarse.

—Emperatriz.

Vilandra se paralizó al escuchar aquella voz femenina detrás de ella, girándose de inmediato —¡Nemu! Q... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aquella joven de cabello oscuro que no se definía bien si era negro o violeta intenso, se acercó tímidamente a la saiyajin —pe... perdone que la moleste, yo...

—No, Nemu... —suspiró, y aunque sus labios parecían dibujar una especie de sonrisa, fue su mirada la que se tornó cálida —No me molesta para nada tu presencia. ¿Pasa algo?

La joven se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras —el amo Mayuri me pidió que le trajera esto —extendió la palma de su mano, donde sostenía un diminuto frasco transparente con un líquido oscuro en el interior.

Tomó el frasco —Me sorprende que te haya enviado hasta aquí, digo, pudo simplemente hablarme para ir por él como siempre lo hace.

—Me disculpo por el atrevimiento, será mejor que me vaya.

—¡No! —exclamó de inmediato. —No tienes por qué disculparte... Tú puedes venir cuantas veces quieras, Nemu.

Se sorprendió, tanto que sintió algo en la orilla externa de su ojo, por lo que llevó su dedo hasta ahí. Fue desconcertante ver esa minúscula lágrima en su yema —Yo... Debo irme, el amo Mayuri me está esperando, sólo vine a dejarle la fórmula nueva.

—Eres bienvenida al palacio cuando sea, Nemu.

La joven asintió con una tímida sonrisa —gracias, emp...

—Sólo llámame... —interrumpió, pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

—Vilandra, sí... me tengo qué ir. —De manera sigilosa se escabulló al jardín, para entonces brincar hacia un árbol y de ahí, saltar las altas bardas del palacio e irse, aprovechando un punto ciego en el sistema de seguridad.

Ralik caminaba cerca de la sala del trono. Observaba hacia todos lados y, a pesar de que todo resultaba familiar, aún se adaptaba al cuerpo y recuerdos del príncipe —¡Demonios! ¡Deja de resistirte! —murmuró.

—Vegeta

Ralik le miró con desprecio, a pesar de una opresión que sentía en el corazón. Pensó en alzar su mano contra ella pero, como si se tratara de un instinto, observó la cola alrededor de la cintura —¡Madre!

Odette se quedó observando a su primogénito con la ceja arqueada —¿Qué sucede? Pareciera que viste un fantasma —dijo entre risas.

—Es obvio que no.

—¿Ocurre algo? Te veo un poco pálido —tocó el rostro de su hijo, palpando su frente y mejillas —no tienes fiebre, de hecho... Te siento un poco frío.

Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para librarse de las manos de la madre de su portador —¡Basta! ¡Estoy bien!

—Sí, eso puedo verlo —dijo Odette entre risas —igual de gruñón que siempre, a veces me pregunto si eres hijo mío o de tu tío Vegeta.

—¡Bah! —dijo con fastidio, volteando la cara y cruzándose de brazos.

Sin importarle las habituales _actitudes de chico rudo_ de su primogénito, Odette se acercó a él para alborotar su cabello —Ya que estás tan bien, supongo que no te molestará acompañar a tu madre a la reunión con el parlamento.

 _"Parlamento"_ Algo en esa palabra le dio una sensación de deseo, de ambición _"Así que te agradan esas reuniones con el parlamento porque te gusta soñar y pensar que eres el Rey. ¡Vaya, vaya!"_ Pensó.

—Sí, iré contigo... mamá.

—¡Pues vamos! —tomó el brazo de su hijo mayor, y Reina y Príncipe emprendieron camino para acudir a dicha asamblea a través de aquel pasillo que conectaba el palacio y la sede del parlamento.

Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos del palacio luego de una reunión con Sullión en el centro de mando para ver varios asuntos sobre las colonias. De entre sus ropas sacó su rastreador, y se lo colocó, activándolo —Faltan quince minutos. —Dijo para sí mismo.

Se dispuso a continuar su camino, hasta que el sonido de una voz aguda que se acercaba a él llamó su atención.

 _(Nota: Los diálogos en cursiva es porque están hablando en saiyan antiguo)_

— _¡Y por aquí está el centro de mando! Es una sala muy grande con muchas máquinas, ¡Y todo lo hizo mi mamá! Es en esa puerta de en frente_ —explicaba Bra mientras Calaphor la seguía, observando todo con asombro sin embargo, por enésima vez iba a preguntar lo que, desde en la mañana, era su mayor interés.

— _¿Y ahí podemos entrenar?_

— _¡Después vemos eso! Antes tienes qué conocer..._

—¡Bra! —exclamó el rey, molesto de ver a su hija en compañía del recién llegado. Se acercó a los adolescentes con el ceño fruncido, y los brazos cruzados —¡¿Se puede saber qué haces con este insecto?!

La princesa se encogió de hombros, y caminó hasta su progenitor —Pues, yo sólo le enseñaba el palacio y bueno... Por cierto papá, pensaba en... Pues igual en lo que Calaphor aprende el idioma, pues quizás... Se me ocurría que podría ser mi escolta y...

—Ya lo asigné como escolta de tu tía Vilandra.

—¿Cómo? —dijo ella, sorprendida por la decisión, y quizás también algo decepcionada.

—Fuera de esa bola de fósiles conocidos como sacerdotes, tu tía Vilandra es quien mejor domina el saiyan antiguo en todo el imperio.

—Pues... —apretó sus puños, ante ese argumento no tenía nada qué rebatir. Ella podía defenderse en esa lengua, pero su nivel no era como el de su tía, quien fue forzada a dominar el idioma antiguo desde su niñez; y mucho menos se comparaba al dominio de los sacerdotes y sus aprendices.

Vegeta observó al acompañante de su hija —¡ _Tú! ¡Ve... Tu lugar!_ —dijo con autoridad, intentando recordar aquella lengua que hacía mucho no practicaba.

Calaphor sólo lo observó confundido — _¿Mi lugar?_

— _Mi papá dice que vayas a tu alcoba_ — pronunció lo siguiente en un tono de voz más bajo — _es mejor que no te opongas, ¿Si te dije que mi papá es el rey?_

—¡Basta de traducciones! —miró con frialdad al adolescente —Será mejor que te apresures en aprender el idioma, ¡Mi hija no será tu diccionario de por vida! —ahora sus ojos se posaron en su hija —Bra, ven conmigo, hay una reunión en el parlamento, y como princesa del imperio ya va siendo hora de que asistas a esas asambleas tú también.

—¡¿Al parlamento?! ¡No! ¡Me rehuso! ¡De ninguna manera!

—Jovencita, no te estaba preguntando si querías, es que vas a venir conmigo —dijo con firmeza, mientras sus ojos se posaban con recelo contra el joven que aún seguía físicamente no muy lejos de su princesa.

Suspiró —iré a cambiarme.

—No, no lo harás —interrumpió el Rey. —La asamblea es en menos de diez minutos, no hay tiempo.

Resignada, la princesa volteó para despedirse de Calaphor — _Te veré después_ —dijo con decepción.

Vegeta comenzó a avanzar unos pasos —Vámonos, Bra.

La princesa se despidió con un movimiento de manos antes de caminar detrás de su padre en dirección al parlamento.

Los miembros del parlamento estaban ya reunidos, tanto líderes militares, aristócratas, sacerdotes, etc.

Respecto a la familia imperial, Lord Vegeta y Brássica fueron los primeros en llegar, seguidos por Zorn, y Kratos. Al poco tiempo había llegado Vilandra; y después Odette junto a Ralik en el cuerpo de Vegeta IV.

En la cuarta tribuna, Bandor se dirigió hacia el noble que se sentaba a su lado —¿Entiende mi punto? Aquí está el Príncipe Vegeta acompañando a la Reina ¿Y dónde está el Príncipe Trunks? —resopló con fastidio —¡Además de híbrido, también es impuntual!

En ese momento, la puerta por donde los miembros de la familia imperial se abrió, dando paso a Vegeta quien llegaba con una enfadada Bra, que desearía estar donde fuera menos en esa reunión.

Era obvio que ya la había visto en repetidas ocasiones, aunque su rechazo ante el hecho de que la princesa era híbrida quizás le provocaba que Bra fuera prácticamente inexistente para él. Pero el verla fuera del clásico atuendo de batalla, con su cabello suelto en lugar de recogido en una coleta, con ese vestido rosa que resaltaba el azul de sus ojos y de su cabello... No, no es que quedara precisamente deslumbrado, sin embargo captó su atención.

Quizás era el hecho de que no era una estética muy común de ver en el Planeta Vegeta, donde la mayoría de la población eran saiyajines de raza pura y por tanto, los ojos oscuros y el cabello negro era una regla general entre sus congéneres.

O tal vez, sólo era la novedad de ver a alguien vestido así y con rasgos tan llamativos, justamente en la Sede del Parlamento, un lugar bastante exclusivo.

O posiblemente era también, el hecho de que al estar arreglada así, Bra se veía ligeramente mayor; además de que la belleza de la princesa era innegable. Hija de la terrícola que cautivó al rey mismo quien a su vez, era bastante atractivo; no era de sorprenderse que haya heredado la belleza de sus padres.

O quizás era todo a la vez. Ni él mismo era consciente de que sus ojos no se apartaban de la princesa.

—¿Lord Bandor?

Volteó sobresaltado —¿Sí? Lord Hocu.

—Pareciera que la Princesa Brássica lo ha cautivado.

Sonrió con malicia —Eso jamás. Además de híbrida es una mocosa, ¡No soy un maldito pedófilo! — volteó su rostro, apretando un puño con fuerza _"¡No soy como tú, padre!"_

Desde su lugar, Vegeta observó cierta ausencia en el área donde él y su familia se sentaban en esas reuniones _"¿Dónde demonios estás, Trunks?"_

La hora de comenzar se había cumplido, y como primer ministro del imperio, Bardock se acercó a donde Vegeta —¿Doy inicio a la asamblea? —preguntó con discreción.

—¿Sabes en dónde demonios está Trunks?

—Yo...

La puerta de acceso al pasillo que conducía al palacio se abrió, dando paso al príncipe de cabellos lavanda que finalmente hacía su aparición, dando paso a murmuraciones por parte de los presentes.

Trunks se apresuró a tomar asiento a la derecha de su padre.

—¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios estabas? —preguntó Vegeta en voz baja.

—Lo siento, papá... Se me pasó la hora —dijo con las mejillas rojas, no queriendo admitir que se le había hecho tarde entrenando con su nueva espada, y llegó tarde porque tuvo qué ir a guardarla de nuevo a la habitación donde conservaba toda su colección para después llegar a la asamblea.

Vegeta sólo gruñó en desaprobación, volteando hacia Bardock —Da inicio a esto de una maldita vez.

En el piso de las habitaciones donde los recién llegados se encontraban, Sarah justamente salía del ascensor con toda la intención de visitar a cierto adolescente.

Y cerca de la alcoba que le habían asignado, Calaphor recién llegaba luego de que Vegeta interrumpiera el recorrido turístico que Bra y él hacían por el palacio.

En el pasado, había continuamente expediciones tanto por tierra como aéreas en el Planeta Saiyan, ya fuera como entrenamiento militar o bien, para explorar tierras más fértiles, búsqueda de territorios más idóneos para establecer a la población, recursos, o presas para alimentarse.

Por lo anterior, es que el joven guerrero siempre se había esforzado en desarrollar su sentido de orientación, y esto le fue útil para no perderse en aquel inmenso palacio.

—Calaphor.

El joven volteó al escuchar su nombre —Sarah.

La princesa se acercó —Tengo algo que... —se detuvo, y resopló por la nariz —No entiendes lo que digo.

—Eh... ¿Comida? —en efecto, él no entendía el idioma, pero siendo que la noche anterior ella le había llevado de cenar, preguntaba si es que su visita era nuevamente para lo mismo.

—No... bueno... si quieres más tarde pero —sus mejillas se tornaron rojas en ese instante mientras él sólo la observaba confundido.

Respiró hondo, y tomó la muñeca del saiyajin para hacerlo extender la mano, y le dio un rastreador —Ten.

Calaphor se acercó el dispositivo al rostro —Eto ne pokhozhe na comida _(esto no parece comida)_

Sarah sacó su rastreador de entre sus ropas —Calaphor. —Señaló el dispositivo, y procedió a colocárselo, haciendo señas para que él imitara sus acciones, lo cual hizo él.

Una vez que ambos tenían sus rastreadores puestos, la princesa sentía sus mejillas arder, pero aún así cerró la distancia entre ambos, y activó el dispositivo que le acababa de obsequiar al joven.

La pantalla se activó y también comenzó a sonar, lo que provocó que Calaphor diera un brinco hacia atrás ante la sorpresa, y quizás asustado ante aquella novedad.

—¡Tranquilo! ¡Todo está bien!

Estuvo a punto de quitarse el rastreador, pero en menos de dos segundos, el joven pudo leer en la pantalla justo lo que la princesa acababa de decir, tanto en su propio idioma, como en el lenguaje actual. —Chto za chertovshchina?

Aguardó un muy breve instante a ver la traducción en su pantalla: "¿Qué diablos es esto?"

 _"¡Funciona! ¡Tía, eres una genio!"_ Pensó para sí misma, y sonrió —Estos aparatos se llaman rastreadores, ¡Son muy útiles! Miden la fuerza de los demás, sirven para comunicarte con alguien, te dicen qué hora es, clima, tienen mensajes... —siguió enlistando las aplicaciones de los rastreadores, las más novedosas y fuera de las básicas iniciales fueron integradas gracias a Bulma.

—Pero, ya que tú no hablas nuestro idioma, le pedí a mi tía Bulma que es científica, que al traductor de mi rastreador y al que tienes puesto le agregara el saiyan antiguo —sonrió —y por tu cara, creo que funciona.

Calaphor sólo leía en la pantalla, tanto el texto de lo que la princesa decía, así como la traducción de eso en saiyan antiguo — _Esto es... Hechicería_ —dijo, _(en saiyan antiguo)_ no como acusación, sino intentando explicar lo que veía.

—Al menos ya podemos comunicarnos. —Sonrió.

El joven se acercó a ella, cerrando por completo el espacio entre ambos y provocando, nuevamente, el sonrojo de la princesa — _¡Llévame a un lugar donde pueda entrenar!_ —exclamó emocionado.

—S... Sí claro —dijo Sarah, sumamente nerviosa por la cercanía física del joven. Se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, pero sacudió la cabeza para poder recobrar el auto control. —Sígueme.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos y atajar por los jardines, finalmente llegaron a la zona más alejada del resto del palacio.

Ingresaron por uno de los accesos hacia el jardín, y finalmente llegaron ante una puerta de color gris —Aquí es.

Calaphor sólo miraba a su alrededor, pero al ver que ella le hacía una señal con la mano para que se acercara, caminó para llegar a una _touchscreen_ que había junto a aquella puerta.

La princesa ingresó unos comandos al dispositivo, hasta que apareció la siguiente leyenda:

 _Coloque la palma de la mano en la pantalla._

Tomó la mano de un confundido Calaphor quien no entendía por qué lo hacía poner su mano extendida en aquel extraño aparato; y menos entendía qué eran esas líneas rojas que subían y bajaban por su mano.

—Bienvenido, Calaphor —dijo una voz femenina robótica, y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una sala vacía.

El joven se quedó asombrado al ver eso, y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la puerta se cerró sola después de unos segundos.

—Cuando quieras venir a entrenar, sólo pones tu mano en la pantalla. Mira —procedió a realizar justo lo que había explicado.

—Bienvenida, Princesa Sarah —dijo la misma voz de hace unos instantes, abriendo la puerta en ese instante. Y después de otros diez segundos, la puerta se cerró por sí sola.

Asombrado y a la vez, un tanto excéptico, Calaphor colocó su mano en la _touchscreen._

—Bienvenido, Calaphor. —Se abrió la puerta.

Seguía boquiabierto.

—¡Entra o no vamos a entrenar nunca!

Leyó la traducción —¡Sí! —e ingresó a la sala en ese instante, justo a tiempo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

—Hay otros lugares en el Planeta para poder entrenar si prefieres hacerlo al aire libre, pero esos mejor te los muestro mañana más temprano. Aunque la verdad, no hay mejor lugar en todo el imperio para entrenar que éste.

Calaphor se quedó observando a su alrededor un tanto excéptico — _Sólo es una habitación vacía._

Esperaba que dijera algo así. Sonrió con malicia, y caminó hacia una _touchscreen_ situada a medio metro de la entrada, obviamente, ésta se encontraba empotrada en la pared.

El joven sintió una incomodidad, para después terminar en el suelo con la sensación de que algo muy pesado lo estaba aplastando.

—Ésta es una cámara de gravedad, puedes aumentarla tanto como lo soportes, ¡Es perfecto para entrenar!

No podía mover un solo músculo sin embargo, su cuerpo volvió a sentirse ligero, hasta regresar a la normalidad y entonces, pudo nuevamente ponerse de pie — _Esto... ¡Es increíble!_ —se acercó a la princesa — _¡Actívalo otra vez!_

Leyó la traducción —Está bien, veamos, lo puse a una gravedad aumentada diez veces...— se quedó pensativa, un momento —iremos gradualmente, sólo la aumentaré dos veces.

El joven volvió a sentir el cuerpo pesado, aunque no tanto comparado como hacía unos instantes; esta vez pudo permanecer de pie sin embargo, moverse le costaba mucho, como si tuviera puesto un traje abultado de plomo.

Comenzó a caminar por la sala, cosa nada fácil para alguien que no está acostumbrado a estar bajo una gravedad aumentada; aunque después de la tercer vuelta a pie, sentía que cada vez le era más fácil moverse en aquel lugar.

Sarah sólo le observaba sin apartar sus ojos de él ni un instante. Tenacidad y perseverancia, cualidades que ella valoraba bastante ver en los demás y que, obviamente, veía en él en ese mismo instante. Estaba tan ensimismada contemplando al joven, y cómo a cada vuelta que daba se adaptaba mejor a la gravedad; que sólo cuando leyó "Entrena conmigo" en su pantalla, reaccionó.

—¡Sarah! —exclamó él.

—¡Si, voy! —dijo ella con cierto nerviosismo. Caminó hasta el centro de aquella enorme habitación, observando cómo él se colocaba en pose de combate.

—Entrena conmigo.

Lo miró sorprendida —Ha... Hablaste mi idioma.

Sonrió con cierta malicia. De algún modo, quizás por el eco del lugar, el rastreador tradujo lo que él mismo había dicho como si no hubiera sido el usuario, sino una tercera persona quien habló; y memorizó la frase. —Entrena conmigo —volvió a decir.

Sonrió, y tras un par de segundos, su alegre sonrisa se tornó en malicia, adoptando ella misma una pose de combate —como desees.

En el parlamento la reunión continuaba. Básicamente, todo giraba en torno a las colonias destruidas por los reptilianos, así como la derrota de éstos últimos.

—Rey Vegeta —dijo uno de los parlamentarios.

—Adelante, Lord Baklazh.

—¿Se ha pensado ya alguna estrategia para expandir el imperio? ¡Debemos recuperar los planetas que perdimos! —ante esto, se comenzaron a escuchar varios murmullos de los otros nobles, en apoyo a lo que Baklazh acababa de decir.

Trunks volteó con su progenitor —Padre, ¿Puedo responder esto? —preguntó discretamente.

Vegeta dio su aprobación asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se puso de pie —Lord Baklazh, y miembros del parlamento. Sé que todos aquí desean que vayamos a incorporar más planetas a nuestro imperio pero, si bien eso es importante, también debemos reconstruir las colonias caídas, ¡Buscar sobrevivientes!

—¿Sobrevivientes? ¡Todos fueron masacrados por los reptilianos! —exclamó el parlamentario.

—Podría haberlos —dijo Trunks. —Sé de un caso cercano a mí donde, esta persona salió de uno de los planetas atacados un día antes de que los reptilianos llegaran. ¡Casos como ese podría haber más! Por eso creo que es más importante reconstruir, además de que necesitamos fortalecer la seguridad perimetral alrededor de las colonias, no solamente en el Planeta Vegeta.

Una mano se levantó, atrayendo la atención del rey —Adelante, Lord Bandor —dijo Vegeta, concediendo la palabra al noble.

—Con todo respeto, Príncipe Trunks, creo que propone un gasto innecesario de los recursos del imperio. No dudo que pueda haber más sobrevivientes que... quien sea de quien esté hablando pero, ¿Cuántos pueden ser? Me atrevo a decir, que ni siquiera los suficientes como para que valga la pena el gasto de reconstruir la civilización entera de si quiera uno sólo de los Planetas abatidos; no digamos de todas las colonias destruidas.

Trunks estrechó la mirada ante las palabras del aristócrata —¿Entonces? ¿Es mejor abandonarlos a su suerte? Sean pocos o muchos, ¡Son ciudadanos de este imperio!

—Jamás dije que se les abandone a su suerte —respondió con cinismo. —Príncipe Trunks, puedo entender su empatía con... otras razas— dijo, intentando controlar el desdén en su tono de voz —Sin embargo, alteza, creo que antes de querer asumir el liderazgo y pedir la palabra al Rey para intervenir en temas que sólo sus majestades tienen autoridad para dictar un curso de acción; debería aprender un poco de su bella hermana, y comenzar por llegar temprano a las asambleas, en especial una como ésta, que es tan importante.

Los asistentes comenzaron a hablar entre sí, unos a favor de Bandor, otros apoyando a Trunks; mientras que en los asientos de la familia imperial, la princesa de cabellos azules tenía las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas, mientras sus labios formaban una tímida sonrisa.

Odette observó a su hermano, y decidió intervenir antes de que un furioso Vegeta lo hiciera —Lord Bandor, comprendemos su preocupación respecto a los recursos del imperio, pero el Príncipe Trunks tiene razón, saiyajin o no, todo habitante de un Planeta perteneciente al imperio es parte de éste y debemos ver por cada uno. —Volteó a ver a su hermano mayor —Como Reina del Imperio Saiyajin, propongo, tanto al rey Vegeta como a los miembros del parlamento que se investigue y se haga a través de los cancilleres de cada colonia, un censo de las llegadas de personas provenientes de Planetas atacados, así sabremos cuántos sobrevivientes fortuitos hay, y podremos decidir la forma más óptima de apoyarles.

Se tuvo qué controlar demasiado para no disparar en contra de Bandor, y aún así, su puño derecho estaba fuertemente cerrado por debajo de la tribuna. —Se acepta su propuesta, Reina Odette —dijo Vegeta.

—Padre —dijo Trunks en voz baja.

Vegeta se puso de pie, y volteó hacia su primogénito —Príncipe Trunks, serás el encargado y responsable de localizar a los posibles sobrevivientes de las colonias atacadas, cuando tengas los datos precisos se discutirá sobre la reconstrucción o no de los Planetas que perdimos. —Se dirigió entonces al parlamento —Mañana me reuniré con el General Kakarotto y los altos mandos del ejército para discutir sobre la defensa perimetral de las colonias, así como los proyectos y estrategias expansionistas. —Fijó su mirada asesina sobre un parlamentario en particular —Y Lord Bandor, le exijo que cuide su modo de actuar con el Príncipe Trunks; la Reina Odette y yo entendemos su punto de vista, pero no olvide ¡Que el Príncipe Trunks es el futuro rey de este imperio! Así que espero que de ahora en adelante se dirija a él como si estuviera hablando conmigo.

 _"Futuro Rey"_ sus ojos voltearon hacia Ralik _"eso ya lo veremos"_ —Como usted ordene, Rey Vegeta —dijo, y procedió entonces a hacer una reverencia.

Finalmente se clausuró la asamblea, y en todo el tiempo que transcurrió desde el inicio de la discusión entre Bandor y Trunks, andie se percató que Ralik tenía su atención totalmente centrada en el parlamentario.

—Vegeta _(IV)_

Sacudió la cabeza y volteó al sentir una mano en su hombro —Papá —dijo de manera instantánea al reconocer el rostro del padre de su portador.

—Ya todos se están yendo, ¿Quieres quedarte? —preguntó Zorn entre risas.

—No, ya... ya voy.

—Está bien, yo me adelantaré con tu madre, nos vemos en la cena.

Por otro lado, Vegeta estaba junto a la puerta por donde llegaba y se retiraba la familia imperial. Él junto a sus hermanas, Trunks, Bardock y Zorn, hablaban sobre el plan de localizar a los posibles sobrevivientes de las colonias caídas.

Bra se quedó unos momentos más en la tribuna. Su familia aún no se iba y, prácticamente estaban bloqueando la puerta, para como se veía la plática, no es como si simplemente pudiera escabullirse e irse, al menos no por ese acceso.

—Será mejor tomar el camino largo —dijo para sí misma, levantándose de su asiento y, sin interrumpir ni llamar la atención, bajó hasta donde comenzaban las filas de asientos de los parlamentarios, y salió por uno de los accesos por donde éstos llegaban y se retiraban de aquella sede.

Caminó por un corredor que conducía al lujoso vestíbulo con una fuente de mármol en el centro, la cual era la figura de una doncella sosteniendo un jarrón por donde caía el agua a una serie de cuencos hasta llegar al estanque de la propia fuente.

Por todo el lobby se podían ver cuadros de los Reyes saiyajin, tanto los actuales como de Monarcas del pasado; y así también, se podía observar el otro corredor para ingresar a la sala del parlamento; otro pasillo más que conducía al área de comida donde había un par de restaurantes; además de otro pasillo que conducía a los sanitarios.

Bra se quedó unos instantes contemplando la fuente, no porque fuera la primera vez que la veía, pero como era muy raro que ella o su familia ingresaran por ese lado, realmente nunca la había visto detalladamente, siempre había sido de prisa.

—Princesa Brássica.

Bra volteó, encontrándose con un parlamentario inclinándose ante ella —usted es... —de momento no pudo reconocerlo, pero cuando él se incorporó, pudo observarlo mejor.

—Soy Lord Bandor —tomó la mano de la princesa, besando el dorso de manera respetuosa y soltándola, para entonces dar un paso hacia atrás —es una pena que no me tenga presente, alteza.

Las mejillas de Bra estaban totalmente enrojecidas, se quedó observando al joven unos instantes antes de responder —Lo siento... Jamás lo había visto de cerca.

—Es entendible, no es común verla a usted en estas reuniones, de hecho... —se quedó pensativo unos instantes —¿Por qué está usted aquí? No me mal entienda, me refiero a que usted y su familia no suelen usar la entrada principal.

Se encogió de hombros —Papá y Trunks discuten algo de política con mis tías —sacudió la cabeza —¡Quise decir!... El Rey Vegeta está discutiendo unos asuntos con el Príncipe...

Las carcajadas del noble interrumpieron el intento de Bra por tratar de sonar más diplomática —Perdón, Brássica, si me permite dirigirme a usted por su nombre. Disculpe que me ría, no pude evitarlo cuando habló así del Rey; pero es normal, es cierto, es su padre.

Sonrió —Está bien, y... si... puede llamarme Bra, Lord Bandor, todos lo hacen.

—Bra —sonrió —permítame corregirla, pues quizás todos en su familia lo hagan, pero el resto de la población debe dirigirse a usted como Princesa Brássica.

—Desde ahorita, usted también me llama Bra.

—Es verdad —dijo con risa contenida.

—Lord Bandor.

—Por favor, si voy a llamarla Bra, es justo que usted sólo me llame Bandor.

Sonrió tímidamente —está bien... —inhaló profundamente —Bandor, ¿Tienes algo en contra de mi hermano?

 _"Que no es digno sucesor de su padre"_ —Alteza... Bra, sólo le pido por un instante que olvide que es la princesa de este imperio, y piense que es una saiyajin común y corriente, que tiene qué levantarse todos los días para sus labores en el ejército, trabajar en la distribuidora de carne, defender alguna de las colonias donde se le haya asignado, o etcétera. Usted paga un impuesto al imperio como todos los habitantes de cada colonia lo hacen, dígame, si alguien de ese gobierno tuviera un proyecto sin bases ni datos específicos, sólo basado en un caso fortuito, ¿Querría que gastaran SU dinero de SUS impuestos en un proyecto colosal que no se sabe si quiera si vale la pena?

La princesa sólo se le quedaba mirando, pues no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista.

—El Príncipe Trunks tiene buenas intenciones —dijo con voz burlona —Pero no sabe si ese supuesto sobreviviente que conoce es un caso único, si hay más gente así; imagínese que sólo fueran quince personas en total, ¿Y vamos a reconstruir once civilizaciones enteras sólo por quince personas? ¿O por cien? No sé usted qué opine, pero en mi opinión no es un proyecto que valga la pena y por lo que veo, la Reina Odette y el Rey Vegeta entendieron mi punto.

Se quedó pensando unos instantes —¿Entonces deberíamos dejar a esas personas desamparadas sólo porque son pocas? —posó sus ojos en el noble, retándolo con la mirada —¡Mi hermano tiene razón! ¡Ellos también son parte de este imperio!

Bandor miró fijamente los ojos azules de la princesa, sonrió —No digo que se les deje en el desamparo, pero es menos costoso si por ejemplo se les apoya en el Planeta a donde hayan terminado para que vuelvan a tener una vida productiva como lo hacían en sus planetas de origen.

—Supongo... supongo que tienes razón.

El noble avanzó unos pasos, y observó a la princesa por encima del hombro —Bra, permítame invitarle algo, la comida de los restaurantes no debe compararse con las delicias a las que debe estar acostumbrada en el Palacio Imperial, pero es muy bueno y exclusivo.

Sus mejillas ardieron —Me gustaría, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Debo volver al palacio, pronto será hora de cenar y si papá ve que no me fui con ellos, y no me ve en el palacio...

—Comprendo —dijo con cierta decepción en su voz.

—Otro día será —dijo ella, comenzando a avanzar hacia la lujosa puerta de cristales, que era la entrada a tan imponente recinto; pero al sentir una mano en su brazo, sus mejillas ardieron nuevamente.

—Entonces permítame escoltarla hasta el palacio, no me perdonaría si algo llegara a sucederle, y el Rey Vegeta me asesinaría al instante si sabe que no cumplí mi deber de protegerla.

—E... está bien —dijo titubeante.

Salieron del parlamento, y una vez afuera, Bra se quedó maravillada con la vista de las calles de la capital del imperio, iluminada por las luces artificiales en esa cálida noche.

—¿Nos vamos, alteza? —dijo Bandor, listo para emprender vuelo.

Bra se colocó junto a él, pero en ese momento volteó hacia abajo —No puedo volar con este vestido —dijo con las mejillas rojas.

Bandor comprendió de inmediato a lo que la adolescente se refería, tornándose sus mejillas rojas de igual modo.

—Caminaré... —fue interrumpida al sentir cómo dos musculozos brazos la levantaban, sintiéndose más nerviosa que nunca al sentir el pecho de él tan cercano a su rostro; al sentirse en sus brazos.

—Sujete su vestido, Bra, yo la llevaré al palacio.

Asintió con la cabeza, y acomodó la tela de la amplia falda para apretarla entre sus piernas para evitar cualquier accidente, y así ella poder sujetarse al cuello del parlamentario quien en ese momento emprendió vuelo hasta las puertas del Palacio Imperial.

Durante la cena, Bra se portó totalmente ausente, y sólo recordaba el vuelo desde la sede del parlamento hasta el palacio; el beso de Bandor en el dorso de su mano, y la breve plática entre ambos.

Ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Calaphor en el comedor, o de que dicho adolescente haya llegado en compañía de su prima.

Tampoco prestó atención a Zerixé, quien a pesar de las miradas de desaprobación de las féminas de la familia, ocupó un puesto en la mesa al lado de Ralik.

Para Bra, también pasó desapercibido el que Carrote haya tenido otro dolor de cabeza intenso al quedarse mirando fijamente a Zerixé, y de cómo Vilandra había tomado a su hija en brazos para sacarla del comedor y llevarla a su habitación, mientras que Goku se había teletransportado al área médica para llevar un doctor.

Después de la cena, Bra estaba por llegar a su alcoba, hasta que la voz de su padre la detuvo.

—¡Bra!

Se quedó paralizada —¿Pasa algo?

—Te desapareciste en el parlamento, ¡Sabes que no me agrada que andes por ahí tú sola!

—Lo siento, papá... e... es sólo que los vi tan ocupados que preferí regresar por mi propia cuenta, cuando hablan de política, ¡Tardan horas!

Se cruzó de brazos —Me informó el capitán de la guardia que llegaste en compañía de alguien.

Tragó saliva —Si... Uno de los parlamentarios me escoltó al palacio... fue muy amable.

—¿Se puede saber quién era? —sonrió con malicia —Sólo para asegurarme de agradecerle por cuidarte.

—No lo recuerdo... De verdad, no recuerdo su nombre.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta, cruzado de brazos —es una lástima —sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban por la cintura desde atrás, provocando el sonrojo del rey.

—Buenas noches, papá.

Sonrió —Buenas noches, princesa.

En la habitación de Trunks, Mai justo salía de tomar una ducha luego de la cena con la familia imperial. Trunks aún no llegaba pues se había quedado hablando con Sullión para afinar detalles en cuanto a la participación de los cancilleres para localizar a los sobrevivientes de las masacres reptilianas.

Ya se había puesto un camisón, el cual le había obsequiado Tarja junto a más ropa, esto después de que llegaran de aquella aventura en el Planeta Saiyan. Ahora sólo esperaba en la terraza a que su cabello terminara de secarse mientras contemplaba las estrellas.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, y observó al príncipe que, abatido, cerraba la puerta detrás de él, y se sentaba en el sofá de la estancia sujetando con las manos su cabeza.

Se acercó —Trunks, ¿Pasa algo?

Ni siquiera volteó, no se sentía capaz de dirigirle la mirada a nadie —soy un fracaso.

—Pero... ¿Qué dices? —se sentó junto a él.

Apretaba sus puños con fuerza y frustración —¡Todos se la pasan diciendo que seré el Rey! ¡Todos esperan liderazgo e iniciativa de mi! Y cuando propongo algo, ¡Son sólo estupideces!

Colocó su mano en el hombro del príncipe, no sabiendo qué decir o hacer.

—¡No lo entiendo, Mai! ¡No entiendo por qué mi papá y mis tías quieren mantener en secreto el que estuvimos en el Planeta Saiyan! ¡No me cabe en la cabeza!

—Trunks...

—Y no sólo eso —volteó hacia la terrícola —Mai, perdóname por favor, no sé si en verdad podré ayudarte a volver a Baiku... o a quien sea... Todo dependerá de encontrar a los sobrevivientes de los planetas atacados, si es que hay más.

—Tú ya haces demasiado por mí.

Trunks la miró sorprendido por esas palabras, pues en su mente, era un príncipe inútil que no había podido convencer a su familia y al parlamento de su iniciativa.

—No sé si haya otros que como yo, pudieron abandonar el planeta antes de que atacaran, pero si fui la única, ¡Ya me estás ayudando bastante! —volteó a su alrededor —me trajiste a vivir al palacio mismo, ahora trabajo con tu madre... Trunks, ¡Tú me salvaste! Me salvaste de los guardias que iban a ejecutarme por robar comida, me salvaste de seguir siendo una indigente, ¡Me salvaste de ese guardia asqueroso! Y del reptiliano que estaba por matarnos a los niños y a mí.

—Era... mi deber...

—¡Deja de decir eso, niño! —exclamó, provocando el asombro de Trunks —Mi deber, mi deber, ¡Deja de decir eso! ¡No importa si eres el príncipe de todo el imperio o si eres el mismísimo rey! ¡Nadie más hubiera hecho por mí lo que tú!

—Mai... —no tenía palabras, no podía ni siquiera hablar en esos momentos.

—Yo no sé de política, ni de imperios ni de nada de eso, pero sé ¡Que si alguien piensa que no serás un buen rey es un completo idiota! Y el que tú te consideres un fracaso como príncipe ¡Te hace ser igual, o aún más idiota que quienes lleguen a dudar de ti!

Tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas —Gracias, Mai... Ahora eres tú quien acaba de salvarme.

La noche transcurrió quieta y pacífica, como todas las noches en el Planeta Vegeta. Los habitantes de la capital del imperio dormían plácidamente con excepción de los guardias en turno para salvaguardar la seguridad ya sea de la metrópoli o del palacio.

Pero en las ruinas de la antigua ciudad tsufur, una joven de cabello oscuro escribía algo en un cuaderno. Al terminar su escritura y cerrar su diario, una lágrima solitaria se formó en la esquina exterior del ojo de Nemu, la cual calló hasta estrellarse en la mano que cubría la pasta del cuaderno.

—Mamá —dijo en susurro, con dolor en su voz. Guardó su diario en el cajón de su mesita de noche, y se dispuso a dormir.

—CONTINUARÁ—

* * *

* _El ruido blanco es ese ruido de las estaciones de radio donde no hay señal alguna, o cuando enciendes una Tv. En un canal vacío._

 _Sobre el saiyan antiguo, les seré honesta, me dio flojera estar haciendo las traducciones XD así que por eso inserté las notas de que, el saiyan antiguo está en cursivas o bien, si es una conversación Calaphor – Bra o Calaphor – Vilandra, pues es en saiyan antiguo._

 _El parlamento, me lo imagino mucho como tipo la ONU o el congreso de USA o de México, donde la familia real está así en esa como tribuna, en sus asientos con ese mueble que es como un gran escritorio todo corrido; y enfrente tienen a todos los parlamentarios en filas de asientos también con esos muebles que les sirven como de escritorio. No sé si me doy a entender (?)._

 _Y Bra, bueno, recordemos que esta es una secuela de La Era dorada, así que Bra es diminutivo de Brássica; nuestra princesa lleva el nombre de su abuela, al menos en ese universo._

 _Y hablando de Bra, y antes que me reclamen, Bandor tiene esa... novedad, digámoslo así, de ver a una chica arreglada del modo en que Bra iba vestida, y Bra es una adolescente de 13 años que naturalmente se deslumbra (tomé como referencia un poco a Mina (Venus) de Sailor V/Sailor Moon). Por otro lado y aunque si se vería muy asaltacunas si quisiera algo con Bra, en realidad Bandor sólo tiene 23 años, tampoco es que tenga edad para ser su padre. Pero si es muy mayor. Y además odia a su hermano xD_

 _¿Cuáles serán los planes de Zerixé?_

 **RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS**

 _ **Demian:**_ _Cariño, todo poco a poco, las cosas deben cocinarse a fuego lento, jaja._

 _ **Ghost Voices:**_ _Los experimentos de Vili y Mayuri se los digo al 100% después, ¡Pero! Nemu le llevó la fórmula... ¿Será eso para lo que recolectó muestras? Calaphor=Bob Esponja prehistórico jajajajaja ¡Uga uga! LOL. Tykva, lo que sucede es que sus padres, como muchos otros nobles, quieren que sus hijas sean la mujer del futuro Rey; así que la llevaban para que Trunks se fijara en ella. Aunque el que terminó cayendo por Tykva fue Vegeta IV que... Ralik dijo cosas interesantes de él... ¿Seguirá vivo?_

 _ **Lector Shenlong:**_ _Pues a Don Trunky le gusta coleccionar! XD Odette si percibió algo raro en su hijo, obvio, así son las madres. Carrote Nostradamus ¿Por qué tiene migrañas cuando mira a la zorra esa? Digo, a Zerixé? Espero te haya gustado también este capi!_

 _ **Vegeta Briefs:**_ _Por ahora los experimentos de Mayuri y Vili seguirán siendo un secreto... pero pronto les diré por qué y para qué. La pista está en lo que Nemu le dio a Vilandra. Vegeta IV... Ralik dijo cosas interesantes de él, ¿Estará vivo? ¿Te gustó la escena de Bra y Vegeta? XD a Bra y a Sarah les gusta Calaphor, tanto que Bra se arregló como nunca para pasar el día con él... y terminó, literal, en brazos de Bandor, mientras Sarah le comía el mandado xDD Muchas gracias por tu review!_

 _Saludos y gracias por sus reviews también a NiobeRadamantys y a jbadillodavila._

 _Hay algunas interrogantes como, ¿Por qué Bandor dijo que no era un pervertido igual que su padre? ¿Quién es o fue su padre?_

 _Nemu parece extrañar a su madre ¿Será que haya muerto? ¿Por qué Vilandra se porta tan accesible, e incluso hasta cariñosa con ella? ¡Incluso le dijo que es bienvenida al palacio! Y Nemu es parte del secreto de los tratos entre Mayuri y Vilandra._

 _¿Cuáles son los planes de Ralik y Zerixé? ¿A qué se refieren con buscar portadores?_

 _Gracias a todos por leer, y pues espero que les haya gustado este larguísimo capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente!_

 _Saludos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	12. Tensa calma

**Capítulo 12**

 **Tensa calma**

Se levantó muy temprano para darse una ducha, vestirse e ir al comedor general. Atrás había quedado la comodidad de su amplia habitación en casa de sus padres luego de que decidiera abandonar su hogar hacía ya casi dos semanas.

 _ **Flashback**_

—¡¿Cómo es posible que sigas sin comprometer al príncipe?! ¡¿Es que acaso no te he enseñado nada?! ¡Eres una decepción!

—¡Xonaka! —Reprimió el saiyajin a su mujer, para luego dirigirse a su hija —Tykva, ¿Cómo es posible que después de tanto tiempo el príncipe siga así contigo? ¡Yo no críe a una prostituta!

Tykva comenzó a reír a carcajadas —¿En serio? ¡Pero si desde que nací me criaron para seducir a Trunks! ¡Ah! Pero claro, ¡Eso no cuenta para ustedes como vender a su propia hija para que sea la ramera del futuro Rey! —una bofetada por parte de su madre la hizo callar.

—¡Y ni siquiera para eso sirves! —dijo la mayor. —¡Debías atraer al Príncipe Trunks! Y en vez de eso ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Vas y te revuelcas con su primo que no es el sucesor del Rey! Y peor aún; si fuera Trunks ¡Por lo menos serías la amante del futuro Rey! ¡Pero no!

—Ese híbrido no será el Rey —dijo él. —Muchos estamos en desacuerdo y el Rey DEBE escuchar a su pueblo, y nombrar al Príncipe Vegeta IV como su sucesor, ¡Él sí es un verdadero saiyajin!

La joven sólo negaba con la cabeza, indignada por lo que sus padres decían —¡Son unos hipócritas! —reclamó. —Primero querían que me metiera con Trunks para que yo fuera la mujer del Rey cuando él ascendiera al trono, ¡Ah! Pero como Trunks jamás se fijó en mí, entonces resulta que ustedes también son parte de los detractores de Trunks. ¡Al menos Bandor es honesto! No estoy de acuerdo con sus ideas ¡Pero no las cambió de la noche a la mañana por conveniencia como ustedes!

Xonaka alzó nuevamente su mano contra su hija, pero Tykva respondió deteniendo el golpe de su madre.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —dijo el noble —Tykva, te parezca o no nuestro proceder, ¡Será mejor que nos respetes! ¡Somos tus padres! Y si no te gusta, ¡La puerta está muy grande!

La joven dio la media vuelta hacia las escaleras —Como si necesitara de ustedes.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Había evitado desde entonces ir al Palacio Imperial; le hacía mucha falta refugiarse en los brazos y los besos de su príncipe, pero debía establecerse en su nueva realidad, además, no quería forzar algún compromiso u otra situación sólo por haberse ido de su casa, finalmente, si Vegeta IV formalizaba con ella, deseaba que fuera genuino, y no por una circunstancia como esa.

Sin embargo, al abandonar su habitación se topó con un saiyajin maduro de gran tamaño —Comandante Nappa. —Hizo un saludo militar, erguida y firme con una mano a la espalda y otra en el corazón.

—Lady Tykva —correspondió con el mismo saludo militar.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, comandante?

El mayor abandonó el saludo —La Reina Odette me ha solicitado llevarla ante ella.

Frunció el labio, ya presentía de qué iba a tratar esa reunión —Iré con usted entonces.

Ambos saiyajines salieron hacia un acceso a los campos de entrenamiento, emprendiendo entonces el vuelo para ir hacia el palacio.

Internamente, agradeció que la reunión no fuera en la sala del trono, con todos los nobles, funcionarios, guardias y demás personas que regularmente están en dicho lugar; sino que el calvo la había llevado a una sala de descanso no muy lejos de la biblioteca del palacio.

Odette se encontraba en un sofá de una plaza, con la cabeza recostada en un descansabrazos y las piernas arriba del otro; pero al escuchar que la puerta se abría, de inmediato se sentó correctamente para recibir a su invitada —Qué gusto verte, Tykva.

La joven se inclinó —Para mí es un honor, majestad.

—Deja las formalidades —sonrió —eres casi miembro de esta familia y además, no hay nadie más aquí, Nappa ya se fue, las caravanas salen sobrando.

Se incorporó —gracias, su majestad —dijo con sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Siéntate —extendió su brazo para señalar un sofá a un costado, pero en frente de donde ella se encontraba, y aguardó a que la joven tomara asiento —Tykva, me enteré que te fuiste de casa de tus pades, ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Suspiró profundamente, y luego de dudarlo unos segundos, simplemente decidió hablar —Es verdad. Majestad, usted bien sabe que al igual que todos los nobles del imperio que han tenido hijas en los últimos veinte años, mis padres me educaron con el único fin de que el Príncipe Trunks se fijara en mi, o bien el Príncipe Vegeta que fue lo que sucedió conmigo...

—Dime una cosa, Tykva y, aunque ya sé la respuesta, quiero escucharlo de tu propia boca —la miró con ojos asesinos —¿Estás con mi hijo sólo por ser el segundo en línea de sucesión al trono? Si Trunks te dijera hoy que fueras su mujer, ¿Aceptarías?

—¡No lo haría! —respondió abruptamente —No dudo que Trunks sea el compañero perfecto que toda hembra pudiera desear, independientemente de su título, pero no aceptaría estar con él, yo... Vegeta... No me importaría si fuera un simple soldado de clase baja; si renunciara a su título y se fuera al exilio, o si el imperio mismo lo desconociera como miembro de la realeza, yo igual seguiría con Vegeta... —bajó la cabeza —a menos que él no me quisiera a su lado.

—Sabía que dirías eso —sonrió —Tykva, ven a vivir al palacio; como dije, prácticamente eres miembro de esta familia... Y en realidad somos más una familia para ti que con quienes compartes lazos sanguíneos.

La joven no pudo evitar reír, era una mezcla de tristeza al ver la realidad en las palabras de la reina, pero a la vez, también era alegría de saberse apreciada por ella y el resto de la realeza —Majestad, no quiero ser grosera, pero no puedo aceptar su oferta.

Se sorprendió, pero su expresión dulce cambió a una más endurecida —No te estaba preguntando, como Reina de los saiyajin, te ordeno que a partir de hoy vivas en el Palacio.

Así como la expresión de Odette cambió, Tykva también se puso seria ante la exigencia de la mayor —Reina Odette, por usted y por el imperio yo daría mi propia vida si fuera necesario, pero si es una orden suya o del Rey que yo venga a vivir al palacio, entonces ejecúteme de una vez por desobedecer sus órdenes. —Procedió a hincarse, bajando la cabeza y aceptando el ser asesinada por incumplimiento.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi habitación en los cuarteles es pequeña y modesta, pero me basta, no deseo molestar a otros al acogerme en sus hogares y menos a ustedes; especialmente en su estado actual, majestad. Además, Vegeta... —se quedó en silencio, y continuó en la misma posición.

—No quieres que mi hijo se sienta presionado a tomarte formalmente como su mujer, ¿Es eso? —observó la cabeza de la joven, asintiendo en respuesta a su pregunta. —Puedo entender eso, ahora levántate.

—Discúlpeme por desobedecerle, majestad.

Se levantó de su sofá, y se sentó junto a la más joven —Tykva, de verdad quisiera que vinieras al palacio, en parte, me siento responsable de que mi hijo ha estado contigo sin asumir responsabilidad alguna.

—Vegeta y yo somos adultos, no es como que pueda controlar sus acciones o las mías, majestad.

Odette comenzó a reír entre dientes —tienes razón.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambas, por un lado Odette estaba pensativa y por otro, a pesar de guardar demasiadas formalidades para con ella, Tykva en ese momento se sintió más apoyada y respaldada por la reina que lo que nunca en su vida se sintió con su propia madre.

—Si no aceptas venir a vivir al palacio, ¿Al menos estarías dispuesta a irte a vivir a la casa de mi esposo?

—¿En casa de Lord Zorn? —preguntó, totalmente confundida.

Asintió con la cabeza —Zorn vivía en una casa a tan sólo unos pocos metros del palacio, eso antes de que nos casáramos; es bastante amplia y ahí estarás más cómoda que en los cuarteles. Además, nadie vive ahí, así no se desperdiciaría esa propiedad y lo más importante —llevó su mano derecha a su aún esbelto abdomen —si tanto te preocupa mi embarazo ten por seguro que, si aceptas vivir en esa casa yo estaré tranquila sabiendo que estás cómoda y cerca de nosotros, .

Se quedó pensativa unos instantes —acepto esa propuesta, majestad.

—Y Tykva, ya que prácticamente eres miembro de esta familia, espero te dirijas a mi como tal; deja el _reina_ o el _majestad_ para eventos formales —guiñó el ojo —tal y como mis hijos lo hacen.

—Está bien —respiró profundamente, y con una sonrisa pronunció simplemente —Odette... Por cierto.

—¿Sucede algo?

Sonrió tímidamente —No he tenido la oportunidad de felicitarla por su embarazo desde que nos lo dijo a todos en la cena cuando todos volvieron al Planeta Vegeta; me da mucho gusto por usted y Lord Zorn.

La mirada de la mayor se suavizó aún más ante aquellas palabras —¿Ves? Esa es otra razón para tenerte cerca, podré torturarte con mis hormonas y síntomas —dijo entre risas.

—Por mí no hay problema —dijo, no pudiendo evitar reír junto con la reina. ¿Hacía cuánto que no tenía un momento así? En realidad, no recordaba una plática cercanamente amena con su propia madre, todo siempre era sobre cómo debía comportarse, lo bella que debía lucir para impresionar al Príncipe, lo fuerte que debía de volverse para ser digna de convertirse en la esposa del Rey; etc.

En la sala de mando, Trunks se encontraba junto con Sullión en una conferencia holográfica con los cancilleres de los diversos planetas que conformaban el imperio.

—¿Están seguros que eso es todo? —preguntó el frustrado príncipe.

—Alteza —intervino uno de los convocados —Apenas llevamos una semana y media buscando sobrevivientes fortuitos, creo que hablo por todos los cancilleres al decirle, que hacemos lo mejor que podemos; aún hay registros qué buscar.

—Por otro lado está el hecho de que no es necesario un registro formal de pasajeros en viajes de una colonia a la otra, así que básicamente sólo nos estamos basando en naves procedentes de los planetas atacados, seguimos buscando a quienes venían a bordo —dijo otro de los cancilleres.

Se quedó pensativo unos instantes —Bien, continuaremos en la búsqueda y convocatoria de posibles sobrevivientes; por favor, no dejen de enviarnos la información aquí a Vegetasei, es crucial para poder presentar al Rey una propuesta de acción concreta.

—Como diga, Príncipe Trunks —dijo otro de los cancilleres, y todos al unísono hicieron una reverencia antes de cortar sus transmisiones.

Puso sus codos sobre la mesa, y recargó su cabeza en sus manos —No puede ser que sólo hemos encontrado a doce... ¡Doce!

—Príncipe Trunks —dijo Sullión —tenga paciencia, alteza; las búsquedas aún no han concluido, podríamos encontrar más casos.

—Lo sé —suspiró, y se levantó de su asiento, deteniéndose en la puerta —te pido que estés muy atento a la información de los cancilleres, y por favor, Sullión, mantenme al tanto.

—Como ordene, alteza.

Luego un cortés movimiento de cabeza como despedida, el príncipe se dirigió a su habitación especial.

La búsqueda de personas que podrían haber salido de los planetas destruidos iba lenta, demasiado. Y por otro lado, seguía sin comprender la negativa de su padre y tías en revelar los descubrimientos en el Planeta Saiyan. Ya habían transcurrido más de dos semanas desde aquella aventura, varios objetos habían sido validados tanto por su madre como por los sacerdotes como auténticos

En ese momento, lo que más deseaba en el mundo era poder hablar con Mai, quien se había convertido en su confidente, finalmente, tantos días y noches de convivencia les habían hecho particularmente cercanos; y aunque sabía del apoyo de sus primos, había detalles, palabras o expresiones que podía usar con Mai pero con su familia tenía qué expresar de otro modo.

Pero a esa hora, Mai se encontraba trabajando en el departamento científico, por lo que debía esperar hasta en la noche para hablar con su amiga y confidente. Por lo pronto se dedicaría a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad con la espada que el mismo Dios de la Guerra le había obsequiado.

Vilandra había estado desde temprano en la oficina adjunta a la sala del trono. Ya que Vegeta tuvo reuniones con los altos mandos del ejército, y Odette había pasado el tiempo con Tykva; era ella ahora quien tenía qué hacerse cargo de algunos asuntos, como la revisión de un par de informes, así como la autorización de decretos menores que no requerían necesariamente el consultar con sus hermanos.

De pie junto a ella, Calaphor sólo la observaba de manera solemne. Ya fungía al 100% como escolta de ella, y aunque en ocasiones como esa en particular, podía ser bastante tedioso; finalmente ocupaba el puesto por el que tanto trabajó para ganarse en su vida pasada; aunque no era Brigid a quien debía servir ahora, sino Vilandra.

Por su parte, a ella jamás le había agradado tener un escolta, ni siquiera cuando era más joven; esto lo hacía por acatar la orden de Vegeta, pero ahora, cada que tenía qué escabullirse del palacio debía ser más cautelosa.

Justo ese día debía de salir, y con su esposo ocupado en la reunión con Vegeta; no podía contar con que Goku entrenara a Calaphor.

 _"Tendré que esperar a mañana"_ pensó.

—Sarah —dijo el joven.

Vilandra salió de sus reflexiones cuando el adolescente nombró a su sobrina —Sarah, ¿No deberías estar en los hangares para las prácticas con naves?

Negó con la cabeza —El teniente no acudió, aunque no nos dijeron por qué.

—¡¿Cómo?! —estrechó la mirada y cruzó los brazos —veré con Tarja si tiene conocimiento de esto; por cierto, ¿Y Dahda?

—Dijo que estaría en los campos de entrenamiento, y Bra se fue de compras.

Rió entre dientes, tan típico de la hija de su hermano hacer eso —Ya veo, se me hace raro que no hayas ido con ella.

Sarah volteó brevemente a ver al joven que estaba de pie junta a su tía —Preferí volver y... —se escuchó un sonido proveniente de su estómago, lo cual provocó el sonrojo de la princesa —comer algo ya que tengo hambre.

—Comida —dijo el joven.

— _¿Tú también tienes hambre, Calaphor? Y quiero que intentes responderme en el idioma moderno_ —dijo Vilandra en saiyan antiguo.

Comenzó a titubear, respiró hondo —Si... tengo hambre.

No necesitó pensarlo demasiado, ésta era su oportunidad para salir del palacio — _Bien, te asignaré entonces con Sarah; yo debo hacer unas cosas, vayan al comedor y después, si todavía no regreso, vayan a los jardines, o a entrenar, ¡No sé! Pero estarás a cargo de proteger a Sarah hasta que yo vuelva._

La princesa se mordió el labio mientras observaba a su tía, no teniendo idea de qué tanto le decía al adolescente.

—C... como ordene —dijo Calaphor en idioma actual mientras hacía una reverencia.

Sarah se quedó mirando cómo su tía se levantaba del escritorio para dirigirse a la puerta —eh... Tía Vilandra, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Miró a su sobrina por encima del hombro —debo hacer unas cosas, así que ustedes dos vayan y coman algo, en tanto regrese, Calaphor estará encargado de cuidarte —dijo antes de salir.

Calaphor se acercó a la princesa —Vamos... a... comida.

Sonrió —¡Si!

En la habitación de Zerixé, las cortinas estaban cerradas para impedir el paso de la luz solar. Todo estaba en penumbras, tan sólo un cirio iluminaba un poco la alcoba.

Sentados en flor de loto uno frente al otro con el cirio en medio de ellos, ambos emitían un sonido muy extraño, como ruido blanco en una estación de radio vacía.

Zerixé hizo un movimiento con la mano, provocando que la llama del cirio creciera bastante, y en la flama se podían observar formas, siluetas; aunque nada precisamente definido.

—Ellos ya eligieron a sus portadores —dijo ella.

—En ese caso, debes liberarlos cuanto antes —se quedó observando la flama. —Has estudiado a la familia, ¿Sabes ya lo que tienes qué hacer?

—Lo sé perfectamente, mi amo —pasó su mano por la flama de manera superficial —Dentro de muy poco, la constelación dawî* estará en posición, y será hora de liberar a los leviatanes.

—¡Excelente! —llevó las manos del príncipe frente a su rostro, sonriendo malignamente mientras abría y cerraba las manos. —¡Por fin tengo total control sobre este cuerpo!

—¿Qué piensas hacer, amo?

Extendió la mano, y la flama se apagó por si sola —En tanto los leviatanes son liberados y yo despierto todo mi poder, me encargaré de tirar un simple fósforo por ahí... Eso será suficiente para desencadenar un incendio.

En las calles de la capital del Imperio, cierta princesa de ojos azules iba de tienda en tienda. De no ser por la tecnología implementada por su madre, en estos momentos quizás necesitaría a varios sirvientes que le ayudaran con todo lo que llevaba comprado.

Se detuvo en la tienda de un mercader de aspecto anfibio-humanoide. Había muchos accesorios, collares, anillos, adornos para el cabello, brazaletes, etc.

Se probó un juego de pulseras delgadas hechas de oro, las cuales le quedaban lo suficientemente holgadas para que éstas se deslizaran por su brazo cada que se movía —¡Me las llevaré puestas! —sintió su corazón palpitar intensamente, y su piel se estremeció al sentir cómo alguien deshacía con delicadeza la cola de caballo en la que tenía sujeto su cabello, y más cuando vio en el reflejo del espejo a quien estaba detrás de ella.

—Creo que esto va muy bien con usted, Princesa Brássica —dijo mientras colocaba un broche de oro rosado con piedras preciosas en el cabello de ella.

Volteó lentamente —L... Lord Bandor —pronunció en susurro.

Sonrió con arrogancia —creí decirle que podía llamarme Bandor.

La princesa por su parte, arqueó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos —pero tú fuiste el primero en decirme "Princesa Brássica".

—Es un empate entonces —dijo, riendo entre dientes.

—Me... ¿Me estabas siguiendo?

La miró sorprendido —¿Siguiéndola? No... —se encogió de hombros —algo así.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, sumamente confundida.

—Iba a un restaurante antes de una reunión... personal... a la que tengo qué asistir más tarde, y la vi cuando estaba por entrar a esta tienda.

—Ya veo —sonrió.

—¿Podrá hoy aceptar mi invitación, Bra?

—¿Invitación? —preguntó, no sabiendo a qué se refería.

—¿Recuerda aquella noche en el lobby del Parlamento? —aguardó, hasta que ella asintió con la cabeza en respuesta —la invité a cenar, pero usted debía volver al palacio, así que esa invitación no ha podido concretarse.

Sonrió tímidamente —Bueno, yo... —sacó su rastreador, activando el reloj del mismo; una vez consultando la hora, volvió a guardarlo. —Supongo que hoy sí es posible.

—Perfecto, vamos entonces.

Volteó hacia el mercader —¿Cuánto es por todo? —se sorprendió cuando la mano del noble se interpuso frente a ella.

—De ninguna manera dejaré que usted pague —esbozó una media sonrisa al ver el sonrojo en la princesa; para entonces dirigirse al anfibio —¿Cuánto?

Salieron del establecimiento, y caminaron unas cuantas cuadras por aquel exclusivo sector de la ciudad hasta llegar a un elegante restaurante.

Al reconocer a la princesa y al noble, el _Host_ les asignó la mejor mesa del lugar. No tardaron en llevarles panes, botanas y entradas.

—¿Vino tinto para la princesa? —preguntó un camarero de piel violeta, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la adolescente.

—Nada de alcohol, traiga otras bebidas —dijo Bandor, cubriendo con su mano la copa de la princesa.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —reclamó Bra.

Estrechó los ojos —Dudo que al rey Vegeta le agrade que su hija consuma bebidas alcohólicas a sus espaldas; además de que seguramente me arrancaría la cabeza si sabe que permití que lo hicieras.

—El Rey Vegeta, ¡El Rey Vegeta! ¡El Rey Vegeta! —se cruzó de brazos, molesta —¡Pareciera que todo el imperio son espías de mi padre para tenerme vigilada!

Más platillos llegaron a la mesa —¿Continuarás con tu enojo infantil porque no te permití beber una copa? ¿O vas a terminar con tu capricho y disfrutar conmigo de esta comida antes de que tú debas volver al palacio, y yo tenga qué ir a mi reunión?

Estaba irritada, cualquier otro hubiera simplemente cumplido su capricho, pero él incluso sonaba hasta indiferente. Cruzó los brazos y volteó el rostro.

—Deberías probar estas carnes frías —pronunció con indiferencia, sin importarle la cara de enfado de la princesa.

Bra lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, para después centrar su atención en los alimentos, y en cómo él comía sin prestar atención a su enfado. Suspiró, y comenzó a comer —¡Esto es delicioso!

—Te lo dije —sonrió con malicia.

Cortó un trozo de carne —aún así, esto iría mejor con una copa de vino.

—No quieras hacerte la interesante, dudo mucho que el Rey Vegeta te permita si quiera acercarte a una copa de vino —observó con una cínica sonrisa el sonrojo de la princesa combinada con su expresión de sorpresa. —Por tu cara, acerté en mi comentario.

—¡¿Sólo estabas adivinando?!

Comenzó a reír al ver nuevamente ese enojo en ella —Como si fuera necesario, aunque en realidad, sólo lo dije para ver tu reacción.

—¡Eres odioso! —dijo, cruzándose de brazos y volteando el rostro haciendo un puchero.

—Y tú una princesa caprichosa pero... —se le quedó observando —…admito que tus caprichos te hacen lucir bien... Aunque si me preguntas, te ves mejor cuando sonríes.

Bra volteó a verlo, sus mejillas aún estaban enrojecidas, y su enfado cambió por una tímida sonrisa —Lo... ¿De verdad crees eso?

—Sí, mucho mejor —dijo mientras sus labios dibujaban también una sonrisa.

En los cuarteles militares, Vegeta se encontraba reunido con Tarja, Goku, Kratos, Zorn; y todos los altos mandos del gran ejército saiyajin.

Lo primero en la agenda de la reunión fue un informe del desempeño y avances de los niños y jóvenes en formación, esto tanto en el desarrollo académico como en el entrenamiento de combate.

Posterior a eso, fue un informe al rey sobre las tropas, tanto las que permanecían en el Planeta Vegeta a diferentes niveles y posiciones, así como las que estaban en las demás colonias o bien, en alguna otra misión.

Finalmente pasaron al tema principal y, de cierto modo, también incómodo.

—La defesa perimetral del imperio —dijo Vegeta. —Es en verdad LAMENTABLE el cómo los reptilianos nos tomaron por sorpresa en esos ataques; y como sabrán, esto es algo ¡Que no puede volver a repetirse nunca!

—Rey Vegeta —dijo un saiyajin de edad madura, atrayendo la atención del monarca.

—Lo escucho, capitán.

—Gracias, majestad —hizo una breve reverencia. —Señor, tiene razón pero, ¡Atacaron por sorpresa! Tenga por seguro que cualquier saiyajin hubiera podido pelear contra ellos si hubiera sido un ataque frontal.

El golpe del puño del rey sobre la mesa silenció al capitán —¡Es lo más idiota que he escuchado! —volteó a ver a los presentes —¡Si van a decir estupideces, es mejor que se queden callados, sabandijas!

—Majestad, si me permite —dijo Zorn intentando calmar la tensión, volteando a ver al capitán que acababa de enfadar al rey —En efecto, si los ataques hubieran sido de manera frontal, no hubieran sucedido las masacres que sucedieron; cualquiera de nuestros enemigos actuales o futuros saben que no tienen oportunidad contra los saiyajin cuando estamos preparados para pelear, por eso nos atacaron por sorpresa. El punto del Rey Vegeta, es que debemos estar preparados incluso para lo inesperado y no sentarnos a esperar a que un enemigo venga gritando a nosotros que va a atacar el imperio —dijo de modo sarcástico.

Vegeta se levantó de su asiento —Mi mujer está en proceso de elaboración de una serie de satélites que, se podría decir, serían la primer barrera que detectarían cualquier acercamiento de alguna nave no autorizada; pero esos sólo serían el primer filtro. —Volteó a ver a su cuñado —Kakarotto.

Goku se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a los presentes —se designarán tropas en estaciones espaciales a las afueras de cada planeta del imperio, y serán rotados cada cierto tiempo para que también los soldados no pierdan condición y forma al estar asignados por mucho tiempo en una sola misión.

—Prácticamente es el sistema de defensa del Planeta Vegeta —dijo otro de los presentes.

—Qué bueno que capte rápidamente la idea, comandante —dijo Vegeta con ironía, quien observó una mano levantada por parte de una mujer de, posiblemente unos treinta o cuarenta años —¿Sí? Teniente Cebula.

—¿Se equiparán las colonias también con barreras destructoras al igual que en el Planeta Vegeta? —preguntó ya que, unos años atrás cuando Mayuri Kurotsuchi aún trabajaba con Bulma, ambos científicos desarrollaron un sistema de barreras que cubría todo el Planeta Vegeta.

Esa barrera de energía provocaba que, cualquier objeto ya fuera una nave, basura espacial, asteroides, etc; fueran destruidos al tener contacto con dicha barrera; volviendo al Planeta Vegeta el más seguro e impenetrable por cualquier invasor.

Para ingresar a la capital del imperio era necesario que fuera una nave privada, imperial o comercial autorizada por el imperio mismo; y el envío de protocolos y comunicaciones con la estación espacial asignada a las afueras del Planeta Vegeta. Dicha estación espacial, al validar el protocolo de la nave que ingresaría en el planeta, desactivaba una parte de la barrera para permitir el ingreso por un área específica para llegada de naves.

Las salidas eran más sencillas, ya que, al todas las naves salir del Puerto Espacial de Vegetasei; los controladores de vuelo insertaban un código en la nave saliente para que pudiera abrir una _"compuerta"_ en la barrera y dejar el Planeta Vegeta sin problemas y sin depender de la estación espacial. Obviamente, esto sólo funcionaba para naves autorizadas ya fueran propiedad de la familia imperial; o bien, privadas y/o comerciales.

—Eventualmente se tiene planeado eso —contestó Kratos. —Por comentarios de la Princesa Bulma, tengo entendido que las barreras destructoras requieren de más tiempo para que estén operando, así que lo primero a implementar serán los satélites detectores y las estaciones espaciales con tropas.

Vegeta volteó con su sobrina y cuñado —Tarja, Kakarotto, ustedes que están más cercanos a las tropas tendrán qué supervisar la elección de los soldados que se designarán a las estaciones espaciales, obviamente, en coordinación con los demás generales.

Aguardó a que, tanto Tarja como Goku inclinaran la cabeza, aceptando la tarea encomendada. —Pasando a otro tema, la expansión del imperio —volteó con su otro cuñado —Príncipe Zorn, los informes de los exploradores.

En aquel laboratorio bajo los escombros de la antigua ciudad Tsufur; Nemu se encontraba frente al computador. Se suponía que debería estar ingresando los resultados de unos experimentos de Mayuri, pero en vez de eso, se encontraba contemplando en silencio las fotografías de la galería de imágenes, todas de una mujer en particular —es... bella...

—Nemu.

La joven cerró rápidamente el archivo al escuchar aquella voz pronunciando su nombre, se levantó de su lugar, y caminó para recibir a la recién llegada —¡Emperatriz! Sea usted bienvenida —dijo titubeante —el amo Mayuri está dormido.

—No vine a ver a Mayuri —dijo Vilandra.

Caminó hacia una especie de frigo bar —¿Necesita de más fórmula? Creo que aún no estaba lista.

—Nemu, en realidad vine a verte a ti —extendió su mano, entregándole una cápsula a la joven —te traje esto.

Observó la cápsula con aquella etiqueta amarilla —¿Qué es?

Se encogió de hombros —podemos ir a tu habitación a que lo veas tú misma.

Asintió con la cabeza, y ambas bajaron unas escaleras al final del primer nivel del laboratorio, para bajar nuevamente hasta donde estaban dos puertas, una frente a la otra.

—Espero el amo Mayuri no se despierte —dijo la más joven.

Vilandra sólo exhaló por la nariz, observando la puerta de la habitación del científico e introduciéndose a la recámara de la joven de cabello oscuro.

Encendió la luz, y dejó al descubierto una amplia alcoba con un gran armario, una cama tamaño matrimonial, un tocador con luces led alrededor del espejo, y un escritorio. Si bien no se comparaba al tamaño de las habitaciones de la familia imperial, sí era bastante amplio y cómodo. La decoración era principalmente en colores blancos y grises, bastante minimalista, pero elegante.

Vilandra tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio de Nemu —activa la cápsula.

Asintió, y presionó el botón para entonces arrojar la cápsula al suelo de su habitación. Al disiparse el humo, frente a la joven se desplegó un amplio perchero con, al menos, quince prendas de diversos colores, telas, diseños y texturas. Varias cajas con zapatos y botas; accesorios, artículos de aseo y cuidado personal; además de una caja más grande que las demás.

La joven observaba con alegría aquellos objetos, si bien no era alguien demasiado atraída por la moda y el estilo, como mujer, ese tipo de cosas le agradaban —no debió molestarse.

—Abre la caja más grande —dijo Vilandra, quien sonreía al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la más joven, como si estuviera viendo a alguna de sus hijas emocionada con esos obsequios.

Nemu se agachó para abrir aquella caja de un metro de largo por cuarenta centímetros de ancho. En su interior, descubrió una armadura blanca idéntica a la de las mujeres de la familia imperial, así como el correspondiente traje de spandex, aunque este era en un color gris muy oscuro similar al del vestido tipo kimono de falda corta que habitualmente portaba.

—Vilandra... esto...

—Sé que esto no te será muy útil aquí... en realidad, sólo quiero que la tengas —rio entre dientes —aunque sólo la guardes por ahí.

—Gracias —dijo tímidamente mientras observaba con ilusión aquel traje de combate.

Vilandra volteó a su alrededor, comprobando si todo en esa habitación estaba correcto o si hubiera algo que hiciera falta —¿Por qué no te la pones?

Volteó, y asintió en respuesta a la solicitud de la saiyajin. Se dirigió al baño, el cual estaba al lado opuesto de su habitación; no pasó mucho tiempo para que saliera con el spandex puesto y encima, aquella armadura blanca con bordes dorados y el emblema de la casa imperial de Vegetasei en color rojo. —Luzco igual a usted... —dijo con cierta melancolía.

—Excepto por tu peinado —dijo la saiyajin quien, entre risas, se acercó a la joven para desatar la punta de la trenza que siempre llevaba, y comenzó a soltarle el cabello hasta que el mismo fue liberado por completo; oscuro, largo y lacio con excepción de las ondas formadas por la trenza que siempre utilizaba.

Nemu se miró al espejo, con una expresión que sería difícil decir si era sorpresa, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver un destello de tristeza.

—El traje de batalla imperial te sienta bien —dijo Vilandra para romper con el silencio.

—...Gracias... —pronunció con voz débil mientras seguía mirando el reflejo tanto de ella misma, como de Vilandra quien estaba detrás de ella. En efecto, el parecido físico entre ambas era muy grande.

Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacia donde estaban los otros obsequios —M... Muchas gracias por todo, emperatriz yo...

—No agradezcas —interrumpió la mayor —no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Bajó la cabeza con expresión tímida —de todas maneras, gracias... —caminó hacia la puerta —será mejor que vuelva al palacio, sus... —suspiró —...sus hijos... es mejor que esté con su familia, Vilandra.

Entrecerró los ojos y tragó saliva, y aunque por un momento su rostro parecía expresar algo, pudo mantener el semblante serio y distante de siempre —me iré... tienes razón, debo volver al palacio.

Escuchó los pasos de la saiyajin que se dirigía a la puerta de su dormitorio, extendió la mano —¡M... Vilandra! —al ver cómo la mayor se detenía y volteaba a verla, Nemu sonrió con cierta melancolía en su expresión —me gustaron mucho sus obsequios —sonrió un poco más, conservando esa tristeza en sus ojos.

Vilandra correspondió con una sonrisa hacia la joven, para entonces marcharse de aquel lugar y volver al palacio antes de que todos preguntaran por su ausencia.

Después de aquel encuentro fortuito con Bra; Bandor llegó a su reunión en el distrito comercial y mercantil de Vegetasei.

Discutía junto con otro saiyajin, además de un hombre alto de piel gris; acerca de la explotación de los minerales de unas minas localizadas en un planeta en la zona central de las colonias que conformaban el imperio.

Dicho planeta había sido purgado muchos años atrás, y esas minas eran parte de muchas propiedades y recursos que, junto con su título y posición en el parlamento, Bandor había heredado de su padre o más bien, padre adoptivo, quien murió en una misión cuando él era un pequeño de tan sólo siete años. Dos años después, su madre antes de suicidarse le reveló que en realidad, él fue producto de su amorío con otro saiyajin; confesión que impactaría mucho en la personalidad y decisiones del joven, así como en su postura de derecha en cuanto a política se refería.

Mientras los otros dos rendían reporte al noble sobre los trabajadores, la maquinaria, las ganancias de la mina, etc; Bandor en realidad se encontraba ausente pues, en su cabeza sólo estaba la hija menor de Vegeta.

Recordaba su sonrisa, sus momentos de timidez, la sensación de su cabello entre sus dedos, sus caprichos; así como el momento en el que la llevó de la sede del parlamento al palacio.

—¿Lord Bandor? —dijo el otro saiyajin.

Sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad —¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

—Señor, le preguntábamos que ¿Qué opina sobre la nueva maquinaria?

Se agarró el puente de la nariz —Bien... ¡Bien! Si... Estoy de acuerdo.

—¿Se siente bien, Lord Bandor? —preguntó el gris.

Se levantó —Estoy perfectamente... vuelvo enseguida —dijo antes de salir de aquella sala de juntas, dejando a los otros dos confundidos al verlo así. A un par de metros había una puerta de color plomo, la cual activó para que se abriera, y finalmente entró en aquel baño.

Fue directamente al lavabo tipo fuente, pasando su mano por una especie de ostra de cristal para activar el chorro de agua, tomando el vital líquido entre sus manos para mojar su rostro y nuca.

—¿Qué demonios... me sucede? —a su mente vino nuevamente el momento en que soltó el cabello de la princesa, para colocarle aquel broche que le obsequió —Bra...

Tan pronto llegó al palacio, la princesa de cabellos azules se dirigió a su habitación. Colocó la cápsula donde había guardado sus compras sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama; se quitó su nuevo broche, y se tiró en su lecho mientras contemplaba aquel accesorio que le fue regalado por el parlamentario.

—Bandor... —pronunció en susurro, recordando el momento en el que estaban en el restaurante, y el noble le dijo que se veía bien cuando era caprichosa, pero que era aún más linda cuando sonreía.

Se incorporó aún sosteniendo el broche entre sus manos, el cual volvió a colocar en su cabello. Tomó la cápsula de las compras que había hecho —¿Dónde estará Sarah para enseñarle todo esto? —se preguntó, cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse en localizar el ki de su prima.

Después de unos segundos —¡No puede ser! —dejó la cápsula nuevamente en la mesita de noche, y salió enfurecida de su habitación.

En la cámara de gravedad, Calaphor atacaba a Sarah con una serie de puñetazos que, de no ser por la ventaja que tenía ella al estar acostumbrada a entrenar bajo una gravedad aumentada veinte veces, muy seguramente estaría en serios problemas al entrenar contra el joven. De hecho, hasta el momento ella se manejaba muy bien hasta un máximo de ochenta.

Debido a que hacía apenas una hora habían dado un salto de gravedad de quince a veinte, es que los movimientos de Calaphor eran todavía torpes, aunque nada comparados a como al inicio de esa nueva sesión.

La princesa bloqueaba los golpes del joven, aunque cada vez le costaba más trabajo hacer eso, quizás era el desgaste de esas tres horas entrenando a distintas gravedades... O quizás era que el joven se adaptaba cada vez mejor al ambiente.

 _"¡Si sigo sólo bloqueándolo va a vencerme!"_ Pensó, y entre el esquivar un puñetazo y otro, la princesa se agachó para patear las piernas del joven, quien logró dar un salto y esquivar aquel movimiento _"¡Diablos!"_

Calaphor se abalanzó en una patada contra ella, mientras que Sarah apenas pudo hacerse a un lado para responder con una patada a las costillas del joven; quien entonces lanzaría un puñetazo al estómago de la princesa.

Logró sacarle el aire, y cuando menos lo esperaba, una patada giratoria hacia sus tobillos la había tumbado al suelo de la cámara de gravedad, quedando boca arriba. Si bien, el efecto del golpe en su estómago ya había pasado, sintió que nuevamente le faltó el aire y su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente cuando Calaphor estaba justo encima de ella.

Sonrió con malicia —¡Ya Vyigral!

—E... ¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó, ya que en algún punto del combate su rastreador había terminado a unos metros de distancia.

Dudó antes de responder —Yo gané.

Ambos permanecieron en la misma posición unos momentos más, inmóviles, y mirándose a los ojos en silencio. El rostro del joven comenzaba a descender en dirección a los labios de la princesa...

—¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! —exclamó Bra, quien al ver a su prima con Calaphor en esa posición, inmediatamente desactivó la gravedad.

Ambos adolescentes se incorporaron, Calaphor simplemente estaba confundido mientras que Sarah tenía las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas.

—Este... Nosotros... entrenábamos —dijo Sarah, tartamudeando al hablar.

Bra se acercó a ambos —¡¿No se supone que deberías estar con mi tía?! ¡¿Dónde está mi tía Vilandra?! —reclamó a un confundido Calaphor quien sólo leía su rastreador rápidamente para entender lo que le decían.

—Vilandra no palacio —contestó el joven.

—Mi tía salió —dijo Sarah, bastante nerviosa.

—¡¿Y qué se supone que hacían?! Si no hubiera llegado yo... —resopló por la nariz.

Agitó la cabeza, y estrechó la mirada —¡Sólo estábamos entrenando! —reclamó Sarah —Y a todo esto, Bra, ¡No sé por qué te molestas tanto! No eres ni mi mamá, ni mi papá, ni mi tío Vegeta como para darte explicaciones a ti, y aparte ¡Calaphor no es de tu propiedad!

Se llevó las manos a las caderas, mientras que observaba a su prima con cara suspicaz —Te gusta Calaphor, ¡¿Cierto?! —frunció la mirada al ver la expresión sorprendida de su prima —¡Lo sabía! ¡Te gusta!

—Y si me gusta ¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?! —volteó el rostro, intentando recomponerse; cuando una idea cruzó su mente —a menos que... ¡A ti también te gusta!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Admítelo, Bra! ¡A ti también te gusta Calaphor y estás celosa de que, aunque yo no hable su idioma, pase más tiempo conmigo que contigo! —se cruzó de brazos —¡Claro! ¡Siempre tiene qué ganar la Princesa Brássica! ¿Sabes? Aunque seas la hija del Rey de los saiyajin, ¡No todo se trata de ti!

Molesta, Bra se cruzó de brazos y dio media vuelta —Estás loca... —pronunció en voz más baja, pero aún enfadada, recordó el obsequio del parlamentario; y se quitó aquel accesorio del cabello, volviendo a girarse para con su prima —Para tu información, ¡Yo ya tengo un novio muy guapo que me regaló este broche!

Sorprendida, Sarah se quedó sin habla —¿Novio? ¿Quién?

—¡Eso no importa! Es muy guapo y me quiere mucho, le gusto mucho y es un saiyajin de muy buena familia —sonrió con malicia.

Incómodo por la tensión del momento, Calaphor dio un paso al frente —¡Bra!... —quizo intentar hablar en idioma moderno, pero no encontró palabras —Mne zhal', yesli ya prichinil tebe bol', ya nichego ne znal ob etom _(Lamento si te lastimé, no tenía idea)._

La princesa volteó el rostro —¡No me importa! Yo ya tengo un novio, así que ustedes dos pueden quedarse aquí, besarse, casarse y tener muchos hijitos ¡Me da igual! —dijo antes de salir de la cámara de gravedad, ante la mirada confundida del joven, y el arrepentimiento de Sarah.

—No... no debí hablarle así —dijo para sí misma, caminando hasta donde estaba su rastreador para recogerlo y volvérselo a poner —fui demasiado lejos.

—Sarah.

La joven volteó, mientras aún se colocaba el scouter.

—Chto skazala Bra, ¿Eto pravda?

Activó su rastreador —Lo siento, no alcanzó a traducir lo que dijiste.

Tomó aire —Chto skazala Bra, ¿Eto pravda? _(Lo que dijo Bra, ¿Es cierto?)_ —dijo mientras cerraba el espacio entre él y la princesa.

Sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse una vez más —D... D... Da... _(sí)_ —respondió, apenas audible.

Tomó el rastreador de ella, y con suavidad lo retiró para hacer lo mismo con el suyo; colocándolos con suavidad en el piso. Volvieron a estar sus rostros cerca uno del otro, Calaphor retiró un mechón de cabello que Sarah tenía en la cara mientras ella sólo podía sentir su corazón latiendo frenéticamente.

No sabía cómo hacerlo, incluso en su vida pasada, él sólo se dedicó a entrenar y estudiar para tener el nivel tanto físico como intelectual que un gerrero de élite al servicio de los reyes saiyajin debía tener. Con sólo quince años de edad, Calaphor aún no había tenido ninguna novia, no había besado nunca a una chica, mucho menos algún otro tipo de avance.

Y del mismo modo a sus trece años, y siendo una princesa sobreprotegida tanto por su padre, hermano mayor y familiares; Sarah jamás había besado a nadie antes, nunca había tenido novio hasta ahora.

Lo único que supo hacer el joven fue juntar sus labios con los de la princesa. Ese beso sólo duró unos segundos, pero aún estaban muy cerca uno del otro, por lo que repitió la operación pero esta vez, entreabriendo sus labios un poco para hacer un movimiento más de beso; beso al cual Sarah correspondió, quedándose ambos así por unos instantes.

Tras aquel enfrentamiento con su prima, Bra llegó finalmente al departamento de desarrollo científico; más específicamente, al laboratorio de Bulma. Volteó hacia una gaveta abierta, y al ver la silueta de su madre o por lo menos, su pie y la bata de laboratorio que sobresalía, se acercó —¡Hola mamá! Oye, ¿Estás muy ocupada? Es que aproveché que no tuvimos práctica de vuelo y fui de compras por la ciudad...

—Ho... Hola.

Detuvo su discurso cuando la gaveta se cerró, dejando ver a cierta joven que era quien en realidad estaba ahí —¡Mai! ¡Pensé que eras mi mamá!

Sonrió —a Bulma la mandó llamar el Rey, creo que dijo que a los cuarteles generales o algo así... Un saiyajin grande y calvo vino por ella para escoltarla.

—Oh sí, ese es Nappa. —Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros para después dirigirle una suspicaz sonrisa a la terrícola —Oye Mai, ¿Quieres ver lo que compré?

—Yo... Pues... —sólo parpadeaba sorprendida, pues no se esperaba que Bra le pidiera eso, y en realidad no sabía qué responder.

Tomó a la terrícola de la mano —¡Anda! ¡Ven! ¡Me muero por mostrárselo a alguien!

Mai se encogió de hombros —Está bien.

Ambas salieron del laboratorio; Bra, literalmente, jalando a Mai del brazo para llevarla hasta su habitación, y así poder mostrarle sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Ralik caminaba cerca del centro de mando, esperando no toparse con nadie de la familia imperial para poder accesar a dicha habitación sin problemas. Para su buena suerte, nadie estaba cerca.

Por instinto, o quizás, por poseer las memorias de Vegeta IV es que colocó la palma de la mano en una _touchscreen_ junto a la puerta, haciendo que ésta se abriera ante él.

Una vez adentro, Ralik caminó hacia la mesa de reuniones, buscando algo con la mirada hasta que —¡Ahí! —caminó hasta el ordenador principal, el cual era la computadora con la información de absolutamente todo el imperio saiyajin: lo público, lo secreto, planos, proyectos, informes, censos, etc.

Se sentó en la silla que normalmente ocupaba Bulma en las reuniones, y sin siquiera pensarlo colocó su mano derecha sobre la mesa, justo al lado del teclado. Se la mesa salió un pequeño poste metálico, delgado como una aguja de tejer; y con una pequeña esfera en la punta. Dicho poste se elevó hasta que la esfera quedó a la altura del ojo Ralik, y un rayo se encargó de escanear el iris de Vegeta IV.

Apareció el siguiente texto en la pantalla de la computadora:

 _Acceso correcto, Príncipe Vegeta IV._

Sonrió con malicia, y al tener total acceso al sistema abrió el buscador. Se quedó pensativo por un buen rato; se agarraba la barbilla, se recargaba en el respaldo, resoplaba y tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la mesa —¡Diablos! —espetó frustrado, levantándose de la silla aunque sin alejarse del ordenador.

—Debe haber algún modo de... —nuevamente, su sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, sentándose otra vez en la silla para teclear algo, y presionar el comando de "buscar".

Sólo unos segundos bastaron para que obtuviera un listado de nombres y fotografías en los resultados; por lo que comenzó a desplazar la información para poder encontrar lo que buscaba.

—¡Vamos, Carry! —dijo el pequeño Kensai, quien se detuvo a mitad del pasillo para esperar a la princesa, quien estaba a un par de metros detrás de él.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Espérame! —exclamó Carrote, quien se apresuraba para alcanzar a su amigo e ir juntos al jardín donde estaba aquella alberca tipo estanque; esto porque el niño quería impresionarla al mostrarle lo mucho que aguantaba sumergido en el agua.

Al ver a Carrote más cerca, Kensai volvió a correr un poco —¡Apresúrate!

Se detuvo —¡Vas demasiado rápido! —continuó siguiendo al pequeño, pero al pasar por fuera del centro de mando, se detuvo frente a la puerta. Sus ojos se movieron hacia la derecha, como si hubiera escuchado algo —¿Vegeta? ¿Qué le pasa a Vegeta? —se quedó callada unos instantes, como esperando a que alguien o algo contestara su pregunta. —No, yo tampoco lo sé.

Siguió de pie a las afueras del acceso al centro de mando, teniendo aquel pequeño diálogo consigo misma, o quizás con algo imaginario —¿Extraño? Si, está más serio... Ya casi no juega conmigo —dijo con una expresión de tristeza, la cual se disipó cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al príncipe poseso.

—Carrote —dijo Ralik, casi por instinto.

La pequeña pasó del susto a la sorpresa, a la sonrisa, a quedarse mirando fijamente el rostro de su primo. Había ese algo diferente que ya había visto, pero que no sabía definir; y como en realidad no había pasado tiempo con él, tampoco es que pudiera darse cuenta de muchas cosas; finalmente Ralik hasta ahora había tenido cuidado de mantenerse con bajo perfil y sin mucho contacto con el resto de la familia, salvo lo muy necesario, esto para mantener en secreto la posesión del príncipe.

Todo pasó en muy breves segundos, mientras miraba a su primo a los ojos, fue como si un rostro demoniaco saliera de la cara del príncipe, queriendo atacar a la princesa.

Pero como todo fue demasiado rápido, Carrote en realidad no tuvo tiempo de distinguir bien esa figura, o de siquiera saber lo que era. Sólo escuchó una especie de grito muy agudo que más bien era un chillido, como una bestia adolorida; y acto seguido, una intensa jaqueca se hizo presente en la niña.

El dolor era demasiado intenso, como si dos placas de acero presionaran su cabeza en los costados, y un su cerebro fuera taladrado desde su frente hasta la parte posterior de su cráneo. Escuchaba un sonido muy agudo en sus oídos que empeoraba aún más aquel dolor de cabeza; pues era un ruido parecido al que hace un micrófono mal ecualizado, o lo acercas a la bocina donde sale el sonido de dicho micrófono.

Al escuchar el grito de dolor de Carrote, Kensai regresó corriendo hasta donde la pequeña y Ralik se encontraban. Se agachó al ver a la pequeña tirada en el piso, sosteniendo su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, los cuales apretaba bastante debido al intenso dolor que experimentaba.

—¡Carrote! —exclamó Kensai, no sabiendo si tocar a su amiga, o si eso la iba a dañar más —¡¿Qué tienes?!

 _"¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta mocosa?!"_ Pensó Ralik, no sabiendo cómo debía actuar, o si incluso esto podría llegar a descubrirlo. Pensó por un momento en exterminarlos, aprovechando que en ese momento sólo estaban los pequeños ya que los guardias habían corrido a buscar a Goku o Vilandra; o a alguien de la familia imperial. Miró su mano derecha, de la cual comenzaron a salir diminutos relámpagos violetas que comenzaron a formar una semi esfera.

—¡¿Qué le pasó a Carrote?! —dijo Odette, al ver a su pequeña sobrina en el suelo aún presa de aquella jaqueca.

—¡No lo sé! —gritó Kensai, totalmente desesperado —íbamos a ir a la alberca y Carrote se quedó atrás, volví y estaba así.

Volteó con el guardia que la llevó hasta ese lugar —¡Traigan de inmediato a la emperatriz Vilandra y avisen al General Kakarotto!

—¡Sí, majestad! —exclamó el guardia antes de retirarse a cumplir la orden de la reina.

Tan pronto escuchó la voz de Odette cuando llegó, aquella energía que comenzaba a formar en la palma de su mano desapareció, como si algo lo frenara.

—¡Vegeta! ¿Sabes qué le pasó? ¿Por qué está así? —preguntó Odette mientras se arrodillaba para tomar a su sobrina en brazos.

—No... ella estaba bien... y empezó a quejarse —decía de manera torpe, aunque sin llegar a tartamudear exactamente.

—¡¿Dónde está Carrote?! —gritó una desesperada Vilandra al llegar a aquel pasillo. Afortunadamente, había regresado de su visita a aquel laboratorio hacía unos cuantos minutos, justo a tiempo para que los guardias la encontraran y la pusieran al tanto del estado de su hija.

Al ver a su pequeña con los ojos apretados, quejándose de dolor con gritos ahogados, y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza en brazos de su hermana gemela; sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Ver a cualquiera de sus hijos heridos era algo que la derrumbaba, aunque por otro lado y gracias a los tanques medicinales, era algo que tenía una solución inmediata; rara vez se enfrentó a tener a alguno de sus hijos enfermos y de hecho, desde aquel virus del corazón que azotó el imperio saiyajin unos cuantos años atrás; el que cualquiera de sus hijos pudiera enfermarse era uno de sus temores, pues las enfermedades no eran tan rápidas y fáciles de remediar como sí lo eran las hemorragias o fracturas.

Al ver a Vilandra, Odette de inmediato le entregó a la niña en brazos —Hay que llevarla a la sala médica.

Una vez que tuvo a su hija entre sus brazos, Vilandra dio media vuelta, y voló por los pasillos sin importarle si algo se caía o rompía; si tumbaba a algún sirviente o guardia. Su único objetivo en ese momento era llevar a Carrote con los doctores.

No le importó retirarse en medio de aquella reunión con Vegeta, Bulma, y los más altos generales y comandantes del ejército. Tan pronto el guardia de palacio que había ido a buscarlo para ponerlo al tanto de la situación le comentó lo sucedido con su hija menor; Goku se fue sin decir absolutamente nada y de hecho, ese mismo guardia tuvo qué ser quien informara a Vegeta lo que había pasado con la menor de sus sobrinas.

Goku apareció gracias a su teletransportación al lado de su mujer, quien estaba en una silla con la cabeza recargada sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre la camilla donde tenían a la pequeña princesa —¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —se impresionó al ver a su pequeña hija, inconsciente y con cables adheridos a su frente, además de un suero por donde estaban pasándole un analgésico intravenoso.

—Dice Kensai que sólo empezó a gritar porque le dolía la cabeza —respondió Vilandra con la voz totalmente vacía, mientras tomaba la mano de su pequeña. —Los doctores no saben qué originó la jaqueca, es más, dicen que todo está bien, no tiene ninguna anomalía, virus, bacteria, cambios en la presión arterial o temperatura.

—Desde que regresaron de ese Planeta... Carrote comenzó... —pronunciaba Goku, en un intento de explicar, entender, o simplemente no dejar que el silencio se hiciera presente.

—¿Crees que algo en ese planeta le provocó todo esto? —preguntó igual, con voz inexpresiva, tan sólo acariciando el bazo de su hija.

Colocó su mano en el hombro de su esposa —No lo sé.

El monitor junto a la pequeña comenzó a registrar mayor actividad, y los ojos de la niña comenzaron a abrirse.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —pronunció con voz débil y confundida, entrecerrando los ojos para acostumbrarse a la iluminación que, aunque tenue, no era muy cómoda aún para ella.

—¡Carrote! — exclamó Vilandra en voz baja, sin siquiera intentar contener la sonrisa de su rostro.

Volteó para ver a su madre —Mamá, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? —decía, totalmente confundida.

—Carry, de verdad ¿No recuerdas nada? —preguntó Goku, obteniendo una negación con la cabeza por parte de su pequeña.

—Quiero ir a mi cuarto... Tengo sueño y no me gusta este lugar.

Vilandra se levantó de la silla donde estaba —iré a buscar al doctor, si él dice que te puedes ir, entonces nos vamos —dijo, intentando ser firme pero en realidad, ella misma deseaba que su hija estuviera en su recámara, cómoda, bien, y sin todos esos aparatos y la intravenosa.

Gokú tomó el lugar de su mujer junto a la cama de su hija —entonces, Carry ¿No te acuerdas de nada?

La pequeña se quedó pensativa —iba siguiendo a Kensai... queríamos ir a la piscina... después estaba afuera de la sala de mando... —siguió pensando, intentando recordar lo sucedido —…y desperté aquí.

—Ya, no te esfuerces, apenas despertaste; ya después te acordarás de todo —dijo, tomando suavemente entre los nudillos de sus dedos la nariz de su hija, que reía tras esta maniobra.

—Veo que ya se siente mejor, alteza —dijo el médico de aspecto reptil que acababa de llegar junto a Vilandra, y quien procedió a acercarse a la pequeña —Por favor, necesito que se siente.

—Te ayudo — dijo Gokú, tomando la mano de su hija para ayudarla a incorporarse, y colocando su mano libre en la espalda de ella para impulsarla y sostenerla.

Una vez que Carrote estaba sentada en la orilla de la camilla de hospital; el médico imperial procedió a examinarla. Verificó sus pupilas, coordinación, oídos, reflejos, toma de presión, temperatura; etc, —no veo ningún inconveniente en que se retire a descansar a su habitación, Princesa Carrote, pero sí deberá descansar y estar tranquila unos días. —Después de eso, el médico tomó la mano de la princesa para retirar la intravenosa que tenía en el dorso —Será sólo un pequeño jalón.

La niña volteó el rostro para ver a sus padres, y gracias a eso fue que Gokú pudo contenerse de hacer un escándalo al ver la pequeña aguja que acababa de salir de la vena de su hija.

El médico colocó en el piquete del suero un algodón que, al estar sumergido en un líquido verdoso, había adquirido dicho color —¡Listo! El líquido de los tanques medicinales harán que en pocos minutos su mano esté como nueva.

Goku tomó en brazos a su hija, quien se abrazó inmediatamente al cuello de su padre. Ambos adultos y la pequeña abandonaron el departamento médico para llevar a la niña a su alcoba.

Los miembros de la familia imperial finalizaron sus actividades y ocupaciones, y se sentaron a la mesa como cada noche lo hacían, aunque en esta ocasión había tensión entre los asistentes. En general, el malestar de la más pequeña había causado la preocupación de sus hermanos mayores y el resto de sus parientes, y aunque el personal médico se encargó de notificar que Carrote se encontraba estable y en su alcoba junto con sus padres; Tarja, Dahda y Bardock se sentían aún intranquilos por su hermana menor.

Por otro lado, Sarah y Bra, quienes normalmente se sentaban juntas a la mesa, en esta ocasión estaban, literal, en extremos opuestos. Bra a la izquierda de su padre, quien ocupaba el lugar principal; y Sarah del otro lado, ya casi al final de la mesa.

Desde que regresaron del Planeta Saiyan, Mai se sentaba justo al lado de Trunks a petición del príncipe, lo que ocasionaba que los incómodos ojos del abuelo paterno de él se enfocaran bastante en ambos jóvenes.

Desde su lugar, Odette observó el asiento que, normalmente, su primogénito ocupaba en la parte central _"Vegeta..."_ Se recargó ergida en el respaldo de su asiento, mirando de reojo a una de las sirvientas y asintiendo con la cabeza para que ésta se acercara.

La mujer de piel color beige, cabellos rosa pálido, y boca en forma de una pequeña trompa caminó hacia la reina, inclinando la cabeza con respeto —¿Sí, su majestad?

—¿Sabes dónde está mi hijo?

—El Príncipe Vegeta ordenó que le llevaran la cena a sus aposentos, majestad.

 _"¡¿Otra vez?!"_ Pensó, pues si bien toda la familia, ella misma incluida, solían pedir los alimentos a su alcoba por algún motivo; esto no era tan frecuente, ya que siempre se sentaban todos a desayunar y cenar juntos. Y cuando pedían a la habitación, por lo general o era el desayuno y asistían en la noche a la cena, o viceversa.

Pero desde su llegada al Planeta Vegeta, Ralik había evitado lo más posible el estar presente en las comidas familiares para evitar ser descubierto en algún momento donde no pudiera, quizás, acceder a las memorias de Vegeta IV.

—¿Reina Odette? —preguntó la sirvienta.

Sacudió la cabeza —Está bien... umm... tráeme un jugo de pomelos azules —dijo, intentando sonar indiferente, aunque en realidad, ese distanciamiento de su primogénito le hacía sentir algo, aunque no estaba segura de qué.

Después de la cena, los miembros de la familia imperial se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

—Sígueme —susurró Trunks en el oído de Mai, y acto seguido, ambos jóvenes abandonaron el salón comedor.

—Trunks debería conocer a otras mujeres —dijo Lord Vegeta al ver a su nieto salir junto a la terrícola.

Brássica volteó a ver a su marido —¿Qué dices, Vegeta? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, y suspiró —Digo que Trunks pasa demasiado de su tiempo libre con esa terrícola.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? —preguntó con voz retadora, mientras su mirada firme se posaba en los ojos de su esposo. —¿Vas a encerrar a su concubina en otra prisión secreta? ¿Lo comprometerás a la fuerza con alguna mujer que tú escojas?

Gruñó internamente, recordando el fracaso que dichas acciones habían tenido en el pasado; además del hecho de que todo eso fue en vano, pues no sólo Bulma había sido liberada, sino que ella y su primogénito habían terminado juntos a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo.

—Sólo digo que por estar con ella no se da la oportunidad de ver otras opciones... —se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de retirarse de la mesa.

 _"¿Qué piensas hacer, Vegeta?"_ Pensó Brássica mientras veía a su marido salir de aquel gran salón.

—Majestad —dijo una vocesilla.

Brássica volteó —¿Si Kensai? Dime.

El pequeño bajó la mirada para ocultar la preocupación que tenía —¿Cree que pueda ir a ver a Carrote? No la he visto desde que la emperatriz se la llevó con el doctor —se sonrojó.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la Reina Madre —Entiendo tu preocupación, finalmente, Carrote y tú son muy buenos amigos, pero es mejor que aguardes hasta mañana.

—¡Pero...! —intentó protestar, ¡Necesitaba ver a su amiga cuanto antes! Saber que estaba bien y fuera de todo peligro o malestar.

—Kensai, ya dijo el doctor que Carrote se encontraba mejor de salud, por ahora confórmate con esa información; es mejor que dejes que Carrote descanse esta noche y ya mañana podrás verla —dijo con firmeza.

Suspiró —está bien —dijo con resignación. Quería más que nada asegurarse del bienestar de la pequeña princesa; pero entre el informe médico y saber que ella estaba siendo acompañada por sus padres, en parte lo tranquilizaba un poco.

Y en verdad que era sólo un poco, ya que en realidad estaba bastante intranquilo. Carrote y él pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos, y como la mayoría de los saiyajin ¡Ella nunca se enfermaba! Por más que Kensai pensaba, no podía recordar alguna vez en que Carrote se sintiera enferma; pero desde que regresaron de haber estado en Namek y en el Planeta Saiyan; la princesa comenzó a presentar esas jaquecas.

Estaba preocupado y a la vez frustrado, pues él quería proteger a Carrote de cualquier cosa, en parte, justo por eso es que era tan dedicado en sus entrenamientos, ya que deseaba ser tan fuerte como Goku o Vegeta, y así poder ser capaz de siempre proteger a su amiga de cualquier peligro.

Pero una enfermedad era algo de lo que no podía protegerla incluso si fuera un súper saiyajin, pues las enfermedades eran enemigos invisibles que no podían ser derrotados a golpes o con técnicas de ataque; y el saber todo esto lo frustraba pues ante esos malestares no había nada que él pudiera hacer por Carrote.

En el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de la familia imperial, Dahda y Bardock estaban por llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana menor, cuando fueron interceptados por la mayor.

—¿Se puede saber qué piensan al venir aquí?

Dahda y Bardock se detuvieron, dando media vuelta para toparse con Tarja quien estaba detrás de ellos, cruzada de brazos.

—Vinimos a ver cómo está Carry —dijo Dahda.

—¡Queremos verla! —exclamó el pequeño Bardock.

Suspiró —creo que tuvimos la misma idea —dijo entre risas, obteniendo una sonrisa de sus hermanos menores al saber que no iban a ser reprendidos por ella.

—Es mejor que vayan a sus habitaciones.

Los tres voltearon al escuchar aquella voz masculina —¡Abuelo! —dijo el pequeño Bardock al visualizar a su abuelo paterno con quien compartía el nombre.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Tarja.

Bardock volteó a ver a su nieta —Digo que su hermana necesita descansar además, Kakarotto y Vilandra están con ella; es mejor que estén tranquilos y la vean mañana.

—¿Tú la viste, abuelo? —preguntó Dahda.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza —la vi hace un rato y está bien, pero es mejor que descanse y esté tranquila. Ustedes también necesitan descansar, si algo sucede, serán los primeros en saber cualquier novedad.

A pesar de su necesidad de saber de la pequeña, Tarja tuvo qué asumir su papel de hermana mayor, y ponerse del lado de Bardock —el abuelo tiene razón, es mejor que dejemos que Carry descanse.

—¡Pero! —protestó el pequeño Bardock, hasta que sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro.

—Está bien, ¡El abuelo tiene razón! Mamá y papá están con Carry, ¡Ella estará bien! Mañana en la mañana vendremos a verla —dijo Dahda, intentando confortar a su hermano menor.

—Ya váyanse a dormir, los veré en la mañana —dijo Bardock, y acto seguido sus tres nietos asintieron con la cabeza en respuesta a la indicación que les dio; para entonces él mismo retirarse.

Al interior de la habitación de Carrote; Goku entró por la terraza luego de haber ido a su habitación a tomar un baño y cambiarse. Al entrar al dormitorio de su hija, se encontró con una imagen que nunca antes había visto en su vida: Carrote dormía profunda y tranquilamente mientras Vilandra, también dormida, abrazaba a su hija, acurrucándola junto a su cuerpo mientras sus dedos aún tenían cabello de la pequeña, pues justo el sueño la sorprendió mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hija.

Esa escena sorprendió gratamente a Goku, pues si bien sabía que su mujer amaba a sus hijos, incluso con ellos mantenía ciertas distancias a la hora de las demostraciones afectivas o mimos.

Recordó sus días en la Tierra cuando fungía como canciller del imperio, y cuando veía por diversos medios terrícolas cómo las madres de ese planeta tenían ese tipo de comportamientos con sus hijos. Incluso había visto eso en Bulma en especial cuando Trunks y Bra eran más pequeños respectivamente.

No dijo nada, no hizo ningún ruido, no quería despertarlas; simplemente fue hacia la sala de la habitación de Carrote, y se recostó en el sofá más largo.

Mai y Trunks recorrían el sendero que cruzaba por en medio del jardín, y en cuyo centro había una fuente, en cuyo borde se sentaron al llegar a dicho punto.

—Creo que deberías decirlo —dijo Mai.

—¿Tú crees?... Lo he venido pensando desde hace un tiempo... Pero no sé si mi padre y mi tía; y los parlamentarios estén de acuerdo —sonrió, pues casi podía escuchar las objeciones respecto a su idea —honestamente no los culpo, ¡Sería algo radical en la historia del Imperio! Y muchos miembros del parlamento son demasiado conservadores.

Mai se encogió de hombros —No sé qué decirte, no te puedo asegurar nada. Tú conoces a tu padre, y tu tía... y ese sistema monárquico extraño y complicado que tienen aquí. —Ambos rieron ante lo último dicho —No puedo decirte que te apoyarán o te condenarán pero... Trunks, si no lo intentas, en definitiva nunca van a escucharte, y no será culpa de ellos, sino tuya por callarte, niño.

Tras haber entrenado a su amada cámara de gravedad durante un par de horas luego de cenar, Vegeta finalmente llegó a la habitación que desde hacía más de dos décadas compartía con Bulma. Dirigió su mano hacia el picaporte para abrir, e ingresar a su alcoba.

—Vegeta, debemos hablar.

Dio la media vuelta —Padre —se cruzó de brazos —¿Pasa algo?

CONTINUARÁ.

* * *

 _*Dawî significa "Fin" en Kurdo._

 _Por cierto, las barreras destructoras, sí, son las mismas del planeta Scarif en "rougue one" de Star Wars xDD_

 _Leviatanes, ¿Qué son los leviatanes? ¿Por qué Ralik y Zerixé quieren liberar a... lo que sea que sean esas mugres? Y Ralik... ¿Su verdadero poder?_

 _Pero más que eso, ¿Qué fue a buscar Ralik al centro de mando? Porque accesó a la base de datos donde se concentra TODA la información del imperio... Hagan de cuenta que es como si alguien entrara a los archivos secretos de la CIA o el pentágono._

 _¿Arreglarán Bra y Sarah sus diferencias?_

 _Por cierto, Bandor ya vimos que tiene un pasado triste que después descubriremos ¿Será por eso que tiene esa tendencia suicida? Digo porque ser kamikase para Al Qaeda y otras organizaciones extremistas es más seguro que andar coqueteando con la nena de Vegeta XDD_

 _¿Por qué Carrote tuvo esa tremenda jaqueca ya al borde de algo cerebral?_

 _¿Qué es eso que Trunks quiere proponer? Y ¿Qué se trae el viejo rey Vegeta que ya no es rey?_

 _ **RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS**_

 _ **Vane Zaldivar:**_ _Gracias por tu inbox! No importa si no puedes acceder a tu cuenta de ffnet, gracias por mensajearme y pues, decirme que te está gustando esto. Calaphor, pues si, tiene una tarea titánica porque se tiene qué adaptar a todo un mundo nuevo! Cosa nada fácil. Bandor y Bra... Pues si es que en realidad se da algo entre ellos, va a ser complicado. Ralik y Zerixé son unos malditos!_

 _ **Vegeta Briefs:**_ _El software de la touchscreen de Bra para vestirse es genial, ¡Yo también lo quiero! Sobre Trunks, aquí sí estoy haciendo una mezcla de chibi y Mirai... aunque ahorita lo tengo en fase Mirai mode on, de momento es necesario XD De Vegeta y Bra, por nada!_

 _Más intrigas en el siguiente capítulo!_

 _Saludos!_

 _¿Reviews?_


	13. Luto de invierno

**Capítulo 13**

 **Luto de invierno**

Se levantó al amanecer como cada día lo hacía, en silencio y sigiloso para no despertar a su mujer, quien de todas maneras y pese a sus esfuerzos, terminaba despertando para darse los buenos días con un beso apasionado antes de que él se fuera a entrenar, y ella volviera a dormir otro rato más antes de iniciar su jornada.

Llegó a su cámara de gravedad, posando su mano en la _touchscreen_ para poder ingresar.

—Bienvenido, su majestad —dijo la voz del control de acceso, y la puerta se abrió para el monarca.

Activó la gravedad, e inició su rutina de entrenamientos de cada mañana; comenzando por el calentamiento para entonces pasar a trabajar en serio.

 _ **Flashback**_

—Padre —se dio la media vuelta, para entonces cruzarse de brazos —¿Pasa algo?

—Es Trunks.

De inmediato, los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron en sorpresa —¿Qué pasa con él?

Tomó aire —Me preocupa bastante su cercanía con esa mujer, últimamente cada que tiene un tiempo libre lo único que hace es estar con esa... terrícola —dijo de manera despectiva.

El ceño fruncido volvió a hacerse presente en Vegeta —¿Y para eso tanto misterio? ¡Tch! —volteó el rostro —Si Trunks quiere pasar su tiempo libre con esa mujer, con la hija de algún parlamentario, una prostituta o una roca ¡¿Cuál es el maldito problema?!

—¡Claro! ¡Es obvio que a ti no te importan las tradiciones ni el linaje! —los puños del antiguo Rey estaban apretados al máximo —¡Trunks es el futuro Rey! ¡Tu sucesor!

—Dime algo de lo que no esté enterado —respondió Vegeta con fastidio.

—¿Acaso no te importa nuestra línea de sangre? Si Trunks termina juntándose con esa terrícola entonces, ¿La corona quedará en manos de un híbrido que sólo será un cuarto de saiyajin?

Caminó alrededor de su padre, manteniendo su mirada retadora —Si Trunks decide estar con la terrícola, no pienso oponerme además —sonrió maliciosamente —por él hemos comprobado que los saiyajines híbridos son incluso más fuertes, no veo el problema.

—¡¿Entonces no piensas hacer nada?!

—¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer tú, padre? —dijo con un tono sombrío, recordando lo que hacía más de veinte años, el entonces Rey de los saiyajin había hecho para separarlo de la madre de sus hijos.

—¡Nada de lo que estás pensando! —exclamó, adivinando el pensamiento de su hijo —escucha, Trunks debe decidir lo que es mejor para él y para el imperio, pero si sólo está con esa mujer ¡¿Qué oportunidades se está dando?!

—¿De qué hablas?

Resopló por la nariz —creo que deberíamos celebrar un gran banquete e invitar a los generales del ejército, cancilleres, parlamentarios; ¡Toda la élite del imperio!

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas hacerla de casamentera otra vez? —preguntó de manera burlona.

—¡Sólo es para que mi nieto conozca a mujeres dignas de él! Y que Trunks tome su propia decisión.

Harto de aquella discusión, Vegeta se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su habitación —será mejor que te vayas a dormir.

—Al menos piénsalo, Vegeta.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

—No tengo nada qué pensar —dijo para sí mismo, continuando así con su entrenamiento por un buen rato más, para finalizar, como siempre, a tiempo para unirse al resto de su familia para desayunar en el salón comedor.

Salvo por la ausencia de Vilandra, Goku y los hijos de ellos, así como obviamente Ralik; el desayuno se llevó a cabo con normalidad, excepto por el distanciamiento entre las dos princesas adolescentes de la familia.

Si bien Odette percibió algo en su hija, quien a toda cosa evitaba cualquier cercanía física o contacto visual con Bra; en realidad fue Bulma la que presintió que había algo extraño entre su hija y sobrina.

Al ser de la misma edad salvo por diferencia de unos pocos meses; Sarah y Bra habían crecido más como hermanas que como primas, y al mismo tiempo eran la mejor amiga una de la otra; por lo que cualquier pequeña rencilla entre ambas era demasiado evidente, aunque algo así no sucedía desde que las dos tenían seis años, cuando ambas princesas pelearon por un juguete que, finalmente, Bra terminó ganando como prácticamente cualquier discusión o batalla no física en su vida.

Una vez que el desayuno terminó y que varios miembros de la familia imperial se habían retirado, Bulma se acercó a su hija —Bra, ¿Vienes un segundo conmigo?

La princesa asintió con la cabeza, caminando detrás de su madre hasta salir al pasillo —¿Qué sucede, mamá?

—¿Está todo bien entre Sarah y tú? Pareciera que están enojadas o algo así —dijo, yendo directo al grano de lo que ya presentía.

La adolescente desvió la mirada, la verdad no quería hablar del asunto sin embargo, era su madre quien se lo preguntaba.

Para su buena suerte, el pequeño arete de oro que adornaba la oreja izquierda de Bulma comenzó a destellar, por lo que la científico procedió a presionar dicha joya, extendiéndose un delgado micrófono hasta la altura de sus labios, y proyectándose una pequeña pantalla holográfica delante de su rostro —adelante.

Un hombre de cara alargada apareció en la pequeña pantalla —Alteza, lamento la interrupción, ¡Pero urge su presencia en el centro de control espacial!

—¿Ahora? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Uno de los novatos no supo operar el control de las barreras destructoras y trabó el sistema, intentamos reiniciarlo pero no funcionó y el tráfico está detenido de ambos lados.

Ladeó los labios —Voy enseguida —se acercó a la puerta hacia el comedor, ya que su hijo y asistente aún se encontraban dentro —Mai, por favor, encárgate hoy del laboratorio en lo que me desocupo.

Tragó saliva, no esperando ese voto de confianza por parte de la científico, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y entonces asintió con la cabeza —Sí, ¡Por supuesto! Yo me haré cargo.

Aliviada por dejar sus pendientes en manos de alguien, volteó con su hija —No creas que te has librado de esta conversación jovencita —guiñó el ojo derecho —hablaremos más tarde.

—Sí mamá —dijo Bra, aunque en realidad estaba aliviada de no tener qué hablar al respecto de la discusión con su prima el día anterior.

Nemu se encontraba recostada en una camilla en el laboratorio, vestida con un camisón de color blanco. Tenía cables adheridos a sus sienes, así como un suero intravenoso en su mano izquierda.

Un líquido amarillento proveniente del suero descendía por aquella fina manguera, introduciéndose en el brazo de la joven quien sólo observaba al techo en silencio.

Era una ventaja la anestesia que previamente el científico le había suministrado, de lo contrario, el dolor de aquella sustancia le estaría provocando sería insoportable.

—Ese suero detendrá tu proceso de crecimiento— explicaba Mayuri mientras sostenía un pequeño frasco con un líquido púrpura —Y con este otro suero, tu proceso de crecimiento y madurez proseguirá pero de manera normal.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no seré una anciana de sesenta años a los doce? —dijo de manera sarcástica, bajando entonces la mirada —Lo siento —dijo apenada.

—¡Tch! Quizás no debí haberte suministrado la anestesia, Nemu —dijo el científico mientras observaba las lecturas en su monitor —y aunque no hubiera detenido tu crecimiento acelerado en este momento, en realidad hubieras sido una anciana pero hasta los dieciséis; envejecías lo de cinco años en sólo uno; pero no más, de ahora en adelante tu metabolismo trabajará como corresponde.

Se quedó mirando al techo, pensando en que era mejor estar recostada del modo en que estaba, pues se sentía bastante mareada. Observó al científico colocar el suero púrpura para que, una vez que el amarillo finalizara, inmediatamente pasara este otro.

—Amo Mayuri, m... ¿La emperatriz Vilandra sabe de esto?

Mayuri volvió a su computadora —De hecho, ella me pidió que lo hiciera.

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron con sorpresa _"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué pediste esto?"_ Pensó, mientras recordaba los obsequios que recién le habían dado, específicamente, el recuerdo de Vilandra detrás de ella, soltando su cabello mientras lucía la armadura de combate imperial.

Suspiró mientras observaba cómo el líquido púrpura descendía por la delgada manguera transparente, hasta que finalmente llegó a la aguja insertada en sus venas.

A pesar de la anestesia, sintió un ardor muy ligero, su visión se enfocaba y desenfocaba debido, tanto a las sustancias como al anestésico; tenía también mareos por lo que optó por cerrar los ojos, y simplemente dejar que los químicos hicieran su trabajo, y esperar que ese proceso terminara lo más pronto posible —mamá... —pronunció antes de quedar inconsciente.

Después del desayuno, Vegeta se dirigía por los pasillos hacia la sala del trono, mientras guardias y sirvientes se inclinaban a su paso para reverenciarlo. Simplemente, el ver a otros hacer eso era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de ser el rey.

—Padre.

El rey volteó al escuchar la voz de su primogénito, así como los pasos de éste acercándose a él —Trunks, ¿No deberías estar trabajando en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes?

—¡Emm! Pues sí, de hecho en unos minutos revisaré los reportes que los cancilleres le han enviado a Sullión.

—Bien, bien, ¿Cuántos van hasta ahora? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues... —suspiró, desalentado por la cifra que debía comunicar —apenas doce.

—¿¡Doce!? ¡Toda esa inversión de tiempo e investigación por sólo doce sabandijas! —espetó, aunque su molestia, más que con su hijo, era con la abrumadora realidad: en promedio general, se podía decir que sólo había un sobreviviente por planeta atacado.

—Aún esperamos localizar a más personas —dijo titubeante, intentando aligerar la tensión del momento —los cancilleres dicen que pudo haber ingresos sin registro así que, están buscando más a fondo.

Suspiró, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía en su rostro —a esas sanguijuelas del parlamento les encantará escuchar esto —dijo de manera sarcástica.

 _"Si no lo intentas nunca van a escucharte, y no será culpa de ellos sino tuya por callarte"_ Las palabras de Mai sonaban con fuerza en su cabeza. Tomó una respiración profunda —Padre, desde hace un tiempo he tenido una idea en mente... aunque con lo de los ataques y todo lo que ha pasado, no te había dicho nada.

—¿Y cuál es esa idea? —preguntó Vegeta con un semblante ya un poco más relajado, aunque todavía la pequeña cifra de sobrevivientes le inquietaba, pues además de significar la muerte de sus súbditos, también era el hecho de que se estaban gastando tiempo, horas hombre, recursos, etc. En localizar a tan pocas personas; y por otro lado, las fracciones del parlamento que no simpatizaban con su hijo iban a tener otro motivo para argumentar en alguna sesión.

—¿Interrumpo? —en ese momento, Odette, quien también se dirigía a la sala del trono, se detuvo con su hermano y sobrino.

—Siempre lo haces —dijo Vegeta.

Trunks rio entre dientes por la broma de su padre, y la poca importancia que su tía le daba a ese comentario —En realidad, tía, es algo que concierne a los dos.

—¿De qué estamos hablando? —observó confundida a ambos varones.

—Trunks estaba por comunicarme algo, pero en eso llegaste tú y nos interrumpiste —dijo Vegeta con sarcasmo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué es eso que ibas a decir, Trunks? —dijo Odette, esbozando una sonrisa.

—Pues... creo que hasta ahora nuestro sistema de gobierno ha sido útil y ha dado buenos resultados pero...

—¿Pero...? —preguntó un impaciente Vegeta.

—Pero es casi el mismo sistema que cuando mi abuelo era Rey; y el imperio se ha expandido cada vez a más y más planetas; gobernamos a muchas razas, no sólo saiyajines.

—Basta de rodeos, Trunks, ve al grano — dijo Vegeta.

Tomó una respiración profunda, y sin mostrar ni un solo gramo de inseguridad frente a su padre y tía, finalmente habló —creo que deberíamos incluir la participación de las colonias pertenecientes al imperio, es decir, que un representante de cada planeta sea miembro del parlamento, con los mismos derechos de participación e intervención que cualquiera de los parlamentarios actuales.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—¡Padre! ¡No sólo gobernamos a los saiyajin!

—Escucha, Trunks —interrumpió el rey —veo claramente que te falta mucho por aprender y por conocer de cómo se maneja este imperio, ¡No sólo es sentarte en el trono o delante de esa manada de sanguijuelas del parlamento! ¡Debes saber cuándo ser flexible, y cuándo tener puño de hierro!

—¡Pero, papá! ¡No podemos seguir reprimiendo por siempre los movimientos de insurrección! Hasta ahora han sido muy pocos, pero conforme las colonias no se sientan incluidas en las decisiones del imperio, ¡Surgirán cada vez más rebeliones!

—¡Y si eso sucede, estaré ahí para aplastarlos como insectos a todos ellos!

—Vegeta —dijo Odette, intentando calmar la acalorada discusión entre padre e hijo —quizás... no del modo tal cual como Trunks lo está proponiendo pero, quizás...

—¿Tú también crees que doblegarnos es buena idea? ¡Bah! —se cruzó de brazos —¡Se supone que eres la Reina, Odette!

—¡Soy la reina de los saiyajin! —reclamó con firmeza —pero... creo que podríamos tomar algo de la idea de tu hijo, no estoy diciendo que en verdad se abra una nueva fracción en el parlamento. —Volteó entonces a ver a su sobrino —finalmente, cada planeta tiene un representante del imperio, que son los cancilleres, si la colonia necesita algo de nosotros, simplemente debe expresarlo a su canciller, quien funge como intermediario entre el imperio y la colonia que se le asigna.

Bajó la mirada —lo sé, tía.

—Podríamos, en cambio, tener algún consejo formado por representantes de cada planeta, éstos serían designados por los cancilleres, y podrían hacer propuestas, peticiones, o lo que crean necesario para la colonia que representen; depende de lo que ese consejo exponga, se sometería a tu aprobación, Vegeta; o de ser necesario, se llevaría a discusión con el parlamento.

—¡Pero eso no sería justo, tía! —exclamó el príncipe —básicamente es lo mismo que se hace ahorita, pero habría una persona de cada colonia en Vegetasei para hacer lo mismo que haría en su planeta de origen, ¡Eso no sería incluirlos!

—¡Ya basta! —dijo Vegeta.

—Trunks —interrumpió Odette, tratando de evitar otra discusión entre el príncipe y el rey —tus intenciones son buenas, eres muy inteligente pero tu padre tiene razón, te falta experiencia en el manejo del imperio. —Comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la sala del trono, para entonces mirar a ambos varones por encima del hombro —Deberías pasar más tiempo con Vegeta, Zorn, Kratos, Kakarotto y los altos generales para que veas lo que será cuando tú gobiernes —dijo antes de alejarse por el corredor.

—Al menos dime que lo pensarás.

Vegeta volteó el rostro —continúa buscando sobrevivientes, después hablaremos de tu... idea —dirigió una última mirada a su primogénito, antes de continuar por el mismo camino por donde su hermana se había ido.

Después de haber desayunado en su habitación, en compañía de sus padres, hermanos y Kensai; Carrote se quedó a solas con su madre, pues Goku se había ido a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa; en ausencia de su padre y como uno de los comandantes del ejército saiyajin, Tarja debía reportarse a los cuarteles militares; mientras que Dahda, el pequeño Bardock y Kensai debían acudir a sus lecciones y/o entrenamientos, u otras actividades que tuvieran qué hacer como parte de su formación.

La princesa estaba recostada en el sofá, con su cabeza en el regazo de su madre quien le acariciaba la cabeza —mamá.

—¿Si?— bajó la mirada —¿Te molesta esto? —preguntó, más que nada cerciorándose que la jaqueca de su hija no estuviera de regreso.

—¡No! —sonrió —se siente bien.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Vilandra, quien continuó acariciando y masajeando la cabeza de su hija, también en busca de alguna molestia, golpe, o algo que indicara que volviera a necesitar atención médica. Suspiró, y por un segundo, cierta joven de cabellos oscuros ocupó sus pensamientos.

—Es bonita, como tú, mamá.

Detuvo sus caricias —¿Qué...? ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó incrédula.

—La chica que está con el hombre de la máscara —sonrió —es muy bonita... está dormida, va a estar bien.

Miró de reojo la terraza, y tomó la mano de su pequeña —¿La puedes ver? ¿Qué percibes de ella?

Se quedó pensativa, observando el rostro tranquilo de su madre —ella... está dormida... —ladeó su cabeza —...te extraña... el hombre de la máscara le puso algo en el brazo y va a estar bien... te admira... Ella... está triste...

Ante lo último dicho por su hija, Vilandra sintió una punzada en el corazón —Y... ¿Por qué está triste?

Pestañeó —No sé... Su mamá... extraña a su mamá... —las visiones sobre Nemu se esfumaron cuando los brazos de su madre la rodearon; a lo que la pequeña correspondió aquel abrazo.

—Carrote, recuerda que no debemos decir nada a nadie sobre el hombre de la máscara —dijo, intentando contener la desesperación de sus palabras.

—Sí mamá... No he dicho nada a nadie, nunca lo haré.

La separó un poco de su cuerpo para poder verla a la cara —El hombre de la máscara es quien hace tu medicina, y si alguien lo encuentra, ya no podrá hacer tu medicamento, y te podrían alejar de mi, de tu papá, de tus hermanos, lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?

La expresión de la niña cambió a una de gran temor, acompañada de pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos —¡No diré nada! ¡No quiero que me lleven lejos de ti y de mi papá! —dijo, aferrándose con fuerza a su madre.

Vilandra estrechó aún más a su hija —Ni tu padre ni yo dejaremos que eso pase ¡Jamás! Aún si eso significa ensuciarnos las manos, nadie te alejará de nosotros. —Pronunció a manera de juramento, mientras los dedos de una de sus manos volvían a recorrer el cabello de la princesa.

En una sala de descanso del palacio, tan sólo iluminados por una pequeña lámpara de luz color ámbar; Ralik se encontraba sentado en un sofá de una plaza mientras su sacerdotisa, de pie atrás de él, se dedicaba a masajear sus hombros.

—Entonces, ¿Ese tipo que dices podría ser de utilidad?

—Para destruir este imperio de idiotas desde su mismo núcleo, sí —contestó, no con la voz grave de Vegeta IV, sino con su voz aguda y distorsionada que sonaba como el ruido blanco de una estación de radio sin señal —Es un maldito idealista que cree que sus ideas serán la salvación de éste imperio; está uniéndose a otros idiotas como él para cambiar el sistema, y eso, pienso usarlo a mi favor.

Una maligna sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la joven —destruirlos en lo político, en lo espiritual, y finalmente en lo físico; justo tu especialidad.

—Por ahora sólo puedo arrancar el plan de este modo, por eso fui al centro de mando a buscar su información —comenzó a abrir y cerrar el puño de Vegeta IV —mi poder aún no está completamente liberado; en estos momentos, cualquiera de estos simios imbéciles podría destruirme si nos descubren.

—Eso no sucederá —dijo Zerixé, presionando un poco más en los hombros del príncipe —todos piensan que eres... ¿Se llamaba Vegeta?

Ambos estallaron en risas ante aquella sarcástica pregunta por parte de la joven, hasta que la puerta de la sala de descanso se abrió, dando paso a uno de los guardias de palacio —Príncipe Vegeta.

Ralik aclaró la garganta del príncipe —¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, pero ahora con la voz de Vegeta IV.

—Perdone la interrupción, alteza, Lord Bandor está aquí como solicitó.

—Hazlo pasar —dijo con una maligna sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Zerixé se apartó, simplemente permaneciendo de pie a una respetuosa distancia, a la diestra de su amo.

El guardia se hizo a un lado para que el parlamentario entrara, y una vez que éste ingresó, hizo una reverencia a Ralik antes de retirarse.

Bandor caminó hasta quedar a menos de un metro del sofá donde Ralik estaba, arrodillándose ante él, bajando la cabeza y con el puño sobre el corazón como solamente se saluda al Rey o Reina del imperio —Príncipe Vegeta _(IV)_ , es un honor estar ante su presencia.

Sonrió mientras elevaba su ceja —Ese saludo es sólo para los reyes, podrías ser acusado de traición.

Se levantó —Lo sé, alteza; pero ya que es usted quien debe suceder al Rey Vegeta, simplemente saludo a mi futuro Rey.

—¡El futuro Rey es el Príncipe Trunks! —exclamó con furia, provocando la sorpresa de Zerixé y del propio Ralik.

—Con todo respeto, alteza, pero aunque él sea el heredero legítimo, yo, así como muchos otros saiyajin en el imperio no lo consideramos apto para ser la cabeza de este imperio —dijo con la cabeza agachada en señal de respeto.

 _"¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!... ¿Acaso...?"_ Aclaró su garganta para recobrar la compostura que, involuntariamente, había perdido hacía tan sólo unos segundos —¿Y por qué tienen esa opinión respecto al príncipe Trunks? —preguntó, nuevamente con su maliciosa sonrisa mientras pasaba la mano del príncipe frente a él, como queriendo leer a Bandor, observando la palma justo al finalizar, antes de que el noble se diera cuenta de aquel movimiento.

—Alteza, sé que es su primo, ¡Pero usted es testigo de su comportamiento! —tomó aire —llega tarde a las reuniones con el parlamento a las que asiste, porque no asiste a todas como debería hacerlo un príncipe heredero.

—Yo tampoco asisto a la totalidad de las reuniones —pronunció el príncipe _"¡¿Qué diablos?!"_ Pensó Ralik.

—Lo sé —respondió Bandor —pero es mucho más frecuente verle a usted en el parlamento que al Príncipe Trunks, además de que estoy enterado que cuando usted no asiste, es porque normalmente está en misiones asignadas por los propios reyes, el Príncipe Trunks, aún estando aquí es como si procurara involucrarse lo menos posible en el imperio; nadie niega su habilidad diplomática, pero en varios aspectos es que muchos simplemente no lo vemos como nuestro futuro rey, ¡No nos transmite el liderazgo que un rey debe tener!

—¿Y qué debería tener un rey, según tú? —preguntó Ralik.

—¡El Rey Vegeta es un gran mandatario! No sólo es hábil en el campo de batalla, sino que sus decisiones en un balance general han hecho crecer este imperio; además, si debe ensuciarse las manos por su pueblo ¡Lo hace! —tomó aire —¡Simplemente con los reptilianos! El propio rey tomó la iniciativa de ir a aniquilarlos por sí mismo junto a la Reina, la Emperatriz, y compañía... —rio entre dientes —...No se ofenda, alteza, pero creo que si del Príncipe Trunks dependiera, hubiera intentado negociar con esos malditos y más colonias, ¡No! ¡El mismo Planeta Vegeta hubiera sido destruido!

—¡Trunks fue quien dio la orden para irnos a Namekusei cuando supimos que los reptilianos iban para allá! ¡Sin él no los habríamos destruido! —se agarró la cabeza, mientras respiraba agitadamente.

Zerixé y Bandor miraron sorprendidos, sin saber qué hacer.

—Alteza ¿Se encuentra bien?

Zerixé posó una mano en el hombro de su señor, la cual fue apartada por la mano de Vegeta IV.

 _"¡Deja de pelear! ¡Deja de darme problemas!"_ Ralik comenzó a normalizar su respiración —Estoy bien... No he dormido últimamente, debe ser eso —dijo a manera de excusa.

—Si... debe ser eso —dicho lo anterior, Bandor se quedó mirando fijamente y con recelo a la acompañante del príncipe _"¡Demonios, Tykva! ¡¿Cómo dejas que ésta prostituta esté tan cerca del Futuro Rey?!"_

—Escucha —dijo Ralik —entiendo tu sentir y el de los demás, y el por qué piensan que... pues... que mi primo no es la mejor opción para gobernarles. Desafortunadamente, salvo que el Rey y la Reina decidan otro método, el Príncipe Trunks será tu futuro Rey —ya había leído los pensamientos inmediatos de Bandor, así que lo anterior lo dijo para provocar una respuesta.

—Creo saber cómo hacer entrar en razón al Rey Vegeta y a la Reina Odette.

—¿Oh si? —fingió sorpresa —Dime tu plan.

Asintió con la cabeza —estoy reuniéndome con varios saiyajin, miembros del ejército, el parlamento, la nobleza, y muchas otras ramas; pretendemos que los reyes sometan, ya sea a votación o que ellos decidan en base al mérito, quién será nuestro futuro Rey —sonrió con malicia —de un método u otro, alteza, usted ganaría sin dudarlo, ¡Nadie como usted para ser nuestro rey! Confío en el juicio del Rey Vegeta, sé que no querrá tener una guerra civil entre saiyajines.

—Tus palabras me halagan —se puso de pie —continúa discretamente con el plan que tienes en marcha y mantenme informado... No me malentiendas, Trunks es mi primo, pero si el pueblo considera que no es digno de la corona, yo no he de decepcionarles.

A pesar del regaño anterior, nuevamente se arrodilló ante Ralik con la cabeza agachada, y el puño derecho sobre su corazón como si estuviera saludando al rey mismo —Así lo haré, alteza.

Salió hacia el jardín luego de que Ralik, conforme al protocolo, le permitió retirarse. Se sentía satisfecho luego de la reunión con el poseído príncipe, y ahora que supuestamente el propio Vegeta IV apoyaba su causa, se sentía más comprometido que nunca con el imperio, y con un gobierno digno de él.

Sin embargo, cuando cierta princesa de cabellos azules apareció a lo lejos luego de que abandonara la biblioteca del palacio; los ojos de Bandor se centraron únicamente en ella.

 _"Quizás no debí decirle todas esas cosas a Sarah..."_ Pensó para sí misma, sintiendo remordimientos por la discusión con su prima y sobre todo, el distanciamiento post-pelea por el que estaban atravesando. Ni siquiera se percató cuando Bandor apareció delante de ella.

—Bra.

Se detuvo antes de chocar con él, sacudiendo su cabeza —¡Bandor! ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

Tomó la mano de la princesa para besar el dorso —Tuve una reunión con el Príncipe Vegeta _(IV)_

—¿Vegeta? (IV) —preguntó, bastante sorprendida por la respuesta, pues si bien, no era raro ver a los parlamentarios, y demás miembros de la élite visitando el palacio; dichas visitas eran para reunirse con los reyes y/o con Vilandra, no para ver a los príncipes.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho, pues por un lado, se sentía orgulloso de la plática con Ralik y por otro, culpable al estar ante Bra mientras tenía aquellos planes en la cabeza —Nada importante... —sonrió —lo importante es que pude encontrarme contigo.

Se sonrojó... y un par de segundos después volteó hacia todos lados con cierto temor —sígueme —dijo en susurro, saliendo del camino central que atravesaba el jardín y adentrándose por los arbustos y plantas, hasta llegar a un frondoso árbol que estaba cerca del muro que separaba al Palacio Imperial del resto de la metrópoli.

Si bien, al principio fue extraño lo dicho por Bra, Bandor la siguió por en medio de los arbustos hasta llegar a aquel árbol, situándose ambos en el estrecho espacio que había entre el tronco y la barda —¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Lo siento —se ruborizó —es sólo que si los guardias o sirvientes te ven hablando conmigo mucho tiempo, es seguro que le dirán a mi padre...

—Entiendo —interrumpió él —tampoco deseo importunar a su majestad, o que piense mal de mi aunque, no lo culpo por protegerte tanto, yo lo haría.

Sonrió tímidamente —Y entonces... —comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello —¿Viniste porque querías verme?

Una arrogante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del noble —no sabía que iba a verte pero —dio un paso al frente para cerrar la distancia entre ambos —me alegra haberme encontrado contigo hoy —su sonrisa pasó de ser arrogante a sincera.

Bra estaba totalmente sonrojada —yo... también me alegro mucho...

Con delicadeza, retiró un mechón de pelo que caía al costado del rostro de la princesa, acomodándoselo detrás de la oreja. Sonrió —Llevar el cabello así, suelto, te favorece más.

—G… gracias.

Volvió a tomar su mano para besar el dorso nuevamente —Créeme que no quisiera irme justo ahora, pero debo ver unos negocios dentro de poco.

—¡Oh! ¿Qué negocios? —preguntó con curiosidad —perdón, no me digas si no quieres.

—¡No! No hay problema —tomó aire —Además de mi posición y mi cargo en el parlamento; de mi padre también heredé varias propiedades aquí en Vegetasei y otros planetas del imperio; minas, terrenos de agricultura, satélites, etc. Tengo qué ir al puerto espacial a recibir un cargamento de minerales, materias primas y cryolita, de un satélite que poseo en el borde Oeste del imperio.

—Cryolita... —se quedó pensativa, hasta que tronó los dedos —¡Ese es el componente base del combustible de las naves!

Bandor alzó una ceja, y sonrió —Aplaudo tu inteligencia, princesa.

—¡Si! Mi mamá ya nos había dicho eso a mí, Dahda y... Sarah —su rostró entristeció por un momento al recordar la pelea con su prima, forzando entonces una sonrisa para continuar —y en las prácticas de vuelo _(de naves espaciales)_ también lo mencionó la instructora.

Tomó la barbilla de Bra para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos —¿Pasa algo con la princesa Sarah? Siempre me ha dado la impresión que se llevan muy bien, o eso es lo que se aprecia.

Suspiró —discutimos por... Bueno es... Es que hay un chico, y los encontré besándose...

—¿Un chico? Acaso... ¡¿Te gusta él?! —Interrumpió con voz firme, casi con enfado.

Se quedó sin habla al ver la reacción del noble —Yo... no... ¡No sé! —dijo sin pensar. Bajó la mirada y tomó aire —Creí que sí... Es decir, es bastante guapo, pero...

—¿Pero? —preguntó, dándole la espalda a la princesa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ayer que discutimos, Sarah me reclamó por que yo siempre tenía qué ganar y... — suspiró y se encogió de hombros —Supongo que quería llamar la atención de Calaphor más por mi orgullo propio que por otra cosa, desde que lo conocimos notó más a Sarah que a mí.

—¡Qué idiota! —espetó el noble —Es ciertoo que la princesa Sarah heredó la belleza de su madre pero... tú... —tomó la mano de Bra, y con su otra mano acarició suavemente la mejilla de la princesa, y sonrió —…eres única, Bra.

—Bandor...

Se perdía en los ojos azules de ella, por lo que tuvo qué dar un paso hacia atrás para no perder su auto control —Estoy seguro que debes tener a muchos saiyajin dispuestos a combatir por ti.

Rodó los ojos, y se llevó las manos a las caderas —ninguno del que esté enterada, sí es cierto que le dije a Sarah que tenía un novio aunque sólo lo hice por ganarle el argumento, la verdad es que si hubiera un saiyajin enamorado de mí, o está muy bien escondido, no lo conozco, o tiene tanto miedo de mi padre y mi hermano que nunca se atreverá a dar la cara y decirme 'hola' —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Hola —comenzó a reír entre dientes mientras volvía a cerrar el poco espacio que los separaba físicamente —Es una lástima que deba irme.

—Sí... Y yo... También tengo cosas qué hacer...

Tomó la mano de la princesa nuevamente —Te veré pronto, Bra, y por cierto... —sonrió pícaramente —si tengo qué ser tu novio para que lo dicho a la princesa Sarah no sea una mentira pues... —besó el dorso de la mano de Bra, acercando entonces sus labios al oído de ella —cuenta conmigo.

Ésta vez fue él quien se sonrojó y no solo ella, pues Bra volteó el rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla al noble —nos... vemos... —dijo tímidamente mientras veía la cara de Bandor, aún rojo por el beso que le dio.

—Hasta muy pronto, Bra —dijo antes de besar por última vez el dorso de la mano de la princesa y salir hacia el sendero que atravesaba el jardín del palacio. Llegó hacia el acceso que daba a un pasillo que conducía a la sala del trono —¡Oye! —espetó molesto cuando chocaron con él.

Tras unos segundos después de haber chocado por accidente con el noble, Mai bajó la cabeza —¡Lo siento mucho! De verdad, disculpe mi torpeza.

—Señorita Mai —dijo un guardia que caminaba hacia ellos, sosteniendo una especie de llave, la cual entregó a la terrícola —se le cayó esto.

Mai tomó aquella herramienta —¡Muchas gracias! —volteó hacia el parlamentario —De nuevo, me disculpo, debo irme. —La joven continuó su camino. Ya que Bulma había sido llamada de emergencia a verificar las barreras destructoras que protegían el Planeta Vegeta; como su asistente, Mai tuvo qué arreglar el control de la puerta de la oficina de los reyes, la cual estaba adjunta a la sala del trono.

Bandor se quedó mirando a la terrícola mientras se alejaba por el pasillo —¿Quién es ella? —preguntó al guardia, que aún se encontraba en el lugar.

—¿La terrícola? Su nombre es Mai, es la asistente de la Princesa Bulma en el departamento de ciencia y desarrollo tecnológico, he escuchado que es muy buena; aunque en realidad, no hubiera logrado nada de no ser porque también es la nueva amante del Príncipe Trunks.

Parpadeó con sorpresa, pues si bien se había sabido de hijas de aristócratas que fueron muy cercanas a Trunks en el aspecto de romances fugaces, nunca se le había conocido alguna pareja formal o concubina —Así que de entre miles de mujeres saiyajin que se matarían entre ellas por él, el Príncipe Trunks prefiere despreciar a su pueblo y tener una amante terrícola —pronunció con desprecio.

En la oficina de los reyes, luego de que Mai reparara la puerta; Vegeta caminaba de un lado a otro mientras reflexionaba sobre la discusión con su primogénito aquella mañana.

—Vegeta ¿Quieres quedarte quieto? Verte así me marea más que mis síntomas de embarazo —dijo Odette de manera burlona mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de dos plazas, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano, su codo en el descansabrazos, y sus piernas sobre el resto del sofá.

—¿Acaso es mi culpa que lleves a un mocoso en el vientre? Deberías reclamarle al insecto de Zorn por tus mareos, no a mi.

Ambos hermanos rieron entre dientes —Por cierto, ¿Has pensado algo sobre lo que dijo Trunks esta mañana?

Se volteó hacia la ventana —Que debería tenerlo pegado a mí para que vea cómo se gobierna un imperio.

En ese instante, el antiguo rey del imperio entró a la oficina.

—Padre —dijeron Odette y Vegeta al unísono.

Lord Vegeta caminó hasta el escritorio, dejando una pequeña semi-esfera de metal sobre el mismo —Bardock me entregó los informes de exploradores sobre planetas para anexar al imperio.

—Excelente —dijo Vegeta.

—Creo que, entre la búsqueda de sobrevivientes y la reciente propuesta de Trunks, lo mejor es enviar a Tarja a las misiones diplomáticas, y a Vegeta _(IV)_ para las negociaciones hostiles. —dijo Odette, ganándose una mirada severa por parte de su hermano.

—¿Qué propuesta? ¿Qué dijo mi nieto?

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos —sólo una idea alocada ahorita que está en su fase altruista.

—En realidad no es tan alocada, Vegeta, podríamos aplicar lo que sea práctico para el imperio, dale algo de crédito a tu hijo.

El antiguo rey sólo observaba a su primogénito volteando el rostro —¿Qué se le ocurrió a Trunks ahora? ¿Me lo dirás tú, Vegeta? —volteó hacia la menor de sus hijos —¿O tú, Odette?

El Rey dio un paso al frente —Trunks propone que haya un representante de cada colonia en el parlamento saiyajin, con los mismos derechos y atribuciones que cualquier otro parlamentario.

—Yo insisto en que podría haber un consejo de representantes de los planetas, que tengan un líder y ese líder exponga los acuerdos de ese consejo; ya entre el parlamento y la monarquía decidiremos qué se hace y qué no —dijo la reina.

—¡¿Ya ves, Vegeta?! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Esa mujer es una pésima influencia para mi nieto!

—¡Ya te dije que no te entrometas, padre! —exclamó Vegeta.

Lord Vegeta se acercó a su hija —Vegeta, escucha lo que te digo, desde que se involucró con esa terrícola, ¡Lo único en la cabeza de mi nieto está relacionado con ella!

—¡Basta! —dijo el rey —¡Todos conocemos a Trunks y cómo es él! Con o sin esa muchacha, Trunks hubiera intentado ayudar al universo entero, y tarde o temprano hubiera salido con una propuesta así —espetó, intentando contener su disgusto.

—Vegeta, insisto, es necesario que Trunks conozca a otras mujeres, permíteme hacer ese banquete.

—¿Banquete? —interrumpió Odette —Padre, ¿Estás pensando comprometer a Trunks a la fuerza?

—¡Sobre mi cadáver! —exclamó Vegeta.

—¡Sólo es un banquete! —dijo el antiguo rey —No es para que Trunks se case o se comprometa, ¡Sólo para que vea y conozca a las muchas saiyajin que hay allá afuera! Una cosa es que sepa que las hay, pero ¿Cómo esperar que le guste alguna o le llame la atención si sólo tiene cerca a esa terrícola?

Vegeta le dio la espalda a su padre y se cruzó de brazos, mientras que Odette se quedó pensativa —quizás no sea tan mala idea.

—¡¿Qué demonios dices?! —exclamó Vegeta, girando de manera violenta para encarar a su hermana menor.

—Vegeta, desde que los ataques comenzaron no hemos tenido descanso y todo ha sido tensión, tensión y más tensión; una celebración podría relajar los ánimos y sería un momento de esparcimiento para todos.

—Y Trunks podría conocer otras mujeres —dijo el antiguo rey al sentirse apoyado por su hija.

—Yo no dije eso, padre —aclaró la reina —sólo creo que sería bueno para que todos pasemos un rato agradable; ya si a Trunks le llega a atraer alguna muchacha pues será cosa de él, no quiero que sea uno de tus banquetes para buscarle esposa a ninguno de mis sobrinos, sólo un momento ameno para nosotros y la élite del imperio.

Vegeta se quedó pensativo; Odette tenía razón, el ambiente en general había sido de una gran tensión incluso ahora que los enemigos habían sido derrotados —¡Bien! —dijo el rey —se hará el estúpido festejo que ustedes planean, pero, padre, ¡No quiero ver que te la pases presentándole mujeres a Trunks a la fuerza! Si él quiere acercarse a alguien o pasar toda la noche con la terrícola, o hablando con una planta estando ebrio, ¡Eso será problema de mi hijo y no quiero que te entrometas, padre!

Al atardecer, y después de haber entrenado juntos en la cámara de gravedad; Sarah y Calaphor se encontraban en la habitación de la princesa, quien había solicitado una abundante cena para ambos.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, los dos adolescentes salieron a la terraza, sentándose sobre el barandal con las piernas colgando hacia el jardín —Te acostumbras rápido a gravedades más elevadas.

Leyó la traducción en su rastreador —Yo... más fuerte... quiero.

—¡Eres muy fuerte!

Se recorrió para acercarse más a ella —quiero más ser fuerte.

—Yo también —suspiró —quiero ser tan fuerte como mi mamá o mi tía Vilandra.

—Yo quiero... más fuerte... yo quiero... proteger Vilandra... y proteger tú.

Los ojos de ambos adolescente se encontraron, y sus labios se juntaron para dar paso a un dulce beso.

—¿Sarah?

Afortunadamente para ambos jóvenes, ellos estaban en un lado de la barandilla que no estaba tan a la vista desde la entrada de la habitación de la princesa.

—¡Es mi mamá! Calaphor, ¡Debes irte!

—¡No! ¡Yo enfrentar tu madre y padre! ¡Tú mi mujer después!—dijo Calaphor, decidido a no esconder esa relación que muy apenas comenzaba.

—¡Después! ahora ve a tu habitación por favor —dijo, sumamente nerviosa.

Dudó por un momento —bien... mañana veo tú —dijo el joven antes de saltar hacia el jardín, y dirigirse a su alcoba.

Odette salió a la terraza, encontrando a su hija sentada sobre el barandal —Sarah, ¿No me escuchaste al llegar?

Tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, la princesa volteó y dio un pequeño brinco hacia el suelo de su terraza, acercándose a su madre —¡Perdón, mamá!... Yo... estaba distraída.

—¿Oh si? —se cruzó de brazos y alzó la ceja —¿Y se puede saber qué te distrae tanto que bajas la guardia de ese modo?

—Yo... Pues... ¡Cosas! —desvió la mirada.

Suspiró y relajó los brazos —sé que desde los ataques no he estado tanto contigo y tu hermano... ¡Bueno! No es que a estas alturas de su vida, Vegeta _(IV)_ me necesite como cuando era pequeño —dijo entre risas.

—Está bien, mamá —su rostro se ensombreció al recordar aquel soldado que, en sus últimos momentos, le pidió perdón por no haber sido capaz de defender el planeta al que había sido asignado —no han sido tiempos fáciles.

—Ya todo está volviendo a tomar su curso, lento, pero todo volverá a ser como antes.

—Excepto por mi hermano —dijo la princesa, dirigiendo sus ojos al vientre de su madre.

Puso su mano en la cabeza de su hija —¿Qué piensas al respecto? A Vegeta _(IV)_ no pareció importarle.

Se encogió de hombros —Ya sabes cómo es mi hermano —sonrió —Yo... ¡No sé! Creo que será divertido entrenar con él o ella, ir a las cascadas del bosque... Explorar otros planetas juntos...

—Básicamente igual que con tus primos, pero será tu hermano o hermana menor —dijo la reina entre risas. Y es que la realidad era que sus hijos y sobrinos convivían y se llevaban como hermanos, más que como primos.

—¡Algo así! —dijo mientras reía.

—Hablando de tus primos —se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de su hija —¿Qué es lo que pasa entre tú y Bra? Siempre han sido muy unidas y ahora es como si no pudieran verse.

Dejó de reír y desvió la mirada —No...

—¡No digas que no pasa nada! Sarah, te conozco perfectamente y sé cuando escondes algo, así que dime la verdad —dijo firme, pero a la vez con un toque suave en su voz. Maternal.

Suspiró —Ella... —se sonrojó al recordar cuando estuvo a punto de dar su primer beso con Calaphor, y cómo Bra los había descubierto momentos antes del beso real en sí. Rápidamente pensó en cómo contar la historia sin tener qué dar justo ese detalle. —Bra se molestó porque Calaphor se lleva mejor conmigo y... —suspiró —yo... le dije cosas que no quería decirle.

Alzó la ceja —¿Qué cosas?

—Le reclamé el que, como es LA Princesa Brássica, hija del Rey de los saiyajin, ella siempre debía ganar; y le dije que no por ser hija de mi tío Vegeta todo se tenía qué tratar sobre ella. —Suspiró con tristeza.

—Ya veo —dijo con tono sereno. Acarició el rostro de su hija para hacerla mirarla a los ojos —¿De verdad piensas eso de Bra?

—¡No!... Bueno... —suspiró —Es cierto que Bra siempre se sale con la suya... ¡Pero en verdad no quise decir todo eso! Yo... Yo sólo estaba molesta.

Sonrió —Todos decimos o hacemos cosas que no queremos, o que no sentimos cuando estamos enojados —observó la triste sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de su hija —Habla con Bra, arreglen las cosas.

—Conociéndola, Bra debe odiarme.

—Bra no te odia —se incorporó, y abrazó a su hija —te aseguro que ella tampoco está feliz con la discusión que tuvieron.

—¿Tú crees?

Se separó de ella, y asintió con la cabeza —ve y habla con tu prima.

—Lo haré, mamá —dijo con una sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Dedicó una sonrisa a su hija y se dio la media vuelta —iré con tu padre, piensa en lo que hablamos.

—Sí, mamá.

—¡Oh! Y Sarah —volteó a ver a su hija por encima del hombro —Que sea la primera y última vez que Calaphor se mete a tu habitación; si quieren hablar, comer o algo, para eso están los jardines, las salas de descanso, el salón comedor; etcétera, ¡No las alcobas! Además de que a tu padre no le agradará descubrirlo aquí a solas contigo y ¡No quiero imaginar su reacción!

Sarah se quedó petrificada —C... Cómo...

—¿Lo supe? —interrumpió —Sarah, soy tu madre —guiñó el ojo, y se dirigió a la puerta para salir e ir a la habitación que compartía con Zorn desde hacía más de veinte años.

Terminadas sus labores en los cuarteles militares, Tarja se dirigió al palacio y, como todas las tardes, se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y asistir a la cena familiar; aunque en esta ocasión en lugar de ir al salón comedor, dirigió sus pasos a la habitación de su hermana menor.

—¡Tarja! —exclamó Goku cuando vio entrar a su hija mayor.

—¡Papá! —abrazó a su padre, siendo correspondida por el mismo.

Se separó de su hija —¿Cómo te fue con los generales?

—¡Bien! De hecho estuvimos designando escuadrones para las colonias y revisando el desempeño de los soldados próximos a graduarse.

Sonrió —Creo que te va mejor el puesto a ti —dijo entre risas.

Al igual que su padre, Tarja también se rio por el comentario. Volteó hacia el área del dormitorio de su hermana —¿Y Carry?

—Tu mamá la está bañando, pero no deben tardar en salir —observaron la puerta del vestidor abriéndose, dejando ver a Vilandra con Carrote en brazos, la cual vestía un ligero vestido de algodón color blanco a modo de pijama. —¡Oh mira! Ya salieron —dijo Goku.

Carrote volteó hacia la sala de estar, donde su padre y hermana se encontraban —¡Tarja! —exclamó con alegría, haciendo un movimiento para apartarse del cuerpo de su madre.

Vilandra dejó a su hija en el piso, quien inmediatamente quiso ir veloz con su hermana mayor —Carrote ¡No corras! —resopló por la nariz, pues la niña simplemente no hizo caso de aquella indicación.

Tarja tomó a su hermana en brazos una vez que ésta última, literal, saltó para saludarla —Veo que ya te sientes mejor —sonrió.

Asintió con la cabeza —¡Si! ¿Vamos a la piscina?

—¡Carrote! —exclamó Vilandra, quien llegaba a la sala de la habitación de su hija; quedando de pie junto a su esposo —aún tienes qué descansar, ¡No volverás a salir de ésta habitación hasta que el doctor no diga que ya estás bien! Así tenga qué quedarme contigo todo el tiempo.

—¡Oh, vamos, Vili! —dijo Goku.

—¡Apenas ayer, de la nada, tuvo esa extraña jaqueca! —reclamó Vilandra.

Previniendo algún desacuerdo entre sus padres, Tarja miró a los ojos a su hermana —mejor otro día ya que estés mucho mejor, ¿Qué tal si vamos a las cascadas de ese bosque que está en el oeste?

Los ojos de la pequeña brillaron de emoción —¡¿Las de las cuevas de cristal?! —más fue su alegría cuando su hermana asintió con la cabeza —¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

Juntó su frente con la de su hermana —primero tienes qué recuperarte bien, y cuando diga el doctor que estás perfecta, vamos tú, yo, Dahda, y Bardock.

Vilandra le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a su hija mayor por cómo manejó la situación con Carrote —Pediré que traigan la cena, ¿pido también para ti, Tarja? ¿Vendrá Kratos también?

—Sí, por favor, mamá; Kratos llegará más tarde, está supervisando las actividades del satélite seis por orden de mi tío Vegeta.

—Bien, haré que traigan la cena para los cuatro entonces —dijo antes de entrar al área del dormitorio para poder usar la _touchscreen_ y comunicarse con la servidumbre.

Sin soltar a su hermana, Tarja sacó algo de su ropa —Por cierto, se me había olvidado darte esto —abrió la palma de su mano, mostrando un pequeño cristal bastante brillante, con forma de dodecaedro, un poco más pequeño que una pelota de golf.

—¡Es el cristal que te decía! —exclamó la pequeña con emoción.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Goku, observando la gema que su pequeña hija ahora sostenía.

Tarja se encogió de hombros —Carry dijo que lo encontraría en aquel planeta ¡Y así fue! —se quedó pensativa unos segundos —creo que ella heredó el poder del abuelo Bardock, ya sabes, ver el futuro y eso.

Goku desvió la mirada —sí... debe ser eso... el poder de tu abuelo... —dijo entre risas y con nerviosismo en su voz, cosa que pasó desapercibida para sus hijas.

Bra caminaba por los pasillos del palacio luego de haber pasado, prácticamente toda la tarde en una sala de descanso, supuestamente leyendo unos libros sobre historia de los saiyajin que su abuela paterna le había asignado; aunque en realidad, su mente sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa o más bien, en un saiyajin: Bandor.

La sensación que tenía cada que él besaba el dorso de su mano.

El sonido de su voz.

Su sonrisa, tanto la arrogante como la sincera.

Continuó su camino sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que.

—¡Bra!

Volteó a su lado izquierdo —¡Mai! ¡Hola! —dijo al ver a la terrícola a menos de un par de metros de distancia, acercándose a ella.

—¡Me alegra verte! Creo que tomé un pasillo que no era y la verdad, ya estaba algo perdida.

Pestañeó y se quedó pensativa —bueno... sí el palacio es bastante grande... Supongo que alguien que no lo conoce en su totalidad puede extraviarse fácilmente.

—¡Es enorme!

—Mai —se sonrojó —¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo? Pero, no aquí, vamos a mi habitación, ¿si?

La joven pestañeó con sorpresa —Claro, sí —respondió de manera cortés.

Si hubieran seguido por los pasillos y ascensores del palacio, se hubieran tardado quizás unos diez o quince minutos en llegar a las habitaciones de la familia imperial; pero como Bra deseaba llegar pronto a su recámara para hablar con Mai, decidió tomar la vía rápida: entrar volando por la terraza con una temerosa Mai a su espalda, quien se sujetaba abrazándose fuertemente a la princesa.

—¡Listo! —dijo Bra.

Mai se soltó al sentirse en piso firme, y caminó detrás de Bra hacia el interior de la habitación.

—Bien, aquí sí podemos hablar sin que haya oídos y ojos detrás de los muros.

—Y ¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Mai.

Suspiró —Es que... —se sonrojó —Mai... Cuando tú... ¡Tú sabes! Bueno...

—¿Si? —preguntó confundida, no teniendo ni idea de las dudas de la princesa.

Cerró fuertemente sus puños —¡¿Qué sientes cuándo Trunks y tú están... juntos?!

La cara de Mai se volvió carmesí, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué me preguntas eso?! —casi se le va el aire pues, si se suponía que ella y Trunks eran amantes, ¿Cómo es que iba a responder preguntas íntimas?

—¡No me refiero a cuando ustedes tienen sexo! —exclamó Bra, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

Mai sentía que casi se ahogaba, ¡Quería gritar que ella jamás había hecho semejante acto con el príncipe! Pero su impacto era aún más grande.

—Hablo de... Cuando tú lo ves... y él te mira a ti... y se toman de la mano porque... Lo hacen ¿Cierto?

—¡¿Hacemos?! ¡¿Hacemos qué?! Bra ¡No digas esas cosas! —exclamaba con el rostro ya con una tonalidad que iba de lo rojo a casi el morado.

No pudo contener la risa —Mai, ¿Por qué te escandalizas tanto? —suspiró —Es... bueno yo... sólo quiero saber cómo es estar enamorada... Pensé que tú podrías ayudarme...

La impresión de Mai cesó en ese momento al ver a la princesa con esa expresión dulce, ilusionada.

—Es que... Veo a mi hermano cuando te mira, cuando habla de ti y cómo te protege —volteó hacia Mai, sonriendo —Y tú... La forma en que lo miras a él... Debe ser lindo estar tan enamorada.

El sonrojo se apoderó nuevamente de Mai —¿Yo? ¿Trunks?... yo...

—¡¿Cómo es, Mai?! —se llevó las manos al pecho —Cuando miras a mi hermano... o cuando lo tienes muy cerca de ti... ¿Sientes que el corazón se te vuelve loco? ¿Es como si todo el universo desapareciera menos Trunks?

—Pues... —en ese momento, recordó justo el instante en que Trunks la tomó en brazos después de aquel intento de violación; lo segura y protegida que se sintió en ese momento, la confianza que el príncipe le inspira; la seguridad que le hizo sentir al reparar la nave, y la amistad y compañerismo que se había forjado entre ellos las últimas semanas —…Sí... Es como si no existiera nada más en ese momento.

Sonrió —¡¿Verdad que sí?! —suspiró.

 _"¿Enamorada... yo?"_ Se cuestionó a sí misma, ahora insegura por completo si en verdad lo que sentía por el príncipe era mera amistad y agradecimiento como ella misma lo definía, o bien, gracias a Bra, estaba descubriendo que en realidad se estaba enamorando.

—A todo esto, Bra... ¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas?

—Yo... —se sonrojó.

Los ojos de Mai volvieron a abrirse al máximo —¿Acaso tú...? —no pudo completar su pregunta, ¡Bra era una niña de 13 años! A su percepción, ¿Cómo era posible que los niños saiyajin fueran tan precoces para estarse enamorando tan jóvenes?

—Eso creo... —sonrió, y llevó a su corazón la mano que Bandor le había besado —creí que estaba enamorada de Calaphor... ¡Es muy guapo! Pero... Creo que sólo quería que fuera otro chico más de quien quería su atención, como con los cadetes que no me quitan los ojos de encima.

Mai se sentía abochornada y avergonzada, pero finalmente, la princesa le había dado su confianza —Entonces, ¿Estás enamorada de uno de esos cadetes? —se tapó la boca, ¡¿Hablar de esas cosas con una niña de 13 años?!

—No... Es... Un miembro del parlamento, no lo conoces.

La terrícola se abanicaba con la mano ante la incomodidad de ese tipo de temas, no sabiendo qué más decir u opinar sin hacer sentir a Bra que era un error haber confiado en ella; y por otro lado, rogaba que la princesa no volviera a preguntar sobre su supuesta relación con Trunks.

—Aunque... Me siento mal —dijo con tristeza.

—¿Por qué? —dijo preocupada.

—Pues... —se encogió de hombros —A Calaphor le gusta mi prima Sarah y... pues ella y yo discutimos por eso...

—Discutieron por un chico —dijo Mai, tratando de ocultar lo escandalizada que se sentía.

—Ella implicó que como soy hija del Rey, siempre debo salirme con la mía y mi enojo era porque a Calaphor le gustaba ella y no yo —sonrió con tristeza —La verdad es que tenía razón. Yo mentí, le dije que ya tenía un novio y que por mí lo que pasara con ella y Calaphor no me importaba.

Le dedicó una sonrisa cálida —no... no sé mucho de ustedes pero, veo que siempre están juntas, supongo que te sientes mal de haber peleado con ella.

Bajó la mirada —Sí... No me gusta pelear con Sarah, ¡Es como mi hermana! No sé si podrá perdonarme.

—¿Por qué no hablas con ella? —dijo con voz suave, atrayendo la atención de la menor —Bra... No vale la pena que ustedes se alejen por cosas que dijeron estando enojadas... Yo crecí en un orfanato en la Tierra, tenía dos amigos que eran como mi familia. Ellos dos y yo escapamos cuando teníamos siete años —una lágrima recorrió su rostro _"Shuu... Señor Pilaf"_ Pestañeó. —A veces teníamos algún desacuerdo sin sentido, aunque jamás discutimos ni nos alejamos... Pero si hubiéramos peleado alguna vez, yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para arreglar las cosas con ellos.

Bra se quedó mirando a Mai, la tristeza en su mirada —¿Qué pasó con tus amigos? —preguntó temerosa.

 **Flashback**

Era una noche fría a principios de Enero. La nieve, incluso hielo cubría las calles de aquella ciudad que alguna vez albergara Emperadores en el pasado.

En aquel oscuro callejón, tres pequeños dormían en el frío suelo, con tan sólo unos periódicos y ropa vieja y rota protegiéndolos de aquellas temperaturas muy por debajo de los cero grados.

Mai no sentía su propio cuerpo, y sólo podía observar a sus amigos a su lado. El hocico de Shuu temblaba débilmente mientras que Pilaf se veía no azul, sino morado.

No podía hablar.

No podía moverse.

No podía hacer nada más que ver cómo los temblores de Shuu eran cada vez menos y menos notorios, en especial desde que él le colocó el cartón que lo cubría del inclemente clima.

Negro.

De repente, el sonido de unos pasos la hizo despertar, y vio a un hombre agacharse para revisar a sus amigos.

—Muertos.

No podía creerlo, ¡No podía ser cierto! Debía ser todo una pesadilla.

Sintió cómo la levantaban los brazos de ese hombre, quien la cubrió con un grueso abrigo; y conforme aquel sujeto avanzaba fuera del callejón, sólo podía sentir el dolor de la pérdida de sus amigos que se incrementaba a medida que la alejaban de sus cuerpos.

 **Fin del flashback**

Después de la cena familiar en el gran salón comedor, Trunks se dirigió a su habitación, curioso sobre el por qué es que Mai no había ido a cenar con él y su familia como casi todas las noches a petición del propio príncipe.

Tras la discusión con su padre y tía esa misma mañana respecto a su idea de reformar el parlamento, sólo deseaba que su compañera de cuarto estuviera bien, y que su ausencia del comedor fuera por cansancio o cualquier situación sin importancia.

Entró a su recámara —¡Mai! —exclamó con alegría, hasta que vio a la terrícola sentada en uno de los sofás de la estancia, abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas —¿Qué... Qué tienes? —preguntó preocupado, especialmente al lograr percibir un sollozo ahogado.

La terrícola alzó la cabeza, limpiándose un par de lágrimas con su dedo índice —Yo... Estoy bien, no es nada importante —intentó sonreír.

Trunks se sentó junto a ella, tomando suavemente el mentón de la joven y percatándose de sus ojos irritados —Mai, por favor, ¡Dime qué te pasa! ¡¿Acaso alguien te hizo algo?!

No pudiendo aguantar el dolor del pasado, hundió su cabeza en el pecho del príncipe —¡Pilaf y Shuu!

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó el confundido príncipe mientras abrazaba a la joven de cabello azabache, intentando reconfortarla.

—Mi Señor Pilaf y Shuu... —sollozó, y el llanto reinició.

Y le tuvo qué contar todo sobre ellos.

Su infancia en aquel orfanato donde los conoció; y de cómo todas los días Pilaf hablaba de querer conquistar el mundo para hacerlo un mejor lugar.

Le contó de cuando se fugaron una noche a los siete años para poder iniciar el plan del pequeño Pilaf de conquistar la Tierra, las carencias que tuvieron, el hambre que padecieron, el tener qué dormir en las calles.

Y entre lágrimas finalmente relató de cuando el invierno ruso llegó con toda su crudeza, arrebatándole la vida a sus amigos, y a ella dejándola con una neumonía de la que apenas sobrevivió, gracias a la caridad del hombre que la rescató.

Pero a pesar de ese momento de sinceridad, fue tanto su dolor por haber perdido a Pilaf y Shuu, que no pudo seguir contando el resto de su pasado.

Trunks sólo la podía abrazar fuerte contra su pecho, sencillamente no podía imaginar todo lo que ella había vivido.

Él era un príncipe, y no cualquiera, sino el heredero al trono de un poderoso imperio que comprendía más de cincuenta planetas. Y por el lado materno, también era el heredero de un poderoso imperio empresarial que había comenzado en el Planeta Tierra, y que hoy en día era la empresa privada más grande e importante en todo el Imperio Saiyajin, pues Capsule Corp era el principal proveedor tecnológico del departamento de ciencia y desarrollo que Bulma dirigía, así como del ejército saiyajin; además de que sus productos eran comercializados en cada uno de los planetas y satélites del imperio o bien, otras empresas de los diversos planetas se asociaban o pagaban por los derechos de la patente para poder implementar el encapsulamiento a sus propios productos.

Carencias, hambre, necesidad; eran palabras cuyo significado conocía en la teoría pero que jamás había experimentado, ni si quiera visto de cerca; no por eso ignoraba la existencia de personas en ese tipo de circunstancias, pero hasta ahora conocía de primera mano a alguien que había vivido todo eso.

Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares —Mai, yo... Lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar —juntó su frente con la de ella —te prometo, Mai, que haré lo que sea para que no tengas qué volver a vivir todo eso nunca más, yo... Quiero verte feliz de ahora en adelante, Mai... Quiero hacerte feliz.

Su llanto había cesado hacía unos instantes, y sólo quedaban los sollozos que naturalmente quedan después de haber llorado tanto. Cuando el Príncipe dijo lo anterior, lo miró sorprendida, y sonrió —ya me haces muy feliz... Trunks, ¡Me salvaste! Muchas veces y por ti, mi vida vuelve a tener un curso y un significado... Yo... No puedo estar más agradecida y feliz de que me hayas arrestado ese día.

Ambos rieron ante las últimas palabras dichas por la terrícola, y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sonriéndose sin pronunciar palabra alguna, aún sus frentes unidas.

Deseaba besarla en ese momento, pero haciendo acopio de todo el autocontrol del que era capaz, y de su prudencia, dirigió sus labios a la frente de ella; finalmente, había sido difícil ganarse su confianza como para arruinarlo por un mero impulso.

La abrazó nuevamente —Es mejor que descanses, estarás agotada.

—Sí... de hecho así es —dijo una vez que se separaron.

—Otra cosa Mai —suspiró —que esta conversación quede entre tú y yo; nadie debe enterarse del plan que tenía tu amigo y que tú le apoyabas —tomó la mano de ella —yo entiendo que no era más que sueños de ustedes cuando eran niños, pero... Ese tipo de ideas se consideran traición y conspiración contra el imperio; no quiero que nadie intente hacer algo en tu contra por algo que pasó cuando eras niña, así que por favor, si vuelves a contar esta historia a alguien más, ¡Te lo suplico, Mai! No digas que querían conquistar la Tierra, por favor.

Suspiró con tristeza, lo miró a los ojos, y sonrió —No le diré a nadie, no te preocupes —llevada por un impulso, besó al príncipe en la mejilla derecha y se levantó del sofá —Buenas noches, Trunks. —Dirigió sus pasos al área del dormitorio, cerrando las puertas que dividían dicha zona de la sala de estar de las habitaciones del príncipe.

Trunks se llevó la mano a la mejilla donde Mai le había besado, apenas rozando con sus dedos el área donde le dio el beso. Sus dos mejillas estaban bastante rojas y hasta que se quedó dormido, en su cabeza sólo se repetían 2 escenas: él besándola en la frente, y ella besándolo en la mejilla.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

 _Pues bueno! Aquí otra entrega de esta historia._

 _Lord Vegeta y sus ideas... Abuelo, ya dedíquese a algo productivo... no sé, purgue planetas ahora que ya no es rey XD_

 _Y bueno, Trunks soltó su idea revolucionaria y pues, a Odette y a Vegeta no les convenció mucho que digamos._

 _Ralik piensa utilizar las ideas derechistas de Bandor a su favor pero, ahora con Bra de por medio ¿Qué tan dispuesto a seguir sus ideales estará Bandor?_

 _Goku ¿Qué sucede con Carrote? Porque, sólo le dio por su lado a Tarja, pero él y Vilandra algo ocultan. Hablando de Vili, ¿Por qué dice que sin la medicina que le da Mayuri, alejarían a Carrote de ellos?_

 _Nemu estaba bajo un proceso de crecimiento acelerado que Mayuri apenas revirtió a petición de Vilandra; y Nemu dijo que sería una anciana de 60 años a los 12... entonces, Nemu envejece (o envejecía hasta este capítulo) 5 años por cada año de vida... Entonces si tiene como 20 años... ¡¿Nemu nació hace apenas 4 años?! Por cierto, este crecimiento acelerado si, es una referencia a Star Wars y los clones creados en Kamino, donde los hacían crecer más rápido para poder ser usados como soldados._

 _Y pues, espero hayan tenido Kleenex a la mano por la escena de la muerte de Pilaf y Shuu. Para quienes se preguntaban qué pasó con ellos, pues, eso sucedió._

 _ **Respuestas a sus reviews**_

 _ **Vegeta Ouji:**_ _Muchas gracias por tu review! Ya te había contestado por inbox pero bueno, te saludo también por este lado. Interesante la teoría de Nemu aunque, implicaría demasiadas cosas, OMG!_

 _ **Lector Shenlong:**_ _Carry vuelve a hacer de las suyas jejejeje, es nuestra pequeña oráculo xD. Me alegra que te estén gustando los ships y bueno... Tarja por fin le entregó el cristal a Carrote!_

 _Saludos a Jenifer Chavez y Vane Saldivar, que sé que leen este fic y me dejan lindos comentarios en facebook._

 _Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo porque, pues hay una fiesta con toda la élite que tendrá lugar, y hay qué ver qué sucede._

 _Ciao!_

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
